Apocalipse - O Anjo Negro
by Alexis Lewis
Summary: Depois de tudo, ser um herói não valera a pena. Mas desde que derrotou Voldemort ele não desistiu de tentar alterar as coisas.
1. Ritual

**Prólogo - Ritual**

Um homem andava calmamente pelos corredores do que uma vez fora o Ministério da Magia Britânico e agora era a Sede Mundial da Magia, fora fundada após a derrota de Voldemort e a unificação de todos os povos mágicos, eliminando assim os Ministros da Magia e ficando apenas o Imperador Bruxo, que era quem mandava no mundo todo, inclusive no trouxa.

A tecnologia trouxa fora anexada as instalações bruxas, celulares passaram a serrem usados pelo povo mágico, assim como diversas outras comodidades e aparelhos eletrônicos que os trouxas inventavam, principalmente computadores.

Pessoas andavam por todos os lados naquele lugar, o homem que andava calmamente pelo local era moreno e alto, os jornais frequentemente comentavam sobre ele enfocando como ele era desejado por todas as mulheres, ele fora eleito o homem mais cobiçado do mundo, além de ser uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo bruxo.

Ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e andava altivamente, os cabelos eram negros como o carvão e tão desalinhados quanto a época em que ele era apenas um adolescente, os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhantes, por onde ele passava as mulheres se viravam para olhar o homem passar, todas elas o cobiçando.

Harry Potter era muito famoso, havia derrotado o temível bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort, embora até aqueles dias quase ninguém pronunciasse o nome, preferindo se referir a ele como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Além de ser excessivamente famoso e escandalosamente rico e bem relacionado no mundo bruxo e trouxa, Harry Potter também era o homem que mais atraia a atenção feminina, fato comprovado devido as companheiras que ele exibia todas as semanas, uma diferente da outra, nunca se prendendo a nenhuma em particular, ele ficara conhecido por esse pequeno detalhe de trocar de mulher frequentemente, embora as mulheres mesmo sabendo que ele ficaria com elas por apenas uma semana ainda insistiam em sair com ele.

Harry ficara excepcionalmente famoso depois de derrotar Voldemort, mas poucos eram os que se lembravam do quanto ele precisara treinar e se dedicar para alcançar o nível mágico necessário para obter a vitória sobre as trevas, dos que o acompanharam desde o inicio de sua jornada apenas o antigo diretor de Hogwarts ainda permanecia vivo, mas Alvo Dumbledore era agora o Imperador Bruxo e era muito importante e ocupado para se preocupar com os problemas que um antigo pupilo pudesse ter naquele momento.

Poucas eram as pessoas que realmente conheciam a verdade sobre Harry Potter, mas ninguém sabia o que se passava por dentro da cabeça daquele bruxo. Ninguém sabia da dor que atormentava Harry todos os dias de sua vida, ou da culpa que sentia sempre que se lembrava dos amigos que perdera durante o período de guerra e quando estava caçando as horcruxes com Rony e Hermione, ou então a saudade que o atormentava sempre que parava para pensar ou para descansar, por isso ele sempre estava trabalhando ou com uma mulher.

Nem mesmo enquanto dormia o moreno deixava de ser atormentado e os pesadelos o acometiam diariamente, ele sempre sonhava com os amigos e com Gina, o amor que deixara para trás para ir caçar Voldemort e suas horcruxes, e ele nunca se arrependera tanto de uma ação em sua vida como a decisão de terminar o relacionamento com sua ruiva e deixá-la sozinha.

Naquele momento um flashe do dia em que ficara sabendo o que acontecera com sua ruiva passou pela cabeça de Harry enquanto entrava em sua sala e se sentava na poltrona confortável atrás de sua mesa. A dor de saber que Voldemort havia seqüestrado sua ruiva ainda rasgava seu coração, mas aquela não era a pior parte, o que era realmente doloroso de se agüentar era ouvir os gritos de Gina enquanto era violentada pelos comensais da morte.

O Lorde das Trevas tinha entrado em sua mente aquela noite e o havia obrigado a presenciar os abusos contra Gina, assim como a seqüência da cena em que ela fora brutalmente assassinada diante de seus olhos por Voldemort. E ele não havia podido nem mesmo esboçar alguma reação, ele não tinha poder algum e era extremamente fraco em se tratando de magia.

Harry mal se lembrava do que acontecera nas horas seguintes, só sabia que um ódio brutal tomara conta de seu corpo e uma dor cegadora o acometera, segundo o que ouvira de seus amigos ele simplesmente se levantara de onde estivera dormindo e aparatara para longe acordando dois dias depois em uma cama na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Ficara sabendo depois que havia matado algumas dezenas de comensais da morte, quando vira a mulher que amava sendo morta e tortura daquela maneira um poder oculto despertara dentro de seu corpo e tomara controle de suas ações atacando impiedosamente qualquer um que se colocara em seu caminho.

Desde aquele dia ele passara a treinar com Remus Lupin e sua mulher, Nymphadora Tonks. Passara mais de um mês treinando com eles, Rony e Hermione também estavam juntos com ele, mas nenhum deles havia demonstrado um aumento violento de poder como ele. Depois os três foram treinados por diferentes membros da Ordem da Fênix, inclusive Snape, que fora inocentado depois de mostrar uma lembrança dos planos que ele e Dumbledore haviam traçado, planejando a morte do diretor de Hogwarts.

Fora então que Harry recebera um convite. Um casal de bruxos extremamente poderosos o convidou a treinar secretamente com eles, e depois de ter aceitado o moreno fora levado para longe de tudo e de todos, recebendo os maiores ensinamentos que ele jamais poderia imaginar que poderia ser possível existir.

Com o casal Harry aprendera praticamente tudo o que precisara para derrotar Voldemort, as habilidades com armas brancas e armas de fogo trouxas, luta corporal e outras coisas muito interessantes também haviam feito parte do cronograma. Mas ele aprendera principalmente magia negra em um nível que ele nunca sequer pensara ser possível, eles possuíam conhecimentos acumulados durante séculos, a biblioteca que existia na casa deles era simplesmente inacreditável.

Fora realmente uma pena que os dois houvessem perecido durante a guerra, deixando tudo o que possuíam para o moreno, e ele morava na casa dos bruxos desde então. Harry ficara quase um ano treinando com Samantha e Paul, mas quando voltara para o mundo bruxo descobrira que o caos já estava instalado no mundo, as batalhas aconteciam quase diariamente e ele havia perdido muitos amigos.

Mas nada no mundo o havia preparado para o choque das perdas que ele tivera na ultima batalha contra Voldemort, pois mesmo ele tendo sido movido pela sede de vingança desde o momento em que vira Gina ser violentada e morta pelos comensais, ainda assim o moreno acreditava na amizade de Rony e Hermione para sobreviver ao pós-guerra, assim como o carinho e consolo da família Weasley, mas tudo desmoronou quando descobriu que os ruivos estavam mortos depois de ter matado Voldemort, ou então quando descobrira que Rony e Hermione haviam perecido nas mãos de Belatriz Lestrange, pois naquele momento seu mundo havia desmoronado completamente.

Nem sequer se importou com o grau de traição que Dumbledore tivera com ele, pois o ex-diretor de Hogwarts forjara a própria morte juntamente com Severo Snape para enganar Voldemort e o mundo bruxo, e Dumbledore aparecera na batalha final ajudando o moreno a enfrentar Voldemort e dando a oportunidade que o garoto precisava para matar o bruxo das trevas, mas naquele momento tudo havia perdido o sentido para o moreno de olhos verdes.

Sentado na poltrona atrás de sua mesa Harry Potter riu friamente e completamente sem humor, ele se tornara um herói para o mundo bruxo e vinte anos depois de ter derrotado Voldemort, ele ainda era aclamado como se aquilo houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior.

Mas ser um herói não trouxera nada de bom ao moreno, pelo menos nada que ele desejasse. Queria Gina, mas ela estava morta assim como seus amigos. Ser um herói somente lhe trouxera dor, amargura e solidão, um vazio imenso em seu peito e em seu coração, ele não tinha nada e nem ninguém que pudesse abraçar com carinho.

É claro que tinha as mulheres com quem ele saia todas as semanas, mas elas só lhe traziam um pequeno alivio físico para o tormento interior que ele vivia a tanto tempo. Mas ele estava prestes a mudar tudo aquilo, sabia que o que estava fazendo era absurdamente maluquice e proibido, além das obvias conseqüências que aquela ação poderia acarretar, mas a vida dele era tão vazia que o que acontecesse seria um lucro enorme.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo egoísta e mesquinho demais, mas não conseguia mais viver daquela maneira, só não havia enlouquecido devido a esperança de conseguir voltar no tempo para poder salvar todos os amigos. Desde que se recuperara após a batalha final que ele passara a pesquisar uma maneira de realizar uma viagem no tempo para mudar os acontecimentos, mas nada do que encontrou o ajudara muito, pois não havia meios possíveis de se viajar através do tempo por mais do que alguns dias, o que o deixara frustrado.

Ele acabara aceitando um cargo no Ministério Bruxo que seria futuramente a Sede Mundial da Magia, ele tornara-se um auror renomado e bastante famoso por causa das prisões que realizara com os comensais fugitivos, mas ele apenas aceitara o emprego para aprender sobre as leis do mundo da magia e os jogos políticos que ocorriam dentro do local.

Quando Harry percebera que não poderia viajar no tempo, passara a procurar rituais de magia que se relacionavam com alteração do tempo e espaço, e depois de quase cinco anos de pesquisa encontrara algo que lhe dera uma definição de por onde começar. Um antigo manuscrito druida revelava que era impossível se enviar algo físico pelo espaço através do tempo, pois dois corpos não podiam ocupar o mesmo espaço e tempo por muito tempo, era simplesmente impraticável, mas Harry se concentrara na citação sobre algo físico.

Desde então o moreno trabalhava secretamente em uma maneira de se comunicar com o seu outro eu, mas precisaria ser um jeito simples e claro, e depois de quase dois anos de pura frustração e desilusão, o moreno acabara olhando para a penseira que havia comprado. Observava quase hipnotizado o objeto quando a idéia surgiu em sua mente, e aquilo era ao mesmo tempo brilhante e completamente insano, mas ele precisava tentar de qualquer maneira.

A idéia era enviar suas próprias lembranças para o Harry Potter do passado, ou seja, enviar sua própria essência para ele mesmo, só que mais novo. Então o moreno começara a realizar pesquisas sobre o assunto, foram anos aperfeiçoando um ritual para enviar suas lembranças para o seu outro eu. Quando achava que o ritual estava completo e desenvolvido surgia um pequeno detalhe que o fazia revisar cada pequeno detalhe e passo que ele realizaria durante o ritual de magia.

Agora, quase treze anos depois de começar a desenvolver o ritual ele finalmente estava pronto e seria executado aquela noite mesmo.

E o mundo bruxo iria conhecer o verdadeiro Harry Potter, porque dessa vez ele não deixaria ninguém manipulá-lo como Dumbledore fizera desde o dia em que nascera. Também não perderia tempo com coisas tolas, pois dessa vez ele sabia o que o esperava e estava disposto a ir até as ultimas conseqüências para garantir a sobrevivência de Gina e seus amigos, nem que para isso ele precisasse se transformar completamente.

Dessa vez, Harry Potter não seria mais o herói do mundo bruxo, pois agora eles iriam conhecer o lado negro do herói. Ele não iria mais ter pena de ninguém, não prenderia nenhum comensal da morte, por que dessa vez ele os mataria.

A noite estava calma e solitária, não havia estrelas no céu aquela noite assim como não havia lua. Muitos diriam que aquele era um pressagio de morte e destruição, mas os estudiosos acreditavam que noites como aquela somente aconteciam quando grandes acontecimentos históricos estavam prestes a serem vistos pela humanidade.

Nos fundos de uma enorme mansão em Cambridge, Harry Potter se encontrava parado fora de um circulo de magia que fora desenhado em um chão de terra especialmente preparado para aquela ocasião. O circulo era duplo e desenhado com tinta branca, entre os dois círculos haviam diferentes símbolos, que Harry havia desenvolvido e unido para aquele ritual, cada símbolo tinha um significado diferente, alguns mostravam a data que ele queria acessar e outros descreviam o que deveria ser enviado, assim como quem era o doador de tal coisa, além de estar descrito aquele que seria o receptor das lembranças.

Durante muito tempo Harry havia preparado um pequeno cofre em sua mente, aquilo era oclumência em um nível que ultrapassava qualquer outro, mas que ele próprio havia desenvolvido e nesse pequeno recanto de sua mente estavam guardados cada uma de suas lembranças. Ironicamente, o moreno pensou que aquilo se parecia e muito com um backup de computador, como se sua mente possuísse um pequeno HD armazenando informações, o que era estranho já que ele possuía uma maldita mente fotográfica, que não deixava ele esquecer nenhum dos horrores que havia presenciado durante toda sua vida.

Quando faltava exatamente cinco minutos para a meia-noite o moreno dirigiu-se até o centro do circulo de magia que havia desenhado e passou a entoar um cântico que havia desenvolvido especialmente para aquela ocasião, em seguida ele abriu ambos os braços e murmurou um feitiço de ativação, que funcionava como um gatilho acionando o início do ritual.

O circulo de magia começou a brilhar fracamente e logo depois aumentava gradativamente conforme o bruxo passava a entoar diferentes cânticos, um seguido do outro. Se alguém estivesse olhando de fora não entenderia absolutamente nada do que o homem falava, pois além de ser em uma língua considerada morta pelo mundo, a voz de Harry era baixa.

Quando faltavam poucos segundos para a meia-noite Harry apontou ambas as mãos espalmadas para o chão e gritou três palavras em um dialeto extinto, o que antigamente era conhecido como a língua dos mortos. Um brilho de luz emanou das mãos do moreno atingindo o chão, da mão esquerda de Harry uma luz vermelha e dourada e da mão direita a luz era completamente negra, deixando um contraste diferente.

Uma estranha aura de luz envolveu todo o circulo de magia ritualística, a aura girava rapidamente ao redor do circulo causando um efeito visual surpreendente. Dentro do circulo pequenos fios de prata saiam da cabeça do moreno e começaram a se reunirem a frente do corpo do bruxo e quando finalmente todas as memórias deixaram o corpo de Harry Potter, um brilho forte de magia envolveu todo o lugar e em seguida tudo desapareceu.

Não havia mais circulo de magia desenhado no chão, não havia mais nenhum bruxo no local e também não havia nenhum vestígio de magia ao redor da mansão. Aos poucos as paisagens se alteraram drasticamente mostrando que o futuro havia acabado de ser alterado por Harry, ou melhor, o passado estava sendo mudado.


	2. Dejà Vu

**Capitulo 1 – Dejà Vu**

Harry abriu seus olhos lentamente enquanto se espreguiçava e bocejava, olhou para o lado e viu que eram apenas oito horas da manhã no relógio que se encontrava ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama no dormitório masculino da grifinória, mas seus olhos teimaram em se fechar quando ele pensou em se levantar para ir a Sede Mundial da Magia.

Então seus olhos se abriram repentinamente revelando o espanto nos orbes verdes enquanto sentava-se subitamente na cama e olhava ao redor completamente chocado. Lembrou-se do ritual que havia feito, no fim das contas tinha realmente dado certo, ele não havia acreditado que conseguiria executar o ritual e que ele fosse funcionar.

Naquele momento o moreno precisou se segurar para não gargalhar com vontade, mas então lembrou-se o dia que havia escolhido para retornar. Aquele era o dia seguinte a escolha dos campeões do torneio tribruxo, e o moreno sabia muito bem o que o esperava quando fosse para o salão principal, mas ele não tinha tempo para perder com as birras infantis do amigo, pois precisava se preocupar com outras coisas, como a começar a treinar imediatamente, pois mesmo com o conhecimento intacto ele não tinha mais o físico avantajado e o poder ao seu lado, aquilo ele iria precisar desenvolver aos poucos e era bom que conseguisse estar pronto dessa vez.

Poderia ter retornado para seu primeiro ano e ter tido mais tempo para se preparar para enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas, mas em seus três primeiros anos em Hogwarts ninguém havia se ferido gravemente, mesmo com todos os problemas e aventuras que ele e seus amigos haviam enfrentado, sem contar que se lembrava claramente de uma conversa que tivera com a ruiva em que ela lhe confessara que o episódio na câmara secreta havia feito ela acordar para a realidade, por isso o moreno sabia que Gina precisava daquela experiência.

Sem contar que ele poderia se aproximar da garota naquele ano e não apenas em seu sexto ano, afinal ele agora conhecia seus sentimentos profundamente e mesmo sendo um garoto de quatorze anos tinha a experiência e a vida de um homem de quase quarenta anos. Fechando os olhos novamente Harry deixou que as memórias o inundassem, todos os acontecimentos anteriores a aquela manhã passaram rapidamente por sua mente.

Em seguida afastou as cortinas que envolviam sua cama e como previsto encontrou a cama de seu amigo completamente vazia e arrumada, como ele sabia o amigo o evitaria a partir daquele momento e Harry não faria esforço algum para se reaproximar do amigo, afinal ele precisava acordar para a vida e deixar de bancar o idiota, coisa que somente acontecera quando estavam caçando as horcruxes e poderiam morrer a qualquer instante.

O moreno foi para o banheiro calmamente enquanto o sentimento de alívio e alegria o preenchia completamente, afinal finalmente iria rever parte das pessoas que havia perdido e que se recusara a não ver nunca mais, e mesmo que precisasse se controlar, Harry sabia que já se contentaria vendo que todos eles estavam bem e vivos.

Harry fez a higiene matinal e tomou um banho calmo e demorado antes de se vestir casualmente e sair do quarto, descendo as escadas circulares e entrando no salão comunal. Como se lembrava, no momento em que ele apareceu no salão comunal da grifinória os colegas de casa que já haviam tomado o café da manhã explodiram em aplausos.

Harry agradeceu com apenas alguns acenos de cabeça antes de sair pela entrada do salão e se dirigir rapidamente ao salão principal, afinal queria sair de perto deles o mais rápido possível, pois odiava quando aquele tipo de demonstração acontecia. Como também se lembrava, sua amiga Hermione estava esperando ele sair da torre da grifinória esperando-o com um guardanapo repleto de torradas, que ela lhe estendeu assim que o viu.

\- Olá. – exclamou Hermione enquanto Harry pegava as torradas da mão da amiga, a emoção o dominava naquele instante e tudo o que o moreno queria era agarrar Hermione e lhe dar um abraço apertado, mas conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para parecer despreocupado. – Espero que goste. Que tal darmos uma volta?

\- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Harry em um tom indiferente enquanto mordia a primeira torrada, sentia como se não comesse a semanas.

Os dois desceram atravessando rapidamente o saguão de entrada, Hermione nem sequer olhou para o salão principal, mas o moreno olhou e viu de relance as cabeças vermelhas de Rony e Gina, o que o deixou muito feliz. Pouco tempo depois Harry e Hermione já se encontravam caminhando pelos jardins do castelo em direção ao lago negro, onde o navio da delegação de Durmstrang estava ancorado e refletia na água.

A manhã estava fria naquele dia, mas os amigos não pararam de andar. Harry lembrava-se nostalgicamente de todas as caminhadas que ele havia feito pelo castelo, as lembranças teimavam em inundar sua mente, mesmo ele fazendo um esforço enorme para poder se concentrar nas coisas mais importantes naquele momento.

Hermione perguntou a ele o que havia acontecido depois que fora chamado por Dumbledore, e então deixando a mente vagar o moreno começou a narrar cada detalhe do que acontecera na sala ao lado do salão principal, o que o diretor falara e as reações dos outros diretores, assim como a conversa que havia tido com Cedrico e depois com Rony no quarto, Hermione aceitou a história e acreditou no que o moreno disse.

\- É claro que eu soube que você não tinha se inscrito. – disse Hermione assim que Harry terminou de narrar os fatos, fazendo um deja vu brilhar na mente de Harry, afinal ela dissera algo muito semelhante aquilo da outra vez. – Puxa, só a cara que você fez assim que Dumbledore chamou seu nome diz tudo. Mas o que a gente precisa se perguntar é quem inscreveu você no torneio? Porque eu concordo com o que o Professor Moody disse, Harry... Nenhum estudante poderia ser capaz de realizar uma magia tão poderosa, afinal é muito complicado enganar um objeto mágico como o Cálice de Fogo, assim como anular o feitiço etário que Dumbledore lançou.

\- E o Rony? – perguntou Harry mecanicamente, sabendo que precisava repetir algumas das cenas que havia acontecido em sua vida. Mas ele precisou conter a onda de ódio e raiva que o engolfou a menção do Professor de DCAT, afinal ele precisaria se segurar para não acabar com a raça daquele comensal da morte imundo, mas a hora dele chegaria em breve e seria em grande estilo.

\- Sim. Ele estava tomando café. – a voz hesitante de Hermione trouxe Harry para a realidade do momento e ele a olhou curiosamente lembrando-se do amigo.

\- Ele ainda acha que eu me inscrevi no torneio. – afirmou Harry com a voz distante e sem nenhuma emoção, o que deixou a garota preocupada.

\- Eu não creio que ele realmente pense assim Harry. – disse Hermione parecendo sem jeito. – Pelo menos não pra valer.

\- O que é que você está querendo dizer com esse não pra valer? – perguntou Harry curioso mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Ah Harry, não está bastante obvio? – perguntou Hermione em um tom de voz meio fora de controle que deixou o moreno surpreso, mesmo já o tendo presenciado outras vezes. – O Rony está com ciúmes de você.

\- Com ciúmes? – Harry perguntou em tom desacreditado. - Com ciúmes de quê? Será que ele quer fazer papel de babaca na frente da escola inteira?

\- Sinceramente Harry. – retrucou Hermione irritada com o amigo, na verdade a garota estava era chateada com os dois pela briga idiota e infantil. – Sabe, é sempre você que recebe todas as atenções, você sabe que isso é verdade, mesmo que isso não seja culpa sua. – Hermione se apressou a dizer quando os olhos do moreno demonstraram a indignação que ele sentia com as palavras que ela dissera. – Eu sei que você não quer isso e nem vive atrás dessa fama, mas você sabe... o Rony tem todos os irmãos dele competindo com ele em casa e você é o melhor amigo dele, sem contar que é extremamente famoso, e o Rony sempre é deixado de lado quando as pessoas te vêem em um lugar, ele agüenta essas coisas sem reclamar e nem nada, mas acho que dessa vez as coisas foram demais para ele agüentar e...

\- Acha que eu gosto de ter esses idiotas olhando para mim como se eu fosse um herói ou coisa parecida? – Harry perguntou com amargura lembrando-se de todos os anos de fama e solidão que tivera depois do final da guerra. – Pois pode dizer para aquele imbecil que eu trocaria todo o meu dinheiro e minha fama com ele, se eu pudesse ter minha família ao meu lado.

\- Não vou dizer nada a ele. – Hermione retrucou em tom ríspido, escondendo a vergonha pela reação amarga que havia acabado de provocar no amigo. – Diga você mesmo a ele, essa vai ser a única maneira de vocês resolverem isso.

\- Acha que eu vou perder meu tempo correndo atrás de um idiota como o Rony para tentar fazer ele crescer? – Harry perguntou ironicamente deixando um pouco de sua personalidade escapar sem que ele percebesse, mas Hermione percebeu um vazio imenso nos olhos do amigo, uma dor tão profunda que a chocou. – Sinceramente Hermione, eu não tenho tempo ou paciência para correr atrás de alguém que está emburrado comigo apenas porque não tem dinheiro, pois eu preferia ser pobre e ter uma família como a dele do que a minha vida. Agora eu preciso me preocupar em ficar vivo até o final desse torneio, porque ta na cara que alguém quer me ver morto.

\- Não diga isso nem brincando. – Hermione falou em tom baixo olhando para o moreno com as sobrancelhas levantadas. – Isso não tem nenhuma graça Harry. Eu estive pensando Harry, você sabe o que precisamos fazer, não é mesmo? Imediatamente, assim que retornarmos ao castelo, sabe o que precisa ser feito?

\- Claro que sim. – disse Harry com um sorriso perverso formando-se no rosto. – Vamos chutar o traseiro do Rony.

\- Não Harry. – Hermione falou rindo levemente, mas voltando a ficar séria assim que continuou a falar com o amigo. – Precisa escrever para o Sirius. Você precisa contar para ele tudo o que aconteceu. Ele pediu para que você o mantivesse informado sobre tudo o que estivesse acontecendo em Hogwarts. E como se ele estivesse esperando que algo assim você acontecer com você. Eu até trouxe um pouco de tinta e pergaminho comigo.

\- Eu não quero que meu padrinho se preocupe a toa Hermione. – disse Harry suspirando, o moreno olhou atentamente por todos os lados para ver se alguém poderia estar escutando o que ele e a amiga estavam conversando, mas quando reparou que não havia ninguém voltou a olhar para Hermione, que parecia ansiosa. – Sirius voltou ao país somente porque minha cicatriz começou a doer, imagine o que ele faria se descobrisse que alguém quer me matar.

\- Acho que Sirius gostaria que fosse você que contasse a ele Harry. – disse Hermione com a voz determinada. – E, além do mais, ele vai ficar sabendo de qualquer maneira...

\- Como? – perguntou Harry apenas por perguntar, mesmo já sabendo o que Hermione responderia em seguida.

\- Olha Harry, isso jamais poderá ser abafado. – Hermione falou em tom severo enquanto olhava para o amigo. – O Torneio Tribruxo é muito famoso e você também é famoso. Provavelmente a essa altura o Profeta Diário já está noticiando o que aconteceu ontem, afinal você aparece em pelo menos metade dos livros que falam sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, além do mais, Sirius iria preferir saber por você do que por terceiros.

\- Tudo bem Mione. – concordou Harry com suavidade enquanto comia o ultimo pedaço de torrada que a amiga havia levado para ele.

Durante os próximos minutos os dois amigos ficaram parados e em silêncio observando o lago negro, enquanto a lula gigante boiava lentamente no centro do lago. Depois de mais alguns minutos, ambos começaram a voltar para o castelo sem trocarem nenhuma palavra.

\- Vou precisar utilizar uma das corujas da escola, pois Sirius pediu para não mandar mais a Edwiges. – disse Harry subitamente enquanto eles subiam pelas escadarias que levariam até o corujal, que deveria estar vazio naquele dia, afinal era domingo.

\- Pergunte ao Rony se você não pode pegar emprestada a P... – Hermione foi interrompida pela voz do moreno.

\- Não vou pedir nada ao Rony. – Harry sibilou em voz baixa e determinada arrancando um suspiro de Hermione.

\- Então use uma das corujas da escola mesmo. – concordou Hermione, mesmo contra a vontade, pois o que ela queria era bater nos dois amigos.

Os dois chegaram ao corujal logo depois, Hermione entregou ao moreno um pedaço de pergaminho junto com uma pena e um tinteiro, logo depois ela começou a percorrer as longas filas de poleiros examinando as corujas uma a uma, elas eram extremamente diferentes. Enquanto a garota procurava uma coruja Harry começava a escrever a carta para o padrinho, ele lembrava-se claramente do que havia escrito na carta anterior, mas dessa vez mudaria um pouco o teor dela, pois sabia que seria melhor escrever sem mencionar seu nome ou o do padrinho.

 _Caro Almofadinhas_

 _Você me pediu para o manter informado sobre os acontecimentos da escola, por isso estou lhe escrevendo. Provavelmente você já deve saber através do Profeta Diário, mas esse ano vão realizar um Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts. Na noite de ontem, sábado, foi realizado as escolhas dos campeões do torneio através do Cálice de Fogo, por algum acaso eu acabei sendo selecionado para ser um dos campeões._

 _Só posso dizer que não me inscrevi para esse maldito torneio, alguém colocou meu nome naquele cálice. Os outros campeões são Fleur Delacour, de Beauxbautons, Vitor Krum, de Durmstrang e Cedrico Diggory, da Lufa-lufa de Hogwarts._

 _As coisas estão meio estranhas aqui, mas cheguei a conclusão de que alguém quer me ver morto, afinal o torneio é conhecido por sua taxa de mortalidade. Rony acha que eu me inscrevi, assim como a maioria dos alunos, mas ele não está falando comigo._

Harry pausou por um momento enquanto relia o que havia escrito, não parecia a melhor das cartas, mas também não estava tão diferente da outra e não era esperado muito de um aluno do quarto ano. Havia um reboliço emocional acontecendo dentro de Harry e ele teve vontade de desabafar com a pessoa que ele considerara como um pai por algum tempo, mas o moreno sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo, por isso terminou a carta como ele havia terminado a anterior.

 _Espero que você esteja bem, e Bicuço também._

 _Cicatriz._

\- Pronto Hermione. – disse Harry olhando para a amiga enquanto se levantava de onde estivera sentado e sacudia as vestes, nesse momento a coruja branca como a neve do moreno veio voando até seu ombro e estendeu a pata direita.

\- Sinto muito Edwiges, mas dessa vez não vou poder enviar você. – disse Harry em tom baixo e carinhoso enquanto acariciava as penas de sua coruja que o olhou indignada, mas pelo menos não saiu voando como ele se lembrava. – Sinto muito mesmo, mas o ministério está caçando o Sirius e eles sabem que eu ajudei ele a fugir, por isso sei que eles estão de olho em mim.

Edwiges bicou a bochecha do moreno em compreensão antes de voar levemente até onde estivera anteriormente e passar a tomar um pouco de água, Harry suspirou enquanto amarrava a carta na pata de uma coruja das igrejas.

Depois de saírem do corujal Harry e Hermione se separaram e cada um foi para um lado do castelo, enquanto o moreno se dirigia para um local afastado nos jardins da escola, a garota se encaminhou até a biblioteca, afinal ela ainda tinha alguns deveres de casa para terminar, o moreno recusou o convite de acompanhá-la, pois ainda precisava pensar.

Harry caminhou até um lugar muito bem escondido que ficava próximo ao lago, muito poucos alunos tinham conhecimento sobre aquele local e ele apenas soubera sobre ele em seu sétimo ano na escola, sendo apresentado a ele pelo mapa do maroto, embora nunca antes houvesse reparado naquele pequeno recanto de paz.

O moreno se sentou e recostou-se em uma árvore, fechando os olhos assim que encontrou-se acomodado e finalmente Harry deixou que os pensamentos o inundassem como uma tormenta, cenas e mais cenas vieram a mente do moreno que precisou controlar-se para não utilizar oclumência para bloqueá-las, pois sabia que precisava deixar que elas viessem.

Mas também sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer, afinal depois que aprendera oclumência e legilimência percebera que Dumbledore e Snape sempre haviam invadido sua mente durante a época em que eles estiveram em Hogwarts e o moreno sabia que eles tentariam fazer aquilo, portanto não queria que nenhum dos dois descobrisse que ele era capaz de bloquear uma invasão mental, por isso utilizaria uma técnica que ele próprio desenvolvera durante sua vida de auror, algo que ele sentira que precisaria.

Nos minutos seguintes Harry separou cada uma das lembranças que ele vivera antes daquele dia até aquela manhã utilizando suas lembranças anteriores, em seguida utilizou sua oclumência para barrar todas as outras lembranças, assim como todos os seus pensamentos, deixando que o bloqueio ficasse bem fundo dentro de sua cabeça.

Qualquer um que tentasse invadir sua mente veria apenas o que ele permitiria que a pessoa visse, o que garantiria quem ele realmente era e o que estava fazendo ali, bem como o restante de sua vida que ele sabia que deveria permanecer secreta, pelo menos até o momento certo.

Como estava enchendo sua mente com proteções extras e indetectável por outra pessoa, o moreno deparou-se com algo que o fez recuar instintivamente, embora tenha sido por apenas um momento. Aquela era uma parte escura dele mesmo que ele sempre evitara e mantivera afastado, mas agora ele estava disposto a rever todos os seus conceitos.

Desde pequeno ele sempre soubera que havia algo mais dentro dele, uma parte dentro de si próprio que se alimentava de ódio e que lhe dava uma sensação única de poder, mas o que havia dentro dele era tão sombrio e assustador que ele inconscientemente acabara renegando essa parte dele, escondendo-a no mais profundo de sua mente.

Durante toda sua vida, apenas duas vezes ele perdera o controle e sentira um ódio tão grande que libertou temporariamente sua parte mais escura e maligna. A primeira vez foi no escritório do diretor em Hogwarts, no dia em que ele e seus amigos haviam ido até o Departamento de Mistérios e onde Belatriz Lestrange jogara seu padrinho Sirius dentro do véu, naquela ocasião ele destruíra metade do escritório do diretor.

A segunda vez fora na noite em que Voldemort o forçara a ver a imagem de Gina sendo violentamente estuprada por vários comensais da morte e depois sendo brutalmente assassinada pelo Lorde, o que dera a sensação de que ele próprio estava matando a ruiva, sabia que aquilo resultara na morte de dezenas de comensais da morte, mas ele ficara tão assustado com a reação que aquilo lhe causara que depois disso bloqueou ainda mais fortemente aqueles sentimentos escuros e sombrios, mesmo com a sede de vingança tomando conta dele.

Mas agora ele não estava se importando em ser bonzinho, dessa vez ele usaria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para poder derrotar seus inimigos e para isso precisaria estar completo antes de entrar naquela guerra que aconteceria em breve, precisava unificar seu ser e tornar-se mais poderoso ou acabaria precisando de ajuda na hora das batalhas.

O moreno concentrou-se e utilizou todas as suas habilidades mentais para reforçar a proteção em volta de sua mente, porque acontecesse o que fosse ele não poderia perder o controle e correr o risco de atacar alguém naquele momento, em seguida usou sua mente para tocar a parte sombria e fortemente bloqueada nas profundezas de sua mente, o choque do encontro das duas consciências foi forte e o moreno quase se descontrolou e se retraiu, mas manteve-se firme enquanto avançava quebrando proteções que ele próprio criara.

Aquela parte de sua mente era tão sombria que ele sentiu um violento arrepio e um pouco de receio se instalou em sua mente, mas ele seguiu em frente e quebrou as ultimas barreiras que separavam as duas partes da mesma mente, o encontro foi brutal e Harry foi fortemente jogado para trás, por sorte ele estava recostado na árvore ou teria caído no chão.

Por um momento as diferentes partes da mente do moreno se rebelaram e tentaram se afastar uma da outra, mas Harry forçou o encontro entre ela fazendo com que elas se unissem mesmo contra a vontade unificando-as e aos poucos transformando as duas partes separadas em apenas uma novamente, foi como se um pequeno furacão de energia acontecesse ao redor do garoto que sentiu uma descarga mágica em seu corpo.

Uma fina aura negra envolveu o moreno que abriu os olhos assustado com aquela forte reação, afinal ele não esperava que fosse ser tão forte e violenta, o garoto percebeu a fina camada negra que exalava ao redor de seu corpo ficando impressionado, pois apenas magos conseguiam exibir uma aura mágica e ele demorara muito para conseguir fazer com que a sua se formasse e ela era vermelha e não negra como a que o circulava naquele momento.

Uma presença forte formou-se dentro da mente do moreno que com o impacto da energia em sua mente foi jogado para o lado e acabou ficando de costas no chão enquanto sentia sua mente mesclando-se e tornando-se apenas uma, algo único e extremamente poderoso, embora ele sentisse que algo muito frio e sombrio envolvesse sua mente, os olhos que antes eram verde esmeraldas tornaram-se vermelhos como o sangue para em seguida escurecerem até tornarem-se tão negros quanto a escuridão, algo que se fosse visto por alguém seria realmente assustador.

Depois de quase cinco minutos deitado de costas no chão e tremendo loucamente a aura negra começou a dissipar-se lentamente até finalmente desaparecer por completo, então o moreno finalmente pode retomar o controle do próprio corpo e conseguir respirar normalmente de novo, embora encontrasse alguma dificuldade para fazer isso.

Harry moveu-se e ficou de bruços enquanto tentava se erguer levemente até que conseguiu ficar de quatro e aos poucos levantou-se enquanto se apoiava na árvore, ele respirava mais calmamente quando deu dois passos vacilantes para longe da árvore, mas logo depois conseguiu se firmar e permaneceu de pé enquanto analisava o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Sentia-se completamente estranho, era como se pela primeira vez em toda sua vida estivesse bem consigo mesmo. Na verdade, ele nunca havia se sentido tão bem ou completo como se encontrava naquele momento, era como se finalmente ele houvesse se encontrado e então o moreno entendeu o porque de sentir aquilo.

Ele havia renegado por tanto tempo uma parte de si próprio e por isso nunca pode sentir-se completo, nem mesmo quando estivera junto com Gina e que passara os melhores momentos de sua vida durante seu sexto ano.

Harry sentia um poder novo correndo dentro de suas veias e sabia que em pouco tempo ele poderia estar poderoso o bastante para enfrentar Voldemort, desde que ele treinasse e se dedicasse o suficiente, o que ele pretendia começar a fazer o quanto antes.

O moreno olhou para suas roupas e percebeu que elas estavam sujas e cheias de grama, o que acontecera enquanto ele estivera deitado de bruços no chão, por isso usou as mãos e retirou o que pode de sua roupa e em seguida passou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, pois fazia algumas horas que ele estava no jardim e precisava almoçar.

Enquanto seguia para dentro do castelo o moreno pensou em suas convicções antes de realizar o ritual que enviara suas lembranças até aquele dia.

Decidira seguir suas próprias regras, afinal não queria mais ser taxado como um herói, embora soubesse que seria assim que eles provavelmente o chamariam no futuro, mas dessa vez ele não se importaria com nada além de sua vida e a de seus amigos, todo o resto estaria em segundo plano a partir daquele dia.

Ele não agiria mais como o heroizinho que Snape sempre o acusara de ser, por que isso nunca lhe trouxera nada de bom, exceto a admiração e a aclamação de um bando de hipócritas que não se importavam nem um pouco com a vida dele. Dessa vez, ele agiria como queria e não estava nem ligando para as conseqüências de suas ações, porque quem estivesse contra ele seria considerado como inimigo e consequentemente seria morto.


	3. Conversas

**Capitulo 2 - Conversas**

Quando entrou no interior do castelo o moreno decidiu subitamente que preferia almoçar na cozinha do castelo, afinal não sabia se estava pronto para encarar seus amigos de novo, conseguira se controlar na frente de Hermione, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter-se firme e focado se visse Gina ou todos os amigos juntos.

O moreno contornou o salão principal passando por diversos alunos das quatro casas do castelo que se dirigiam para o almoço, Harry ignorou os olhares que recebeu dos colegas e caminhou pelo corredor com a expressão impassível e em seguida atravessou uma passagem secreta entrando então no corredor que ligava a cozinha.

Havia diversos quadros espalhados por todos os lados, a maioria deles era de algum tipo de comida diferente, por um momento o moreno ficou ali apenas observando cada um dos quadros até que seus olhos fixaram-se em um quadro em particular, dirigindo-se até ele rapidamente o moreno fez cócegas em uma pêra que imediatamente começou a rir para em seguida abrir-se revelando uma porta atrás de si.

Harry atravessou a passagem e olhou para a enorme cozinha que ficava exatamente embaixo do salão principal, o local tinha exatamente o mesmo tamanho e possuía dezenas de mesas espalhadas por todos os lados, cada uma repleta de comida e de pratos já prontos para serem servidos, mais de uma centena de elfos domésticos andavam de um lado para o outro preparando a refeição que seria servida para os alunos do castelo.

O moreno sabia que a comida era magicamente enviada dali para as mesas do castelo, como também admirava muito a magia dos elfos domésticos que eram subestimados pelos bruxos em sua maioria, mas ele tinha consciência do poder que um elfo doméstico tinha e do que um deles era capaz de fazer como pudera constatar quando Dobby salvara sua vida em uma das batalhas que ele travara antes de se isolar para ir treinar com Samantha e Paul.

Assim que sua presença foi notada os elfos domésticos imediatamente ficaram alvoroçados e dois deles se apressaram a se aproximar correndo até onde o moreno estava na entrada da cozinha, eram obviamente dois elfos machos devido a aparência diferente que eles tinham das fêmeas que tinham a aparência mais sutil.

Os dois elfos que se aproximaram do moreno possuíam orelhas grandes que lembravam muito as de um morcego, os olhos eram verdes e esbugalhados parecendo duas enormes bolas de tênis, tinham narizes compridos e finos, eles vestiam vestes muito parecidas com uma fronha e o moreno tinha de dar o credito por elas estarem bastante limpas e possuírem o emblema de Hogwarts no lado esquerdo, os braços deles eram esqueléticos e a pele um pouco viscosa.

\- Podemos fazer algo pelo senhor? – perguntou o elfo a esquerda do moreno enquanto fazia uma reverencia um pouco exagerada, gesto repetido pelo outro elfo o que foi o suficiente para o moreno girar os olhos, mesmo não comentando o fato.

\- Eu não estou a fim de almoçar no salão principal hoje. – disse Harry em um tom de voz levemente divertido enquanto observava o excitamento que aparecia nos olhos dos dois elfos domésticos a sua frente. – Então eu pensei se por acaso vocês não poderiam providenciar um pouco de comida para que eu pudesse comer sozinho.

\- É claro meu senhor. – concordou o mesmo elfo saindo em disparada logo depois sendo acompanhado pelo outro elfo.

Os dois seres foram rapidamente até uma mesa e a trouxeram até onde o moreno estava e a colocaram ao lado dele, em seguida uma cadeira também foi posta e o moreno sentou-se depois de agradecer a ambos os elfos que se curvaram novamente antes de se afastarem até outro canto da cozinha e em seguida voltarem trazendo algumas travessas de comida.

\- Obrigado. – disse Harry sorrindo para os dois elfos domésticos que se afastaram logo depois de terem depositado algumas outras travessas de comida e uma jarra de suco de abóbora que o moreno aceitou em completo silencio.

O moreno sabia como os elfos eram e não pretendia perder sua saliva tentando convencê-los a agirem contra o próprio instinto, afinal eles sempre tentariam agradar aos próprios amos, mesmo que os elfos do castelo fossem restringidos por algumas magias como a de não obedecer a nenhuma ordem que pudesse prejudicar algum aluno ou que envolvesse qualquer perigo a alguém, magia realizada pelos próprios fundadores do castelo.

Harry comeu um pouco de cada uma das comidas nas travessas que os elfos domésticos haviam deixado em cima da mesa, pois sabia que dessa maneira os deixaria satisfeito e também porque ele realmente estava com bastante fome, além de pretender ganhar alguns quilos nos próximos meses, bem como bastante massa muscular.

Depois que terminou de comer o moreno tomou mais um copo de suco de abóbora e aceitou alguns biscoitos que os elfos lhe ofereceram antes de virar as costas e se dirigir a entrada da cozinha, pois eles pareciam muito ansiosos por agradar, porém antes que ele saísse lembrou-se de uma coisa que quase passara despercebido por ele.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa. – disse Harry virando-se e os dois elfos que o haviam servido ficaram instantaneamente alertas com a possibilidade de serem úteis. – Será que vocês poderiam me dizer se um elfo doméstico chamado Dobby está trabalhando aqui no castelo? E também uma outra elfa chamada Winky?

\- Bem meu senhor, quanto a Winky, ela se encontra sim aqui no castelo, mas não está trabalhando. – disse um dos elfos abaixando as orelhas.

\- Ela é uma elfa má meu senhor, só bebe dia e noite. – disse o outro elfo com uma cara que o moreno percebeu não ser nada amigável, pois havia uma reprovação enorme no rosto do elfo domestico naquele momento.

\- E onde ela está? – perguntou Harry com a voz séria e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, de repente algumas idéias formavam-se na mente do moreno.

\- No momento ela está na Ala Hospitalar, meu senhor. – disse novamente o elfo domestico que repreendera Winky. – Ela bebeu até desmaiar essa manhã e precisou ser internada por causa disso, quase morreu.

\- Entendo. – disse Harry olhando para o elfo domestico e assentindo com a cabeça antes de perguntar. – E Dobby?

\- Não há nenhum elfo com esse nome trabalhando no castelo senhor. – respondeu o elfo domestico antes de se afastar indo em direção a uma enorme pia onde havia uma pilha de loucas sujas que haviam sido utilizados pelos alunos.

Harry saiu da cozinha com os pensamentos a mil, se Dobby ainda não estava trabalhando no castelo era por que não fora conversar com o diretor ainda, por isso decidiu enviar uma mensagem ao elfo o mais rápido possível, mas antes iria cuidar da elfa.

Como os alunos se encontravam almoçando no salão principal os corredores estavam desertos enquanto ele caminhava em direção a Ala Hospitalar que ficava no primeiro andar do castelo, o moreno chegou em poucos minutos ao local e assim que entrou pelas portas largas viu um espaço amplo e conhecido por ele, havia dezenas de camas com lençóis muito brancos, aquele era um ambiente muito limpo e estava bem iluminado.

O moreno avistou a elfa domestica deitada em uma das camas mais próximas e enquanto se aproximava Harry percebeu que a enfermeira não se encontrava ali dentro naquele momento, o que ele agradeceu mentalmente, afinal não precisava de platéia para a conversa que ele queria ter com Winky, portanto sacou a varinha.

\- _Hight Filt_. – murmurou Harry apontando a varinha para o chão, imediatamente um feixe de luz branca disparou de sua varinha atingindo o chão espalhando um brilho perolado que circulou pelo chão indo até as paredes e a porta.

Aquele era um feitiço que protegeria a enfermaria dando a ele a privacidade que precisava para conversar com a elfa domestica sem que ninguém soubesse o que eles conversavam, além de possuir o agravante de funcionar como um feitiço de alarme que avisaria o moreno se alguém se aproximasse da enfermaria.

\- Winky. – chamou Harry em voz baixa enquanto se aproximava da cama onde a pequena elfa estava deitada.

O moreno chegou ao lado da cama e chamou o nome da elfa novamente fazendo com que ela abrisse lentamente os olhos que piscaram confusos e sonolentos durante alguns instantes até que finalmente focaram-se no moreno.

\- Olá Winky. – cumprimentou Harry quando a elfa finalmente pareceu perceber que ele estava ali e o reconhecera.

Os lábios da elfa tremeram enquanto olhava para o moreno e logo em seguida ela fez um enorme esforço enquanto se sentava, para logo em seguida romper em lágrimas que transbordaram dos seus grandes olhos castanhos e caíram pela roupa mal cuidada que ela utilizava, o moreno não disse uma palavra porque sabia que nada faria com que a elfa interrompesse seu choro, além de ter certeza que ela precisava desabafar.

\- Eu vim aqui para conversar com você Winky. – disse Harry quando a elfa parou de chorar muito alto para apenas soluçar levemente.

\- Conversar? – perguntou a elfa com os olhos arregalados olhando para o moreno e esquecendo-se de chorar por alguns instantes.

\- Sim Winky. – disse Harry enquanto analisava as feições tristes da elfa domestica que parecia estar completamente chocada com o fato de um bruxo estar querendo conversar com ela. – Eu sei que agora que o Sr. Crouch a libertou, você está...

\- Winky é uma elfa em desgraça Senhor Potter. – disse a elfa interrompendo a frase do moreno na metade enquanto voltava a chorar escandalosamente. – Winky está devidamente envergonhada por ter sido libertada.

\- Eu entendo Winky. – disse Harry em tom de voz brando, sabendo muito bem que os elfos domésticos eram bastantes sensíveis quando se referia a trabalho e liberdade, por isso sabia que precisava seguir com cuidado. – Sei que você desobedeceu as ordens de seu senhor, sei que você saiu da barraca quando ele ordenou que você não saísse de lá.

A cada palavra do moreno a elfa parecia se encolher na cama enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos mirrados e soluçava incontrolavelmente, as lágrimas caíam grossas através dos enormes olhos castanhos.

\- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você não fez por mal Winky. – Harry falou calmamente chamando a atenção novamente da elfa que balançou freneticamente a cabeça em concordância com ele, o que o fez sorrir internamente pela pequena vitória, agora seria mais fácil. – Tenho certeza que você jamais desobedeceria seu senhor se tivesse uma segunda chance.

\- Não meu senhor, Winky jamais desobedeceria novamente. – afirmou a elfa olhando para o moreno intensamente.

\- Eu sei que talvez não seja a mesma coisa Winky, mas gostaria que você aceitasse trabalhar para mim. – disse Harry olhando para a elfa que praticamente deu um pulo na cama caindo em pé e olhando ansiosamente para o moreno.

\- Está me oferecendo um emprego Senhor Potter? – perguntou a elfa com medo de que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

\- Sim Winky, eu estou. – concordou Harry abrindo um pequeno sorriso, afinal não fora tão difícil quanto ele esperara. – Se você quiser trabalhar para mim, seria muito bem vinda. Pode ter certeza que eu preciso muito de um elfo.

\- Eu aceito meu senhor. – afirmou Winky balançando a cabeça enquanto sorria e voltava a chorar loucamente, o que fez Harry revirar os olhos.

\- Ok, então vamos realizar o ritual. – disse Harry para a elfa que se colocou em pé novamente e secou as lágrimas. – Eu acho que você não vai aceitar Winky, mas se você quiser eu posso pagar pelos seus serviços...

\- Oh não meu senhor, Winky jamais aceitaria pagamento, isso não. – disse Winky balançando fortemente a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. – Harry apressou-se a concordar, afinal havia mais de uma forma de pagamento e dinheiro não era o principal e sim o respeito. – Está pronta para realizar o ritual de união entre amo e senhor, Winky? Ou você está vinculada a Dumbledore e a Hogwarts?

\- Não, meu senhor. Winky não possui mais um amo. – garantiu a elfa de maneira enfática, o que fez o moreno sorrir ligeiramente.

\- Ótimo. – disse Harry enquanto observava a elfa ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e estender ambas as mãos em direção ao corpo do moreno.

Winky começou a recitar um cântico em uma língua que o moreno não entendeu, mas que sabia ser a língua materna dos elfos domésticos, sendo também utilizada na maioria dos feitiços élficos, o moreno conhecia algumas poucas palavras daquela língua, pois ela derivava das línguas que os verdadeiros elfos utilizavam, por isso pode entender algumas palavras como segredo, servir, pertencer e eternamente no cântico que Winky utilizava.

Uma luz esverdeada começou a rodear a elfa e em seguida rodeou o moreno e depois que finalmente a luz dissipou-se o moreno soube que o ritual de união entre amo e serviçal havia terminado e que a partir daquele momento Winky pertencia a ele.

\- Pronto meu senhor. – disse Winky fazendo uma reverencia bastante exagerada na opinião do moreno, mas ele manteve-se quieto.

\- Fico feliz por ter aceitado Winky, mas agora acredito que você deve ir ver o diretor Dumbledore e informar a ele que você tem um novo senhor. – disse Harry fazendo a elfa concordar balançar a cabeça de maneira alegre. – E depois disso eu gostaria que você encontrasse um elfo domestico chamado Dobby, acredito que você o conheça, não?

\- Sim meu Senhor, Winky conhece Dobby sim meu senhor. – garantiu a elfa balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava sorrindo para o moreno.

\- Ótimo, quero que o encontre e diga a ele que eu preciso falar com ele. – ordenou Harry com a voz calma e objetiva. – Se eu não me engano ele iria procurar Dumbledore para pedir um emprego a ele aqui em Hogwarts.

\- Não se preocupe meu senhor, Winky encontra Dobby. – garantiu a elfa quase pulando de felicidade por ter um novo amo.

\- Ótimo, em alguns dias vai haver um passeio até o povoado de Hogsmeade, então quero que você me encontre na Casa dos Gritos mesmo que não tenha conseguido encontrar o Dobby, entendeu? – perguntou Harry firmemente.

\- Sim meu senhor, Winky entendeu. – disse a elfa fazendo uma profunda reverencia. – Mais alguma coisa meu senhor?

\- Por enqaunto é só Winky. – disse Harry pensativamente antes de dizer novamente. – Se por acaso você o encontrar antes do dia da visita a Hogsmeade, podem me esperar na Casa dos Gritos se quiserem ou podem fazer qualquer coisa até esse dia, está bem?

\- Sim meu senhor. – concorcou a elfa mesmo parecendo um pouco espantada com a ordem de não fazer nada.

Então a elfa desapareceu depois de estalar os dedos deixando o moreno sozinho na enfermaria, o garoto suspirou antes de movimentar sua varinha murmurando o contra feitiço e desfazendo o feitiço de privacidade que havia colcoado em volta da enfermaria, em seguida o moreno saiu a passos largos do interior do local.

Depois de sair da enfermaria o moreno dirigiu-se até a biblioteca, pois não tinha nenhuma outra coisa melhor para fazer naquele momento. Naquele horário o local ainda estava completamente vazio, pois os estudantes provavelmente estariam se divertindo nos jardins ou em seus próprios salões comunais, além do mais Harry queria pelo menos mais aquela tarde de distância dos outros alunos, principalmente dos amigos.

A única pessoa dentro da biblioteca naquele horário era a própria bibliotecária, Madame Pince, que resmungou algo inaudível para o moreno quando o viu adentrar o local e se dirigir para as estantes do fundo, onde Harry sabia que os livros mais avançados se encontravam e onde ficava a entrada para a Seção Reservada.

O moreno entrou em um corredor oposto de onde ficava a entrada da Seção Restrita, afinal Madame Pince estivera olhando atentamente para ele. Harry fingiu estar olhando alguns títulos das lombadas dos livros até que finalmente saiu do campo de visão da bibliotecária, podendo enfim retirar sua capa de invisibilidade de dentro de seu bolso traseiro, lugar em que ele sempre levava consigo sua capa escondida.

Assim que esteve debaixo de sua capa o moreno dirigiu-se silenciosamente até onde ficava a entrada da Seção Reservada, em seguida o moreno olhou atentamente para a bibliotecária antes de abrir a porta que separava o moreno do local onde estavam os livros proibidos, somente abrindo a porta quando certificou-se de que Madame Pince estava completamente distraída olhando para um livro em cima de sal mesa.

É claro que antes de abrir a porta o moreno executou um feitiço abafador de som que permitiu que ele pudesse abrir a porta sem que a mesma rangesse alertando assim os olhos de águia da bibliotecária, assim que entrou o moreno fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Harry sacou sua varinha e em seguida lançou o mesmo feitiço que havia utilizado na enfermaria tornando o interior daquela sala completamente segura e como o feitiço também funcionava como uma espécie de alarme caso alguém se aproximasse daquele lugar com a intenção de entrar, o moreno seria avisado e então poderia se esconder embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade antes que a pessoa abrisse a porta e espiasse o interior da Seção Reservada.

Quando Harry finalmente olhou para as prateleiras de livros naquele lugar lembrou-se da única vez em que estivera ali dentro em uma situação muito parecida com a daquele momento, com a diferença que ele estivera ali durante a noite e não em plena tarde.

Os livros estavam da maneira como ele se lembrava de tê-los ter visto, as letras eram esmaecidas e descascadas que formavam palavras em línguas que antigamente o moreno não conhecia, mas que agora identificou como sendo Russo, assim como sabia que um livro esverdeado estava escrito em uma língua tão antiga que todos pensavam que estava morta, mas que o moreno conhecia devido a seus estudos com Samantha e Paul.

Não querendo perder muito tempo já que tinha certeza que o que ele queria fazer demoraria algumas horas, o moreno puxou um guardanapo que ele havia pegado na cozinha quando os elfos haviam lhe oferecido biscoitos e depois de colocá-lo no chão o moreno apontou sua varinha para ele murmurando um feitiço de transfiguração para alteração de forma, o guardanapo brilhou fracamente antes de começar a aumentar de tamanho e passar de branco para negro, em poucos segundos havia uma mochila negra no lugar do que uma vez fora um guardanapo.

Utilizando um feitiço que aprendera a muito tempo o moreno fez com que a mochila fosse capaz de suportar grandes pesos e também que suportasse uma carga muito maior do que normalmente, também fez um feitiço que aumentou em mais de duzentas vezes o tamanho original do interior da mochila, aquele feitiço o moreno passara a utilizar inspirado no Senhor Weasley que havia usado aquele feitiço em seu Ford Anglia.

Durante sua vida adulta o moreno passara a ser um colecionador assíduo de livros, o que sempre o surpreendia quando ele pensava em seus períodos escolares onde ficava o mais longe possível de uma biblioteca e de um livro de estudos, mas ele descobrira que o conhecimento era a melhor arma que alguém poderia possuir.

Como não podia ter todos os livros do mundo e havia muitos livros proibidos escondidos tanto em Hogwarts como no Ministério da Magia, o moreno precisara de um jeito para poder ter pelo menos uma copia de cada um dos livros.

Fora então que decidira utilizar os feitiços de clone em um livro, embora Harry houvesse adaptado ele, ou então o livro desapareceria depois de algum tempo, e depois de algumas semanas testando uma nova formula para o feitiço de cópia o moreno obteve sucesso e conseguiu copiar vários exemplares que haviam no Ministério da Magia e que ele pegava emprestado levando para casa para poder ler, foi assim que Harry montou uma coleção com mais de cinqüenta mil exemplares de livros raros e antigos, o que ele pretendia fazer novamente.

Harry fez um movimento com a varinha em direção a estante de livros mais próxima e murmurou um feitiço de rastreamento que identificaria todos os tipos de feitiços protetores utilizados naquela sala e que impediam roubos.

O moreno ficou surpreso quando descobriu que tudo o que mantinha aqueles livros protegidos era um simples feitiço anti-furto que qualquer bruxo de maior idade poderia facilmente quebrar, além de um feitiço de alarme caso alguém pegasse um livro escondido e sem autorização, o que era praticamente a mesma coisa do que o feitiço anti-furto.

\- Idiotas. – resmungou Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto fazia um outro movimento com a varinha e com um feitiço não verbal conjurou uma estante igualzinha a que estava na frente do moreno.

Em seguida o moreno apontou novamente a varinha para a estante de livros e murmurou um pequeno feitiço que desativou os alarmes e o feitiço protetor de cada uma daquelas estantes repletas de livros proibidos para os alunos.

Então o moreno pegou o primeiro exemplar da prateleira mais alta que havia naquela estante e apontando sua varinha para ele murmurou o feitiço de cópia que ele desenvolvera, fazendo uma luz azulada rodear o livro de capa envelhecida e em seguida um outro exemplar apareceu em cima do que o moreno estava segurando e depois de analisar o livro cuidadosamente passando pagina por pagina constatando o sucesso do feitiço o moreno o depositou cuidadosamente na estante que ele conjurara e em seguida recolocou o livro novamente na prateleira e pegou o próximo exemplar que tinha a capa negra e esverdeada.

O moreno demorou quase meia hora para conseguir completar a cópia de todos os livros apenas daquela estante o que o fez ficar ligeiramente irritado, pois haviam outras várias estantes repletas de livros para serem copiados.

Quando estava prestes a encolher a estante que ele havia conjurado para poder guardá-la dentro da mochila que ele havia transfigurado o moreno decidiu levar os livros originais e deixar apenas as cópias, afinal eles eram idênticos e ninguém jamais desconfiaria, então Harry apontou a varinha para a estante que estava na biblioteca e murmurou o feitiço redutor fazendo com que ela encolhesse até ficar do tamanho de uma bola de futebol.

Em seguida Harry abaixou-se e pegando a estante em miniatura levou-a até sua mochila depositando-a dentro da bolsa para logo depois apontar sua varinha para a estante que ele havia conjurado e depois de fazer um movimento de varinha murmurando o feitiço de levitação a colocou no lugar onde estava a estante original.

Harry não tinha tempo para ler os livros naquele momento e por isso apenas olhava os títulos por cima anotando mentalmente alguns em particular para que ele pudesse ler depois quando estivesse com bastante tempo disponível.

O moreno repetiu o mesmo processo que fizera na primeira estante em cada um dos livros daquele lugar, conjurando novas estantes que eram tão parecidas com as originais, que seria praticamente impossível notar alguma diferença entre elas, em seguida ele encolhia as estantes verdadeiras e as depositava ordenadamente dentro de sua mochila para colocar as estantes conjuradas no lugar em que as anteriores estiveram.

Já fazia horas que Harry estava dentro da Seção Reservada copiando os livros quando ouviu a voz de Madame Pince avisando que a biblioteca estava fechando aquele dia e que todos deveriam sair dali imediatamente, como sabia que a bibliotecária vistoriava a seção reservada antes dela fechar as portas da biblioteca e ir para o salão principal participar do jantar o moreno puxou rapidamente sua capa de invisibilidade e usando um feitiço ampliador fez com que ela ficasse com quase cinco metros de comprimento e com um gesto de varinha cobriu a estante que ele havia conjurado, assim como a mochila depositada logo ao seu lado e seu próprio corpo, o moreno viu o momento que a bibliotecária entrou na sala reservada e olhou atentamente por todos os lados antes de voltar-se e fechar a porta novamente trancando-a.

Harry suspirou um pouco aliviado e esperou até o momento em que ouviu as portas da biblioteca sendo trancadas para reduzir sua capa de invisibilidade ao tamanho normal novamente e voltar a guardá-la em seu bolso, em seguida o moreno continuou de onde havia parado.

Depois de vinte minutos ele finalmente terminou de copiar a ultima estante de livros da Seção Reservada, mas foi quando ele escolheu a estante pronto para guardá-la em sua mochila que ele descobriu algo que estava escondido atrás da estante mais ao fundo daquela sala, era como um buraco feito na parede exatamente atrás da estante para que ninguém pudesse ver o que estava escondido ali dentro.

Harry pegou a estante em miniatura e a guardou dentro da mochila antes de se aproximar do buraco feito na parede onde se encontravam dois livros de aparência extremamente antiga, mas antes de encostar nos livros o moreno executou novamente o feitiço rastreador e não encontrou nenhum outro feitiço protetor o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas tentando entender porque motivo um livro que estava escondido não possuía proteção adequada.

Não chegando a nenhuma conclusão lógica o moreno levou as mãos e pegou ambos os livros do buraco feito na parede, surpreendendo-se com os títulos quando os viu. O primeiro que ele pegara era um livro de capa completamente negra que tinha uma foice em vermelho sangue entalhada na capa com o titulo "Artes das Trevas e Magia Profana" em cima.

Harry não encontrou o nome do autor na capa do livro e quando o abriu também não conseguiu encontrar nada que informasse quem poderia ter escrito aquele livro, mas como não era de suma relevância o moreno ignorou e pegou o segundo livro.

O segundo livro tinha uma aparência de estar em excelente estado, mas o moreno sabia que aquele era um livro extremamente velho devido ao formato e as inscrições que via na capa e na lombada do livro, o que o fez chegar a conclusão de que o livro fora protegido por magia para que pudesse resistir ao tempo.

A capa do livro era em uma cor dupla, sendo a metade da esquerda negra como a escuridão e a metade da direita tão branca como a neve, o que fez Harry arquear as sobrancelhas enquanto observava a estranha capa, os entalhes eram em grego antigo, disso o moreno tinha certeza, embora não soubesse ler aquela língua, pelo menos não mais do que algumas poucas palavras.

Havia a figura de um lobo na capa exatamente na divisão das duas cores, mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Harry foi o titulo do livro, que mesmo ele não conhecendo muito a língua pode decifrar como sendo "O Livro da Morte", mas aquilo apenas o deixou ainda mais curioso para saber do que se tratava aquele livro, então rapidamente o moreno abriu nas primeiras páginas onde também não encontrou informação sobre o possível autor, mas as primeiras linhas do texto o deixaram levemente frustrado, pois estavam em grego antigo e embora ele soubesse falar grego, as duas línguas tinham muitas diferenças uma da outra.

Decidindo que veria aquilo depois o moreno guardou ambos os livros dentro da mochila também e logo depois colocou a estante que conjurara no lugar da original, para em seguida encolher a mochila da mesma maneira que fizera com as estantes deixando-a do tamanho de uma caixinha de fósforo que ele colocou no bolso dianteiro de sua calça, afinal ele não queria ser pego com uma mochila cheia de livros proibidos.

Harry dirigiu-se até a porta da Seção Reservada rapidamente utilizando um feitiço não verbal que destrancou a porta que ele abriu logo depois, mas antes de sair o moreno virou-se novamente para o interior da sala e fazendo um movimento sutil com a varinha repôs os feitiços que protegiam os livros da Seção Restrita para logo depois sair da sala e trancá-la novamente dirigindo-se em seguida para a saída da biblioteca que também se encontrava trancada.

Depois de um rápido feitiço mudo o moreno abriu a porta da biblioteca com cuidado observando o mapa do maroto para ver se não havia ninguém por perto e depois de se certificar, Harry saiu do local logo depois de trancar novamente a porta da biblioteca.

Enquanto caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores do castelo sempre tomando o cuidado de consultar o mapa do maroto para que não fosse pego, o moreno pensava na sua vida anterior e no que deveria fazer de diferente agora.

Ele havia tomado uma decisão durante aquela tarde, ele faria o papel do bom aluno durante algum tempo deixando que Dumbledore pensasse que o tinha sob controle, Harry agiria as escondidas e prepararia o terreno para a guerra escondido de todo mundo, pois quando eles soubessem de seus planos já seria muito tarde para impedi-lo.

Harry deixaria que Dumbledore e Voldemort pensassem que ele era apenas um moleque indefeso e somente usaria o conhecimento necessário para se manter vivo, afinal o tempo em que Voldemort permaneceria na surdina durante seu quinto ano seria muito bem aproveitado pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

O moreno havia pensado na possibilidade de evitar que Voldemort ressurgisse no final de seu quarto ano apenas prendendo o comensal da morte, mas depois de pensar por algum tempo percebera que seria melhor que ele soubesse a maneira como o Lorde Negro retornaria assim como o dia, pois seria mais fácil do que acabar sendo pego de surpresa no futuro, além do mais dessa maneira ele tinha mais controle do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Deixaria que o Ministério falasse o que quisesse sobre sua personalidade ou sobre ele, afinal dessa maneira ele sabia em quem podia ou não podia confiar. Além do mais, enquanto o Ministério batesse cabeça contra Dumbledore, ele teria uma boa liberdade para agir enquanto Voldemort pensava que podia manipulá-lo, além é claro que Harry estava muito ansioso para encontrar sua velha conhecida Dolores Umbridge, que o moreno sabia que se tornaria uma comensal da morte depois que Fudge fosse deposto do cargo de Ministro.

Porque a sapa velha nunca mais esqueceria do ano que passaria como professora em Hogwarts, disso Harry não tinha dúvidas, pensou Harry com um sorriso diabólico brincando em seus pensamentos enquanto várias idéias diferentes passavam por sua mente.

O salão comunal da grifinória estava repleto de estudantes naquele momento, afinal o horário logo depois do jantar era o momento em que todos os alunos aproveitavam para conversar com seus amigos antes de subirem para irem para a cama, também era o momento em que os casais aproveitavam para trocarem diversos beijos antes de cada um seguir para seu dormitório.

Em um canto do salão Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Rony e ambos estavam muito concentrados nos deveres que ainda precisavam fazer, embora de vez em quando Hermione tentasse conversar com o ruivo sobre o amigo deles, mas apenas o nome de Harry fazia o rosto do garoto ferver de tanta raiva e então a garota desistia do assunto.

Hermione havia notado a ausência do amigo em todas as refeições aquele dia, embora ela mesma tenha levado o café da manhã para ele, não sabia onde o amigo podia ter estado depois que eles haviam se separado após o moreno ter enviado a carta para o padrinho.

Sentada no chão em frente a uma das lareiras no outro canto do salão comunal da casa dos leões e recostada a uma poltrona estava uma ruiva do terceiro ano que tentava se concentrar no livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que ela tinha a sua frente, afinal ela tinha um dever enorme para fazer para entregar daqui a dois dias.

Mas tudo em que a pequena ruiva conseguia pensar e se concentrar era em um certo moreno de olhos verdes que ela não via desde a noite anterior quando o vira entrando no salão comunal após ter ido para a reunião dos campeões para o Torneio Tribruxo.

Gina Weasley estremeceu apenas em pensar no que poderia acontecer com o garoto que ela amava desde que o vira pela primeira vez na estação de King's Cross, pois não importava o que seus pais e seus irmãos dissessem, ela sabia que o que sentia era muito mais do que uma maldita paixãozinha de menina pelo seu herói, afinal ela lembrava-se bem de ter se apaixonado por ele antes de saber quem ele realmente era.

A ruiva não duvidava do que Hermione havia lhe dito aquela manhã durante o café da manha, afinal não era idiota como o irmão em imaginar que o belo moreno de olhos verdes havia posto o nome no Cálice de Fogo, pois aquele torneio era mortal.

Além do mais, a cara que Harry havia feito quando Dumbledore chamara o nome dele fora o suficiente para a ruiva saber que ele nem mesmo sabia que seu nome estava no cálice, além do obvio horror que estivera estampado nos olhos verdes.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando um burburinho dos alunos da grifinória chamou sua atenção e quando voltou seus olhos para eles percebeu que eles estavam olhando para a entrada do salão comunal, a ruiva então entendeu o motivo dos cochichos quando observou a figura do moreno de olhos verdes entrando pelo buraco do retrato, mas Gina apressou-se a desviar os olhos antes que alguém percebesse que ela estivera olhando mais demoradamente para o moreno, afinal vinha tentando parar com sua timidez em frente ao garoto enquanto tentava ser normal na frente dele, o que era bastante difícil.

O que a ruiva não viu foram os olhos verdes do moreno cravados nela. Assim que o moreno adentrou o salão comunal percebeu os olhares dos colegas de casa, viu os sussurros que eles falavam sobre ele e ignorou todos eles quando voltou seus olhos para um canto do salão onde percebeu uma ruiva sentada em frente a lareira.

Seus olhos percorreram a figura de Gina de maneira nostálgica embora por fora ele não demonstrasse nem um resquício de sentimento em sua expressão, para quem o encarasse diretamente encontraria apenas um vazio imenso e sem fim.

Harry percorreu com os olhos todo o salão comunal parando por alguns momentos onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados, a morena olhou com compaixão para ele enquanto o olhar do ruivo era raivoso, mas Harry ignorou ambos os sentimentos e apenas balançou a cabeça para a amiga antes de se encaminhar para onde Gina estava sentada, afinal aquele era um dos aspectos de sua vida que ele fazia questão de alterar não importando quais fossem as conseqüências que aquilo poderia trazer para o futuro.

Harry percebeu que a ruiva se encontrava com um livro em seu colo, livro que ele identificou como sendo um dos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, provavelmente ela estava lendo ele para algum trabalho que o professor comensal havia pedido.

\- Oi Gina. – cumprimentou Harry em tom de voz baixo fazendo com que a garota quase pulasse de susto deixando o livro cair no chão enquanto voltava os olhos para cima focalizando os olhos verdes do moreno.

\- Olá Harry. – cumprimentou Gina de volta odiando o tom fraco de sua voz, principalmente pelo fato de que ela demorara alguns segundos para responder ao cumprimento de Harry, pois ficara olhando quase que hipnotizada para os olhos verdes do garoto.

\- Posso me sentar? – perguntou Harry em tom levemente cordial achando adorável o rubor que havia surgido no rosto da ruiva, embora soubesse muito bem que a verdadeira personalidade daquela garota era quente e vibrante.

\- Cla-claro. – gaguejou Gina olhando surpreendida para o moreno antes de voltar os olhos para o livro que ela havia deixado cair, a ruiva o apanhou enquanto o moreno sentava-se ao lado dela chamando a atenção de todo o salão comunal para o fato de que Harry Potter havia se aproximado de uma garota, o moreno sabia que aquilo poderia render comentários e muitas fofocas, mas não estava se importando muito com isso naquele momento.

\- Moody? – perguntou Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto apontava com a mão direita para o livro que ela havia pegado do chão.

\- É. – respondeu Gina simplesmente enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo ordenando mentalmente a si própria que se acalmasse, pois aquela era uma chance que ela definitivamente não poderia perder de se aproximar mais do moreno mostrando para ele que ela não era nenhuma garotinha burra e indefesa, principalmente pelo fato de que fora ele que se aproximara dela o que queria dizer que ele sabia que ela existia.

\- Posso? – pediu Harry levando sua mão até próximo onde se encontrava o livro, a ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto lhe entregava o livro.

Harry o observou criticamente reconhecendo imediatamente um livro especializado nas maldições imperdoáveis e em feitiços de defesa, o que o deixou levemente surpreso. Não sabia qual matéria o falso Moody havia passado para os alunos do terceiro ano ou para os outros, mas não pensara que fosse igual a do quarto ano.

\- Maldições Imperdoáveis? – perguntou Harry em tom curioso de voz enquanto devolvia o livro para Gina que concordou com a cabeça.

\- Moody é um maluco. – disse a ruiva balançando a cabeça negativamente forçando-se a prolongar o assunto antes que Harry resolvesse que ela era chata demais. – Ele está utilizando a maldição Império em nós para ver se conseguimos resistir.

\- Eu sei como é isso. – disse Harry em tom compreensivo lembrando-se da horrível sensação de ter de lutar contra uma força que você não conhecia.

\- Como você está? – perguntou Gina de repente ficando ruborizada novamente pelo que perguntara. – Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

\- Não, tudo bem Gina. – disse Harry tranqüilizando a garota enquanto se sentava melhor ao lado dela e passava a encarar o belo rosto da menina que ficou ainda mais vermelho. – Estou legal, não dou a mínima para o que os outros pensam ou deixam de pensar sobre mim, então isso não me afeta em nada, afinal já estou acostumado.

Harry falava em voz baixa evitando assim que qualquer um dos outros integrantes da casa dos leões pudesse ouvir o que ele dizia para a ruiva, o moreno sentia que as palavras eram mais do que sinceras e que ele realmente não estava nem um pouco ligando para as outras pessoas, fazia muito tempo que havia deixado de se importar com a opinião alheia.

\- Eu sei que não fui eu quem colocou meu nome no Cálice de Fogo e isso é o suficiente para mim. – falou Harry dando de ombros enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos cor de mel que a ruiva tinha, olhos que ele sabia que poderia afogar-se dentro deles.

\- Eu sei que você não se inscreveu Harry. – afirmou Gina levando sem perceber a mão direita até a do moreno e a apertando confortadamente.

\- Obrigado Gina. – disse Harry olhando para a mão pequena da ruiva sobre a sua, quando a garota percebeu, ela a afastou rapidamente ficando tão rosada quanto um tomate.

Harry olhou novamente nos olhos castanhos da garota vendo tanta maturidade no interior deles que ficou levemente surpreso, lembrava-se claramente da primeira vez que vira Gina na estação de King's Cross, ele visitara aquela lembrança tantas vezes em sua penseira que aquilo havia ficado gravado em sua mente, os olhos dela era tão inocentes e puros, mas agora eram mais reservados e duros, intensos. O moreno sabia que ela crescera muito depois do que havia acontecido na Câmara Secreta, só ele que não percebera como ela mudara em tão pouco tempo.

O idiota estava muito preocupado observando a beleza da Chang para prestar atenção ao que sempre estivera bem ao lado dele, apenas esperando para que ele a visse. Ele era um verdadeiro idiota, lembrou-se Harry com sarcasmo, somente fora perceber o que perdera quando a vira namorando com Dino e daquela vez ele quisera acabar com a raça do amigo, mas dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes, prometeu-se Harry.

\- Você gosta de mim, Gina? – Harry perguntou diretamente, sua voz séria e determinada enquanto olhava a ruiva piscar os olhos surpresa olhando de maneira incrédula para o moreno, afinal ela jamais esperara uma pergunta daquelas.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Gina tentando fugir do assunto, pois não sabia se agüentaria ouvir ele dizendo que gostava dela apenas como uma irmãzinha.

\- Quero saber se você realmente gosta de mim Gina. – disse Harry ainda mais sério olhando para a ruiva com tanta intensidade que ela não pode desviar os olhos, a garota ficou completamente ruborizada.

\- Você sabe que sim. – murmurou Gina tão baixinho que Harry quase não ouviu o que ela havia dito, mas o moreno abriu um pequeno sorriso ao entender o que ela falara.

\- E se eu dissesse para você que sinto o mesmo? – comentou Harry em voz também baixa enquanto escondia o sorriso e a olhava sério.

\- Diria que estaria sonhando. – respondeu Gina esboçando um sorriso meio trêmulo enquanto apertava o livro nos braços.

\- Posso garantir que você está muito bem acordada Gina. – garantiu Harry no mesmo tom de voz sério e firme.

\- Porque está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Gina tentando ocultar a esperança que ela sabia que brilhava em seus olhos, não podia se permitir sonhar alto demais para acabar caindo no precipício depois.

\- Não estou brincando Gina. – falou Harry com a voz descendo alguns graus e fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha da garota que o olhou surpresa, pois nunca havia ouvido o moreno utilizar aquele tom de voz antes. – Vou ser sincero com você Gina, eu sou o pior cara que você poderia escolher para ser seu namorado ou pensar em ter um futuro.

\- Porque? – perguntou Gina baixinho mesmo já imaginando o tipo de resposta que ele provavelmente daria a ela.

\- Não sou um herói Gina. – afirmou Harry em tom frio e baixo olhando para os olhos da ruiva que saltaram levemente, pelo menos ele não era mais um herói, disse Harry para si próprio. – Garanto a você que isso eu não vou ser.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Gina com a voz tremendo levemente e pela primeira vez a garota olhou ao redor como se tentasse ver se alguém estava escutando a conversa entre os dois, o que o moreno percebeu ao ler a mente dela.

\- Ninguém está nos ouvindo Gina. – garantiu Harry tombando levemente a cabeça para o lado esquerdo enquanto olhava para a garota. – O que eu quero dizer é que um herói só recebe dor e sofrimento como recompensa, por isso eu decidi que não vou tentar ser o herói que o mundo bruxo espera que eu seja. Decidi que vou agir da maneira que eu quiser e do jeito que eu achar melhor, não importando as regras ou as conseqüências dos meus atos.

\- Não entendo. – Gina disse suspirando um pouco frustrada enquanto balançava a cabeça e olhava para o moreno de maneira confusa.

\- Se você parar para analisar as coisas Gina, vai perceber que uma guerra é iminente, assim como o retorno de Voldemort. – ele disse voz baixa fazendo Gina tremer levemente a menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas. – Não estou dizendo que eu vou me transformar em um bruxo das trevas ou algo assim, o que eu estou querendo lhe mostrar é que eu vou lutar de igual para igual com Voldemort e seus comensais, entende? Eles atacam para acabar com a gente, o que significa que devemos devolver na mesma moeda. Não estou dizendo que você deve fazer a mesma coisa que eu, longe disso, estou apenas dizendo o que eu vou fazer quando a hora chegar.

Harry parou por um momento pensando em como prosseguir com a conversa, sentia que havia falado mais do que deveria, mas agora não havia mais volta e ele precisava seguir em frente, ainda mais se quisesse a ruiva do seu lado.

\- Olhe Gina, eu gosto de você. – afirmou Harry em tom duro e intenso fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos novamente, ela ainda não havia conseguido processar muito bem aquela informação. – Eu sinto que você é a garota que eu vou amar por toda a minha vida, mas eu preciso de uma verdadeira companheira, entende? Uma garota que sempre esteja do meu lado e com quem eu possa dividir meus segredos, que posso garantir são imensos.

\- Você me ama? – perguntou Gina em tom baixinho temendo ter ouvido errado enquanto lágrimas enchiam os belos olhos castanhos da ruiva.

\- Amo. – afirmou Harry de maneira sincera olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota mostrando para ela a veracidade de suas palavras apenas com o olhar. – Não estou dizendo que você precisa responder agora pra mim Gina, sei que será uma escolha difícil, porque se você resolver me aceitar não haverá volta, eu não suportaria perder você. – Não novamente, acrescentou Harry mentalmente. – Mas eu também sei que para você se decidir precisa conhecer o verdadeiro Harry Potter, por isso durante esse ano eu vou lhe contar boa parte da minha vida e muitos de meus segredos, além disso se você quiser poderá treinar comigo, eu pretendo começar um treinamento intensivo amanhã mesmo. Durante esse ano, eu quero que você apenas me conheça como eu quero conhecer a verdadeira Gina e se depois que o Torneio Tribruxo acabar você ainda quiser ficar comigo... Bem, então nós vamos olhar para o futuro e pensar no que faremos.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Gina depois de alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto sorria levemente e limpava as poucas lágrimas que havia escorrido pelo rosto da garota.

\- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou Harry puxando suavemente sua capa de invisibilidade do bolso traseiro de sua calça e colocando nas mãos da ruiva.

\- Sua capa de invisibilidade. – respondeu Gina em tom deslumbrado olhando para a bela capa que o moreno possuía, ela havia visto aquele objeto apenas uma vez, que fora quando ela vasculhara o malão do garoto procurando pelo diário de Tom Riddle, afastando os pensamentos sombrios a ruiva levantou os olhos para o moreno. – Porque está me mostrando ela?

\- Porque quero que você suba até seu dormitório e finja que se deitou em sua cama, depois coloque minha capa para sair do dormitório feminino. – disse Harry pensando em adiantar um pouco os assuntos para a ruiva, bem como a proteção que ele precisava colocar na mente da garota, afinal não podia correr o risco de alguém visualizar algo sobre ele através dela. – Vou estar esperando aqui embaixo, traga sua mochila também que eu te ajudo a fazer o seu trabalho e aproveito e faço os meus, quando você chegar aqui embaixo toque em minha mão que eu vou saber que você está aqui e então iremos sair daqui.

\- Aonde iremos? – perguntou Gina curiosa cuidando para manter a voz em um tom bem baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

\- Em uma sala que eu aposto que você vai adorar. – disse Harry em tom de voz firme pensando na Sala Precisa.

\- Ok. – concordou Gina escondendo a capa de invisibilidade do moreno embaixo de sua blusa. – Boa noite Harry.

\- Boa noite Gina. – Harry disse em um tom um pouco mais alto de voz para que os grifinórios mais próximos pudessem ouvir.

O moreno focalizou seus olhos no fogo da lareira para não olhar a ruiva andando em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas Harry pode perceber claramente ela se despedindo dos amigos antes de ir para as escadas que a levariam para o dormitório.


	4. Agindo

**Capitulo 3 - Agindo**

Harry continuou parado no mesmo lugar por vários momentos apenas esperando, percebeu alguns alunos se levantando e se dirigindo para os dormitórios também, afinal já estava ficando tarde e no dia seguinte todos precisariam acordar cedo por causa das aulas.

O moreno levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se até próximo de onde ficava o buraco do retrato e recostou-se a parede fechando os olhos em seguida, Harry concentrou sua magia no ambiente ao seu redor e descobriu que Gina estava se deitando naquele exato momento, então Harry abriu os olhos e caminhou em direção as escadas subindo-as em seguida e se dirigindo para a porta do dormitório masculino.

O moreno abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto que ele dividia com os colegas e em seguida foi até sua cama pegando sua mochila e colocando-a em seu ombro no momento seguinte, logo depois Harry saiu do dormitório e desceu novamente para o salão comunal ainda concentrado em todas as pessoas na torre da grifinória, por isso sabia que Gina acabara de sair de seu dormitório e estava descendo naquele momento.

A presença de Harry no salão comunal da grifinória foi novamente sentida pelos alunos que ainda estavam no salão comunal e se viraram imediatamente para observar o moreno andando em direção a entrada com a mochila nas costas.

\- Harry, onde você vai? – perguntou Hermione se aproximando do moreno e segurando-o pelo braço esquerdo.

\- Vou dar uma volta. – disse Harry simplesmente enquanto se virava para a amiga olhando para a garota de maneira intensa, naquele momento Harry sentiu a presença da ruiva exatamente ao seu lado para em seguida ela encostar a mão pequena em suas costas como se estivesse lhe avisando que ela já estava pronta.

\- Porque está levando sua mochila? – Hermione perguntou estranhando o comportamento do amigo naquele momento.

\- Vou aproveitar e fazer alguns deveres. – disse Harry livrando-se da mão de Hermione e virando-se para logo em seguida sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry caminhou pelo corredor em completo silêncio enquanto continuava sentindo a ruiva a seu lado, o moreno estava concentrado para ver se alguém os estava seguindo, mas não conseguia perceber a presença de ninguém, por isso retirou discretamente o mapa do maroto de sua mochila, em seguida o moreno encostou-se a parede e tocou levemente o pergaminho com sua varinha enquanto murmurava a senha.

Gina colocou-se ao lado do moreno para poder observar o mapa também e ela ficou surpresa com o que viu, afinal jamais imaginara que Harry pudesse possuir um mapa que mostrava todo o castelo de Hogwarts.

Harry olhava atentamente para todos os cantos do castelo buscando descobrir a localização de cada pessoa, o moreno sorriu zombeteiramente ao descobrir que os professores pareciam estar em uma reunião com o diretor, aquele fato iria facilitar em muito o que o moreno precisava fazer naquele momento.

\- Pode tirar a capa, Gina. – Harry sussurrou enquanto observava o mapa em sua mão, ninguém havia saído do salão comunal da grifinória atrás dele.

\- Isso é um mapa de Hogwarts. – disse Gina assim que retirou a capa de invisibilidade, o rosto da garota revelava uma expressão encantada e surpresa.

\- O Mapa do Maroto. – concordou Harry mostrando o pergaminho aberto para a ruiva, o moreno viu as perguntas no rosto da garota e por isso decidiu falar antes que ela verbalizasse suas duvidas. – Vou responder sobre isso quando estivermos em outro lugar Gina, mas agora nós precisamos nos apressar ou seremos pegos.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Gina com a voz resignada, mas deixando claro pelo olhar que ela não se esqueceria da promessa que o moreno fizera.

Harry apenas sorriu levemente para a ruiva antes de pegar a mão dela com a sua e começar a caminhar, aquele pequeno gesto foi o suficiente para fazer com que Gina ficasse mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo, mas deixou a garota bastante feliz.

\- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Gina curiosa quando percebeu que estavam descendo em direção as masmorras.

\- Pra sala do Snape. – respondeu Harry em tom calmo e continuou antes que a ruiva reclamasse, pois percebeu o choque e a surpresa dela. – Não precisa falar nada ruiva, apenas observe que depois eu lhe explico tudo.

A ruiva decidiu acatar o que o moreno pedira e apenas continuou o seguindo em silêncio, as mãos de ambos firmemente presas uma a outra.

Harry parou no momento em que chegou em frente a porta da sala de Snape, em seguida sacou sua varinha e com um rápido movimento a porta se escancarou deixando o caminho livre para Harry e Gina adentrarem o local.

Assim que entrou dentro daquela sala úmida e escura Harry encaminhou-se diretamente para a porta no canto da sala, onde o moreno sabia que ficava o estoque de poções prontas e ingredientes do Professor Snape.

Gina o acompanhava em completo silêncio, mas não pode deixar de murmurar assombrada com a quantidade de poções e frascos que havia no local, pois mesmo sabendo que aquele lugar existia, o professor só permitia a entrada dos alunos preferidos dele, o que queria dizer sonserinos, por isso a ruiva nunca estivera no interior daquela sala antes.

Harry soltou a mão da ruiva e apenas naquele momento o moreno deu-se conta da intimidade com que ele havia tomado com a garota, mas ele não parou para pensar naquele fato e encaminhou-se rapidamente até a estante passando a procurar os ingredientes que precisaria enquanto utilizava sua varinha para iluminar a sala.

Não demorou muito para o moreno conseguir encontrar os ingredientes necessários para fazer a poção que ele havia desenvolvido para a proteção mental, por isso depois de colocar todos os frascos com ingredientes em sua mochila o moreno voltou a sair da sala de Snape utilizando um feitiço para deixar o lugar trancado da mesma maneira que o professor havia deixado antes de sair para ir a reunião na sala do diretor.

\- Vamos. – disse Harry pegando novamente na mão da ruiva enquanto com a outra abria novamente o mapa do maroto, o que foi sua sorte, pois ele pode observar os variados pontos que estavam se encaminhando em varias direções diferentes, eram os professores dirigindo-se a seus aposentos. – Por aqui.

Harry guiou a ruiva em direção a uma passagem secreta que ia direto das masmorras para as escadarias que davam acesso ao primeiro andar, os dois atravessaram a passagem no exato instante em que Snape virou o corredor e se aproximou de sua sala.

Utilizando vários corredores e passagens secretas, Harry e Gina conseguiram chegar no corredor do sétimo andar em pouco mais de cinco minutos.

O moreno adiantou-se e então passou três vezes em frente a parede enquanto pensava em um lugar onde ele pudesse preparar uma poção, mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse o suficientemente aconchegante para uma conversa.

Uma porta amarela apareceu na parede surpreendendo a ruiva que deu um passo para trás enquanto arregalava os olhos surpresa, o moreno adiantou-se novamente e girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta e indicando em seguida para que Gina entrasse, essa assim o fez embora tenha entrado de maneira hesitante.

A ruiva olhava encantada para o interior do aposento quando Harry entrou e fechou a porta a suas costas desejando que ninguém pudesse localizá-los ou ouvir qualquer coisa do que eles fossem dizer ali dentro.

Quando fechou a porta Harry reparou melhor no lugar em que a sala precisa preparou para eles, havia uma lareira duas vezes maior que a do salão comunal da grifinória e o fogo estava acesso e a pleno vapor, algumas poltronas estavam rodeando a lareira e em frente havia um sofá onde caberiam facilmente três pessoas.

No outro lado do aposento havia algumas mesas e caldeirões, bem como algumas prateleiras repletas de livros que o moreno percebeu serem de poções, havia um fogareiro aceso e pronto para uso naquele momento, então Harry aproximou-se do local e colocou um caldeirão enquanto mudava a intensidade do fogo de alta para lenta.

Em silêncio Harry retirou os ingredientes que havia roubado da sala de poções e começou a colocá-los de maneira ordenada no caldeirão, retirando uma adaga de prata especial para o preparo de poções de sua mochila o moreno passou a picar lentamente a vagem soporífera para logo em seguida colocar os pequenos pedaços dentro do caldeirão.

\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Gina depois que observara cada canto daquela sala, gostara bastante do ambiente e da intimidade que ela proporcionava.

\- Estou preparando uma poção que vai ajudar a proteger sua mente. – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto olhava de esguelha para a ruiva.

\- Proteger minha mente de que? – perguntou a ruiva um pouco curiosa com o que o moreno havia falado.

\- Já ouviu falar de legilimência e oclumência? – perguntou Harry em vez de responder diretamente ao questionamento da ruiva.

\- Não. – disse Gina depois de pensar por alguns segundos, a garota nem mesmo se lembrava de algum dia ter ouvido aqueles termos.

\- Legilimência é a habilidade de se retirar a memória ou os sentimentos da mente de uma certa pessoa, enquanto que a Oclumência é a mágica de defesa da mente contra a penetração externa, são magias obscuras, mas bastante úteis. – explicou Harry calmamente sem parar de mexer a poção que estava fervendo no caldeirão, aquela poção ficava pronta em menos de meia hora, mas o moreno sabia que não poderia descuidar dela nem por um segundo ou então todo o esforço de antes estaria perdido e a poção estaria arruinada.

\- Você está falando de leitura de mentes? – perguntou Gina rapidamente enquanto os olhos se arregalavam.

\- Sabe, a primeira aula que eu recebi de oclumência fiz essa mesma pergunta que você para o meu professor e ele me disse que eu não tinha nenhuma sutileza, ele disse que eu não conseguia compreender as distinções mais sutis, que esse era o principal motivo de eu ser um péssimo preparador de poções. – comentou Harry em tom vago enquanto se lembrava nitidamente do dia em que estivera na sala de Snape para sua primeira aula de oclumência, em seguida sorriu para a ruiva. – Como ele me disse, apenas trouxas dizem "leitura da mente", pois nossa mente não nenhum livro que pode ser aberto e lido de acordo com a vontade de alguém como se estivesse passando o tempo. Nossa mente é extremamente complexa e repleta de camadas em cima de camadas, nossos pensamentos não estão marcados no interior de nosso crânio para que possam ser lidos por algum invasor. Mas aqueles que dominam a arte da legilimência podem, sob certas circunstâncias, invadir a mente de suas vitimas e interpretar o que encontram de maneira correta.

Harry fez uma pausa para poder adicionar mais um ingrediente dentro do caldeirão e também para que a ruiva tivesse algum tempo para absorver o que ele havia acabado de dizer, afinal não era muito fácil de se compreender e aceitar aquilo.

\- Muitos bruxos tem conhecimento sobre a arte da legilimência e pensam que a dominam, de certa forma eles realmente o fazem. – explicou Harry olhando para os olhos da ruiva que havia se aproximado de onde ele estava preparando a poção. – Mas existe um pequeno grupo de bruxos que conseguem dominar a legilimência a tal ponto que conseguem ver a mente da pessoa como se fosse realmente um livro, bruxos poderosos que podem ver cada segundo de sua vida se eles assim desejarem.

\- Dumbledore? – arriscou Gina com a voz baixa enquanto olhava para o moreno, o mesmo sorriu enquanto assentia.

\- Sim, Dumbledore é um desses bruxos e ele utiliza suas habilidades frequentemente, principalmente para ficar sabendo das aventuras dos alunos do castelo, é dessa maneira que ele sempre sabe o que aconteceu com quem. – disse Harry em tom mais frio, lembrando-se dos tempos em que ficava imaginando como o diretor podia saber de tanta coisa. – O nosso professor de poções também é um habilidoso mestre na legilimência, embora sua verdadeira especialidade seja a oclumência. Voldemort também é um poderoso legilimente e oclumente, ele quase sempre sabe quando uma pessoa está mentindo para ele. Somente os mais habilidosos oclumentes podem fechar todos os seus sentimentos e suas memórias não permitindo assim que alguém saiba se ele está ou não mentindo, podendo enganar qualquer pessoa sem que a mesma desconfie, mas isso é extremamente complicado de se fazer e é preciso muito poder e habilidade.

\- Em quais circunstâncias um legilimente pode invadir a mente de outra pessoa? – perguntou Gina em tom levemente preocupado.

\- Na maioria dos casos é necessário contato visual entre as duas pessoas para que a legilimência funcione, por isso Snape e Dumbledore sempre nos encaram de maneira insistente. – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

\- Como assim na maioria dos casos? – perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha levantada percebendo o que o moreno dissera.

\- As regras normais não se aplicam entre mim e Voldemort. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto colocava o ultimo ingrediente dentro do caldeirão e começava a mexer no sentido anti-horário. – A maldição da morte que Voldemort lançou em mim quando eu era apenas um bebê e que falhou criou uma espécie de ligação entre mim e Voldemort. Por exemplo, nos momentos quando minha mente estava relaxada e vulnerável, principalmente quando eu me encontrava adormecido, sem querer eu e Voldemort compartilhávamos os pensamentos e as emoções um do outro de maneira inconsciente, mas eu precisei aprender a bloquear quando Voldemort ficou sabendo dessa nossa ligação e passou a usá-la para me manipular.

\- Quer dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem pode fazer você fazer coisas? – Gina perguntou com a voz apreensiva e Harry imediatamente entendeu que a garota estava se lembrando de seu primeiro ano quando Voldemort a forçara a abrir a Câmara Secreta.

\- Ele podia. – respondeu Harry calmamente enquanto olhava levemente preocupado para a ruiva. – Mas agora eu consigo bloquear todos os meus pensamentos Gina, ninguém pode invadir minha mente sem que eu queira.

\- Isso é bom. – disse Gina em tom aliviado, mas então a garota lembrou-se das palavras que o moreno utilizara a pouco para explicar e ficou confusa. – Harry, você fala como se já tivesse batalhado várias vezes contra Você-Sabe-Quem...

\- Isso é um de meus segredos ruiva. – disse Harry em tom de voz baixo enquanto pegava um cálice e colocava um pouco da poção que ele havia preparado dentro, em seguida o estendeu para a ruiva. – Tome essa poção Gina, ela vai ajudar a deixar sua mente impenetrável, portanto ninguém poderá ter acesso a nada que me envolva.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Gina curiosa enquanto bebia a poção que até que possuía um gosto levemente agradável.

\- Bem, sozinha essa poção torna a mente de alguém invulnerável a qualquer tipo de invasão por um ano, mas junto com um feitiço que eu vou lançar em você tudo o que a poção impedirá que alguém veja serão os assuntos que eu discutir com você e as informações que são referentes a minha pessoa ou que supostamente me envolvam. – disse Harry em tom calmo e antes que a ruiva pudesse perceber ele executou um movimento de varinha e um jato de luz azul disparou contra Gina e a envolveu no momento seguinte.

\- Então ninguém vai poder ver nenhum de meus pensamentos com relação a você ou qualquer outra informação? – perguntou Gina depois que a luz desapareceu e ela conseguiu voltar ao normal novamente, afinal levara um pequeno susto.

\- Informações sobre o nosso treinamento, sobre seus sentimentos e outras coisas. Quem invadir sua mente somente encontrará preocupações sobre as lições ou outros pensamentos femininos. – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Machista. – exclamou Gina com um sorriso no rosto, embora estivesse levemente corada pelo que ele insinuara.

Harry gargalhou enquanto retirava o restante da poção de dentro do caldeirão e os guardava em cinco frascos diferentes, o moreno havia preparado poção suficiente para todos os seus amigos e ainda sobraria.

\- Ei, e aquele mapa? – perguntou Gina de repente lembrando-se do objeto que vira nas mãos do moreno e que ele dissera que explicaria ali.

\- O Mapa do Maroto. – respondeu Harry sorrindo levemente antes de indicar as poltronas para a ruiva, o moreno encaminhou-se para uma que ficava no lado esquerdo da lareira, a ruiva puxou uma poltrona para poder se sentar em frente ao moreno, o que fez Harry sorrir largamente antes de começar a falar novamente. – Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas eram quatro colegas de classe que formaram o grupo dos marotos.

\- Eu sei, Fred e George vivem falando deles, dizem que eles eram os maiores baderneiros que Hogwarts já viu. – Gina comentou lembrando-se de uma vez em que vira os gêmeos conversando sobre o grupo. – Os dois estão tentando superar eles.

\- Como você deve ter imaginado, esse mapa de Hogwarts foi feito pelos marotos quando eles estudavam aqui, se eu não me engano foi no terceiro ano deles que finalmente conseguiram terminar de enfeitiçar esse mapa. – comentou Harry em tom pensativo enquanto deixava as lembranças de todas as conversas que tivera com Remus e Sirius. – Os marotos eram, na verdade, quatro estudantes da cada Grifinória. Aluado era Remus Lupin, Rabicho era Pedro Pettigrew, Almofadinhas era Sirius Black e Pontas era ninguém menos que Tiago Potter.

\- Caramba. – disse Gina surpresa com a revelação.

Nos minutos seguintes Harry passou a narrar tudo o que sabia a respeito dos pais e do grupo dos marotos, principalmente o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem e de que os outros três haviam se transformado em animagos ilegais para poderem passar as noites de lua cheia ao lado do amigo, a cada momento da história Gina ficava ainda mais impressionada.

Depois que terminou de relatar a história dos marotos e de como eles haviam se tornado animagos e também do fato deles serem os responsáveis pelos barulhos e uivos que aconteciam na Casa dos Gritos que todos acreditavam que era assombrada, o moreno lembrou-se dos deveres que não apenas ele tinha que fazer, mas que a ruiva também precisava terminar o dela, então na hora seguinte ele passou ajudando Gina a completar o dever de DCAT enquanto ele próprio fazia os deveres que haviam se acumulado.

Depois que os dois terminaram os deveres o moreno observou o relógio e percebeu que já era quase meia-noite, mas ainda havia tempo o suficiente para que ele relatasse um pouco mais sobre ele mesmo e sobre a vida que tivera em Hogwarts, por isso contou a Gina o que acontecera em seu terceiro ano, a conversa que tivera com Sirius e Remus, além de outras coisas que haviam acontecido no ano anterior, a ruiva somente sabia que o rato era na verdade Pettigrew e que ele era um comensal da morte, afinal a versão oficial havia ficado em segredo.

Depois o moreno relatou o que havia acontecido com ele no primeiro ano, os jogos de quadribiol, Harry descreveu seus sentimentos para a ruiva enquanto relatava as aventuras que ele e os dois amigos haviam vivido no fundo das masmorras depois de terem adentrado a sala onde o cachorro de três cabeças estava.

O moreno evitou falar em seu segundo ano, pois aquilo implicava conversar com ela a respeito da câmara secreta e ele não sabia se Gina estava pronta ou não para conversar sobre aquilo, sem contar que já estava ficando bastante tarde e no dia seguinte eles ainda tinham aula, por isso levantou-se dizendo que estava na hora de ambos irem para seus dormitórios, a ruiva concordou um pouco contrariada, pois aquele fora o melhor dia da vida dela e Gina temia que no dia seguinte quando ela acordasse, ela acabaria descobrindo que tudo não passara de um sonho que ela tivera, mais um dos vários que ela tivera com o moreno.

Harry despertou as cinco horas da manha naquele dia e dirigiu-se imediatamente para o banheiro onde tomou banho e fez sua higiene matinal, em seguida voltou ao quarto e vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta antes de sair do dormitório masculino.

Naquele horário o salão comunal estava completamente vazio e o moreno não teve nenhuma dificuldade em sair sem que ninguém reparasse, na noite anterior havia dito a ruiva que ela não precisaria acordar cedo para o treinamento que ele dissera que faria, pois ela estaria bastante cansada já que não tinha o costume de acordar bem cedo, ainda mais que eles haviam ido dormir bem tarde da noite.

Saindo do salão comunal Harry dirigiu-se diretamente até a sala precisa onde entrou em uma enorme sala de treinamento físico, muito parecido com uma academia de musculação trouxa. Durante as duas horas seguintes o moreno treinou exaustivamente, somente parou quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais andar se continuasse.

Enquanto voltava novamente para a torre da grifinória o moreno pensava em seu desempenho muscular e físico, sabia que estava longe de conseguir um físico capaz de suportar toda sua carga mágica, mas em pouco tempo ele já poderia deixar que o poder voltasse a fluir livremente por seu corpo, principalmente com aquele acréscimo de magia que aprecia que se instalara dentro de seu corpo, embora ele soubesse que aquele poder sempre lhe pertencera, o problema era que ele se assustara nas duas vezes em que ele havia se manifestado, mas dessa vez ele treinaria dobrado para poder controlar aquele poder negro.

Quando Harry chegou ao dormitório masculino nenhum de seus colegas ainda havia acordado, o moreno olhou brevemente para a cama onde sabia que Rony estava dormindo, mas em seguida dirigiu-se para o banheiro onde novamente tomou banho, dessa vez para retirar o suor e o cansaço de seu corpo.

No momento em que Harry saiu do banheiro seus companheiros de dormitório já haviam acordado, mas o moreno não olhou para nenhum deles enquanto se dirigia para sua cama e começava a trocar de roupa, devido a suas habilidades mágicas Harry sabia que alguém o observava enquanto colocava seu uniforme escolar e o moreno sabia que se tratava de seu melhor amigo.

O moreno apanhou sua mochila, colocou a varinha no cós de sua calça e em seguida saiu do dormitório ainda sem olhar para ninguém. Quando chegou ao salão comunal encontrou Hermione sentada próxima a lareira e foi para lá que o moreno se dirigiu sentando-se em seguida, pois pretendia esperar pela ruiva para que eles fossem ao salão principal.

\- Bom dia Harry. – Hermione saudou o amigo assim que ele havia se instalado ao lado dela na poltrona em que ela estava sentada.

\- Bom dia Hermione. – cumprimentou Harry de volta enquanto fixava seus olhos nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

\- Harry... – a voz hesitante de Hermione fez com que o moreno olhasse mais atentamente para a amiga, ela parecia nervosa. – Será que você poderia me dizer o que foi aquilo ontem a noite? Digo, você e a Gina...

\- O que tem isso? – perguntou Harry olhando para Hermione com seriedade, pois sabia que aquele tipo de reação aconteceria.

\- Bem, você nunca se aproximou dela antes e ontem você simplesmente se sentou ao lado dela e começou a conversar com ela como se ela fosse o centro do universo... – Hermione falava rapidamente enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. – Isso não é uma atitude que você normalmente tomaria, principalmente pelo fato de todo mundo saber que você é completamente fascinado e apaixonado pela Chang...

\- Espere Hermione, vai com calma. – Harry interrompeu o monólogo que Hermione estava fazendo, o que fez com que a garota o olhasse de maneira carrancuda, pois odiava quando os outros a interrompessem quando ela estava explicando algo ou dando bronca em alguém, mas Harry continuou falando com a voz firme e decidida. – Em primeiro lugar, o fato de eu conversar com a Gina não tem nada demais e eu também não dou a mínima para o que as pessoas possam achar de minha aproximação com ela. E em segundo lugar, eu nunca fui apaixonado pelo Cho, tudo o que eu senti por ela foi uma espécie de deslumbramento e nada mais.

\- Então de repente você está apaixonado pela Gina, é isso? - Perguntou Hermione com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu não disse que estava apaixonado Hermione. – Harry desconversou em tom calmo. – Eu apenas disse que não me importo com o que as pessoas possam comentar.

Naquele momento Harry vislumbrou os cabelos ruivos de Gina que estava descendo a escada do dormitório feminino, o rosto da garota estava levemente ansioso e no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram a ruiva sorriu.

\- Bom dia Harry. Dia Mione. – Gina cumprimentou alegremente os dois amigos antes de impulsivamente se inclinar e beijar Harry na bochecha, imediatamente o rosto da ruiva adquiriu um tom rubro.

\- Olá Gina. – Harry devolveu o cumprimento com um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto Hermione apenas observava curiosamente a atitude dos dois.

\- Vocês já vão descer para o salão principal? – perguntou Gina em um tom um pouco afobado enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

\- Eu já vou descer, você vem ou vai esperar o Weasley, Hermione? – Harry perguntou com a voz neutra.

\- Eu vou esperar. – disse Hermione num tom levemente repreensivo enquanto olhava para o amigo. – Não deveria falar assim, Harry...

\- Nem comece Hermione. – avisou Harry antes de pegar sua mochila e começar a caminhar para o buraco do retrato, tendo Gina o acompanhando.

\- O Rony vai perceber logo a burrada que fez Harry. – Gina falou em um tom de voz baixo logo depois que saíram do salão comunal da grifinória.

\- Eu sei que logo ele vai cair na real, Gina. – comentou Harry vagamente pensando no tempo que demoraria para que o amigo se desculpasse. – Mas vamos deixar os assuntos desagradáveis de lado, porque há coisas mais importantes para se conversar.

Enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o salão principal onde tomariam o café da manhã antes das aulas encontraram-se com vários outros alunos que dirigiam olhares de desprezo em direção ao moreno, mas o que surpreendeu a ruiva de verdade foi o momento em que eles passaram pelo grupo de garotas veelas de Beauxbatouns.

A ruiva sabia que por onde elas andavam os garotos ficavam hipnotizados pela beleza delas, o que podia ser comprovado pela atenção que muitos garotos dedicavam ao grupo em questão, mas quando eles passaram por elas o moreno mal olhou para as garotas enquanto continuava prestando atenção no que a ruiva lhe dizia.

Aquele simples gesto fez com que Gina ganhasse todo o dia, afinal para um garoto dar mais atenção a uma menina de treze anos comum do que para um grupo de garotas veelas mais velhas ele deveria gostar muito desta garota.

Quando eles chegaram ao salão principal todos os estudantes que já se encontravam tomando o café olharam para eles, mais especificamente para o moreno.

Gina sabia que Harry não poderia evitar os alunos da escola, principalmente por causa das aulas, a ruiva percebeu os olhares que os alunos lançavam ao moreno e deduziu que todos pensavam que Harry havia realmente se inscrito no torneio.

Mas ao contrário dos alunos da grifinória, os das outras casas não pareciam nada felizes ou impressionados com aquele feito, pois pareciam estranhamente frios aos olhos da ruiva e Gina sentia que as coisas apenas piorariam para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Você me acompanha? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa para a ruiva, havia algumas garotas e garotas grifinórios que estavam tentando chamar a atenção da ruiva e o moreno percebeu esse fato. – Ou vai ficar com seus amigos?

\- Fico com você. – disse Gina apenas acenando para os amigos antes de se sentar ao lado do moreno e logo depois se servindo, depois que pegou um copo de suco de abóbora e tomou um gole a ruiva resolveu iniciar algum assunto com o moreno, qualquer que fosse. – Então, como foi o treino de manhã ou você não foi?

\- Fui sim. – respondeu Harry usando o mesmo tom baixo com que Gina tinha lhe feito a pergunta. – Fiquei duas horas fazendo musculação e praticando exercícios físicos, espero que você possa vir me acompanhar a partir de amanhã.

\- Eu vou sim. – disse Gina firmemente, então hesitou levemente antes de verbalizar uma pergunta que lhe viera a mente. – Você disse que em breve entraremos em guerra Harry, disse que é por isso que está começando a treinar...

\- Pode perguntar Gina. – Harry disse incentivando a ruiva para que ela pudesse questionar o que queria saber, o moreno até mesmo já imaginava as perguntas que viriam.

\- Bom, se você quer treinar porque não pede a ajuda de Dumbledore? – perguntou Gina cuidando para que seu tom de voz fosse baixo e ninguém pudesse ouvir. – E se em breve teremos uma guerra, não seria melhor treinar os outros também?

\- Que outros? – perguntou Harry apenas por perguntar, pois sabia exatamente a quem Gina estava se referindo.

\- Nossos amigos, Harry. – disse Gina com um pouco de exasperação, mas ela conseguiu se controlar. – Rony, Hermione, Neville, Fred e George...

\- Eu já pensei nisso ruiva. – comentou Harry abrindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto sentia que ele e Gina eram os alvos de todos os olhares do salão principal, mas o moreno concentrou-se em duas pessoas que os encaravam curiosamente, Severus Snape e Alvo Dumbledore pareciam bastante interessados na conversa dos dois, Harry quase podia ver a frustração de Dumbledore e Snape ao não conseguirem entrar na mente dele ou da ruiva. – Não precisa se preocupar que eu iria chamá-los sim, mas seu irmão vai precisar crescer primeiro.

Naquele momento Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry enquanto que Rony sentou-se ao lado da morena, o ruivo simplesmente fingiu que não percebera Harry enquanto cumprimentava a irmã com um aceno de cabeça, aquela atitude acabou por conseguir magoar o moreno que fingiu desinteresse enquanto continuava comendo como se ele e a ruiva não houvessem sido interrompidos pelos dois amigos.

\- Avise Luna. – Harry disse sussurrando próximo ao ouvido da ruiva que estremeceu levemente com o contato que o ar que saiu da boca do moreno fez com a pele dela, mas a ruiva forçou-se a se concentrar no que o moreno falava. – Diga para ela nos encontrar amanhã as cinco e meia da manhã no corredor do sétimo andar, pode deixar que eu aviso os outros.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha irmã, Potter? – a pergunta de Rony soou ameaçadora e fez com que o moreno se afastasse da ruiva e olhasse para o irmão dela com frieza, Hermione imediatamente se colocou de pé pronta para separar alguma possível briga entre os dois, mas o moreno não estava querendo brigar com ninguém naquele momento.

\- Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta, Weasley. – Harry disse em tom frio e sarcástico enquanto se levantava e pegava a mochila e a colocava no ombro. – Eu já vou indo para a aula, nos vemos mais tarde Gina.

\- O que ele te disse? – Harry ainda ouviu a pergunta de Rony enquanto se afastava da mesa da grifinória e saía do salão principal.

Quando os outros alunos chegaram na sala onde teriam aula de Herbologia, Harry já se encontrava confortavelmente acomodado em uma das ultimas carteiras da sala, em sua frente encontrava-se o manual das plantas que eles normalmente utilizavam nas aulas da Professora Sprout, principalmente quando estavam para ver um novo tipo de planta.

Como Harry se lembrava muito bem, os alunos da turma da lufa-lufa que sempre conviviam em bons termos com os grifinórios o estavam tratando com frieza, o que ele fez questão de ignorar completamente enquanto os alunos se sentavam em suas carteiras.

A Professora Sprout tampouco parecia muito receptiva no momento em que entrou e começou a fazer a chamada, mas Harry limitou-se a olhar de maneira inexpressiva para os colegas. Harry tinha certeza absoluta do que os alunos da lufa-lufa estavam pensando, pois certamente o moreno havia roubado a gloria do campeão da casa dos texugos, Harry sabia que eles raramente conquistavam alguma glória e que Cedrico Diggory fora um dos poucos alunos que já chegara a dar algum credito a lufa-lufa, principalmente nos jogos de quadribol.

Daquela vez o moreno não deixou que os bulbos saltadores que eles estavam re-envasando escapulisse de sua mão e com isso acertasse em seu rosto, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem dos colegas rindo dele por causa desse acontecimento.

A aula de Herbologia com os colegas da lufa-lufa não foi totalmente ruim para o moreno que não estava ligando par aos comentários que recebia, pois aquela situação lhe favorecia bastante para mostrar aqueles que acreditavam nele, mas principalmente naqueles em que ele poderia confiar futuramente.

O moreno foi o primeiro a sair da sala de Herbologia quando o sinal finalmente bateu e então Harry seguiu sozinho para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, na verdade o moreno estava bastante ansioso para se encontrar com Malfoy e a gangue dele.

Depois de alguns momentos em que o moreno já havia chegado na cabana de Hagrid para a aula, Malfoy apareceu com o sorriso desdenhoso estampado no rosto, o moreno adoraria arrancar o sorriso do rosto do sonserino como fizera no dia em que o matara, mas sabia que deveria esperar antes de ter aquele gostinho novamente.

\- Ah pessoal, olha só se não é o campeão de hogwarts... – Malfoy começou desdenhosamente falando para Crabbe e Goyle enquanto se aproximava de Harry, mas falava alto o bastante para todos os sonserinos e grifinórios que há estavam naquele local esperando a chegada do professor, foi naquele momento que Rony e Hermione chegaram. – Ei, vocês trouxeram os cadernos de autógrafos? Precisamos pedir um autografo agora porque duvido muito que a gente vá vê-lo por muito mais tempo, afinal metade dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo morreram... então Potter, quanto tempo você acha que pode durar, hein? Aposto que não vai conseguir se segurar nem mesmo durante os primeiro dez minutos da primeira tarefa.

Crabbe e Goyle riram abertamente sendo acompanhados pelos outros sonserinos, os grifinórios não faziam nada e apenas observavam, o moreno deu um passo para frente e ficou a poucos centímetros do sonserino antes de sibilar friamente.

\- É melhor tomar cuidado com as apostas que faz Malfoy, pois você pode perder. – a melhor coisa que pode acontecer par ao moreno naquele momento foi ver a cara de idiota com a qual Malfoy olhou para o moreno, Harry viu a intenção dele em replicar, mas o sonserino precisou se conter porque Hagrid chegou naquele momento vindo dos fundos da cabana e segurando uma pilha instável de caixas, cada uma contendo um dos enormes explosivins de Hagrid.

Harry percebeu o horror dos alunos no momento em que Hagrid começou a explicar o motivo pelo qual os bichos tinham andado se matando, pois eles estavam com excesso de energia acumulada e a tarefa dos alunos seria cada um deles colocar uma coleira em um dos explosivins e então levá-lo para passear por alguns instantes.

\- Levar essa coisa horrível para passear um pouco? – perguntou Malfoy com a voz repleta de nojo, enquanto olhava para dentro de uma das caixas. – E onde exatamente você espera que a gente amarre a coleira? No ferrão ou no rabo explosivo desse treco?

\- Está com medinho, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry em tom zombeteiro para que apenas o sonserino e os outros alunos pudessem ouvir, mas o loiro não pode responder a provocação do moreno, pois o professor estava falando novamente.

\- No meio dele, Senhor Malfoy. – disse Hagrid calmamente antes de ele próprio demonstrar como se deveria fazer. – Ah, acho melhor vocês colocarem as luvas de couro de dragão, o que vai evitar que vocês acabem se queimando. Ah Harry, você poderia me ajudar com esse aqui, ele é muito grande e é necessário que duas pessoas o peguem.

Harry sabia qual era a verdadeira intenção do professor ao lhe chamar, mas fez como Hagrid pedira e se aproximou dele, o moreno sabia que era longe o bastante para que o professor pudesse falar longe da turma, por isso quando os alunos estavam fazendo o que lhes fora ordenado Hagrid virou-se para o moreno com a voz séria.

\- Então você vai competir, Harry. – a voz séria do meio gigante fez Harry olhar atentamente para ele, mesmo sabendo o que viria nos próximos momentos. – No torneio tribruxo. Um campeão da escola, Harry.

\- Um dos campeões. – Harry corrigiu Hagrid de maneira automática, pois já sabia as palavras do amigo de cor, afinal havia repassado todas as conversas em sua mente.

\- Você não faz idéia mesmo de quem possa tê-lo metido nessa fria, Harry? – perguntou Hagrid com a voz baixa e preocupada, os olhos de Hagrid que eram negros como os de um besouro pareciam bastante ansiosos sob as sobrancelhas desgrenhadas.

\- Não tenho nem idéia Hagrid. – Harry respondeu enquanto dava de ombros, em seguida o moreno perguntou de maneira séria enquanto olhava intensamente para o amigo. – Então você acredita que não fui eu que me inscrevi?

\- Claro que acredito em você, Harry. – resmungou Hagrid em voz baixa. – Você disse que não foi você e eu acredito em você, e Dumbledore também acredita em você.

A menção do diretor os olhos do moreno escureceram levemente, mas ele conseguiu controlar seu temperamento, pois já vinha treinando aquilo a algum tempo, sabia que era inevitável que ele se encontrasse frente a frente com o diretor, mas quando o momento chegasse ele iria precisar ser um perfeito ator ou seria descoberto.

\- Eu bem que gostaria de saber quem foi o desgraçado que me inscreveu. – comentou Harry forçando um tom amargo em sua voz.

Hagrid virou seus olhos para os jardins e o moreno acompanhou o olhar do amigo, os alunos estavam completamente espalhados naquele momento e todos eles pareciam estar em apuros, os explosivins já haviam ultrapassado os noventa centímetros de comprimento e eles haviam se tornado extremamente fortes.

Eles já não eram mais sem casca e descolorados, pois haviam desenvolvido uma espécie de escudo grosso e reluzente. Na verdade, estavam parecendo mais um cruzamento entre escorpiões gigantes e caranguejos alongados, pelo menos essa era a opinião do moreno, embora ele nunca tenha realmente descoberto a origem deles.

Aqueles bichos não tinham nenhum tipo de cabeça formada ou olhos que eram possíveis de serem visualizados, mas haviam ficado imensamente fortes e era praticamente impossível conseguir controlá-los.

\- Eles parecem que estão se divertindo bastante, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hagrid em um tom de voz alegre.

O moreno apenas escondeu uma gargalhada divertida, pois certamente os explosivins estavam se divertindo, porque os estudantes com certeza não estavam nem um pouco divertidos com aquela situação.

Em alguns momentos a cauda de algum dos explosivins reluzia em um estampido alarmante e então ela simplesmente explodia fazendo saltar vários metros para frente e inclusive arrastando os alunos de bruços no gramado enquanto tentavam se levantar de maneira desesperada.

\- Não sei não, Harry. – Hagrid suspirou de repente enquanto voltava a encará-lo nos olhos, o moreno sabia o que viria enquanto observava a expressão preocupada de Hagrid. – Campeão da escola... Ah, parece que tudo acontece com você, não é mesmo?

Harry não respondeu a pergunta do meio gigante, pois ele lembrava-se claramente do que Hermione lhe falara no dia anterior quando estiveram andando pelos jardins, mas o moreno sabia que eles estavam certos.

Tudo sempre acontecera com ele, principalmente as coisas ruins, pois as coisas boas ele não tivera muito tempo para aproveitar.

Gina estava fervendo de raiva por dentro, como seu irmão podia ser tão idiota e tapado daquela maneira?

\- O que o Harry me disse não é da sua conta, Rony. – disse Gina com a voz baixa e perigosa, a ruiva sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho naquele momento, mas não estava se importando muito com esse fato.

\- Como assim não é da minha? – perguntou Rony elevando um pouco a voz e fazendo alguns grifinórios olharem interessados para a discussão entre os irmãos. – Você é minha irmãzinha Gina, qualquer coisa que diga respeito a você é da minha conta.

\- Ah, mas não é mesmo irmãozinho. – desdenhou Gina com um gesto de descaso na direção do irmão como se ele não fosse nada. – Você não manda em mim e não tem direito a nada que diga respeito a minha vida.

\- Vamos ver o que a mamãe e o papai acham disso. – exclamou Rony com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate e olhando triunfante para a irmã, mas para a surpresa do ruivo Gina riu da cara dele naquele momento.

\- Ah Rony, você é tão estúpido e idiota. – Gina balançou a cabeça enquanto se levantava da mesa da grifinória, em seguida olhou diretamente nos olhos do irmão antes de dizer com a voz carregada de deboche e desprezo. – Sabe, acho até bom que você tenha mostrado seus sentimentos para o Harry agora, pois pelo menos ele pode se livrar dos amigos que não o merecem. Fica ai com a cara amarrada só porque não foi você que foi escolhido para ser o campeão do torneio, não sei como você sequer pode imaginar que o Harry se inscreveu nesse torneio. Será que você já se esqueceu de quantos campeões já morreram durante o tribruxo?

\- Gina... – Hermione disse em tom de aviso enquanto observava como Rony parecia ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo.

\- Não Hermione, o meu irmão precisa ouvir umas verdades. – disse Gina em tom baixo e frio, fazendo o máximo para que a voz soasse baixa e que os outros não pudessem ouvir o que ela dizia. – Me diga Rony, já esqueceu que seu melhor amigo nunca quis a fama e nada disso? Ou o que o Harry sofreu na casa dos tios dele, ou de todas as coisas pelas quais você e ele já passaram? Parece que nada do que ele fez até agora significou algo pra você. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas você não passa de um idiota que tem inveja de seu melhor amigo, você quer ter a mesma fama e a fortuna que o Harry tem, acho até que você tem vergonha da própria família...

\- Gina, já chega. – disse Hermione segurando o braço da ruiva que a olhou com um pouco de raiva, mas Gina apenas bufou levemente antes de virar as costas e se afastar do irmão e de Hermione, afinal se ficasse mais tempo ali acabaria dizendo um monte de besteiras.

A ruiva caminhou diretamente até a sala onde ela teria a primeira aula daquela manhã que por acaso era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aquele horário a turma da grifinória do terceiro ano dividia com os alunos da lufa-lufa, o que era um alívio por não ser com os sonserinos que sempre estavam infernizando os outros alunos.

Como sempre a aula girou em torno das maldições imperdoáveis e daquela vez o Professor testara as maldições em cada um dos alunos, querendo saber qual deles conseguia resistir, Gina já havia conseguido se manter por alguns segundos na aula anterior e conseguira lutar contra o feitiço, mas daquela vez sua mente estava tão cheia que ela mal conseguia se concentrar na aula, por isso acabou fazendo as coisas mais idiotas como ficar dançando pela sala, fazer acrobacias ou pulando em uma única perna.

Depois da aula com o Professor Moody, os terceiranistas da grifinória dirigiram-se se dirigiram até a sala de Flitwick para a aula de feitiços. Para Gina aquelas duas aulas demoraram uma eternidade, ela estava ansiosa para conversar com sua amiga Luna e sabia que somente teria oportunidade no almoço e no jantar, afinal aquele dia ela não tinha nenhuma aula em conjunto com os estudantes do terceiro ano da corvinal.

Assim que o sinal indicando o fim da aula de feitiços soou, Gina saiu em disparada da sala e se dirigiu rapidamente para o salão principal, a ruiva sabia que os terceiranistas da corvinal seriam os primeiros a chegarem para o almoço naquele dia, pois eles tinham aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com os lufa-lufanos.

Gina adentrou o salão principal e dirigiu-se até onde sua amiga estava sentada sozinha, o desprezo que os outros corvinais mostravam para a loira fazia com que o sangue da ruiva fervesse e ela normalmente sentia vontade de azarar metade daquelas garotas esnobes que ficavam zombando de Luna, ainda mais agora que elas tinham o acréscimo daquelas veelas metidas.

\- Oi Lu. – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado da amiga que virou o rosto para a ruiva e sorriu ligeiramente aluada.

\- Oi Gina. – Luna disse olhando sonhadoramente para a ruiva. – Então, finalmente conseguiu conversar com seu príncipe encantado?

\- Ele me disse que não é um príncipe encantado. – Gina retrucou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto lembrando-se do que o moreno havia dito para ela na noite anterior. – E eu concordo, ele está mais para um anjo escuro e sombrio.

\- Esses são os melhores. – disse Luna em tom animado enquanto olhava para o moreno em questão que acabava de entrar no salão principal, em seguida a loira perguntou. – Então, me diga em qual classe de anjo ele está?

\- Como assim? – indagou Gina em tom confuso enquanto se servia e começava a comer, afinal estava morrendo de fome.

\- Existem varias classes de anjos, Gina. – Luna disse olhando seriamente para a amiga que piscou surpresa com a conversa. – Anjos, Arcanjos, Querubins, Serafins...

\- Acho que o Harry se encaixa mais em um anjo negro mesmo. – disse Gina sem saber exatamente como responder a loira.

\- Um Anjo Caído. – disse Luna piscando os olhos enquanto olhava para Harry na mesa da grifinória. – Realmente ele tem uma aura escura em volta dele.

\- Isso não importa agora. – disse Gina querendo desviar aquele estranho assunto, afinal Luna sempre dizia algumas coisas estranhas, embora a ruiva nunca houvesse desdenhado de nada do que ela falava mesmo que ela não acreditasse muito. – Eu queria perguntar se você não está interessada em participar de uma espécie de grupo de estudos.

\- Grupo de estudos? – perguntou Luna em tom inocente e estranhando o fato de Gina ter dito aquilo em voz baixa.

\- Bem, na verdade o Harry está começando a treinar sozinho e ele me convidou para participar, mas ele quer incluir outras pessoas também... – Gina explicava em tom baixo enquanto olhava para os lados para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia.

\- E você pensou em mim? – perguntou Luna sorrindo sinceramente pela primeira vez naquela noite, o que fez Gina vacilar por um segundo.

\- Claro que pensei em você Luna, afinal você é minha amiga. – disse Gina com a voz séria. – Estão você aceita? O Harry também vai chamar meus irmãos Fred e George, Neville e Hermione, talvez Rony se ele deixar de ser babaca e parar de pensar que Harry se inscreveu no torneio tribruxo, como se ele estivesse a fim de morrer...

\- Mas alguém colocou o nome dele naquele cálice. – afirmou Luna em tom levemente mais sério. – Talvez tenha sido um Leprechaun...

\- O que? – perguntou Gina confusa com o que a amiga dissera. – Porque um Leprechaun iria inscrever Harry no torneio.

\- Os Leprechauns são conhecidos como os sapateiros do nosso mundo Gina. – explicou Luna com a voz paciente fazendo a ruiva olhar incrédula para a amiga. – Eles são os elementais mais conhecidos do folclore irlandês, existem várias lendas que contam que eles costumam entrar nas casas das pessoas para procurar por sapatos e quando não conseguem encontrar nenhum eles fazem tanta bagunça e confusão que é um costume todos os irlandeses deixarem sapatos velhos nas janelas e portas para que eles não se zanguem. Acho que o Harry deu azar e um leprechaun ficou zangado com ele e colocou o nome dele no cálice de fogo.

\- Se você diz Luna, mas no momento o que importa é saber se você vai ou não aceitar participar... – disse Gina enquanto balançava a cabeça, pois as vezes Luna era completamente difícil de se entender, tanto que a ruiva nem mesmo tentava, apenas aceitava que as amiga era diferente da maioria das pessoas.

\- Claro que vou, Gina. – Luna concordou olhando para a amiga com o cenho franzido. – Mas quando vamos começar?

\- Você pode encontrar eu e os outros no corredor do sétimo andar as cinco e meia da manhã, pode ser? – perguntou Gina.

\- Porque tão cedo? – a corvinal perguntou surpresa com o horário, mas para ela aquilo não era nada demais, afinal ela normalmente acordava as seis horas da manhã.

\- O Harry não quer que ninguém fique sabendo sobre isso, então não diga a ninguém. – disse Gina anda utilizando o tom de voz baixo.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Luna antes de voltar a prestar atenção a sua comida, o restante do almoço as duas garotas passaram conversando sobre as aulas daquela manhã.

Naquele dia Harry almoçou sozinho, pois Gina passou o período sentada a mesa da corvinal e conversando em voz baixa com Luna, o moreno sabia que ela estava explicando para a garota o que ela pretendia fazer a partir do dia seguinte.

Harry se surpreendera com o fato da ruiva não o haver questionado sobre a maneira que ele sabia sobre a amiga dela, mas resolveu deixar aquele detalhe para depois.

As aulas da tarde foram semelhantes com o que ele enfrentara com a aula de Herbologia, mas o moreno nem mesmo prestava atenção aos risos e deboches que os outros alunos jogavam para ele, afinal nenhum deles valia realmente a pena.

As aulas de feitiços e de transfiguração passaram voando e logo eles estavam novamente no salão principal para o jantar que seguiu calmo embora alguns alunos da lufa-lufa fizessem gestos de desprezo em direção ao moreno, mas Harry estava concentrado demais conversando com Neville para se preocupar com isso.

\- Eu acredito em você, Harry. – disse Neville em tom sério enquanto olhava para o moreno depois que o mesmo dissera que não havia se inscrito no torneio.

\- Fico feliz ouvindo isso, Neville. – comentou Harry ocultando um pequeno sorriso. – Então, eu estava pensando em iniciar um pequeno treinamento, para nos prepararmos melhor e também para nos aperfeiçoarmos no que aprendemos nas aulas, pensei que talvez você quisesse participar. A Gina já aceitou e depois eu vou conversar com a Hermione.

\- É claro que eu aceito Harry. – disse Neville com a voz empolgada, embora falasse em tom baixo. – Você está falando sério?

\- Estou sim Neville. – garantiu Harry sorrindo para o amigo. – Olha, não comente isso com ninguém, por favor, quero que seja segredo. Vamos começar amanhã mesmo Neville, então se prepare para acordar bem cedo.

\- O Rony também vai? – perguntou Neville com a voz hesitante enquanto olhava de esguelha para o ruivo que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione no outro lado da mesa da grifinória, a garota lançava olhares estranhos de vez em quando para o moreno que apenas fingia que não estava percebendo nada e continuava a conversar com o colega calmamente.

\- Vai, mas apenas depois que deixar de ser um idiota. – disse Harry com a voz séria e deixando claro que ele não discutiria aquele assunto.

\- Você é quem sabe Harry, mas me diga que horas nós iremos levantar? – perguntou Neville mostrando um pouco da ansiedade que sentia.

\- As cinco horas da manhã, Neville. – respondeu Harry e sorriu satisfeito quando viu o garoto se engasgar surpreso.

\- Porque tão cedo? – perguntou Neville fazendo uma careta, afinal naquele horário todo o colégio ainda estaria dormindo.

\- Porque não quero que ninguém perceba o que estamos fazendo e porque assim teremos mais tempo para os treinamentos. – respondeu Harry calmamente, enquanto ocultava um novo sorriso pelo desagrado que o amigo estava demonstrando. – Não precisa se preocupar Neville, eu o acordo se você não conseguir despertar...

\- Tudo bem, Harry. – disse Neville e então passou a se concentrar no próprio jantar enquanto pensava no que o moreno havia acabado de lhe falar, Neville pensava que com um treinamento adequado ele poderia conseguir se vingar pelos seus pais, mesmo que as chances dele se encontrar com Belatriz Lestrange fossem mínimas.

Depois que o moreno terminou de jantar ele levantou-se calmamente ignorando os olhares que recebia, parecia que todos os integrantes do salão principal estavam seguindo seus movimentos, no momento em que passou por onde Fred e George estavam sentados ele deixou sua mão tocar de leve no ombro de um deles.

Os gêmeos olharam um para o outro antes de olharem pelo caminho ao qual o moreno desaparecia e depois de trocarem um sorriso cúmplice os gêmeos levantaram-se e seguiram atrás de Harry, eles saíram do salão principal a tempo de ver o moreno virando um corredor e se apressaram a seguir e alcançar o moreno.

\- Ei Harry. – Fred exclamou fazendo com que o moreno apenas olhasse para trás e sorrisse de maneira enviesada, embora não tenha parado de andar.

Os gêmeos perceberam que o moreno estava armando alguma coisa e quando finalmente o alcançaram apenas continuaram caminhando ao lado dele, mas surpreenderam-se ao perceberem que estavam se dirigindo para o salão comunal da grifinória.

Eles entraram pelo buraco do retrato e depois que Harry constatou que o local estava completamente vazio ele sacou sua varinha e executou o mesmo feitiço que havia utilizado na enfermaria quando conversara com a elfa doméstica.

\- Ei Harry, será que agora... – começou George com a voz extremamente curiosa e um pouco duvidosa também.

\- Você poderia nos dizer... – continuou Fred em tom muito parecido com o do irmão, o que fez Harry olhar friamente para os dois.

\- O que está querendo conosco? – os dois terminaram a frase juntos e em seguida caíram na risada pela careta divertida que o moreno fizera.

\- Vocês adoram fazer isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry curiosamente, ele não sabia o quanto havia sentido falta daqueles dois até aquele momento.

\- Com certeza. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo e o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, sabia que os dois eram incorrigíveis.

\- Mas então Harry, o que você queria conosco? – perguntou Fred assim que parou de rir e encarou o moreno com seriedade.

\- Tenho dois assuntos para tratar com vocês? – disse Harry em tom sério e firme. – Primeiramente, eu gostaria de contar com a presença de vocês em um pequeno treinamento que eu estou pensando em fazer.

\- Treinamento? – perguntou George com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o tom de voz extremamente curioso.

\- Isso. – concordou Harry com a cabeça antes de explicar melhor. – Vou explicar melhor amanhã os motivos disso, Gina e Neville já concordaram.

\- Gina? – perguntou Fred estranhando aquilo, afinal o moreno a frente deles nunca havia se referido abertamente a irmãzinha deles.

\- A nossa Gininha? – perguntou George também surpreso com aquele fato, afinal não era nenhum segredo que Harry quase não falava com a irmã deles.

\- Isso mesmo, a Gina. – disse Harry sorrindo ao perceber a confusão dos gêmeos, além de uma pequena dose de ciúmes na voz dos garotos, em seguida o moreno perguntou. – Então, vocês estão a fim de participar de um treinamento que será feito escondido de todos e que tecnicamente é completamente ilegal e proibido?

\- Ilegal? – perguntou Fred levantando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto olhava de relance para o irmão.

\- E proibido? – continuou George devolvendo o olhar para seu gêmeo e sorrindo de maneira bastante travessa antes de ambos os gêmeos olharem para o moreno e sorrirem como se estivessem no paraíso. - Já que é assim...

\- Pode contar com a gente. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo o que fez o moreno revirar os olhos sabendo que aqueles dois jamais mudariam.

\- Ótimo, sua irmã vai ficar bastante contente quando souber que vocês decidiram nos acompanhar. –comentou Harry vagamente enquanto ficava pensativo por alguns segundos, mas foi trazido de volta a realidade pela voz de Fred.

\- E qual seria o outro assunto que você queria falar com a gente, Harry? – perguntou Fred com a voz curiosa enquanto olhava para o moreno.

\- O outro assunto é sobre negócios. – disse Harry abrindo um sorriso para os gêmeos que retribuíram o sorriso mesmo que estivessem surpresos com aquela declaração do moreno. – Eu sei que o dinheiro que vocês ganharam naquela aposta com o Senhor Bagman era ouro de Leprechauns, portanto eram falsos e devem ter sumido.

\- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Fred surpreso, afinal nem ele e nem o irmão haviam comentado aquilo com ninguém.

\- Eu apenas sei. – disse Harry dando de ombros e deixando claro que não diria como soubera aquilo. – Mas como eu disse, o assunto é sobre negócios, pois eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta para vocês dois...

\- Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou George curioso logo depois de olhar de relance para Fred que estava tão intrigado quanto ele.

\- Bom, vocês tem todas essas idéias para logros e brincadeiras, mas não tem o dinheiro necessário para colocarem um negocio para frente... – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto encarava os gêmeos. – O que eu estou oferecendo é um acordo financeiro, vocês entram com a parte criativa e eu entro com o dinheiro.

\- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Fred olhando de maneira incrédula para o moreno que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Olha, eu sei que o Bagman é um fracassado e duvido muito que ele vai pagar o que deve para vocês algum dia e vocês dois sabem disso. – disse Harry olhando para os gêmeos que apenas balançaram a cabeça de maneira resignada, pois haviam estado se enganando a algum tempo. – Estou propondo um bom acordo de negócios.

\- Com quanto de capital você vai entrar e qual a porcentagem dos lucros que você vai querer? – George perguntou de maneira objetiva e direta.

\- Que tal começarmos com um capital inicial de dez mil galeões? – perguntou Harry abrindo um sorriso de canto quando os gêmeos ofegaram de maneira surpresa. – Quanto a porcentagem dos lucros que eu vou receber, acredito que trinta por cento esteja mais do que bom, cada um de vocês fica com trinta e cinco por cento e eu ainda continuo investindo.

\- Isso é bastante tentador. – disse Fred e George concordou com a cabeça, mas Harry percebeu que eles ainda estavam na duvida, por isso decidiu não pressionar os gêmeos.

\- Porque vocês não pensam na minha proposta e quando decidirem podem me avisar que a gente acerta os detalhes. – disse Harry em tom simples recebendo a concordância por parte dos gêmeos. – Ah, quero vocês aqui embaixo amanhã as cinco e vinte da manhã.

\- O que? – exclamaram Fred e George ao mesmo tempo o que fez Harry gargalhar abertamente da cara dos gêmeos.

\- Vocês ouviram, quero os dois aqui embaixo as cinco e vinte, que é o horário em que iremos sair daqui. Se demorarem mais do que isso, vocês ficam, entenderam? – a voz de Harry estava séria quando falara com os gêmeos que se resignaram e apenas concordaram com a cabeça, o que fez o moreno balançar a cabeça satisfeito antes de apontar a varinha para o nada e murmurar o contra-feitiço do encantamento que ele executara. – Até amanhã então rapazes.

Após dizer isso o moreno se afastou e sentou-se em uma poltrona no canto do salão comunal da grifinória, ele ainda precisava falar com Hermione e a esperaria ali.

Hermione caminhava ao lado de Rony, os dois estavam voltando para o salão comunal da grifinória depois de terem terminado de jantar e eles andavam em silêncio, Hermione não estava muito interessada em conversar com o amigo, pois tudo o que ele sabia fazer era resmungar coisas ininteligíveis para a morena.

Quando ela e Rony atravessaram o buraco do retrato e entraram no salão comunal da grifinória, Hermione observou que eram poucos os alunos que já estavam no interior do salão, viu os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley sentados em um canto do salão parecendo extremamente concentrados em uma conversa que estavam tendo.

Havia alguns outros alunos mais velhos espalhados pelo salão, mas o que chamou a atenção de Hermione foi o moreno sentado isoladamente próximo a lareira do salão comunal da grifinória, depois de hesitar por um segundo a morena dirigiu-se até onde Harry estava deixando para trás um ruivo que resmungava baixo vendo para onde ela estava indo.

\- Isso já está enchendo o saco. – disse Hermione em tom de voz exasperado quando sentou-se em frente ao moreno no chão, onde ele estivera acomodado.

\- O que? – perguntou Harry em tom frio sem nem mesmo olhar para a garota que pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o moreno sentiu um arrepio de medo dele.

\- Essa briga infantil entre você e Rony. – disse Hermione ignorando o que sentira, pois o moreno poderia se tornar o assassino mais frio do mundo e mesmo assim a garota sabia que ele jamais a machucaria.

\- Eu não briguei com ninguém Hermione. – disse Harry com a voz calma e impassível não revelando um resquício de sentimento, mas quando ele virou o rosto e a morena pode por fim encarar o amigo nos olhos percebeu uma dor profunda que ele ocultava muito bem. – E o Rony vai ter de vir atrás de mim com as próprias pernas.

\- Ainda assim, bem que você podia tentar entender seu amigo. – disse Hermione com a voz cansada, pois sabia que não conseguiria convencer o moreno a fazer nada que ele realmente não estivesse com vontade.

\- Não tenho tempo para lidar com ele Hermione, o Rony vai precisar arrumar coragem sozinho para vir falar comigo. – disse Harry dando de ombros de maneira indiferente, não que ele não se importasse com a amizade do amigo, mas ele não tinha muito tempo para ficar tão poderoso quanto fosse possível para poder enfrentar Voldemort quando o momento chegasse. – Que tal você se encontrar comigo e com alguns amigos amanhã de manha, Hermione?

\- Pra que? – perguntou a garota surpresa com o convite inesperado do moreno, na verdade ela nem mesmo estava certa da natureza do convite, o moreno aprece que percebeu a duvida dela e sorriu de maneira divertida.

\- Essencialmente, eu vou começar um grupo de treinamento. – disse Harry indo direto ao ponto, pois sabia que Hermione preferia dessa maneira.

\- Treinamento para que? – perguntou Hermione surpresa com o tom de voz determinado que Harry estava mostrando, mas o mais impressionante era a postura que o moreno estava assumindo, na visão de Hermione ele parecia um guerreiro.

\- Para a guerra. – disse Harry sombriamente fazendo Hermione arregalar os olhos um pouco perplexa com o que ele dissera.

\- Que guerra? – perguntou a garota em tom levemente rouco enquanto observava seu melhor amigo de maneira atenta.

\- Você vai ficar sabendo se aceitar ir comigo e com os outros amanhã. – disse Harry sorrindo largamente ao perceber a frustração da garota ao não ser informada de algo, o moreno sabia o quanto a amiga odiava esperar para obter alguma resposta.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas quem são esses amigos de quem você está falando? – perguntou Hermione em tom resignado, afinal sabia que quando o amigo queria esconder algo não adiantava ficar insistindo porque ele não revelaria nada a não ser que realmente quisesse.

\- Neville, Gina e a amiga dela Luna, Fred e George, mais nós dois, por enquanto somente nós sete. – disse Harry.

\- E o Rony? – Hermione perguntou em tom de duvida enquanto olhava de relance por sobre seu ombro até o outro lado do salão comunal onde o ruivo lançava olhares raivosos para onde Harry e Hermione estavam conversando.

\- Primeiro ele vai precisar crescer, Hermione. – respondeu Harry em tom frio e calmo deixando claro que não haveria outra maneira. – Vamos sair do salão comunal as cinco e vinte da manhã, então esteja pronta.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Hermione depois de alguns segundos, então o moreno levantou-se de onde estivera sentado e começou a se dirigir para as escadas que o levariam ao dormitório masculino, mas então ele parou e voltou lentamente para onde a morena ainda estava sentada e abaixando-se ao lado dela o moreno sussurrou.

\- Não conte para ninguém o que falamos, Hermione. – a voz de Harry era fria como gelo enquanto ele falava. – Ninguém mesmo.

Hermione ficou observando enquanto o amigo subia para o dormitório masculino, nos minutos seguintes a garota ficou pensando nas palavras de Harry, não entendia a que guerra ele poderia estar se referindo, mas provavelmente deveria ter algo a ver com o bruxo das trevas que estava querendo a cabeça do moreno.

Poucos minutos depois Gina adentrou o salão comunal e o varreu com os olhos, depois de não encontrar quem procurava a ruiva dirigiu-se até onde Hermione estava e sentou-se ao lado da amiga que parecia pensativa.

\- Ele já falou com você, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina em tom curioso fazendo Hermione acordar e olhar para a amiga.

\- Já. – respondeu Hermione simplesmente enquanto balançava a cabeça como se tentasse entender alguma coisa. – Ele já subiu.

\- Pois é. – disse Gina dando de ombros e em seguida levantou-se novamente. – Eu vou subir para o dormitório e dormir, afinal vamos ter de acordar bem cedo.

\- Eu vou com você. – disse Hermione lembrando-se do horário que o amigo havia dito que eles sairiam do salão comunal da grifinória, em seguida as duas garotas subiram pelas escadas do dormitório feminino sob o olhar curioso de muitas pessoas que sabiam que dificilmente os alunos iam para a cama antes da meia noite.

Harry acordou por volta das quatro e meia da manhã, mas continuou deitado em sua cama pensando no que o estava esperando pela frente, não que ele tivesse algum medo do que pudesse acontecer com ele, mas ele temia pela vida dos amigos.

Mentalmente Harry traçou os planos que ele estivera planejando para o treinamento dos amigos, mas Harry sabia que também precisaria de pelo menos um espião entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix e pelo menos dois entre os comensais da morte.

Espiões dentro da Ordem o moreno tinha alguns em mente, já entre os comensais da morte Harry não sabia quem ele poderia trazer para o seu lado, mas isso ele veria depois e talvez nem mesmo precisasse de um comensal da morte para espião.

Voltou a pensar no que ele estivera imaginando para o treinamento dele e dos amigos, durante todo aquele ano eles poderiam se manter fortalecendo a parte física do corpo deles e treinar os feitiços que eram aprendidos do primeiro ao sétimo ano, o moreno sabia que poderia conseguir tudo o que quisesse com a sala precisa, mas pensara melhor e imaginara que um treinamento que evoluísse por etapas fosse ser muito melhor do que se acabassem misturando tudo ao mesmo tempo, por isso durante as férias o moreno pensaria melhor na continuação do treinamento.

Quando já passava das cinco horas da manhã o moreno levantou-se e se dirigiu até a cama onde Neville dormia tranquilamente, o garoto roncava em alto som, mas ignorando isso o moreno aproximou-se do amigo e começou a chacoalhá-lo até que o garoto acordou sobressaltado, mas ficou em silêncio quando percebeu que fora Harry que o acordara.

O moreno fez um gesto batendo no pulso indicando que já estava na hora e depois que Neville concordou e levantou-se da cama os dois começaram a se arrumar rapidamente, em poucos minutos os dois garotos estavam prontos e saíram em silencio do dormitório masculino do quarto ano, nenhum dos outros companheiros chegou a acordar.

Quando os dois chegaram ao salão comunal encontraram Fred e George Weasley sentados em frente a lareira apagada do local, os dois estavam bocejando audivelmente e ambos pareciam extremamente sonolentos.

\- Poxa Harry, a gente bem que poderia dormir mais algumas horas. – disse Fred soltando mais um bocejo e sendo acompanhado por seu irmão.

\- Não reclamem, afinal vocês somente não estão acostumados a acordar tão cedo. – repreendeu Harry escondendo um sorriso, pois mesmo ele próprio estando acostumado a acordar por volta daquele horário, seu corpo de quatorze anos não estava e ele estava sentindo o mesmo cansaço físico que os outros.

\- Cadê as garotas? – perguntou George olhando para as escadas do dormitório feminino e consultando o próprio relógio.

\- Estão vindo. – afirmou Harry em tom sério e para a surpresa dos outros três, realmente Gina e Hermione apareceram no alto das escadas, as duas pareciam extremamente cansadas e desgrenhadas enquanto desciam.

\- Bom dia meninos. – disseram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo, as duas garotas estavam piores que os gêmeos Weasley e pareciam que dormiriam em pé a qualquer momento, o que fez Harry suspirar para esconder o divertimento.

\- Vamos logo ou vamos chegar muito atrasados. – disse Harry encaminhando-se para a entrada do salão comunal e abrindo o retrato em seguida.

O moreno caminhava a frente do grupo de alunos enquanto observava atentamente o mapa do maroto, o moreno estava atento, pois não queria ser pego no meio do castelo, mas naquele horário ninguém estava rondando pelos corredores, pelo menos ninguém além deles.

Os outros estavam acompanhando o moreno enquanto conversavam baixinho entre si, mas depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente chegaram ao corredor do sétimo andar e alguns se surpreenderam ao encontrar uma garota loira da corvinal encostada a parede.

\- Ah, vocês chegaram. – exclamou Luna abrindo u pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Achei que já tinham ido embora e que eu havia chegado atrasada.

\- Não iríamos sem você, Luna. – disse Harry sorrindo para a loira que piscou surpresa e devolveu o sorriso.

\- Sinto muito pelo leprechaun ter colocado o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, Harry. – Luna falou em tom sério olhando para o moreno que ficou sem entender por um momento, o moreno ouviu risadas baixas vindas de Fred e George, além de um bufo irritado da parte de Hermione, mas Harry ignorou aquelas reações.

\- Eu também sinto, Luna. – disse Harry simplesmente dando de ombros. – Mas ele me paga quando eu o encontrar.

\- É, eles são maus. – disse Luna em um tom de voz que lembrou uma criança ao moreno, mas era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Luna era, ela seria uma eterna criança, pois jamais deixaria de acreditar em contos de fadas, embora ela não estivesse equivocada em tudo o que dizia. – Aonde nós iremos, Harry?

A pergunta de Luna retirou o moreno de seus pensamentos e então ele virou-se para a parede onde ficava a entrada para a Sala Precisa, no momento seguinte Harry andou três vezes em frente a parede e um segundo depois uma porta vermelho escarlate apareceu surpreendendo todos os outros, inclusive a ruiva que imaginara que apareceria a porta amarela como na noite anterior, o moreno adiantou-se e abriu a porta.

\- Bem vindos a Sala Precisa. – disse Harry com a voz séria antes de adentrar pela porta, logo depois de uma pequena hesitação os amigos o seguiram e se surpreenderam quando puderam finalmente observar o interior do ambiente.


	5. Varinhas

**Capitulo 4 – Varinhas!**

Os amigos do moreno surpreenderam-se com o local que os recebeu, até mesmo Gina ficou surpresa, pois a ruiva imaginara que estaria na mesma sala aconchegante que no dia anterior, mas a sala precisa estava completamente diferente naquele momento.

O local em que a sala precisa havia se transformado era maior que um campo de quadribol, mas era dividido essencialmente em três partes. No lado esquerdo havia um modelo de academia trouxa que apenas Harry e Hermione reconheciam, afinal os outros eram bruxos sangue puro e não tinham muito contato com o mundo trouxa.

No lado direito da sala havia algo que lembrava muito um tatame de artes marciais trouxas, mas que Harry desejara como um palco para eles poderem treinar feitiços, nas paredes do lado direito estantes iam do chão até o teto e estavam repletas dos mais diversos livros de feitiços de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e de outras matérias.

No centro da sala havia uma enorme piscina com cerca de cinqüenta metros de comprimento e vinte metros de largura.

\- O que é a Sala Precisa? – perguntou Fred em tom de voz curioso enquanto olhava para todos os lados da sala.

\- É uma das salas mais famosas de Hogwarts. – exclamou Hermione com os olhos brilhando. – Eu li em Hogwarts: Uma História que essa sala foi criada pelo próprio Godric Griffyndor, mas pensei que sua localização estivesse perdida.

\- Muito bem Hermione. – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga que corou levemente ao perceber que se empolgara um pouco, em seguida o moreno olhou para os amigos dizendo. – Esta sala apenas aparece quando alguém realmente precisa dela, ou apenas quando é necessário. Ela se adapta ao que a pessoa precisa, formando o ambiente perfeito para determinada situação. Como vocês devem percebido, para abrir a passagem que dá acesso a essa sala é necessário concentrar-se em algo e passar por ela por três vezes.

\- O que são essas coisas? – perguntou Gina olhando para os aparelhos de musculação que haviam do lado esquerdo da sala.

\- São aparelhos de musculação, nós vamos utilizá-los para fazermos exercícios físicos e para aumentar nossa resistência. – explicou Harry de maneira vaga, afinal sabia que dificilmente eles iriam treinar para valer naquele dia, pois ainda tinha muitas coisas para explicar para os amigos. – Basicamente esse será o local em que treinaremos por todo esse ano.

\- Você falou algo sobre uma guerra, Harry. – comentou Hermione desviando os olhos dos aparelhos de ginástica e olhando para o moreno de olhos verdes que a encarou de maneira séria. – O que você quis dizer exatamente com isso?

\- Não sei se todos vocês sabem, mas nos últimos três anos muita coisa aconteceu em Hogwarts. – comentou Harry calmamente e observou os rostos dos amigos em concordância. – No meu primeiro ano, Quirrell estava sendo possuído por Voldemort e o Lorde Negro tentou roubar a pedra filosofal para que ele pudesse ressurgir.

\- É, mas você o botou para correr. – exclamou George em tom divertido, o irmão gêmeo gargalhou ao lado assim como os outros riram levemente, embora tenham estremecido poucos segundos antes quando o moreno mencionara o nome do bruxo das trevas.

\- Ele fugiu mesmo. – concordou Harry permitindo que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios, mas ele ficou sério logo depois. – Todos sabemos o que aconteceu no meu segundo ano, Voldemort possuiu a Gina através de um diário e então a obrigou a abrir a Câmara Secreta e libertar o monstro que estava encerrado...

Naquele momento Harry olhou para a ruiva com intensidade transmitindo apenas com o olhar toda a força que ela precisava para poder enfrentar as lembranças dolorosas daquele episodio, o moreno sorriu quando a viu encará-lo de maneira firme.

\- No ano passado tivemos a fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban. – nesse momento o moreno olhou seriamente para os outros, pois das pessoas que estavam ali apenas Hermione conhecia a verdade. – A maioria de vocês não sabe, mas Sirius Black é meu padrinho e é também inocente de todos os crimes pelos quais foi preso.

\- É verdade. – disse Hermione quando percebeu a surpresa, o choque e a desconfiança no semblante dos gêmeos e de Neville.

\- O verdadeiro responsável pela traição a meus pais chama-se Pedro Pettigrew, o bruxo que todos pensam que Sirius matou a quatorze anos atrás, Pettigrew também é conhecido como Rabicho. – nesse momento Harry percebeu a expressão de reconhecimento no semblante de Fred e George que olharam-se antes de Fred falar.

\- O mesmo Rabicho dos marotos? – a voz do ruivo estava extremamente chocada e surpresa enquanto olhava para o moreno.

\- Sim Fred, o mesmo Rabicho. Eu já contei para a Gina, mas acredito que vocês gostariam de saber que os marotos eram um grupo de quatro adolescentes que eram na verdade, Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Tiago Potter. – explicou Harry em tom calmo e viu a surpresa no rosto dos gêmeos ao perceberem que haviam tido contado com um dos marotos, o moreno fez uma pausa de alguns segundos antes de voltar ao tema principal. – No ano passado eu, Rony e Hermione conseguimos descobrir essas informações e tínhamos Rabicho em nossas mãos quando ele conseguiu escapar em sua forma animaga, que era um rato.

\- Ele era o Perebas. – disse Hermione olhando para os Weasley que gemeram de horror, principalmente Gina que ainda não sabia daquele detalhe, a ruivinha havia dormido diversas vezes com o bichinho de estimação de seu irmão.

\- Que nojo. – exclamou Gina abraçando-se com as próprias mãos enquanto imagens dela com o rato apareciam em sua mente.

\- Deixando essas informações de lado, o que tudo isso tem a ver com essa guerra? – perguntou Hermione em tom de voz sensato fazendo Harry sorrir ligeiramente antes de enfiar a mão dentro de seu sobretudo e retirar os frasquinhos que continham a poção.

\- Peguem. – disse Harry estendendo um frasco para cada um dos garotos, com a exceção de Gina que já o havia recebido.

\- Para que serve essa poção, Harry? – perguntou Hermione olhando de maneira desconfiada para o frasco em sua mão, pois a garota não reconhecia aquela poção e também não confiava muito em Harry como um bom preparador de poções.

\- Ela ajuda a deixar a mente de alguém impenetrável. – explicou Harry em tom pratico olhando para a amiga que franziu os lábios.

\- Não entendi. – Neville disse em tom curioso enquanto olhava para o seu próprio frasco contendo o líquido da poção.

\- Confiem em mim. Vocês precisam beber a poção e então eu vou lançar um feitiço em vocês que vai ajudar a proteger a mente de vocês. – disse Harry em tom de voz firme e decidido enquanto olhava para os amigos e sacava a varinha.

\- Podem beber, eu também já tomei. – disse Gina tentando encorajar os amigos que pareciam receosos com aquilo.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Hermione hesitantemente antes de virar a poção em um só gole, no momento seguinte o moreno movimentou rapidamente sua varinha disparando um jato de luz azul que acertou Hermione no peito, a luz azulada envolveu o corpo da garota e sumiu em instantes fazendo a garota piscar os olhos surpresa com aquilo. – É só isso?

\- Sim. – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga e em seguida virou-se para os outros que beberam a poção, então o moreno repetiu o mesmo movimento com a varinha fazendo com que todos os outros quatro fossem envolvidos pelo feitiço. – Como eu disse essa poção torna a mente de quem a bebe impenetrável contra invasão externa durante um ano, mas com esse feitiço que eu acabei de executar a poção apenas impedirá que um legilimente veja os assuntos que eu vou discutir com vocês aqui dentro ou em qualquer outro lugar, ninguém conseguirá ver nada sobre mim na mente de vocês assim como vocês também não vão conseguir comentar para ninguém o que fizermos aqui dentro ou as informações que eu contar para vocês.

\- Tudo bem Harry, a gente já entendeu. – concordou Hermione em tom cansado. – Agora será que você pode falar de uma vez sobre essa guerra?

\- É claro. – disse Harry calmamente e em seguida começou a caminhar pela sala indo em direção ao lado direito onde ficava a mini biblioteca. – Como eu disse antes, Rabicho acabou conseguindo fugir a alguns meses atrás, o que ninguém sabe é que ele foi para fora do país, onde rondavam os rumores sobre a possível localização de Voldemort, ou seja, em uma floresta da Albânia, no caminho Rabicho parece ter encontrado alguns outros ratos que contaram para ele rumores sobre um certo vulto escuro que possuía e dominava criaturas pequenas. Rabicho conseguiu encontrar Voldemort e agora os dois estão juntos novamente armando uma maneira para conseguir que o Lorde das Trevas possa ressurgir o quanto antes.

\- Como ele sobreviveu, Harry? – perguntou Luna em tom sonhador de voz e quando todos encararam a loira, ela perguntou novamente. – Como ele pode ter sobrevivido depois de ter recebido uma maldição da morte?

\- Bem, vocês devem entender que Voldemort é um bruxo das trevas extremamente habilidoso, alguns inclusive diziam que ele era mais poderoso que Salazar Sonserina... – disse Harry em tom firme sabendo que não poderia revelar tudo o que sabia naquele momento. – Acredito que ele tenha encontrado uma maneira de se tornar imortal, talvez o bruxo que tenha chegado mais perto nessa área, mas diferente de Nicolau Flamel que fez uso de uma pedra filosofal, Voldemort preferiu utilizar as artes das trevas para alcançar seus objetivos. Existe uma magia tão negra que permite um bruxo dividir sua alma em duas, e transferir uma das partes para algum objeto, então se o corpo dele for "morto" em certo momento, a alma dele ainda vai habitar esse mundo e portanto ele poderá retornar por meio de um ritual extremamente delicado.

\- Você quer dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem é imortal? – perguntou Neville chocado expressando a pergunta de todos os outros cinco.

\- De certa forma ele é um bruxo que no momento é invulnerável a morte, por isso ele sobreviveu mesmo após ter recebido o ricochete da maldição da morte. – explicou Harry em tom calmo enquanto observava as mais diferentes reações nos amigos.

\- Então ele deve ter dividido a alma em vários pedaços. – disse Hermione em tom pensativo enquanto analisava melhor o que o amigo havia dito. – E você disse que a pessoa armazena esse pedaço de alma em um objeto, certo?

\- Certo Hermione. – concordou Harry com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, pois sabia que Hermione seria a primeira a raciocinar mais claramente.

\- Então poderia ser qualquer coisa, não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota pensando nas conseqüências daquela informação.

\- Qualquer objeto não Hermione, afinal estamos falando do maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Você acha mesmo que ele colocaria a preciosa alma dele em qualquer objeto? – perguntou Harry levemente divertido e recebeu uma negação constrangida da morena. – Ele deve ter colocado os pedaços de alma em objetos importantes, mas vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso agora, pois podem deixar que eu mesmo vou encontrar esses objetos.

\- Espera Harry, como você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou George com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em questionamento.

\- Digamos que eu tenho alguns informantes muito bons. – Harry disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- Se você sabe tantas coisas porque não conta para Dumbledore, então poderíamos evitar que uma guerra acontecesse? – a pergunta de Hermione era curiosa, pois sabia que se o amigo quisesse procurar o diretor ele já o teria feito.

\- Porque eu não confio mais em Dumbledore. – disse Harry simplesmente enquanto via a surpresa estampar-se no rosto dos amigos.

\- Porque não? – perguntou Neville com a voz revelando a curiosidade que sentia, afinal não era segredo para ninguém que o diretor meio que protegia Harry e os amigos. – Eu achei que você confiasse cegamente nele.

\- Eu me dei conta de que ele é um velho manipulador e com mania de grandeza. – respondeu Harry firmemente. – Eu já não sou mais um garotinho que ele pode manipular como se fosse um boneco. Sei o que vai acontecer daqui para frente e conhecendo Dumbledore consigo imaginar exatamente como ele irá agir. Ele e os outros adultos vão nos julgar crianças demais para nos envolvermos na guerra e vão querer nos proteger, o que vai ser um grave erro, afinal se não soubermos nos defender seremos mortos facilmente em um ataque.

\- Isso é realmente verdade. – disse Fred obtendo o apoio tanto do irmão gêmeo como de Gina. – A mamãe jamais permitiria que os filhinhos dela entrassem em uma guerra, pelo menos não se ela conseguisse impedir.

\- Eu também tenho quase certeza de que Voldemort irá ressurgir no final desse ano. – disse Harry em tom firme e decidido olhando para os amigos que engoliram em seco. - Por isso eu quero começar a treinar a partir de agora, pois quando Voldemort enviar seus comensais da morte para nos atacarem quero estar pronto para lutar.

\- Nós também vamos querer lutar Harry. – disseram Fred e George olhando seriamente para o moreno que apenas sorriu de canto.

\- Estou com você Harry. – exclamou Neville sorrindo levemente para o moreno que apenas retribuiu antes de olhar para Gina.

\- Você sabe que já pode contar comigo, Harry. – disse a ruiva em tom baixo olhando decidida para o moreno.

\- Eu também vou lutar Harry, vai ser uma honra estar ao seu lado. – disse Luna em tom sério surpreendendo os outros que sempre viam a loira da corvinal como uma garota sonhadora, mas naquele momento a menina mostrava que ela era esperta.

\- Bem, eu acredito em você Harry. – disse Hermione se aproximando do moreno com os olhos brilhando e em seguida a garota o abraçou firmemente.

\- Sabe Fred, eu achei que havíamos vindo aqui para treinar, mas parece que estamos em uma cessão sentimental. – comentou George em tom sarcástico recebendo uma cotovelada de Gina que o olhava repreensivamente.

\- Nem comente Fred. – avisou a menina recebendo um olhar carrancudo dos irmãos como resposta a provocação.

\- Você tem razão George, nós viemos até aqui para treinar e acabamos nos demorando muito nas explicações. – disse Harry em tom firme afastando-se Hermione que encontrava-se levemente constrangida pelo descontrole momentâneo, o moreno indicou o caminho e começou a andar rapidamente em direção ao outro lado da sala onde se encontravam os diversos aparelhos de musculação trouxa. – Como gastamos quase uma hora conversando o treino de hoje será mais curto e vamos ficar apenas nesses aparelhos.

\- Para que eles servem exatamente? – perguntou Neville olhando de maneira estranha para os aparelhos.

\- Para aumentar a aptidão física, além de auxiliar no condicionamento físico e mental, embora também ajude a aumentar a massa muscular. – explicou Hermione em tom prático enquanto observava os diferentes aparelhos.

\- Exato Hermione, mas antes de vocês começarem eu quero que vocês saibam que aqui não haverá regras escolares e nem nada referente a isso, portanto já adianto que farei o que achar necessário para que fiquemos mais fortes. – disse Harry em tom de aviso olhando seriamente para os amigos que assentiram.

\- Então vamos começar com preparação física, certo? – perguntou Hermione olhando primeiro para os aparelhos e depois para a piscina.

\- Isso mesmo. – concordou Harry esperando para ver qual deles faria a pergunta que ele estava esperando ouvir.

\- Porque a gente não treina feitiços de uma vez, afinal somos bruxos e não precisamos nos preparar fisicamente? – surpreendentemente foi Neville quem fez aquela pergunta, o moreno esperava que fosse um dos gêmeos a fazê-la.

\- Não adianta nada vocês treinarem os feitiços se não possuírem condições físicas para sustentar a magia necessária. Além disso, é importante que saibamos nos virar sem a magia, afinal podemos acabar sendo desarmados em algum momento. – explicou Harry em tom paciente de voz enquanto olhava para os amigos. – Espero que vocês tenham vindo com roupas mais confortáveis do que essas que estão vestindo.

Harry sorriu levemente ao ver que os amigos afirmavam com a cabeça e em seguida os seis passaram a retirar as roupas que estavam vestindo revelando as roupas mais folgadas e confortáveis que eles estavam vestindo por baixo.

\- Ótimo. – disse Harry também retirando a roupa que estava vestindo e ficando apenas com uma bermuda preta, o moreno sentiu o olhar da ruiva em seu corpo, mas fingiu que não havia percebido. – Hoje vamos fazer apenas um treinamento bem leve, amanhã vamos começar de verdade. Hermione, Gina e Luna, subam nas bicicletas e comecem a pedalar. Fred e George, quero ver vocês dois na esteira correndo. Eu e Neville vamos começar com os pesos, nós vamos trocar de aparelhos a cada dez minutos.

Durante a hora seguinte os sete ficaram malhando, como o moreno dissera a cada dez minutos eles trocavam de aparelhos para poderem exercitar todos os músculos do corpo em um mesmo dia de treinamento.

Quando o moreno finalmente deu aquele "aquecimento" por encerrado os seis adolescentes despencaram no chão praticamente desmaiados, pois estavam mortos de cansaço, já Harry estava arfando ruidosamente, mas conseguia manter um controle bem maior do que qualquer um dos outros amigos.

\- Isso foi um aquecimento Harry? – perguntou Gina tremendo levemente enquanto tentava se sentar no chão para poder olhar para o moreno.

\- Sim, isso não é nada comparado com o que nos espera. – disse Harry esboçando um sorriso divertido para a ruiva que estremeceu antes de cair novamente de costas contra o chão. – Por isso eu disse que nós precisamos de treinamento físico, pois se não agüentamos alguns exercícios como poderemos suportar uma batalha que pode durar horas?

\- Você tem razão Harry. – disse Hermione de maneira pausada enquanto respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

\- Quando vamos começar a treinar magia, Harry? – perguntou Gina de repente curiosa com o progresso daquele treinamento.

\- Bom, acredito que até o final desse ano letivo nós vamos nos focar mais na parte física e mental, mas também quero abordar todos os feitiços que os alunos de primeiro a sétimo anos aprendem. – comentou Harry vagamente, fora mais ou menos aquilo que ele imaginara para aquele período de treinamento, sabia que para a continuação dos treinamentos em magia e em outras áreas ele precisaria de algumas coisinhas que ele apenas conseguiria quando estivesse de férias. – Somente no próximo ano o treinamento de verdade começa.

\- E o que vamos fazer agora não é um treinamento de verdade? – perguntou George em tom incrédulo enquanto olhava para o moreno.

\- Não um verdadeiro treinamento, o que iremos ver esse ano será apenas a base para o restante. – disse Harry firmemente não deixando margem para que nenhum deles pudesse discutir o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

\- Então o que vamos aprender no ano que vem? – perguntou Hermione extremamente curiosa e excitada com a possibilidade de ver coisas novas.

\- Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que iremos ver, mas posso dizer que magia avançada entra no pacote. – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga, sabia que ela adorava aprender coisas novas e Harry tinha certeza que o que ele pretendia fazer seria prazeroso para a morena. – Mas por enquanto vamos precisar nos preparar fisicamente.

\- Acho que deveríamos voltar para o salão comunal o quanto antes. – disse Hermione levantando-se surpresa ao observar as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

\- É verdade. – concordou Harry levantando-se do chão e se espreguiçado rapidamente, o barulho dos ossos estralando foi audível e todos os olhares se concentraram em Harry que apenas riu baixinho. – Vamos que o café da manhã vai ser servido em breve.

Em poucos minutos os sete adolescentes pegaram as roupas que haviam despido e se vestiram novamente, logo depois eles saíram da sala precisa e enquanto Luna se encaminhava para a torre da corvinal os outros seis dirigiam-se para o salão comunal da casa dos leões, pois o dia estava apenas começando.

Os dias que seguiram o início do treinamento de Harry e seus amigos foram extremamente cansativos e repetitivos, pela manhã os sete adolescentes encontravam-se e se encaminhavam para a Sala Precisa onde treinavam.

Harry guiava os amigos nos exercícios demonstrando as maneiras corretas de se exercitarem, na manhã seguinte a conversa que Harry tivera com os amigos o moreno precisara ensinar Neville a nadar antes que eles pudessem utilizar a piscina, mas foi sem sombra de dúvida o exercício que seus amigos mais haviam gostado.

Pelo menos até o momento em que Harry decidiu que eles deveriam ir e voltar cinqüenta vezes dentro da piscina, aquele exercício gerou resmungos por parte dos amigos que ao saírem da piscina estavam exaustos e cansados, mas o moreno sabia que eles não poderiam relaxar e ordenou que eles se levantassem para irem para os aparelhos.

Durante o restante do tempo em que eles ficavam dentro da sala precisa o grupo malhava e se exercitava nos aparelhos de ginástica e aos poucos cada um deles foi adquirindo uma maior resistência física.

Esse foi o ritmo de treinamento que os sete adolescentes suportaram durante a primeira semana, Harry sabia que Hermione e os outros estavam mais do que ansiosos para começarem a treinar feitiços, mas o moreno também entendia que eles precisavam de uma resistência física muito grande para agüentar o treinamento e depois todo o dia em aulas que eles tinham pela frente, pois não era segredo que cada feitiço executava gastava energia do corpo do bruxo.

Depois que terminavam a seção de treinamento os sete saiam da sala precisa completamente exaustos e cansados indo cada um para seu respectivo dormitório para tomarem banho antes de irem para o salão principal para o café da manhã.

Harry já havia percebido a inconveniência dessa maratona que eles precisavam fazer para ir e voltar da sala precisa e depois ir novamente ao salão principal, depois de pensar por uma noite ele decidiu colocar banheiros na sala de treinamento, assim eles poderiam tomar banho no mesmo local onde treinavam e ir diretamente para o salão principal.

Naquele momento eles haviam acabado de sair de mais uma manhã de treinamento intenso na sala precisa, os resultados já eram possíveis de serem vistos enquanto os amigos malhavam fortemente nos aparelhos, afinal cada um deles já conseguia permanecer por mais tempo se exercitando e malhando sem acabarem mortos de cansaço.

\- Cara, não sei como a gente agüenta. – Fred comentou enquanto caminhavam para o salão principal para o café da manhã.

\- É, eu estou morto. – concordou George em tom brincalhão olhando para o irmão e depois passando os olhos de relance pelo grupo que caminhava junto.

\- Não reclamem. – disse Gina em tom de voz repressor enquanto olhava de maneira contrariada para os irmãos.

\- Até porque vocês já estão conseguindo se cansar menos a cada dia. – comentou Harry vagamente no momento em que eles viravam em um corredor no primeiro andar. – Garanto que em breve vocês conseguirão treinar três horas seguidas e não se cansarão tanto, vocês somente estão mal acostumados e o físico de vocês é péssimo.

\- Olha o Senhor Musculoso falando. – zombou Fred de maneira cínica olhando para o moreno e arrancando alguns risos dos amigos.

\- Pelo menos eu agüento um treinozinho de nada como esse. – Harry devolveu no mesmo tom enquanto sorria pelo canto da boca, naquele momento eles atravessaram as portas de carvalho do salão principal que já se encontrava repleto de alunos naquele momento.

\- De nada uma ova. – retrucou George em tom incrédulo olhando para o moreno que sorria cinicamente para eles.

\- Já chega vocês. – disse Hermione em tom determinado e decidido enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa da grifinória.

Os gêmeos Weasley sentaram-se junto com os amigos, Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Rony e Neville, mas Harry apenas ignorou o convite mudo que havia por parte da amiga e dirigiu-se até a ponta da mesa da grifinória onde não havia ninguém, o moreno sentou-se sozinho, uma vez que Gina sentou-se na mesa da corvinal ao lado de Luna.

Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã o moreno observava o movimento no salão principal, os olhares que os alunos das casas lhe enviavam eram de puro desprezo e indiferença, um sorriso de deboche brincou nos lábios do moreno nesse momento.

Aqueles idiotas nem mesmo imaginavam o que estava acontecendo e o julgavam da maneira que queriam. Bem, dessa vez ele não seria idiota o bastante para ligar para eles, também não haveria perdão e misericórdia quando a hora chegasse.

Subitamente lembrou-se de outro episodio muito parecido com o que ele enfrentava naquele momento, embora quando os ataques a Hogwarts aconteceram ele sofrera bem mais desprezo, pois este viera acompanhado do mais puro medo afinal grande parte da escola acreditava que ele era quem estava atacando os estudantes.

É claro que daquela vez ele tivera os dois amigos completamente ao seu lado, mas agora Rony estava contra ele e mesmo estando vivenciando aquele episodio novamente Harry sentia a mesma dor e decepção que sentira da primeira vez.

Daquela vez a solidão que o isolava do restante da escola não o deixava mal e preocupado, muito pelo contrário, a solidão fora sua companheira durante tanto tempo em sua vida que eles já eram velhos amigos.

Como anteriormente fizera o moreno entendia perfeitamente a atitude fria e reservada com que fora tratado pelos integrantes da casa dos texugos, afinal eles tinham de apoiar Cedrico de maneira incondicional.

Quanto aos sonserinos, Harry nem mesmo se espantara com os ataques que sofrera na época em que tinha quatorze anos, lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de ter perdido o controle diversas vezes naquela época, mas agora ele era mais maduro e tinha uma personalidade adulta já, mesmo que o corpo fosse do mesmo adolescente de quatorze anos.

Harry lembrou-se também da decepção que sentira ao perceber que nem mesmo entre os corvinais ele tivera alguém que o apoiasse, talvez Luna pudesse ter acreditado nele, mas naquela época Harry nem mesmo a conhecia.

O moreno lembrava-se que esperara que os corvinais o apoiassem tanto quanto apoiavam Cedrico, mas estivera completamente enganado, pois a maioria dos alunos daquela casa pareciam imaginar que ele estivera desesperado por conquistar um pouco mais de fama fazendo com que o Cálice de Fogo aceitasse seu nome.

Naquele momento Harry analisou melhor as coisas e percebeu a futilidade das pessoas, pois sabia exatamente o motivo da maioria dos estudantes estar apoiando Cedrico, afinal ele se enquadrava muito mais no campeão de Hogwarts do que o próprio Harry.

Harry também entendia isso, afinal Cedrico era excepcionalmente bonito, possuía os cabelos escuros e olhos escuros brincalhões, olhando melhor o moreno percebeu que Cedrico era tão admirado quanto o próprio Krum, o moreno lembrou-se das garotas que vira uma vez se empenhando em obter autógrafos tanto de Vitor Krum como de Cedrico.

Harry sabia que não era bonito na visão da maioria das garotas, pelo menos ainda não. Lembrou-se com um sorriso de deboche no rosto, afinal havia começado a chamar a atenção das garotas em seu quinto e sexto ano, quando desenvolvera mais seus "atributos" por assim dizer, antes disso nenhuma garota havia tentado nada com ele.

Com a exceção de Gina Weasley.

A ruiva gostara dele desde a primeira vez que o havia visto e naquele momento ela nem mesmo soubera quem ele era na realidade, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem do brilho nos olhos castanhos da menina de dez anos quando eles haviam se encarado por meros segundos antes do moreno atravessar a barreira.

Um sorriso pequeno e terno curvou os lábios de Harry enquanto flashes de todas as vezes que a ruiva enrubescera e saíra correndo de perto dele passaram pela mente do moreno, Harry sabia que fora um verdadeiro idiota por nunca ter percebido o quanto gostava daquela menina, apenas havia percebido o que realmente sentia quando a perdera.

Mas dessa vez ele não permitiria que Gina se separasse dele e não deixaria que ninguém a machucasse, nem que ele precisasse ir contra todo o mundo bruxo.

Logo depois que terminou de tomar seu café da manhã o moreno levantou-se da mesa da grifinória e saiu do salão principal indo em direção ao sétimo andar onde se encontrava a sala do professor de feitiços.

Harry foi o primeiro aluno a chegar na sala do Professor de Feitiços e acomodou-se na mesa em que normalmente ele, Rony e Hermione ocupavam, em seguida abriu a mochila e retirou o volume 4 do livro de feitiços e começou a folheá-lo apenas para se lembrar em que matéria eles estavam vendo naquele momento.

Acabou encontrando os capítulos que falavam sobre os Feitiços Convocatórios, dando uma olhada por cima Harry lembrou-se de tudo o que sabia a respeito dos feitiços de convocação, o que incluía as diferentes maneiras de se utilizar um deles.

O moreno tinha conhecimento de que alguns feitiços convocatórios não eram recomendados em diversas situações e que o mais utilizado era mesmo o feitiço accio, que era exclusivamente um feitiço para convocação de objetos, e havia apenas duas maneiras para se executar aquele feitiço. A primeira era apontando a varinha e dizendo o feitiço, já a segunda não precisava necessariamente haver contato com o objeto, bastava o bruxo gritar o feitiço seguido pelo nome do abjeto que o feiticeiro quiser convocar.

Quando os alunos começaram a chegar na sala de aula o moreno nem mesmo se dignou a erguer a cabeça e observar quem estava entrando na sala, apenas olhou de relance quando sentiu que alguém se sentava na mesa em que ele se encontrava deparando-se com Rony e Hermione que já estavam retirando os livros da mochila.

Hermione sorriu para ele, mas Rony nem mesmo virou na direção em que o moreno se encontrava, mas Harry estava olhando para a frente da sala, pois percebera que Flitwick estava adentrando a sala naquele momento.

\- Bom dia classe. – a voz esganiçada do professor de feitiços atraiu a atenção de todos os estudantes para ele. – Espero que vocês tenham estudado os três capítulos que eu pedi para vocês lerem como lição de casa...

A aula de feitiços foi muito boa na visão de Harry, o professor pedira para que todos os alunos se postassem na frente da classe e tentasse atrair um determinado objeto até eles, cada aluno estava de frente para um objeto diferente, Harry ficou com um livro de feitiços, Hermione acabou tendo de convocar um sapato, já Rony tinha de convocar uma taça.

Antes daquela aula apenas Hermione havia conseguido convocar o objeto, mas daquela vez Harry também conseguiu convocar o livro na primeira tentativa, o que rendeu alguns pontos para a grifinória e um olhar de admiração por parte da amiga.

Quando eles finalmente saíram da sala de feitiços alguns alunos haviam recebido dever de casa suplementar, entre eles estavam Rony e Neville. Pela primeira vez eles andaram em grupo enquanto se encaminhavam para as masmorras onde teriam aula de poções, o moreno ficou um pouco para a direita de Hermione.

\- Não é tão difícil quanto parece ser. – Hermione falou tentando tranqüilizar Neville e Rony logo depois que saíram da sala de Flitwick, os dois garotos resmungaram alguma coisa inaudível, afinal ela e Harry haviam feito os objetos dispararem da sala em direção a eles durante toda a aula. – Vocês simplesmente não se concentraram como deveriam...

\- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Rony de maneira sombria, naquele momento Cedrico Diggory passou por eles e ele encontrava-se cercado por um grupo de garotas sorridentes, as mesmas garotas olharam para Harry como se ele fosse alguém extremamente repugnante, os olhares de desdém estampados no rosto delas.

Em qualquer outro momento aqueles olhares o teriam incomodado, mas dessa vez ele apenas devolveu um sorriso de escárnio que deixou as garotas confusas, o moreno reconheceu duas delas, pois havia tido um relacionamento breve com elas quando elas eram adultas.

\- Vocês não devem apenas dizer o feitiço, entendem. – falava Hermione com o seu usual tom professoral enquanto observava Harry com o canto dos olhos. – Precisam se concentrar no objeto que vocês querem convocar antes de conjurar o feitiço, se não se concentrarem dessa maneira nunca vão conseguir realizá-lo mesmo.

\- Vamos deixar isso para lá. – disse Rony em tom exasperado. – Nós temos dois tempos de poções a nossa espera depois do almoço.

Almoçaram como de costume, com a maioria do colégio ignorando o moreno da grifinória, que almoçou na mesa dos leões com Gina e Luna ao seu lado. Os três conversaram sobre banalidades evitando qualquer comentário sobre os treinamentos, aquele fora um pedido que o moreno fizera aos amigos, afinal quanto menos eles comentassem sobre o que estavam fazendo, menor era a possibilidade de alguém acabar ouvindo por acidente.

Depois que o almoço terminou o moreno seguiu sozinho para as masmorras já imaginando o que o estava esperando.

As aulas de poções sempre foram terríveis para o moreno, mas naquele ano as coisas haviam chegado em um ponto crítico e Harry sabia que agora que ele era um dos campeões do torneio aquela animosidade iria apenas aumentar.

Não era nem um pouco agradável ficar trancado naquelas masmorras durante uma hora e meia tendo Severus Snape e os alunos da sonserina, todos eles decididos a atormentar Harry o máximo possível por ele ter se atrevido a se tornar um campeão do torneio tribruxo, o moreno lembrava-se que aquela época as coisas eram bem desagradáveis.

Aquela seria a primeira aula de poções que o moreno enfrentaria desde que havia "retornado" para aquela época, algo que ele aguardava ansiosamente. Durante a última aula de poções que fora na sexta feira anterior, o moreno sabia que tivera de aturar sua amiga Hermione entoando entre dentes para ele não ligar para as provocações.

Harry sabia que todos teriam uma enorme surpresa quando começassem a ver do que era capaz, pois mesmo querendo passar despercebido perante os olhos de todos, o moreno queria descontar um pouco de toda a humilhação que já havia sofrido nas mãos dos sonserinos e nas mãos de seu querido professor de poções.

Quando Harry chegou no corredor que dava acesso a porta da masmorra de Snape encontrou todos os alunos da sonserina parados e esperando, cada um deles portando um distintivo chamativo na altura do peito direito.

Lembrou-se da vez que pensara que os sonserinos haviam adquirido distintivos do F.A.L.E. e quase sorriu em escárnio com a lembrança, todos os distintivos traziam a mesma mensagem com letras chamativas em vermelhas luminosas, que estavam brilhando fortemente naquele corredor subterrâneo e mal iluminado.

A mensagem era clara e tinha o objetivo de ofender o moreno, mas daquela vez não fez nada em relação a Harry.

\- "Apóie Cedrico Diggory, o verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts." – leu Harry em voz alta chamando a atenção de todos os sonserinos que encontravam-se no corredor das masmorras, o moreno percebeu a chegada dos grifinórios pelo cantos dos olhos, mas não se preocupou em olhar para eles, pois sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam ali.

\- Gostou Potter? – perguntou Malfoy em tom arrogante e em voz alta quando Harry se aproximou dos sonserinos. – Isso não é tudo que eles fazem, olha só isso!

Malfoy apertou o distintivo contra o próprio peito fazendo com que a mensagem desaparecesse e sendo substituída por uma outra muito mais ofensiva que emitia um brilho esverdeado no corredor escuro e sombrio.

\- "Potter fede." – leu Harry em tom de voz impassível e neutro enquanto observava os alunos da sonserina rolando de tanto rir, logo em seguida todos os alunos da casa da serpente apertaram os distintivos até que a mensagem em verde brilhante estivesse rodeando o moreno por todos os lados, antigamente o moreno teria ficado envergonhado, mas agora ele apenas continuou encarando o loiro da sonserina. – Feitiço legal esse Malfoy, mas me diga quem foi que conseguiu executá-lo? Certamente não foi você, porque você é um lixo como bruxo...

\- Repete, Potter. – grunhiu Draco Malfoy em tom ameaçador e frio olhando para o moreno que apenas riu com indiferença enquanto os outros sonserinos continuavam rindo por causa dos distintivos coloridos.

\- Ah, muito engraçado... – a voz de Hermione despertou Harry da fria indiferença com a qual ele estava enfrentando o sonserino, a voz da amiga do moreno estava repleta de sarcasmo e Harry percebeu que ela estava se dirigindo para as meninas da sonserina.

Harry observou pelo canto dos olhos que os grifinórios haviam se recostado contra a parede e estavam apenas observando o desenrolar das coisas, o que incluía Rony que estava ao lado de Dino Thomas e de Simas que riam discretamente.

\- Quer um também, Granger? – Malfoy perguntou de maneira arrogante pegando um distintivo de dentro do bolso e o oferecendo para a garota. – Tenho um monte deles mesmo, mas não toque na minha agora, porque eu acabei de lavá-la e não quero que uma maldita sangue-ruim nojenta como você me suje.

\- Acho que você já se esqueceu do soco que levou ano passado, Malfoy. – Harry disse em tom debochado olhando para o sonserino com desprezo, mas nesse momento o moreno percebeu um movimento rápido ao seu lado e quando viu Rony tinha a varinha apontada diretamente contra o rosto de Malfoy.

\- Rony. – gritou Hermione se adiantando e segurando o braço do ruivo tentando fazer com que ele abaixasse a varinha.

\- Vamos Weasley, usa sua varinha se você tiver coragem. – Malfoy provocou em voz baixa enquanto sacava a própria varinha, os estudantes que encontravam-se por perto afastaram-se para os cantos do corredor. – O professor Moody não está aqui para proteger você e o Potter, Weasley. Vamos, use se tiver peito...

Harry estudava os acontecimentos com absoluta frieza, sabia que boa coisa não sairia se ele permitisse que os dois se atacassem, ele já até mesmo conseguia sentir a aproximação do professor de poções e sabia que eles acabariam recebendo detenções.

\- _Densaugeo_! – gritou Malfoy lançando um feixe de luz azulada que disparou rapidamente da varinha do mesmo.

\- _Rictusempra_! – a voz de Rony soara alta demais e no momento seguinte um feixe avermelhado disparava da varinha do ruivo.

\- _Desvaneça_. – murmurou Harry apontando discretamente sua varinha para os dois feixes de luz que desapareceram do nada poucos centímetros antes deles se acertarem, ninguém percebeu o movimento de varinha do moreno.

\- O que...? – gaguejou Malfoy olhando chocado para o local onde os feitiços haviam simplesmente desaparecido.

Não era apenas o sonserino que encontrava-se atordoado com o estranho acontecimento, todos os alunos olhavam surpresos para o que havia acontecido, alguns olhavam desconfiados para todos os lados tentando encontrar algum professor, pois certamente havia sido um adulto que desfizera a magia dos dois alunos, Rony e Malfoy estavam para voltar a se atacarem quando uma figura fria e letal foi sentida por todos.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz letal e fria de Snape cortou o corredor causando pânico nos alunos da grifinória.

Os alunos da sonserina adiantaram-se todos querendo explicar para o diretor da casa deles o que havia acontecido, mas Snape ignorou o grupo de alunos e apontou um dedo longo e meio amarelado na direção de Malfoy dizendo.

\- Explique o que está acontecendo aqui, Draco. – a voz de Snape era pausada e fria deixando claro que não queria nenhuma interrupção, o silêncio instalou-se no corredor enquanto os estudantes olhavam para o loiro que adotava uma postura arrogante.

\- O Weasley me atacou, professor... – começou a explicar Draco em tom arrogante e convencido enquanto apontava para o ruivo que ainda estava com a varinha na mão e olhava para o professor com uma expressão aterrorizada.

\- Nós dois nos atacamos ao mesmo tempo! – Rony disse em voz baixa arrumando coragem não sabia de onde.

\- E então os feitiços sumiram antes de se colidirem... – explicava Malfoy olhando para o professor e adotando uma expressão levemente confusa no final.

\- Sumiram, não é mesmo? – perguntou Snape arqueando uma sobrancelha e em seguida passando os olhos por cada um dos alunos no corredor, mas por fim resolvendo que não havia nenhum daqueles alunos que pudesse executar um feitiço de anulação mágica, o que deixava claro que provavelmente algum outro aluno havia tentado evitar a briga. – Vocês tem sorte de não ter acontecido nenhum dano, caso contrário os dois receberiam detenções e teriam muitos pontos descontados de suas casas, pois vocês sabem que duelar nos corredores é proibido.

Harry ria silenciosamente escorado no canto de uma parede ao lado esquerdo, o professor de poções até mesmo o olhara com desconfiança, mas como o moreno estava parado e aparentemente não havia participado de nenhum dos acontecimentos o professor não poderia fazer nada contra o moreno da grifinória.

\- Entrem. – Snape sibilou friamente olhando para os estudantes que apressaram-se a adentrar a masmorra, o professor estava fervendo silenciosamente de raiva por não ter podido descontar pontos do grifinório, pois caso o fizesse teria que aplicar a mesma punição para Draco Malfoy, o que além do garoto ser seu afilhado também havia o fato de que eles perderiam pontos para a casa da sonserina, o professor fechou a porta quando o ultimo dos alunos adentrou a sala. – Espero que pelo menos vocês tenham estudado...

Harry dirigiu-se silenciosamente para o fundo das masmorras logo atrás de Rony e Hermione, os três sentaram-se em uma mesa aos fundos com a garota sentada desconfortavelmente entre os dois garotos que não estavam se falando.

Enquanto se acomodava e retirava o livro de poções de dentro de sua mochila o moreno observou o momento em que sentado em uma carteira da frente Malfoy deu as costas para Snape e apertou o distintivo contra o peito enquanto ria sarcasticamente fazendo com que a mensagem nada amigável relampejasse pela sala.

Harry ignorou propositalmente o sonserino colocando uma mascara de pura indiferença no rosto, enquanto voltava os olhos para o professor de poções. O moreno pensava em todas as vezes em que estivera sentado naquela mesma carteira tendo aulas com o seboso e não entendia como uma vez pudera sentir algum receio contra ele, porque naquele momento tudo o que Harry sentia por Snape além de ódio e raiva era muita pena.

\- Hoje veremos antídotos! – a voz de Snape ecoou fria e desagradável pela sala da masmorra enquanto ele direcionava seu olhar por toda a turma, os olhos negros e frios do professor brilhavam de maneira desagradável. – Nas aulas anteriores vocês já tiveram tempo suficiente para pesquisar suas formulas, agora quero que as preparem cuidadosamente e depois vamos escolher uma cobaia em quem iremos experimentar...

Quando disse isso Snape olhou diretamente para os olhos de Harry encarando-o com intensidade e o moreno sabia que o professor estava mais do que decidido a utilizá-lo como cobaia de testes, Harry sabia apenas pelo olhar provocativo de Snape que o professor iria tentar envenená-lo de alguma maneira e mesmo que soubesse que o professor não o mataria, havia venenos que agiam lenta e dolorosamente.

Porém antes que até mesmo Snape pudesse continuar a sua aula uma batida forte e seca soou na porta da sala de poções, a porta abriu-se em seguida revelando a figura pequena de Colin Creevey que adentrou a sala da maneira mais discreta possível, os olhos do garoto se encontraram com os do moreno, Colin sorriu para o moreno enquanto se dirigia até a escrivaninha do professor onde Snape estava sentado.

Nesse momento Harry estava sorrindo internamente, afinal como ele poderia ter esquecido daquele detalhe? Era apenas uma pena que ele não pudesse demonstrar para o professor de poções do que ele era capaz daquela vez.

\- O que foi Senhor Creevey? – perguntou Snape em tom ríspido olhando para o terceiranista com o semblante fechado.

\- Me desculpe Professor Snape, mas me mandaram levar Harry Potter até lá em cima. – respondeu Colin tremendo levemente.

Do alto de seu nariz adunco e de gancho, Snape baixou os olhos para olhar diretamente para os olhos do grifinório, que perdeu o sorriso que encontrava-se estampado no rosto impaciente e apressado do garoto.

\- Potter tem uma aula de poções para completar. – disse Snape em tom frio e irônico. – Ele irá subir quando nossa aula terminar.

\- Mas professor, o Sr. Bagman é quem está chamando. – Colin falou em tom nervoso, ele havia corado como uma beterraba após a cortada que Snape havia lhe dado. – Disseram que todos os campeões tem que ir, parece que vão tirar fotos...

\- Que seja. – resmungou Snape em tom impaciente agora voltando os olhos para o moreno. – Potter, deixe seu material aqui na sala, pois quero que volte aqui depois das fotos para poder testar o seu antídoto...

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou discretamente para Rony que naquele momento olhava para o teto como se ele fosse muito interessante.

\- Por favor, Professor Snape, ele precisa levar todo o material. – Colin disse com a voz levemente esganiçada. – Todos os campeões...

\- Está bem! – disse Snape olhando para o garoto com tanta frieza que ele tremia visivelmente. – Potter, apanhe sua mochila e desapareça de minha frente.

O moreno guardou o livro que havia retirado da mochila e em seguida a atirou por cima do ombro, em seguida se levantou da cadeira e encaminhou-se para a porta da sala, no momento em que passou por um grupo de garotas da sonserina que haviam feito o distintivo brilhar com a mensagem desagradável, Harry apenas virou-se para as sonserinas e mandou um beijo no ar para elas enquanto saia pela porta da sala de poções.

\- Isso é fantástico, não é mesmo Harry? – perguntou Colin começando a falar no instante em que o moreno fechou a porta da masmorra depois que ele passara pela mesma. – Quero dizer, é o máximo ser campeão, não é?

\- Sim, realmente fantástico. – comentou Harry em tom baixo olhando divertido para o garoto ao seu lado, houvera uma época em que achara Colin um verdadeiro intrometido e alguém muito inconveniente, mas pelo menos o garoto era bastante sincero. – Você sabe para que eles querem fotos, Colin?

\- Acho que é para o Profeta Diário! – respondeu Colin animadamente enquanto viravam em um corredor.

\- Isso é interessante! – comentou Harry friamente olhando para o nada. – Exatamente o que eu mais quero agora. Publicidade.

\- Boa sorte, Harry! – desejou Colin quando chegaram em uma sala no primeiro andar, o moreno aproximou-se da porta e bateu duas vezes entrando logo em seguida.

Como Harry bem lembrava, aquela sala era relativamente pequena comparada aos aposentos de Hogwarts, a maior parte das carteiras haviam sido afastadas para o fundo do aposento deixando um amplo e largo espaço no meio do local, embora três carteiras tenham sido enfileiradas lado a lado diante do quadro-negro e haviam sido cobertas com uma toalha de veludo. Cinco cadeiras tinham sido arrumadas atrás das mesas cobertas de veludo e Ludo Bagman estava sentado em uma delas conversando com uma bruxa que o moreno nunca havia visto antes em sua vida e que usava vestes carmim, pelo menos nunca a tinha visto antes de ter participado do torneio tribruxo em que Cedrico havia morrido.

A um canto da sala encontrava-se Vitor Krum em pé e de braços cruzados, ele estava pensativo como de costume e não falava com ninguém. Cedrico Digorry e Fleur Delacour estavam bastante entretidos em uma conversa, a garota parecia muito mais feliz do que se mostrara até aquele momento e Harry sabia que ela estava tentando encantar Cedrico com seus poderes de veela, isso era obvio apenas pela maneira como ela não parava de jogar a cabeça para trás de modo que os cabelos longos e prateados refletissem a luz.

O fotógrafo do Profeta Diário era um homem barrigudo e de quem o moreno nunca descobrira o nome, ele estava segurando uma maquina fotográfica grande que soltava uma leve fumaça de vez em quando e Harry percebeu o olhar de lascívia que ele estava lançando em direção a Fleur de segundo em segundo.

Quando viu Harry, Ludo Bagman simplesmente levantou-se depressa de onde estivera sentado e encaminhou-se ao encontro do garoto.

\- Ah, aqui está você. O campeão número quatro. Entre Harry, entre... Não precisa se preocupar com nada, hoje é apenas a cerimônia de pesagem das varinhas, os outros juízes já estão chegando. – disse Bagman sorrindo para o moreno.

\- Pesagem de varinhas? – perguntou Harry simulando um tom de voz levemente nervoso enquanto olhava para Bagman.

\- Sim, precisamos verificar se as varinhas dos campeões estão em perfeitas condições de funcionamento, se elas não possuem nenhum problema, entende? – Bagman explicou alargando o sorriso ao olhar para o moreno. – As varinhas são os instrumentos mais importantes nas tarefas que vocês terão pela frente. O perito está lá em cima com Dumbledore nesse momento. E depois vai haver uma pequena sessão de fotos. Ah, e está é Rita Skeeter... – acrescentou Bagman apontando para a bruxa de vestes carmim que o moreno fingira não reconhecer no momento em que entrara naquela sala e a vira. – Ela é responsável pela cobertura do Torneio Tribruxo para o Profeta Diário, irá escrever algumas pequenas reportagens sobre os campeões...

\- Talvez não sejam tão pequenas assim, Ludo. – disse Rita Skeeter encarando o moreno diretamente nos olhos.

Os cabelos de Rita estavam arrumados em cachos muito engomados e caprichosos, eles estavam curiosamente rígidos e contrastavam de maneira bastante estranha com o rosto de queixo volumoso da repórter. Ela estava usando seus habituais óculos de aros de pedrinhas, seus dedos grossos estavam segurando uma bolsa de couro de crocodilo, as unhas da mão dela possuíam cerca de cinco centímetros de comprimento e estavam pintadas de escarlate.

\- Eu gostaria de dar uma pequena palavrinha com Harry antes de nós começarmos. – disse Rita olhando fixamente para Harry embora tenha se dirigido a Ludo Bagman. – O campeão mais novo, entende. Apenas para dar um toque pitoresco.

\- Mas é claro. – exclamou Ludo Bagman animadamente antes de se voltar para o moreno. – Isto é, se Harry não fizer nenhuma objeção claro.

\- Hum... – resmungou Harry de maneira indiferente, sabia muito bem o que Skeeter queria com ele, mas ela estava para ter uma bela surpresa.

\- Ótimo. – exclamou Rita Skeeter e em menos de um segundo os dedos com garras avermelhadas seguraram com surpreendente firmeza o braço do moreno enquanto o conduzia para fora da sala e entrava em uma porta próxima. – Não vamos querer ficar lá dentro com todo aquele barulho, não é mesmo? Vejamos... Sim, aqui é bastante bom e aconchegante.

Harry quis gargalhar naquele momento quando entraram dentro de um armário de vassouras, mas conteve-se e adotou uma expressão de fria indiferença no rosto enquanto olhava para a bruxa esperando que ela começasse.

\- Vamos querido, assim está bom. – repetiu Skeeter novamente enquanto sentava-se desajeitadamente em cima de um balde virado de boca para baixo e em seguida fez Harry se sentar em uma caixa de papelão velha, a repórter fechou a porta em seguida mergulhando aquele pequeno aposento na escuridão. Bom, vejamos agora... – murmurou Skeeter enquanto abria a bolsa de crocodilo e retirava um punhado de velas que acendeu logo depois com um aceno de varinha, logo depois Skeeter as colocou suspensas no ar, de modo que iluminassem precariamente o que ela estava fazendo. – Você não se importaria se eu utilizasse uma pena de repetição rápida, não é querido? Assim eu posso ficar livre para conversar com você normalmente.

Harry não respondeu e apenas ficou olhando a bruxa sorrindo e mostrando seus três dentes de ouro, logo depois ela colocou a mão direita dentro da bolsa e retirou uma pena comprida em tom verde ácido e também um rolo de pergaminho que ela abriu em dois em cima de uma das caixas de Removedor Mágico Multioso da Sra. Skower.

Skeeter levou a ponta da pena verde até a boca e em seguida chupou-a por alguns instantes com uma cara de quem estava realmente gostando daquilo e logo em seguida colocou a pena em pé sobre o pergaminho onde a pena ficou equilibrada tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Vamos fazer um pequeno teste. – disse Skeeter em tom calmo e excitado. – Meu nome é Rita Skeeter, repórter do Profeta Diário.

Harry olhou para a pena que havia começado a escrever e sorriu internamente ao ver as palavras que a pena de repetição rápida havia começado a escrever no momento em que Rita começara a falar, a pena deslizava velozmente pelo pergaminho e o moreno inclinou-se levemente para poder ler com mais atenção o que estava sendo inscrito.

 _A atraente repórter Rita Skeeter, cuja pena já esvaziou o ego de muitas celebridades e acabou com muitas reputações infladas..._

\- Ótimo. – disse Rita Skeeter olhando satisfeita para a pena, em seguida ela rasgou a parte que havia acabado de ser escrita no pergaminho, amassou-a e jogou dentro de sua bolsa de couro, então inclinou-se sobre o moreno perguntando. – Então Harry, diga-me o que o fez se inscrever e entrar para o Torneio Tribruxo?

Harry continuou em completo silêncio e novamente viu a pena de repetição rápida deslizar sobre o pergaminho, enquanto olhava para os movimentos da pena pode distinguir claramente uma frase que ele se lembrava muito bem.

 _Uma feia cicatriz, que é lembrança de um passado extremamente trágico, desfigura o rosto, de outra forma encantador, de Harry Potter, cujos olhos verdes intensos..._

\- Não dê atenção para a pena, Harry. – disse Skeeter com a voz firme e decidida fazendo com que o moreno voltasse os olhos para a bruxa. – Agora, diga-me por que você decidiu entrar para o Torneio Tribruxo?

\- Não me inscrevi. – respondeu Harry friamente olhando com desprezo para a repórter que apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas fortemente delineadas.

\- Ora Harry, não precisa ter medo de entrar em alguma fria. Todos nós sabemos que você não deveria ter se inscrito no torneio, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Rita falava ironicamente enquanto sorria para o moreno. – Os nossos leitores adoram todos os tipos de rebeldias. Principalmente as de adolescentes problemáticos.

Em resposta as indagações que a repórter estava fazendo o moreno apenas arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e curvou os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio sabendo muito bem que o que ele respondesse não serviria de nada.

\- Como é que você se sente em relação as tarefas do torneio que o estão aguardando? – perguntou Rita mudando de assunto ao perceber que o moreno não estava querendo cooperar. – Está nervoso? Excitado?

Novamente houve apenas silêncio da parte do moreno que continuava olhando com frieza para a repórter que ainda não havia se deixado intimidar.

\- Houve muito campeões que morreram em torneios passados, não é mesmo? – perguntou Rita Skeeter com eficiência. – Você já chegou a pensar nisso?

\- Não. – respondeu Harry com frieza e dessa vez revirando os olhos de maneira entediada, o moreno conhecia muito bem o estilo daquela repórter.

\- Naturalmente você já viu a morte cara a cara, não é mesmo? – perguntou Skeeter observando o moreno a sua frente de maneira atenta, ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada com aquela expressão indiferente e fria, era como se estivesse fazendo perguntas a um bloco de gelo. – Como isso o afetou?

\- Não afetou. – disse Harry deixando uma pequena risada fria escapar por seus lábios fazendo com que os pelos da nuca da repórter ficassem arrepiados.

\- Você acha que o trauma do seu passado o deixou desejoso de se colocar constantemente a prova? – perguntou Skeeter ignorando o arrepio gelado que sentira. – Está tentando fazer jus ao nome que tem? Você acha que talvez tenha se sentido tentado a se inscrever no Torneio Tribruxo por causa do que aconteceu...

\- Não me inscrevi. – disse Harry em tom baixo e frio não se importando com o que a pena de repetição rápida estava escrevendo.

\- Você tem alguma lembrança de seus pais, Potter? – perguntou Skeeter ignorando a resposta anterior do moreno. – Como você acha que seus pais iriam se sentir se soubessem que você vai competir no Torneio Tribruxo? Estariam orgulhosos do filho que tiveram? Preocupados com sua segurança? Ou zangados com o que você fez?

Naquele momento o moreno estreitou levemente os olhos, falar mal sobre seus pais era pedir para receber uma retaliação da parte dele. Percebeu que Skeeter o estava observando muito atentamente e então abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho e o leu.

 _As lágrimas marejaram aqueles olhos espantosamente verdes quando a nossa conversa voltou-se para o lado pessoal e para os pais de quem ele mal se lembra, a tristeza evidente no olhar do jovem bruxo deixou-me extremamente comovida..._

Harry ergueu os olhos do que estava sendo escrito e quando Rita Skeeter observou aqueles olhos verdes escurecidos tremeu levemente, o moreno inclinou-se levemente e segurou a pena de repetição rápida que continuava deslizando pelo pergaminho e em seguida sussurrou.

\- Se publicar isso eu vou considerar você como minha inimiga. – o tom de voz do moreno era baixo e frio, contendo sutis fios de ameaça que fez com que Skeeter estremecesse. – Se publicar esse lixo, juro que vou descobrir os segredos que você possa esconder, pois todos possuem segredos que escondem das pessoas, eu prometo para você que se publicar essa porcaria eu descobrirei um podre sobre você e vou destruir sua vida...

\- Está me ameaçando Potter? – perguntou Skeeter interrompendo as palavras do moreno que apenas riu friamente.

\- Entenda como quiser. – disse Harry com indiferença e encarando a repórter com os olhos tão frios que poderiam congelar a alma de um dementador, em seguida o moreno sentiu a aproximação de alguém extremamente poderoso e recostou-se novamente na parede, loco depois seus olhos não estavam mais frios e sim impacientes e irritados.

Antes que Rita Skeeter pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra a porta do armário de vassouras simplesmente se escancarou, o moreno precisou piscar levemente para poder se acostumar com a claridade que iluminou o aposento.

A figura imponente de Alvo Dumbledore estava parado na porta do armário encarando os dois apertados dentro daquele armário de vassouras.

\- Dumbledore! - exclamou Skeeter parecendo completamente encanta e esquecida da ameaça que o moreno acabara de fazer a ela, o moreno reparou como a repórter foi rápida em esconder o pergaminho e a pena de repetição rápida dentro de sua bolsa de couro de crocodilo, em seguida a repórter ergueu-se e estendeu uma das mãos grandes e masculinas ao diretor que a aceitou um pouco contrariado. – Espero que você tenha visto o meu artigo durante o verão sobre a conferencia da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos...

\- Achei-o encantadoramente maldoso, minha cara Rita. – disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilando levemente. – Gostei principalmente da parte em que você faz uma descrição de mim como um debilóide ultrapassado.

O moreno reparou a maneira como os olhos da repórter haviam se aguçado rapidamente enquanto ela não parecia nem mesmo embaraçada.

\- Eu apenas estava tentando mostrar para os meus leitores que algumas de suas idéias são um pouco antiquadas Dumbledore, sem contar que muitos bruxos nas ruas... – Skeeter havia começado a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo diretor.

\- Eu ficaria encantado de ouvir o raciocínio que você utilizou para fundamentar a grosseria, Rita. – disse Dumbledore com uma reverencia cortes e um sorriso calmo. – Mas receio que teremos que discutir esse assunto mais tarde, pois a pesagem de varinhas já vai começar e não pode ser realizada sem um dos campeões.

Dumbledore sorriu para a repórter indicando a entrada da sala em que a pesagem das varinhas aconteceria, o diretor adentrou a sala primeiro e foi seguido pelo moreno de olhos verdes que enquanto adentrava o aposento olhou diretamente nos olhos da repórter que subitamente lembrou-se da ameaça que o garoto havia feito.

Fleur, Cedrico e Krum já encontravam-se sentados nas cadeiras próximas a porta, então o moreno sentou-se calmamente ao lado do outro campeão de Hogwarts, Harry olhou para a mesa de veludo onde agora estavam sentados quatro dos cinco juizes do torneio.

Primeiro o Professor Igor Karkaroff, em seguida Madame Máxime, logo depois Bartolomeu Crouch sendo seguido por Ludo Bagman. O moreno viu Rita Skeeter se acomodando a um canto da sala e olhando com certo receio em sua direção o que o fez sorrir mentalmente, mas em seguida a repórter retirou novamente o pergaminho e a pena de repetição rápida.

\- Eu gostaria de lhes apresentar o Sr. Olivaras. – a voz de Dumbledore fez com que o moreno desvia-se sua atenção da repórter e observar o momento em que o diretor se acomodava em seu lugar na mesa dos juizes enquanto falava dirigindo-se aos quatro campeões. – Ele irá verificar suas varinhas para que elas estejam em boas condições antes do torneio.

O moreno olhou para o bruxo velho com grandes olhos azuis que encontrava-se parado discretamente próximo a janela, assim que foi apresentado Olivaras aproximou-se da banca dos juizes onde alguns instrumentos já encontravam-se preparados.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, poderia por gentileza vir até aqui primeiro, por favor? – pediu o Senhor Olivaras colocando-se atrás da mesa no centro da sala. Fleur fez exatamente o que o bruxo disse e em seguida entregou-lhe a varinha. – Hum...

O Senhor Olivaras girou a varinha de Fleur entre seus dedos longos como se ela fosse uma espécie de bastão fazendo com que a varinha emitisse algumas faíscas rosas e douradas, logo em seguida o bruxo aproximou a varinha de seus olhos e a examinou atentamente.

\- Sim... – murmurou Olivaras baixinho. – Vinte e quatro centímetros... Bastante inflexível... Jacarandá. E contem... Minha nossa, é...

\- Um fio de cabelos de _Veela_. – completou Fleur com um tom de voz orgulhoso. – Pertenceu a uma de minhas avós.

\- Sim, confere. – disse o Senhor Olivaras em tom admirado. – Confere, eu nunca utilizei cabelo de _Veela_ , naturalmente. Acredito que elas produzem algumas bastante temperamentais. No entanto, cada objeto com seu dono, se ela lhe serve... – o Senhor Olivaras continuou examinando a varinha em busca de saliência e alguns possíveis arranhões, então murmurou. – _Orchideous! –_ então um ramo de flores saiu da ponta da varinha que o bruxo estava segurando, em seguida o Senhor Oluvaras recolheu as flores e as ofereceu para Fleur enquanto lhe entregava a varinha e murmurava. – Muito bem mesmo, excelente varinha, está em ótimas condições de funcionamento. Por favor, Senhor Diggory, agora o senhor.

Enquanto Fleur caminhava novamente para seu lugar, a garota sorriu para Cedrico quando o garoto passou por ela, em seguida a meia veela sentou-se delicadamente em sua cadeira. O moreno observava aquilo com um pequeno sorriso divertido, afinal sabia muito bem que a francesa iria cair de amores por um certo ruivo.

\- Ah, está é uma das minhas, não é mesmo? – exclamou o Senhor Olivaras com bastante entusiasmo quando Cedrico lhe entregou a varinha. – Sim, lembro-me muito bem dela. Contem um único pelo da cauda de um unicórnio macho particularmente belo. Acho que ele tinha um metro e setenta mais ou menos, quase me deu uma chifrada quando consegui lhe arrancar um fio de sua cauda. Hum... Trinta centímetros, freixo, agradavelmente flexível. Ela encontra-se em excelentes condições. O Senhor cuida dela periodicamente?

\- Na verdade, eu a lustrei na noite passada. – disse Cedrico sorrindo para o Senhor Olivaras que retribuiu.

Naquele momento Harry retirou discretamente sua varinha de dentro do bolso de sua calça e a olhou por um segundo, ela encontrava-se bem diferente do que da ultima vez em que o Senhor Olivaras a pesara e medira.

Naquela vez sua varinha estava repleta de marcas de dedos em toda a extensão da mesma, ele até mesmo havia tentado limpar as marcas da varinha e havia provocado uma chuva de faíscas douradas exasperando Fleur.

Daquela vez, porém, o moreno havia deixado sua varinha tão limpa e brilhante que poderiam fazer reflexos na luz. Harry olhou novamente para a mesa onde Cedrico observava o Senhor Olivaras disparar uma seqüência de anéis de fumaça prateada pela sala através da varinha que segurava, então declarando-se satisfeito, o bruxo chamou novamente.

\- Senhor Krum, por favor.

Vitor Krum levantou-se e se dirigiu até onde estava o Senhor Olivaras, o búlgaro estava com o corpo bastante curvado e com os ombros redondos firmes e rígidos, em seguida Krum entregou a varinha e ficou em frente ao bruxo completamente parado, com a cara fechada e com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

\- Bem... – disse Olivaras depois de examinar rapidamente a varinha. – Essa é sem dúvida uma criação de Gregorovitch, a não ser que eu esteja completamente enganado. Um excelente fabricante de varinhas, embora o estilo seja um pouco diferente do meu. Contudo... – o bruxo ergueu a varinha até diante de seus olhos e a examinou minuciosamente revirando-a em todas as direções. – Sim... Bétula e corda de coração de dragão? – perguntou Olivaras olhando Krum que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Uma varinha um pouco mais grossa do que se vê normalmente... Muito rígida. Vinte e seis centímetros. _Avis_!

A varinha de Vitor Krum produziu um leve estampido como se fosse uma pistola disparando e então um bando de passarinhos pequenos chilreantes saiu voando da ponta da varinha em direção a janela aberta diretamente para o sol desbotado.

\- Excelente. – exclamou Olivaras devolvendo a varinha para Vitor Krum que voltou-se novamente e se dirigiu até sua cadeira. – Resta agora apenas o Senhor Potter!

Harry levantou-se calmamente de sua cadeira e passou por Krum antes de entregar sua varinha para o feitor de varinhas, o rosto do moreno estava levemente curioso enquanto observava como o bruxo movia a varinha, Harry sabia que haviam vários pares de olhares em cima de si e por isso precisava fingir bem.

\- Ah sim... – disse Olivaras com seus olhos azuis repentinamente brilhando anda mais. – Ah claro que me lembro perfeitamente bem dessa varinha.

Harry tinha certeza que o feitor de varinhas se lembraria daquela varinha, afinal seria bastante improvável que ele não se lembrasse da varinha que lhe vendera, até porque aquela varinha era irmã gêmea da varinha de Voldemort, esse simples fato a tornaria inesquecível, mas como Olivaras uma vez havia dito, ele lembrava-se de todas as varinhas que havia vendido, então certamente se lembraria de uma das duas mais importantes que vendera.

O moreno nunca havia compartilhado aquela informação com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus amigos, mas sabia que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento sobre esse fato.

\- Sua varinha encontra-se em perfeitas condições Senhor Potter, deve cuidar muito bem dela... – comentou Olivaras em tom de voz satisfeito enquanto admirava uma de suas obras de arte. O feitor de varinhas permaneceu um tempo bem maior examinando a varinha do moreno que pensou que Olivaras havia se perdido em pensamentos naquele momento. Mas depois de mais um minuto o moreno observou como Olivaras dez uma fonte de vinho tinto jorrar de sua varinha, em seguida o bruxo estendeu sua varinha ao moreno que a pegou e a colocou novamente em seu bolso, anunciando que ela encontrava-se em perfeitas condições de funcionamento.

\- Muito obrigado a todos vocês. – disse Dumbledore assim que o moreno guardou sua varinha, o diretor havia se levantado da mesa de juízes e se encaminhado para a frente da mesma. – Vocês podem retornar para as suas aulas agora, ou talvez seja mais rápido descerem logo par ao jantar já que elas estão prestes a terminar...

\- Fotos Dumbledore, fotos. – exclamou Ludo Bagman antes que qualquer um deles pudesse sair para fora da sala, Krum parecia mais aborrecido do que nunca. – Todos os juizes e os campeões juntos. O que você acha disso, hein Rita?

\- Claro, vamos fazer essas fotos primeiro. – disse a repórter em tom levemente vago enquanto olhava fixamente para Harry. – E depois talvez algumas fotos individuais.

A seção de fotos consumiu um bom tempo de todos eles, a diretora de Beauxbatons deixava todos eles na sombra sempre que se levantava e o fotografo não conseguia recuar o bastante para poder enquadrá-la totalmente, o que fazia o moreno rir discretamente. Então Dumbledore sugeriu que a mulher se sentasse e os outros se acomodassem ao redor da bruxa para poderem tirar as fotografias o quanto antes.

Igor Karkaroff não parava de torcer e retorcer o cavanhaque com o dedo para lhe acrescentar mais um cacho, o moreno observou a maneira discreta com que Krum movia-se para ficar atrás do grupo e não chamar tanta atenção, o fotografo que estivera secando Fleur desde o momento em que Harry havia entrado naquela sala parecia muito interessado em deixar a francesa na frente, mas Rita Skeeter colocou Harry na frente para lhe dar maior destaque. Em seguida a repórter insistiu para que todos os campeões fizessem fotos separadas, apenas depois que isso aconteceu é que eles foram finalmente liberados.

Assim que saiu da sala em que as varinhas haviam sido pesadas e medidas o moreno dirigiu-se para o salão principal que ainda encontrava-se completamente vazio naquele momento, então Harry sentou-se sozinho na ponta da mesa dos leões.

Como sempre a comida apareceu magicamente a sua frente e sem se fazer de rogado Harry se serviu de peito de peru e alguns outros quitutes, o moreno estava realmente com fome naquele momento. Pouco a pouco o salão principal foi enchendo-se de alunos e professores que sentavam-se em suas mesas para poderem jantar.

Dessa vez Harry comeu sozinho, pois apesar de terem chegado ao salão principal e de terem cumprimentado o moreno, os outros sentaram-se com seus respectivos amigos, sendo que Gina havia sentado novamente na mesa da corvinal ao lado de Luna, e Hermione estava acomodada ao lado de Rony no centro da mesa dos leões.

Assim que terminou de comer o moreno levantou-se da mesa dos leões e dirigiu-se para fora do salão principal sem nem olhar para ninguém, em seguida o moreno encaminhou-se rapidamente para a torre da grifinória o mais rápido que pode fazendo uso de diversas passagens secretas que haviam pelo caminho.

Entrou no salão comunal dos leões e subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou apressadamente em seu dormitório encontrando o que esperava, uma coruja de igreja da escola estava perfeitamente acomodada em cima de seu travesseiro, no momento seguinte Harry já desamarrava a carta da pata da coruja que voou para fora do quarto rapidamente, logo depois o moreno abriu rapidamente o lacre da carta e começou a ler.

" _Caro Harry_

 _Não posso dizer tudo o que eu gostaria em uma carta, isso está arriscado demais, a coruja pode ser interceptada, nós precisamos conversar cara a car. Será que você poderia dar um jeito de estar junto a lareira na Torre da Grifinória á uma hora da manhã no dia 22 de novembro?_

 _Sei melhor do que ninguém que você é bastante capaz de se cuidar e, enquanto estiver próximo de Dumbledore e de Moody, acho que ninguém poderá lhe machucar!_

 _Porém, esta parecendo que alguém está tendo bastante sucesso nisso. Inscrever você nesse torneio deve ter sido muito arriscado, principalmente porque foi feito bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore._

 _Você deve ficar vigilante Harry. Continuo querendo saber de tudo o que acontecer de anormal perto de você. Me mande uma resposta sobre o dia 22 de novembro o mais cedo que você puder._

 _Abraços._

 _Sirius._ "

Harry ficou olhando a carta por mais alguns segundos depois que terminou de ler e foi retirado de sua concentração quando o barulho da porta do dormitório se abrindo chamou sua atenção, o moreno apenas olhou de relance para constatar que se tratava realmente de Rony e olhou novamente para o pergaminho que agora estava amassado em sua mão direita.

O moreno sacou sua varinha e jogou a carta amassada no chão e em seguida lançou um feitiço incendiário que queimou o pergaminho em segundos, o moreno não estava observando Rony, mas sabia que o ruivo havia acompanhado o que ele fizera, balançando a cabeça Harry levantou-se e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Sirius não fazia idéia de como ele estava seguro estando perto de Dumbledore e de Moody, um velho manipulador e um comensal da morte disfarçado. Realmente, ele estava bastante seguro com os dois tão perto...


	6. Profeta Diário

**Capitulo 5 – Profeta Diário!**

O dia seguinte a pesagem das varinhas dos campeões do torneio tribruxo era sábado, um dia que amanheceu chuvoso e frio. Aquele era um dos dias em que todos gostavam de dormir até bem tarde, aproveitando o início de final de semana para descansar.

Todos os residentes dentro do castelo de Hogwarts encontravam-se dormindo em suas camas, todos exceto um grupo de sete adolescentes que se encontravam treinando arduamente dentro da sala precisa e o zelador, Argus Filch que estava rondando os corredores.

Naquele momento Harry e os amigos estavam novamente nos aparelhos de ginástica, eles já haviam feito as cinqüenta idas e voltas dentro da piscina e agora malhavam fortemente, embora as garotas arfassem em maior intensidade do que os quatro garotos.

\- Só mais alguns minutos. – a voz de Harry cortou o silêncio que havia na sala precisa, na verdade o moreno gostava de treinar escutando música, mas depois que ele havia pedido a sala precisa que tocasse uma das musicas que ele mais gostava, o moreno acabou percebendo que os amigos se sentiam incomodados com o som e o barulho enquanto tentavam respirar normalmente durante o treinamento e por isso acabou não pedindo mais que a sala colocasse musicas para que eles pudessem ouvir, mas o moreno pretendia conseguir um mp3 o mais rápido possível.

Depois de cerca de vinte minutos o moreno finalmente deu permissão para que seus amigos pudessem descansar, o que eles fizeram com muito prazer enquanto desciam dos aparelhos de ginástica e se jogavam no chão, todos os seis adolescentes que deitaram no piso estavam encharcados de suor e bastante cansados.

Harry também estava cansado, embora nem tanto quanto seus amigos, enquanto os outros seis saíram dos aparelhos e deitaram-se no chão da sala precisa o moreno continuou malhando no mesmo ritmo pesado e forte com que iniciara os exercícios.

\- Você não se cansa não? – perguntou Fred olhando incrédulo para o moreno depois de dez minutos em que ele e os outros estiveram descansando no piso, nesse meio tempo Harry havia continuado com os exercícios no mesmo ritmo com que havia começado.

\- É claro que eu canso Fred. – respondeu Harry com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava respirando mais rapidamente do que o normal, um sinal claro de que ele não conseguiria agüentar por muito mais tempo o ritmo dos exercícios que estava fazendo. – Acontece que eu sei que preciso de uma resistência muito grande para suportar uma carga de magia mais elevada e apenas vou conseguir isso se meu corpo puder resistir a essa magia.

O suor escorria de maneira abundante pelo corpo do moreno, como todos os dias em que eles treinavam Harry estava utilizando apenas um shorts preto, por isso era possível ver a quantidade de suor que escorria pelo peito e pelas costas do moreno, os cabelos negros e sempre desgrenhados estavam levemente escorridos devido a quantidade de suor que eles estavam acumulando, a bermuda que o moreno usava estava encharcada.

Depois de mais alguns minutos o moreno finalmente diminuiu o ritmo até finalmente parar, mas ao contrário dos amigos Harry não jogou-se no chão ou ficou parado, o moreno simplesmente começou a se alongar de diversas maneiras diferentes.

\- Eu não consigo entender como você tem energia suficiente para conseguir se alongar depois de fazer os exercícios. – disse Neville em tom baixo enquanto olhava de maneira admirada para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Vocês também deveriam fazer isso, pelo menos assim diminui o risco de acabar tendo algum estiramento muscular. – respondeu Harry ainda sem parar de se alongar, naquele momento ele estava tocando as pontas de seus dois pés com ambas as mãos.

\- Se sentirmos alguma dorzinha, nós podemos tomar uma poção. – disse George em tom malicioso olhando para o irmão.

\- E onde você poderia arrumar uma poção caso sentisse essa dor em um campo de batalha? – perguntou Harry olhando com um sorriso sombrio para os gêmeos que tremeram levemente, ainda não estavam acostumados aquela nova faceta do moreno.

\- Harry tem razão. – comentou Hermione pensativamente. – Nós não podemos sempre depender da magia para nos recuperarmos, nem mesmo de poções, afinal nem sempre nós iremos carregar uma poção para dor nos bolsos.

\- Muito bem observado Hermione. – comentou Harry sorrindo levemente para a amiga antes de soltar um suspiro quando decidiu que já estava bom os alongamentos que ele estivera fazendo nos últimos minutos.

No dia anterior a noite o moreno havia resolvido pedir para a sala precisa um compartimento separado dentro daquela sala de treinamento, seu pedido foi atendido naquela manhã quando ele desejou algum lugar separado em que eles pudessem trocar de roupa e tomar banho antes de saírem da sala de treinamento.

Quando eles haviam adentrado a sala precisa naquela manhã encontraram dois compartimentos muito parecidos com os vestiários do time de quadribol da grifinória, os amigos haviam gostado da novidade e aprovaram a idéia do moreno.

Harry e os amigos dirigiram-se até os vestiários, os garotos indo para o da esquerda e as garotas para o da direita. Depois que todos eles haviam tomado banho e trocado de roupa se encontraram novamente no centro da sala, o moreno havia sido o primeiro a sair do chuveiro e ido até o centro da sala de treinamento para preparar o que ele pretendia começar a fazer com os amigos, ele sabia que receberia algumas negativas, mas aquilo era necessário, afinal não havia nenhuma possibilidade deles aprenderem a parte prática sem o conhecimento prévio da parte teórica de determinado feitiço, tanto maligno como benigno.

Quando os amigos do moreno voltaram para a sala de treinamento encontraram Harry parado ao lado de algumas mesas repletas de livros devidamente empilhados e organizados, cada mesa possuía algumas pilhas de livros separados, cada pilha não continha mais do que oito ou nove livros, mas mesmo assim fez os garotos gemerem ao perceberem o que exatamente teriam de fazer com aqueles livros em particular, pois não deveria haver outro motivo para existirem sete pilhas de livros, a não ser que cada uma estava destinada a um deles.

Hermione ficou radiante quando viu a quantidade de livros que haviam em cima das mesas e foi imediatamente para o local onde Harry estava, mas a garota acabou percebendo que aqueles livros eram livros escolares, embora muitos deles ela nem mesmo houvesse visto.

\- Muito bem pessoal, como eu havia dito para vocês, esse ano nós iremos treinar cada feitiço que é aprendido no decorrer dos sete anos em Hogwarts. – começou a explicar Harry quando todos os amigos haviam terminado de tomar banho e encontravam-se no local. – Para não ficar muito puxado para nenhum de nós, afinal ainda somos estudantes do castelo e temos dever de casa para fazer, nós iremos estudar um livro apenas por semana, sempre no domingo depois do jantar, não precisam se preocupar que o primeiro livro nós apenas treinaremos no domingo que vem.

\- Porque eles estão empilhados dessa maneira? – perguntou Fred em tom curioso, embora não gostasse muito da idéia de estudar tanto, mas se aquilo iria ajudá-los a se tornarem mais fortes e poderosos ele iria encarar e sabia que seu irmão gêmeo pensava da mesma maneira que ele.

\- Cada pilha de livros representa uma matéria diferente da grade escolar. – explicou Harry em tom calmo e impassível, em seguida o moreno foi apontando cada uma das pilhas enquanto listava as matérias. – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções, Astronomia, Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Herbologia, Estudo dos Trouxas, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e é claro, História da Magia. Nós não iremos treinar por matéria e sim por período escolar, ou melhor dizendo, primeiro veremos todos os livros referentes ao primeiro ano, depois ao segundo ano e assim por diante...

\- Porque vamos estudar Astronomia, Runas, História da Magia e Adivinhação se não poderemos usar nenhuma delas em um combate? – perguntou Hermione em tom levemente repreensivo, o que fez Harry piscar os olhos um pouco surpreso, afinal ele imaginara que ela seria a primeira a aprovar a idéia e não ao contrário.

\- Porque qualquer conhecimento extra pode chegar a ser útil em algum momento, não importa se agora ele pode parecer insignificante. – respondeu Harry olhando com intensidade para a amiga que acabou desviando os olhos depois de alguns segundos. – Vocês não poderão levar todos esses livros sem acabar chamando a atenção de alguém para o fato, portanto vocês irão pegar um livro por semana, durante a semana vocês deverão ler o livro do começo ao fim, então no domingo depois do jantar iremos treinar exaustivamente cada um dos encantamentos que o livro em questão possuir, até que vocês consigam dominar todos eles, de forma verba e não-verbal.

\- Como assim não-verbal? – perguntou Gina curiosamente enquanto olhava para o moreno com os olhos levemente brilhantes.

\- Como vocês irão ver no livro padrão de feitiços do sexto ano, feitiços não-verbais ou como são mais conhecidos, feitiços mudos, é uma maneira de executar um encantamento sem a necessidade de pronunciá-lo. – disse Harry em tom de voz neutro e calmo enquanto passava seus olhos pelos semblantes curiosos dos amigos, até mesmo Hermione estava ansiosa, afinal ela não tinha conhecimento sobre aquilo. – A vantagem disso é que em um possível duelo seu adversário não poderá prever que tipo de feitiço você irá realizar, o que vai lhe dar uma certa vantagem durante o duelo, uma vantagem que pode muito bem salvar sua vida caso você esteja enfrentando um bruxo mais poderoso do que você.

\- Demais. – exclamou Fred de maneira animada recebendo a concordância do irmão gêmeo e de Neville.

\- Nessa semana nós iremos treinar a concentração mental que é a principal característica para alguém poder ser capaz de executar feitiços de maneira não-verbal. – comentou Harry calmamente enquanto ignorava a animação dos amigos, pois sabia como realizar feitiços não-verbais era extremamente complicado, em seguida o moreno apontou para a pilha de livros e disse. – Nós iremos começar pelos livros de DCAT, que são esses da primeira pilha de cada mesa. Como eu não tinha uma boa base de livros dessa matéria, pois cada professor utilizou um livro diferente, eu resolvi pegar os livros que o professor Lupin utilizou em todas as séries no ano anterior.

\- O melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que nós já tivemos. – falaram Fred e George ao mesmo tempo enquanto se levantavam e cada um escolhia uma das mesas e pegava o primeiro livro que encontrava-se na primeira pilha de livros, os outros fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa que os gêmeos.

\- Não se esqueçam de ler o livro completamente. – advertiu Harry em tom frio e calmo enquanto ele próprio pegava o livro do primeiro ano de DCAT, cada vez que um deles escolhera uma das mesas o nome da pessoa aparecera na pare frontal da mesa, o que deixou os amigos do moreno um pouco surpresos, mas eles acabaram não comentando o fato. – Agora vamos, afinal hoje é sábado e o dia está bastante ensolarado.

Os gêmeos foram os primeiros a se encaminharem para a porta da sala precisa sendo logo acompanhados por Luna e Neville, os últimos a saírem de dentro do aposento foram Harry, Gina e Hermione.

Harry caminhava silenciosamente enquanto Hermione e Gina conversavam sobre algo que não interessava nem um pouco ao moreno, afinal sabia exatamente o que faria durante a primeira prova do torneio tribruxo e ele pretendia causar impacto nos espectadores.

\- Você já sabe o que vai acontecer na primeira prova, Harry? – perguntou Hermione de repente enquanto voltava os olhos para o moreno que piscou levemente para afastar sua atenção de seus planos e voltou os olhos para as duas garotas que o olhavam com curiosidade.

\- Ainda não Hermione. – respondeu Harry sentindo um pouco de culpa interior por estar mentindo para sua melhor amiga e para a garota que ele amava.

\- Não está preocupado? – perguntou Gina olhando para o moreno que sorriu de maneira suave para a garota antes de responder.

\- Um pouco. – respondeu Harry com sinceridade, afinal mesmo ele sabendo o que o estava esperando e tendo já traçado um plano para poder passar pelo dragão o moreno sabia que muita coisa ainda poderia acabar dando errado.

\- Harry, nós temos alguns deveres para completar, você vai fazê-los agora ou vai deixar para amanhã? – questionou Hermione mudando de assunto de propósito, o que o moreno percebeu, sabendo inclusive onde a garota estava querendo chegar com aquilo

\- Na verdade eu já fiz meus deveres ontem a noite, Hermione. – respondeu Harry em tom calmo e neutro no momento em que chegavam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda que pediu a senha para eles. – Grifo.

Os três adentraram a sala comunal que ainda estava completamente vazia naquele horário, o moreno sentiu a magia dos gêmeos no dormitório masculino, mas não encontrou a de Neville, o que o fez concluir que provavelmente o grifinório havia ido acompanhar Luna até a torre da corvinal, ou então havia se dirigido diretamente para o salão principal.

\- Bom, eu vou para o dormitório pegar meus materiais, pois eu preciso fazer os meus deveres. – disse Hermione caminhando em direção as escadas e subindo para o dormitório feminino deixando o moreno e a ruiva sozinhos no salão comunal.

\- Eu também tenho alguns deveres para terminar. – disse Gina em tom baixo enquanto as bochechas da garotas assumiam um leve ar rosado, o que fez Harry sorrir lentamente para a garota. – Então acho que vou subir e...

\- Que tal um passeio pelos jardins? – questionou Harry em tom de voz brando fazendo a ruiva arregalar os belos olhos castanhos tamanha a surpresa que a garota estava sentindo naquele momento, o moreno resolveu amenizar um pouco o claro convite e completou. – Nós poderíamos nos sentar embaixo de alguma árvore e tomarmos o café da manhã na sombra, depois você poderia fazer seus deveres ali mesmo.

\- Eu adoraria. – disse Gina exalando um forte suspiro. – Só me de alguns minutos para que eu possa pegar meus materiais.

Em seguida a ruiva correu para as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino e desapareceu por elas, o moreno apenas riu baixinho enquanto pensava em como seus planos estavam dando certo, principalmente no que dizia respeito a sua ruiva.

Gina entrou pela porta do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano encontrando suas colegas de quarto ainda dormindo, mas a ruivinha não deu nenhuma atenção para as camas de suas amigas e se dirigiu diretamente para sua cama de dossel.

A ruiva abriu seu malão e pegou uma outra muda de roupa, a garota fez uma pequena careta ao constatar que sua calca jeans era bastante desgastada e visivelmente velha, mas em seguida apenas vestiu a peça de roupa, afinal ela não tinha certeza absoluta se era uma boa idéia ficar de saia nos jardins do castelo, principalmente porque ela iria se sentar.

Depois de ter trocado de roupa a ruiva pegou sua mochila e colocou os materiais necessários para que ela pudesse fazer todas as lições e deveres de casa que os professores haviam passado nos últimos dias e depois de colocar a mochila em seu ombro Gina levantou-se da cama e caminhou para a porta do dormitório saindo novamente logo em seguida.

Enquanto Gina descia as escadas pensava sobre o fato de ainda ter um pouco de dificuldade para acreditar que Harry estava mesmo interessado nela, afinal existiam muitas garotas muito mais bonitas do que ela espalhadas pela escola.

Quando a ruiva adentrou o salão comunal novamente encontrou o moreno parado e aparentemente esperando por ela próximo a lareira do salão comunal, a figura do moreno era realmente impressionante, pelo menos para ela.

Gina sabia que Harry também não era excepcionalmente bonito ou atrativo, mas a ruiva não estava interessada na beleza dele, pois se apaixonara perdidamente por Harry quando encarara aqueles bonitos olhos verdes quando tinha dez anos.

Harry estava com os cabelos um pouco maiores do que o normal, chegando a alcançar a altura do ombro, a ruiva poderia dizer ao moreno que aquele cabelo daquele tamanho não era compatível com a estrutura física dele e que ele deveria utilizar um corte mais curto, pois da maneira em que estava naquele momento era um pouco estranho e desordenado.

A aparência física de Harry era a mesma do dia em que ele estivera em sua casa durante as férias de verão antes de irem para o Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol, a mesma quantidade de músculos, que não eram muitos, o mesmo rosto de traços fortes e marcantes, as mesmas roupas, mas havia algo que mudara completamente na aparência física de Harry.

Os olhos. Toda a aparência física do moreno era a mesma do que era anteriormente, exceto pelos olhos verdes que haviam mudado.

Não era uma mudança muito grande, a ruiva apenas conseguira perceber a mudança porque era alguém muito observadora e tinha um interesse pessoal em tudo o que dizia respeito a Harry Potter. Os olhos que antes eram anormalmente verdes e límpidos encontravam-se mais escuros, parecia que havia uma pequena sombra turvando os olhos do Menino-que-Sobreviveu, algo que qualquer pessoa poderia deixar passar em branco.

Aquele pequeno mistério era algo que Gina queria muito entender e sabia que quando Harry lhe revelasse quem ele realmente era por dentro as peças acabariam se encaixando. A ruiva também tinha a impressão que o Harry Potter que todos haviam conhecido estava morto, aquele que estava esperando por ela ali no salão comunal era uma versão muito mais intensa e poderosa, um garoto seguro de si próprio e que tinha bastante atitude, alguém que a ruiva suspeitava que não teria o menor respeito pelas leis bruxas.

Harry não era mesmo tão bonito, mas havia qualidades muito mais importantes e essenciais em uma pessoa do que a beleza dela, quanto a ruiva, ela valorizava muito mais a integridade e a coragem do moreno do que qualquer outra coisa, embora houvesse algo bastante sombrio a respeito dele que parecia exercer um imã super potente contra ela, não que ela estivesse reclamando, apenas estava bastante curiosa para entender o que era aquilo que ela podia sentir vindo daquele moreno de olhos verdes.

Ele havia lhe dito que pretendia mostrar para ela quem ele realmente era durante aquele ano, assim como ele queria conhecê-la pelo que ela era, o que deixava a ruiva bastante ansiosa para conhecer as possíveis facetas que aquele garoto claramente escondia do mundo bruxo, afinal desde quando ele havia se tornado tão firme e decidido em suas idéias?

Enquanto Gina observava a figura altiva de Harry olhando-a com intensidade, diversas perguntas que ela evitara desde que o moreno passara a falar com ela viera a cabeça da ruiva. Afinal, como ele poderia saber daquelas coisas sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e a tal guerra?

Ele havia dito que era um dos muitos segredos que ele tinha e que pretendia revelar aos poucos, a ruiva não era nem um pouco paciente quando o assunto se remetia para segredos, mas ela faria um enorme esforço para refrear sua curiosidade, principalmente porque o moreno parecia realmente determinado a alcançar algum objetivo.

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um grunhido levemente agressivo um pouco a sua direita e quando a ruiva se virou para ver quem parecia tão zangado, encontrou a figura de seu irmão Rony que havia acabado de descer as escadas do dormitório masculino e olhava dela para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Onde você vai, Ginevra? – perguntou Rony com a voz levemente alterada enquanto observava a irmã de alto a baixo.

\- Pretendo fazer um passeio pelos jardins e no processo fazer os meus deveres. – respondeu Gina em tom sarcástico enquanto erguia de leve a sobrancelha esquerda em um claro desafio ao irmão que engoliu em seco percebendo que a ruiva poderia azará-lo a qualquer momento, em seguida Gina virou-se para o moreno, que apenas observava divertido o interlúdio entre os irmãos, perguntando com a maior calma do mundo. – Podemos ir agora, Harry?

\- É claro. – concordou Harry em tom brando enquanto se aproximava da ruiva e do irmão dela, em seguida o moreno esticou a mão direita em direção a mochila da ruiva que estava firmemente presa no ombro da mesma. – Posso?

\- Sim. – disse Gina em tom baixo entregando sua mochila para o moreno de olhos verdes que a colocou em seu próprio ombro.

\- Você vai sair com o Potter? – perguntou Rony em tom ainda mais alto enquanto seu rosto tingia-se de um tom vermelho vivo e intenso, a voz alterada do ruivo havia chamado a atenção dos outros grifinórios que estavam no salão comunal e agora todos olhavam curiosos a cena que se desenrolava, até mesmo alguns alunos que estavam nos dormitórios haviam descido para saber porque o Weasley estava tão bravo.

\- Eu vou ao jardim com o Harry. – Gina disse em tom calmo embora o rosto da garota tivesse ficado mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos.

\- Eu não permito que você saia com esse mentiroso. – gritou Rony com o rosto tenso e púrpura, naquele momento o moreno sentiu seu corpo ficando completamente rígido perante a abrupta acusação do seu "amigo".

\- Você não tem de permitir nada Ronald, eu saio com quem eu quiser. – zombou Gina esquecendo-se completamente que havia platéia ao redor dela e do irmão.

\- Você não pode se juntar com um trapaceiro e mentiroso, Gina. – gritou Rony ainda mais alto do que antes, o ruivo estava completamente fora de si naquele instante.

\- Não diga besteiras, Ronald. – exclamou Gina, mas então ficou muda de assombro quando um borrão passou em frente a seus olhos e no momento seguinte o que ela pode ver foi seu irmão prensado contra a parede do salão comunal.

\- Já cansei de ouvir merda saindo da sua boca Weasley. – rosnou Harry em tom baixo e frio enquanto encarava aquele que era seu melhor amigo, mas que estava agindo como uma criança mimada e egoísta.

\- Me solta, seu... – Rony tentou se soltar apenas para sentir o aperto que o moreno lhe fazia aumentar ainda mais de força e intensidade.

\- Modere seu linguajar Weasley. – grunhiu Harry em um tom ainda mais frio enquanto soltava o ruivo e se afastava lentamente, completando logo depois. – Você deveria crescer Ronald, sabe muito bem que eu não me inscrevi nessa porcaria de torneio.

\- Conta outra. – zombou Rony em tom de escárnio, mas não havia tanta convicção mais na voz do ruivo.

\- Vamos Gina? – pediu Harry olhando para a garota que não havia demonstrado nenhuma reação aparente ao que acabara de acontecer entre seu irmão e aquele que ela mais amava no mundo, a ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça, então os dois seguiram em direção ao buraco do retrato e saindo para fora do salão comunal da grifinória.

Harry e Gina caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores do castelo, o moreno estava guiando o caminho e Gina não sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo, mas confiava completamente no moreno e não precisava questionar para onde ele a estava levando.

A ruiva ficou completamente surpresa quando adentraram em um corredor que não tinha saída, Gina já estava para reclamar com o moreno quando ele adiantou-se até um dos quadros e fez cócegas em uma pêra, mas o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais espantada foi o fato do quadro começar a se sacudir e rir, para logo em seguida afastar-se dando passagem para que os dois pudessem entrar pelo espaço que dava para uma enorme cozinha.

Assim que os dois adentraram o enorme aposento a atenção dos elfos domésticos virou-se para eles instantaneamente, dois elfos se adiantaram até onde Harry e Gina estavam parados e fizeram reverências respeitosas.

\- Meu Senhor Harry Potter. Senhorita. – disseram os dois elfos ao mesmo tempo enquanto faziam mais uma reverência.

\- Olá pessoal. – cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso simpático no rosto que fez ambos os elfos domésticos ficarem levemente surpreendidos.

\- O que deseja, Jovem Mestre? – perguntou um dos elfos domésticos em tom de voz respeitoso e olhando com os olhos brilhantes para o moreno.

\- Bom, eu e a Gina aqui não estamos muito interessados em ficar dentro do castelo hoje e queríamos fazer um passeio pelos jardins do castelo. – disse Harry em tom um pouco cúmplice olhando para os dois elfos que piscaram os olhos quando desviaram os olhos de Harry para pousarem em Gina que enrubesceu violentamente. – Então eu pensei que talvez vocês poderiam preparar uma boa cesta de café da manhã para nós dois, assim não precisaríamos ficar no salão principal e poderíamos aproveitar muito melhor esse dia maravilhoso.

\- Tudo o que o Senhor desejar, Jovem Mestre. – disseram os dois elfos domésticos fazendo novamente reverências um pouco exageradas na opinião do moreno.

\- Eu agradeceria muito. – disse Harry fazendo os dois elfos arregalarem os olhos surpresos, afinal nunca haviam recebido agradecimentos por fazerem o que eles deviam, mas em seguida os dois elfos apressaram-se a preparar o que o moreno pedira para eles.

\- Então aqui é a cozinha de Hogwarts. – disse Gina olhando de maneira encantada para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, a garota percebeu que a cozinha tinha um tamanho proporcional ao salão principal do castelo. – Hermione adoraria entrar aqui para poder conversar com esses elfos domésticos e tentar fazer com que eles apoiassem a causa do FALE.

\- Acho que ela provavelmente iria querer provocar uma espécie de rebelião. – comentou Harry em tom divertido. – Mas o projeto de Hermione está destinado ao fracasso desde o início, os elfos domésticos nunca vão aceitar a liberdade, para eles isso seria como serem trancafiados em Azkaban, seria uma humilhação grande demais para a maioria deles poder suportar.

\- Concordo com você, mas quem consegue fazer Hermione Granger desistir de alguma coisa quando ela enfia uma idéia na cabeça! – a afirmação da ruiva pareceu muito com uma pergunta para Harry, o que o fez sorrir ligeiramente.

\- Pode deixar que eu irei abrir os olhos de nossa querida amiga, Gina. – disse Harry em tom lento e baixo. – O máximo que ela vai conseguir será alguma lei para que os bruxos sejam obrigados a tratarem melhor os elfos domésticos, até porque eles não querem ser libertados, faz parte da natureza deles servir os bruxos, cabe apenas a nós tratá-los com mais decência.

\- Aqui meu senhor. – a voz de um dos elfos domésticos fez com que Harry e Gina se voltassem para eles, os dois elfos estavam de volta já com uma cesta de piquenique pronta, o que incluía uma toalha vermelha para eles poderem colocar a comida.

\- Mais uma vez obrigado. – disse Harry assim que pegou a cesta de comida da mão dos elfos domésticos.

\- É uma honra servi-lo, senhor. – disseram os elfos ao mesmo tempo enquanto faziam mais uma reverência antes de voltarem a seus afazeres.

\- Vamos, ruiva. – disse Harry em tom levemente provocativo enquanto com a mão livre apontava a porta por onde eles haviam entrado na cozinha.

\- Me de a mochila Harry, eu a carrego. – disse Gina de repente logo depois de terem saído das cozinhas do castelo, ela percebia que deveria ser um pouco dificultoso carregar aquela cesta de piquenique e a sua mochila no ombro.

\- Está tudo bem, Gina, não precisa se preocupar. – garantiu Harry em tom calmo e sorridente enquanto olhava para a garota com intensidade fazendo-a corar levemente, mas Gina percebeu a força do olhar penetrante do moreno.

Harry guiou o caminho dele e de Gina, adentrando em diversas passagens secretas que a garota ruiva nem mesmo podia imaginar que existia em Hogwarts, o moreno havia ido pelas passagens secretas para evitar propositalmente os alunos do castelo.

Em poucos minutos os dois já haviam atravessado os jardins e estavam debaixo de uma árvore as margens do lado negro, a sombra que os galhos da árvore projetavam eram suficientes para que os dois pudessem passar a manhã ali.

Harry colocou a cesta de comida no chão e depois de pegar a toalha vermelha estendeu-a da melhor maneira que conseguiu embaixo da sombra da árvore, em seguida colocou a cesta de comida em cima da toalha e indicou para que a ruiva se acomodasse da melhor maneira que quisesse enquanto ele próprio sentava-se recostando as costas contra uma das raízes da árvore, raiz essa que tinha se sobressaído através do solo.

Gina sentou-se de frente para o moreno e observou a maneira como ele se movia enquanto abria a cesta de piquenique e começava a retirar as guloseimas que os elfos domésticos haviam preparado para eles, a ruiva sorriu ao ver diversas tortinhas diferentes, algumas fatias de bolos de chocolate e de morango, torta de banana, além de também algumas fatias de pão torrado e bacon, o moreno também retirou algumas garrafas de suco de abóbora de dentro da cesta, Harry colocou tudo em cima da toalha e a ruiva tentava imaginar como conseguiriam comer tudo aquilo.

\- Está servida? – perguntou Harry em tom baixo enquanto sorria para a ruiva que retribuiu o sorriso timidamente antes de pegar um pedaço de bolo e levar até a boca mordendo-o em seguida. – Então, gostou?

\- Sim. – respondeu Gina depois que terminou de mastigar o pedaço de bolo que estava dentro de sua boca.

Enquanto comia em silêncio a ruiva analisava o moreno sentado a sua frente, centenas de dúvidas e perguntas vinham a sua mente naquele momento, ainda não conseguia entender como ele poderia ter mudado de atitude de uma hora para outra, em um dia ele parecia completamente assustado com a possibilidade de participar do torneio tribruxo e no dia seguinte ele parecia ser uma espécie de guerreiro.

\- O que está deixando você tão pensativa, Gina? – perguntou Harry de repente tirando a ruiva de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que ela o olhasse de maneira surpreendida, afinal havia sido pega enquanto o observava.

\- Como assim? – devolveu Gina ainda levemente atordoada.

\- Você tem dúvidas e perguntas em seus olhos, Gina. – disse simplesmente o moreno, ocultando a parte em que ele sabia que essas mesmas perguntas e dúvidas estavam relacionadas com ele, pois não conseguia visualizar os pensamentos da garota.

\- Eu só estava pensando. – comentou a ruiva em tom baixo e olhando para um copo cheio de suco de abóbora que ela estava segurando em sua mão. – Sobre como você pode ter mudado de atitude assim de um dia para o outro.

Harry sentiu seu próprio corpo ficar tenso com o comentário da ruiva, o moreno já esperava que em algum momento qualquer um de seus amigos acabaria lhe perguntando como ele poderia ter mudado tanto em um espaço tão curto de tempo, mas secretamente ele havia esperado que fosse Hermione quem iria lhe interrogar sobre aquilo, mas o fato da ruiva ser a primeira a ter percebido como ele mudara seu comportamento apenas mostrava o quanto aquela garota o conhecia, algo que o fez ficar levemente feliz.

\- É complicado de se explicar. – respondeu Harry em tom baixo enquanto utilizava seus poderes e rastreava o local onde ele e a ruiva se encontrava, não conseguindo encontrar ninguém que pudesse estar espionando ele e Gina o moreno disse. – Se eu lhe contasse a verdade, você dificilmente acreditaria em mim...

\- Eu acreditaria. – disse Gina em tom sério e firme, mas ainda assim o moreno pode ouvir um pouco de tremor na voz da garota.

\- Talvez sim. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça em afirmação. – Mas a verdade pode ser um pouco difícil de se aceitar, Gina.

\- Tente. – pediu Gina em tom curioso enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes que balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Ainda não é a hora para ninguém saber sobre isso, Gina. – foi a resposta que o moreno deu a Gina, a voz dele era calma e suave enquanto olhava para a ruiva. – Tenho certeza que você acabaria ficando chocada demais com a verdade, sei que você não está preparada para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, mas em breve estará.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Gina em tom resignado enquanto voltava a comer do café da manhã preparado pelos elfos domésticos, a ruiva percebera pelo olhar do moreno que a verdade poderia ser realmente um pouco chocante e por isso não discutiu com ele, sabendo que Harry poderia ser mais teimoso do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia, portanto ele apenas contaria seu segredo quando sentisse que era o momento certo.

\- Que tal mudarmos de assunto me dizendo quais são os deveres que você tem para fazer? – questionou Harry olhando para a garota que apenas suspirou antes de responder.

\- DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções. – a voz da ruiva estava levemente contrariada, afinal eram vários deveres que ela precisaria fazer.

\- Somente as melhores. – comentou Harry um pouco divertido com o abatimento que a ruiva demonstrava pela quantidade de deveres. – Então, você vai querer uma pequena ajudinha nesses deveres ou prefere fazer eles sozinha?

\- É claro que eu quero sua ajuda. – disse Gina como se ele fosse louco por ter proposto se ela preferia enfrentar todo aquele dever sozinha.

\- Então mãos a obra. – disse Harry divertido enquanto colocava de lado o copo com suco de abóbora que ele estivera bebendo.

Harry e Gina passaram quase toda a manhã completando os deveres da garota, enquanto a ruiva escrevia as respostas o moreno procurava as passagens corretas nos livros, mesmo que ele soubesse essas respostas ao pé da letra, precisava ao menos parecer que estava se esforçando para procurar as coisas para a ruiva.

Quando finalmente terminaram os deveres de Gina já era praticamente onze horas da manhã e foi somente nesse instante que os dois pareceram perceber o que estava acontecendo ao redor de ambos, pois enquanto estavam inclinados e próximos um do outro parecia que não existia ninguém mais além dos dois.

Os jardins encontravam-se repleto de alunos naquele momento, alunos de todas as casas, muitos desses alunos estavam apenas se divertindo e conversando com os próprios amigos, mas Harry percebeu que havia alguns alunos que apreciam estar bastante interessados nele e em Gina, principalmente os sonserinos.

\- Acho que devemos entrar agora. – disse Harry em tom de indagação enquanto voltava seus olhos para a ruiva, que apenas concordou silenciosamente enquanto balançava a cabeça em afirmação a sugestão do moreno.

Rapidamente a ruiva recolheu seus materiais e os colocou dentro de sua mochila enquanto o moreno guardava cuidadosamente o que eles haviam utilizado durante o piquenique, em seguida ambos começaram a caminhar de volta para o castelo.

\- Eu odeio sentir que todos estão olhando para mim. – disse Gina de repente, já encontravam-se no meio dos jardins e os olhares da maioria dos alunos seguia os dois enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao castelo.

\- A melhor coisa que você pode fazer Gina, é simplesmente ignorar. – disse Harry com indiferença, não se importando nem um pouco com os olhares especulativos que estavam recebendo dos alunos que encontravam-se nos jardins, mas o moreno também sentiu olhares vindos de uma das torres do castelo, mais especificamente a torre onde ficava a sala do diretor de Hogwarts, não precisava olhar para saber que Dumbledore os estava vigiando.

\- É um pouco difícil ignorar esses olhares. – comentou Gina de volta no momento em que atravessaram as portas que davam para dentro do castelo, os dois começaram a se dirigir para o andar em que ficava a Torre da Grifinória quando o moreno parou.

\- Eu preciso ir a cozinha devolver essa cesta aos elfos, Gina. – falou o moreno assim que a ruiva olhou curiosa para a face de Harry.

\- Ah, é mesmo. – disse Gina em tom levemente decepcionado que não passou despercebido pelo moreno de olhos verdes que sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe ruiva, eu não vou fugir. – comentou Harry em tom divertido fazendo a ruiva ficar vermelha por não ter conseguido disfarçar o que estava sentindo. – Nos encontramos daqui a pouco no salão comunal.

\- Até logo. – disse Gina baixinho antes de se virar e adentrar em um corredor a esquerda, o moreno permaneceu parado por alguns instantes observando a figura da ruiva até que ele não pode mais vê-la e somente quando não conseguiu mais distinguir as formas da garota foi que o moreno deixou um suspiro baixo escapar antes de suas feições endurecerem brutalmente tornando-se tão fria quanto o aço, em seguida Harry fez com que a cesta desaparecesse com um mero movimento de varinha e então dirigiu-se até a sala precisa onde pretendia começar seu verdadeiro treinamento que ele realizava todos os dias durante a noite.

Para Harry os dias seguintes a pesagem de varinhas passaram praticamente voando, pois quando ele percebeu já se encontravam na quarta-feira pela manhã.

O moreno passara grande parte do sábado treinando pesadamente dentro da sala precisa enquanto os outros estudantes aproveitavam o dia ensolarado para se divertirem e passarem o tempo, Harry sabia que não poderia forçar seus amigos a pensarem como ele de uma hora para outra e que levaria algum tempo para que eles entendessem as verdadeiras proporções do que estava para acontecer, por isso ele treinava mais violentamente quando estava sozinho dentro da sala precisa, pois sabia que quando chegasse a hora ele precisaria estar mais do que preparado.

Mesmo assim Harry observava de maneira satisfeita os progressos que seus amigos vinham fazendo em relação ao preparo físico deles, pois agora eles conseguiam completar a rodada de exercícios quase sem se cansarem completamente, o moreno sabia que muito em breve eles estariam prontos para o próximo nível de exercícios, que seriam mais pesados.

Naquele momento os sete haviam acabado de sair de dentro da sala precisa e se separado para irem por caminhos diferentes para o salão principal, afinal o moreno não queria chamar nenhuma atenção para cima dele e de seus amigos.

Neville e Luna haviam se separado para irem para o salão principal pelo lado oeste do castelo, Fred e George foram por um corredor que daria aos jardins, eles iriam entrar pelas portas de entrada, já Hermione havia voltado diretamente ao salão comunal para esperar por Rony para eles irem para o salão principal, já Harry e Gina desceram pelo caminho que levaria eles mais rapidamente para o salão principal do castelo.

Harry e Gina já haviam percebido o que a proximidade entre eles estava causando, os comentários percorriam o castelo como um rastro de pólvora incandescente, mas enquanto a ruiva ficava levemente ruborizada sempre que ouvia algo a respeito sobre a suposta relação entre ambos, o moreno apenas arqueava uma sobrancelha e sorria friamente para a pessoa que havia feito o comentário, de verdade o moreno não se importava com o que diziam e ele sabia que Gina também estava fazendo o possível para seguir o conselho que ele havia lhe dado para ignorar os cochichos e olhares que os estudantes mandavam na direção de ambos.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal este já se encontrava parcialmente cheio e como todos os dias em que chegavam juntos desde que haviam sido vistos em um piquenique nos jardins todos os estudantes viraram-se para observar a passagem do "suposto" novo casal de Hogwarts, embora ninguém tivesse visto nada além de conversas entre o moreno e a ruiva.

\- Já disse como eu odeio isso? – perguntou Gina olhando para Harry enquanto se sentava em uma das pontas da mesa da grifinória, pois sabia muito bem que o moreno a sua frente estava mantendo um pouco de distancia do restante dos estudantes da casa dos leões.

\- Algumas vezes. – retrucou Harry com um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto olhava de relance para os rostos curiosos ao redor deles.

\- É que já encheu o saco. – disse a ruiva de maneira mau humorada, lembrando ao moreno a verdadeira personalidade daquela ruiva, conforme eles passavam mais tempo juntos a garota ia se soltando e deixando a verdadeira Gina vir a superfície.

\- Você se acostuma. – respondeu Harry com uma pontada de deboche em sua voz que fez a ruiva olhá-lo com uma careta, embora o moreno pudesse ver um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios daquela ruiva esquentada.

Gina voltou seus olhos para o vasto café da manhã que havia aparecido a sua frente e então começou a se servir de algumas tortinhas e um ou dois empadões, mas enquanto comia a atenção da ruiva foi momentaneamente desviada para a figura de seu irmão que adentrava o salão principal logo ao lado de Simas, Dino e Hermione.

Fazendo uma pequena careta a ruiva lembrou-se da cena que seu querido irmãozinho havia protagonizado no salão comunal da grifinória durante o sábado a tarde, a noticia e os boatos sobre ela e Harry terem tido um "encontro" juntos tinha percorrido toda a escola e pelo que a ruiva entendera, Malfoy fizera questão de informar a Rony sobre o "namoro" entre eles, o que fizera Gina querer estrangular aquela doninha quicante, como o próprio Rony havia definido Malfoy depois do castigo que Moody havia aplicado nele.

 _Flashback!_

Gina estava sentada em uma poltrona do salão comunal em frente a lareira que estava acesa naquele momento, a ruiva estava com os pensamentos longe enquanto olhava para as chamas do fogo que vibrava na lareira.

A ruiva tinha os pensamentos em um certo moreno de olhos verdes com o qual ela havia passado a maior parte da manhã, momentos que foram devastadoramente agradáveis para Gina, a garota ainda tinha um pouco de receio de acabar acordando a qualquer momento e descobrir que tudo não passara de mais um dos sonhos que ela sempre tinha com Harry, mesmo ela sabendo que o que estava acontecendo era mais do que real.

\- Ginevra Weasley! – o rugido a despertou de seus devaneios e quando a garota olhou para ver quem a tinha chamado reconheceu a face de seu irmão Rony, mas o que a deixou exasperada foi perceber que ele parecia enfurecido.

A ruiva olhou ao redor e suspirou ao perceber que o salão comunal estava completamente lotado de estudantes naquele momento, os mesmo estudantes que pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para observar a provável discussão que aconteceria entre os dois irmãos, apenas pela expressão facial do irmão a ruiva supunha que os grifinórios teriam muita diversão.

\- O que foi Ronald? – perguntou Gina olhando para o irmão sem nem mesmo se mover da poltrona em que estava sentada.

\- É verdade? – perguntou Rony bruscamente fazendo a ruiva arquear uma sobrancelha ante o tom nada amistoso do irmão.

\- Depende. – retrucou Gina com uma pontada de sarcasmo enquanto olhava para o irmão. – Sobre o que você está falando especificamente?

\- Sobre seu "namoro" com o Potter. – Rony praticamente cuspiu as palavras namoro e Potter, mas não foi isso que deixou Gina aturdida e sim a frase em questão.

\- O que? – exclamou a ruiva sem conseguir refrear o tom incrédulo em sua voz, mas o ruivo pareceu não ter percebido.

\- Não se faça de idiota Ginevra, quero saber se é verdade que você e o Potter estão namorando? – rugiu Rony de maneira ameaçadora fazendo alguns alunos que estavam mais próximos tremessem levemente, mas a ruiva apenas arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava perigosamente para seu querido irmão.

\- Em primeiro lugar Roniquinho, não me chame de Ginevra. – a voz da ruiva era baixa e clara, mas escondia uma raiva brutal que se estourasse não sobraria muito de Rony, o garoto sabia disso e inclusive engoliu em seco percebendo que por trás de toda a calmaria que gina estava demonstrando tinha um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. – Em segundo lugar, se eu estivesse namorando o Harry, isso não seria da sua conta...

\- É claro que é da minha conta. – gritou Rony de volta esquecendo momentaneamente que não queria deixar sua irmã mais irritada. – Você é minha irmãzinha e é meu dever te proteger de qualquer um que chegue perto de você...

\- Ah, me poupe Ronald. – a ruiva interrompeu o irmão com uma gargalhada debochada. – Olha aqui Roniquinho, vamos nos entender de uma vez por todas. Você não manda em mim e não é da sua conta com quem eu saio ou o que faço Rony...

\- É sim. – retrucou Rony em tom zangado interrompendo a frase da irmã pela metade. – Você acha que eu quero que as pessoas digam que minha irmã é uma...

\- Uma o que? – Gina rosnou em um tom de voz completamente diferente enquanto se levantava da poltrona e sacava a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontando-a em direção ao irmão. – Diz Ronald. Uma o que, exatamente?

\- Ele não quis dizer isso, Gina. – Hermione disse em tom levemente suplicante enquanto olhava para a ruiva que não deu nenhuma atenção a expressão da amiga, pois a vontade de azarar seu irmão era forte demais.

\- Ah, mas eu sei que ele quis dizer sim Hermione. – explodiu Gina sem nem mesmo olhar para a amiga que estava entre os dois irmãos. – Só porque ele é um covarde que não tem coragem de se declarar para uma garota não quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar solteira minha vida inteira, ele só está morrendo de inveja...

\- Cala essa boca! – berrou Rony enquanto o rosto dele adquiria um tom de vermelho ainda mais vivo do que os próprios cabelos.

\- Não calo, não! – gritou a ruiva de volta perdendo praticamente toda a paciência que tinha. – Só porque o melhor beijo que você já ganhou em sua vida foi da tia Muriel não quer dizer que eu também vou me contentar com isso! Se você criasse um pouco de vergonha e saísse por ai dando uns amassos em uma garota, você não iria se importar tanto com a minha vida...

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – gritou Rony de volta enquanto também retirava a varinha das vestes e apontava para a irmã, agora Hermione fazia força para manter os dois irmãos separados. – Só porque você nunca me viu com uma garota, não quer dizer que...

A gargalhada debochada de Gina interrompeu a frase do irmão.

\- Vai me dizer que andou beijando sua coruja Ronald? – perguntou Gina com a voz repleta de sarcasmo e diversão. – Ou você tem uma foto da tia Muriel guardada embaixo do seu travesseiro? Beija ela todas as noites, é?

\- Sua... – Rony não terminou de dizer a frase e um lampejo azulado disparou da varinha dele indo diretamente ao peito da ruiva e estava para acertá-la se ela própria não tivesse conjurado um feitiço protetor que anulou a azaração, mentalmente a garota deu graças a Merlin pelos treinamentos do moreno que haviam aumentado seus reflexos.

\- Não faça isso, Rony. – disse Hermione chocada com o que havia acontecido, mas a próxima coisa que a garota viu foram vários feixes negros e arroxeados passarem velozmente por ela e acertarem Rony diretamente no rosto.

Enquanto Hermione olhava chocada para o ruivo que havia acabado de ser atingido por uma potente azaração, diversos morcegos pequenos apareceram em volta da cabeça de Rony e imediatamente começaram a atacar o rosto do garoto furiosamente.

Rony começou a berrar e estapear os morcegos tentando se livrar deles, o ruivo caiu no chão do salão comunal passando a se virar freneticamente e se contorcer no chão, Hermione sacou a própria varinha e começou a tentar desfazer a azaração, mas o feitiço de anulação não funcionava contra aquela azaração em especifica, o que deixou Hermione sem saber o que fazer.

\- Gina, desfaça isso imediatamente. – pediu Hermione voltando seus olhos para a ruiva que tinha um sorriso faceiro no rosto.

A ruiva estava pensando que seu querido irmãozinho fora mais uma vitima de seu feitiço para rebater bicho papão, ele era realmente eficiente se utilizado daquela maneira. Gina virou seus olhos para o rosto mais do que suplicante de Hermione e suspirou antes de apontar a varinha para o corpo estendido que se debatia e murmurar o contra-feitiço.

\- Da próxima vez que falar comigo dessa maneira eu não vou parar a azaração, Ronald. – e depois de dizer isso Gina virou-se para subir as escadas que davam ao dormitório apenas para encontrar o rosto impassível de Harry a sua frente, mas ela percebeu o divertimento nas profundezas verdes dos olhos do moreno. – Gostou do show?

\- Fantástico. – respondeu Harry sorrindo e deixando que a ruiva passasse por ele e subisse para o dormitório feminino.

 _Fim do Flashback!_

\- Não ligue para o seu irmão Gina. – disse Harry calmamente percebendo a expressão nada amigável da ruiva, desde aquele sábado a tarde que ela e o irmão não se falavam mais, nem ao menos dirigiam a palavra um ao outro.

\- O problema é exatamente esse Harry, ele é meu irmão. – disse Gina levemente exasperada. – Se fosse qualquer outro que tivesse dito aquelas coisas sobre mim eu até entenderia, mas eu não esperava isso do meu próprio irmão.

\- Somente de um tempo a ele. – foi o que o moreno disse poucos instantes antes de Rony, Hermione e os outros dois colegas chegarem e se sentarem próximos de onde eles estavam, aquilo foi o suficiente para a expressão da ruiva tornar-se tão impassível quanto a do moreno.

\- Bom dia. – cumprimentaram Dino e Simas de maneira hesitante enquanto Hermione cumprimentava o amigo e a amiga de maneira efusiva antes de se acomodar ao lado de Gina, Rony sentou-se o mais longe possível de Harry e da ruiva.

\- Dia. – foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios do moreno enquanto ele voltava a prestar total atenção em seu prato de café da manhã, enquanto os outros começavam uma conversa animada sobre banalidades, até mesmo a ruiva desfez a carranca e começou a conversar com os amigos sobre o campeonato de quadribol que estava rolando na Inglaterra.

Alguns minutos depois o correio coruja adentrou o salão principal, as corujas atravessaram o ar pousando nas mesas de seus destinatários, em frente a Harry aterrissou uma coruja marrom ao mesmo tempo que uma parda pousava a frente de Hermione, ambas as corujas eram das torres e traziam com elas exemplares do Profeta Diário.

Harry havia feito a assinatura do jornal bruxo alguns dias depois de ter "voltado" para aquele tempo, depois de colocar uma moeda na bolsinha que havia na pata esquerda da coruja o moreno desamarrou o jornal da pata direita e o abriu enquanto a coruja alçava vôo e desaparecia, Gina inclinou-se um pouco mais para perto do moreno para poder ler a reportagem ao lado dele, pois sabia que estaria se referindo ao torneio tribruxo.

Quase toda a primeira pagina estava ocupada com uma foto de Harry e com apenas um relance o moreno percebeu que aquele artigo não era muito diferente daquele que saíra da outra vez, uma pequena careta de raiva foi a única coisa que ele demonstrou ao perceber que a repórter não havia levado a sério sua ameaça.

Mentalmente o moreno sorriu prazerosamente enquanto antecipava o que faria mais para frente, por enquanto deixaria que Skeeter fizesse o que bem entendesse, mas ele tinha muitos planos para ela e os poria em prática muito em breve.

Gina lia concentrada a reportagem de capa e ficou chocada com as baboseiras que haviam sido escritas pela repórter, o artigo falava quase inteiramente apenas sobre Harry, os nomes dos outros campeões, tanto de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang, haviam sido meramente mencionados nas duas últimas linhas da matéria e Cedrico Diggory nem mesmo havia sido mencionado na reportagem, a ruiva ainda percebeu que haviam várias páginas de matéria falando apenas sobre Harry, haviam especulações e boatos sobre tantas coisas que haviam acontecido com o moreno que Gina nem mesmo sabia como Rita Skeeter tinha conseguido tanta informação.

A ruiva focalizou algumas das passagens enquanto as relia novamente com uma sensação de incredulidade na face.

" _Acho que eu herdei a minha força dos meus pais, tenho certeza absoluta que eles teriam bastante orgulho de mim se por acaso pudessem me ver nesse momento..."_

" _Tem vezes a noite que eu ainda choro pela perda de meus pais sim, não tenho nenhuma vergonha de admitir isso... Também sei que nada de mal vai me acontecer durante o torneio, porque sei que meus pais estarão me protegendo._ "

A ruiva focalizou sua atenção naquelas frases porque havia tanto veneno escondido no meio delas que ela quase vomitou de enjôo e vontade de azarar Rita Skeeter como ela tinha feito com seu irmão no sábado.

Mas aquilo ainda não era tudo, porque Skeeter também tinha entrevistado muitos alunos da escola, principalmente os companheiros de casa do moreno, pois ela parecia querer saber o que os outros estudantes achavam de Harry.

" _Harry Potter parece ter finalmente encontrado um pouco de carinho em Hogwarts. Seu grande colega de casa e amigo íntimo, Colin Creevey, diz que o garoto raramente é visto sem a companhia de Hermione Granger, uma linda menina nascida trouxa que, como Harry Potter, é uma das primeiras alunas da escola._ "

Havia outras coisas também, mas a ruiva não quis mais saber daquilo e desviou sua atenção novamente para o prato a sua frente que ainda continha um pouco de bacon com torradas, mas a ruiva pode captar o som de incredulidade que Hermione fazia enquanto lia em voz baixa a matéria que Rita Skeeter tinha inscrito sobre o moreno, a ruiva viu a morena olhar diretamente para Harry que já havia dobrado o jornal e o colocado displicentemente em cima da mesa ao lado de seu prato e já havia voltado sua atenção para o suco de abóbora como se a matéria não significasse absolutamente nada para ele, mas Gina podia dizer que ele estava ocultando o que sentia.

\- Comovente. – debochou Rony em voz alta para que os alunos mais próximos deles pudessem ouvir, muitos deles riram, mesmo que um pouco constrangidos.

Harry meramente ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas em uma clara expressão de deboche enquanto olhava para o ruivo que não conseguiu enfrentar o olhar do moreno e desviou os olhos para o próprio prato de comida.

Enquanto o moreno terminava de tomar seu café da manhã podia sentir o olhar da maioria do salão principal em cima dele, mas ele focou-se em um em particular, sabia que o diretor de Hogwarts o estava olhando fixamente tentando entender porque ele havia reagido daquela maneira a reportagem que obviamente deveria tê-lo deixado com vergonha.

Quando a invasão mental aconteceu o moreno nem mesmo tentou impedir e apenas deixou que o diretor visse e sentisse o que ele tinha sentido da primeira vez em que ele tinha lido uma reportagem bastante parecida, depois de alguns segundos Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito com o que descobrira na mente de Harry e logo depois desviou os olhos para falar algo com Snape que tinha um sorriso debochado no canto dos lábios.

Harry apenas sorriu mentalmente antecipando o dia em que ele simplesmente pararia de fingir e então demonstraria quem ele era na realidade, o dia em que as pessoas do mundo bruxo descobriram quem era Harry Potter na realidade, o moreno tinha certeza que quando esse dia chegasse, ele ficaria marcado na história bruxa.

O tempo continuou passando velozmente na perspectiva do moreno de olhos verdes e logo já faltavam poucos dias para que a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo acontecesse, algo que ele esperava ansiosamente, embora ao mesmo tempo sentisse um pouco de receio visto que qualquer coisa poderia acabar saindo errado em seu plano.

Com a primeira tarefa próxima, também se aproximava o dia em que Sirius havia marcado para que eles conversassem pela lareira do salão comunal da grifinória, algo que o moreno desejava ardentemente, pois finalmente poderia rever aquele que ele havia perdido tanto tempo atrás, mesmo que fosse vê-lo apenas pela lareira.

Harry lembrava-se muito bem da época sombria que havia vivido da outra vez, havia ficado checado por ter sido escolhido um dos campeões do torneio, mas conforme a primeira tarefa tinha se aproximado o medo e o pavor tinham começado a penetrar bem fundo em sua mente, lembrava-se bem de ter comparado aquela tarefa como se fosse um monstro aterrorizante apenas esperando para dar o bote contra ele.

Sabia que nunca tinha se sentido tão nervoso como daquela vez, aquele sentimento havia ultrapassado qualquer outra coisa que havia experimentado até aquele momento, superava inclusive o horror que havia sentido antes de sua primeira partida de quadribol ou da vez em que entrara na câmara secreta para enfrentar um basilisco, fora simplesmente algo maior do que tinha experimentado em seus quatorze anos de vida.

O moreno havia respondido ao padrinho da mesma maneira que havia feito da outra vez, escrevera a ele dizendo que estaria esperando ao pé da lareira da sala comunal no horário em que o padrinho havia sugerido, Harry inclusive havia comentado do encontro com Hermione e com Gina, as duas garotas haviam se prontificado a ajudá-lo com os planos para obrigar os retardatários a abandonar a sala comunal na noite do encontro.

Como da outra vez, o moreno simplesmente sugerira estourar algumas bombas de bosta no salão comunal, mas sabia que aquilo resultaria em uma bela detenção para eles, embora Gina tivesse sido bastante favorável aquela idéia o que fizera Harry rir e Hermione fechar a cara para a amiga em reprovação pela atitude que a garota considerava infantil.

Como o moreno também se lembrava sua vida dentro dos terrenos do castelo tornou-se ainda mais complicada depois daquele artigo de Rita Skeeter, afinal não fora exatamente uma noticia sobre o torneio e sim uma matéria sobre a vida de Harry, uma vida distorcida da realidade e completamente pitoresca.

Desde o momento em que aquele artigo fora publicado Harry passara a novamente precisar aturar seus colegas o citando e caçoando de sua pessoa enquanto ele passava, principalmente os sonserinos que pareciam achar extremamente ridículo o que a repórter havia escrito, embora o moreno não ligasse a mínima sabia que Hermione estava levemente incomodada com os falatórios a respeito de ambos, até mesmo Gina parecia de saco cheio daquilo.

Hermione tivera que suporta Pansy Pakinson e as amigas sonserinas dela enchendo o saco da garota por causa do artigo de Rita Skeeter, o moreno sentia um tremendo orgulho pela maneira como a amiga conseguia abordar o assunto como se aquilo não passasse de uma mosca insignificante que estava lhe incomodando.

Na tarde depois do artigo ter sido publicado Harry e Hermione estavam se dirigindo para a aula de transfiguração quando deram um encontrão com os sonserinos no corredor próximo a sala de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Linda? Essa coisa? – perguntou Pansy Parkinson naquele momento com a voz completamente esganiçada, ao redor da garota haviam muitos outros sonserinos que também se dirigiam para a aula de transfiguração e eles riram no momento em que a sonserina havia gritado a clara ofensa. – Qual foi o padrão de beleza que utilizaram? Um esquilo ou uma ratazana?

\- Nem liga Harry. – disse Hermione erguendo a cabeça com dignidade enquanto passavam como se não as ouvisse pelas garotas da sonserina que zombavam de Hermione. – Simplesmente não de a mínima para elas Harry.

Particularmente um dia em que Malfoy teve o azar de pegar Harry com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos o sonserino acabou se dando muito mal. Era uma sexta feira e já fazia mais de uma semana que a reportagem sobre o moreno havia sido publicada e surpreendentemente nesse tempo ele conseguira se desencontrar de Malfoy e seus amigos sonserinos, mas não aquele dia, pois eles haviam se encontrado novamente próximos a sala de poções nas masmorras onde eles teriam mais uma aula com Severus Snape.

\- Ei Potter, você quer um lencinho para caso comece a chorar na aula de poções? – perguntou Malfoy com a voz cheia de veneno e sarcasmo.

Harry tentou ignorar os deboches de Draco Malfoy e as risadas de seus amigos sonserinos, afinal já havia agüentado muito sarcasmo e piadas dos outros alunos das casas, portanto podia suportar mais um pouco de tortura, mesmo estando sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse rachando de dor, o que não acontecia a muito tempo, mas Malfoy pareceu não perceber que o moreno não estava com saco para brincadeira e continuou debochando.

\- Desde quando você é um dos primeiros alunos da escola Potter? – a voz arrastada estava repleta de malícia enquanto falava, a frase causou ainda mais risos dos sonserinos, o que incluiu ainda alguns grifinórios que estavam por perto, Harry por acaso viu Hermione e Rony de relance, o ruivo tinha apenas se encostado a parede e olhava como se aquilo não lhe interessasse enquanto Hermione parecia querer interromper os sonserinos. – Por alguma acaso essa escola é uma em que apenas você e Longbottom fundaram e onde estudam?

\- Estou com dor de cabeça Malfoy, então na me enche o saco. – grunhiu Harry em tom baixo e levemente rouco, o moreno sabia que podia acabar explodindo a cabeça de alguém caso se descontrolasse, por isso tentava se manter o mais calmo que podia, afinal ainda não tinha total controle sobre seus poderes como tinha tido devido a todo o seu treinamento.

\- Ora, pobrezinho do Potter, está com dorzinha. – Malfoy debochou ainda mais fazendo os amigos gargalharem com a humilhação que eles pensavam que o sonserino estava proporcionando a eles. – Porque você não vai procurar a Weasleyzinha para ela te fazer umas massagens, talvez a dor passe Potter. Ops, me esqueci, você é apaixonado pela Granger, então acho que não vai se importar se eu pegar a pequena Weasley, até que ela é jeitosinha...

Tudo aconteceu numa pequena fração de segundo, em um momento Harry estava encostado na parede a cerca de cinco metros de onde Malfoy e os outros sonserinos estavam e no instante seguinte Harry tinha Draco Malfoy preso pelo pescoço do outro lado do corredor, o movimento foi tão rápido que ninguém nem mesmo percebeu quando o moreno se movera empurrando Malfoy pelo pescoço contra a parede.

\- Toque, Malfoy, em um único fio de cabelo de Gina e eu vou fazer você sentir tanta dor que no final você estará implorando pela morte. – Harry sibilou em voz baixa para que apenas o sonserino o ouvisse, o moreno sentiu os amigos do loiro sacando as varinhas e apontando para ele, mas o moreno ignorou enquanto recuperava um pouco do bom senso percebendo o que havia acabado de fazer em um mero impulso, sabia que o sonserino deveria ter percebido o tom possessivo que ele havia utilizado e ele não precisaria ser muito inteligente para supor que a ruiva era alguém muito importante para ele, por isso respirando fundo o moreno invocou alguns encantamentos e os lançou silenciosamente contra Malfoy, que em poucos milésimos de segundos esqueceu o que o moreno havia lhe dito, além de ter uma convicção certa em sua mente de que jamais deveria chegar perto de Gina Weasley ou então sofreria torturas inimagináveis.

Mas o moreno não deixou aquilo apenas daquela maneira e lançou algumas azarações no sonserino com efeito retardado e em seguida se afastou de Draco Malfoy no exato instante em que Snape virou o corredor e viu os sonserinos com as varinhas sacadas.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – sibilou o professor em tom de voz perigoso fazendo os estudantes pularem de susto, exceto o moreno que apenas ergueu os olhos para o professor de poções que o encarava diretamente nos olhos.

\- Nada professor. – respondeu Draco antes que um dos outros sonserinos abrissem a boca para comentar algo sobre o que tinha acontecido.

\- Então entrem logo na sala. – disse Snape em tom ríspido antes de abrir a porta dando passagem aos alunos, o professor foi o último e fechou a porta com força.

Durante aquela aula de poções o moreno praticamente não falou nem uma silaba, a dor de cabeça tinha diminuído um pouco, mas mesmo assim ele ainda sentia os efeitos, no começo ficara preocupado que pudesse ser algum tipo de invasão mental, tanto da parte de Dumbledore ou do próprio Voldemort, mas depois de refazer todas as suas proteções mentais não descobriu nenhuma brecha e nenhum sinal de alguém ter conseguido penetrar em seus pensamentos, o que o levou a crer que se tratava meramente de uma dor de cabeça comum.

Harry tinha esperado vários dias para poder humilhar o professor de poções, mas desistiu de fazer aquilo naquela aula em particular, pois sentia que aquilo apenas o faria ter ainda mais dor do que já estava sentindo.

Mas foi somente no final da aula que a verdadeira diversão aconteceu, mesmo que o moreno não estivesse com muita vontade para rir naquele momento, poucos minutos antes do sinal indicando o final da aula bater, Draco Malfoy começou a suar e gemer fracamente e em seguida o garoto desabou no chão enquanto bolhas surgiam pelo corpo do sonserino ao mesmo tempo em que os cabelos loiro platinados tornavam-se rosa berrante e chifres cresciam na cabeça do garoto, além de dezenas de furúnculos terem começado a estourar no rosto do garoto que já encontrava-se choramingando de dor enquanto se contorcia.

Snape bem que tentou acalmar Malfoy e tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu aluno preferido, mas acabou não encontrando nenhuma azaração única que pudesse ter feito aquilo com o loiro, por fim Snape resolveu dispensar os alunos um pouco mais cedo e logo depois levou o garoto gemendo de dor para a enfermaria.

Aquele acontecimento faria com que risadas estourassem em toda a escola durante todo o dia e faria também com que os estudantes esquecessem momentaneamente o assunto Harry Potter e o torneio tribruxo.

No dia seguinte logo após terem saído de mais um treino exaustivo e puxado na sala precisa o moreno estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo enquanto pensava na primeira tarefa do torneio, sabia que em poucos dias Hagrid viria falar com ele assim como o falso Moody também o procuraria para lhe dar algumas "dicas".

Foi com uma sensação de dejá vu que sentiu que outra pessoa estava caminhando por ali naquele momento, sabia exatamente a quem pertencia aquela energia mágica, afinal fora "gamado" por aquela garota durante sua adolescência, além de ter tido um caso passageiro com ela depois que a guerra havia finalmente terminado.

Ele havia evitado qualquer contato com Cho desde que havia "voltado" para aquele tempo, pois sabia que sua ruiva tinha um louco ciúme por causa da oriental, mas parecia que desta vez ele não conseguiria fugir desse encontro.

Quando o moreno virou o corredor a sua esquerda que dava acesso aos jardins quase deu de encontro com a garota que recuou um passo ao se ver diante dele, enquanto a olhava o moreno tentava entender exatamente o que o havia atraído pela primeira vez para aquela garota, por fim chegando a única conclusão de que haviam sido apenas os hormônios reagindo a uma garota bonita, afinal Cho Chang era extremamente bela.

\- Ah... Oi. – disse Cho um pouco surpreendida por quase ter colidido com o moreno de olhos verdes que a estava encarando com o cenho franzido.

\- Olá Cho. – respondeu Harry curvando um pouco os lábios em um sorriso de canto enquanto diminuía um pouco a intensidade do olhar sobre a garota, pois havia percebido que ela ficara um pouco desconcertada com aquilo. – Você está bem?

\- Estou sim, obrigada por perguntar. E você? – a garota devolveu a pergunta em um tom levemente mais educado do que ele se lembrava.

\- Eu vou levando. – disse Harry simplesmente enquanto percebia que a garota a sua frente estava um pouco deprimida e sorrateiramente invadiu a mente dela para descobrir do que se tratava, quando descobriu as dúvidas que a garota tinha na mente quase sorriu de maneira debochada pelas preocupações dela, mas decidiu não mencionar o fato para ela, afinal ela poderia achar que ele estava invadindo a privacidade dela ou a espionando. – Sabe Cho, você não parece estar muito legal, parece um pouco deprimida e distraída...

\- Ah, é que... – a garota gaguejou levemente e não soube como continuar então desviou os olhos para baixo sem poder continuar encarando o moreno a sua frente, um moreno que tinha olhos misteriosos e que pareciam ler a alma de qualquer um. – São só problemas de garota...

\- Isso quer dizer que tem algum garoto envolvido no meio. – disse Harry meio que para si próprio fazendo a corvinal arregalar levemente os olhos.

\- Não, quer dizer... – gaguejou novamente a garota sem saber como prosseguir com a constatação do moreno a sua frente, em seguida Cho apenas suspirou antes de balançar a cabeça em assentimento. – Sim, tem um garoto.

\- E quem é o idiota? – perguntou Harry olhando para a garota que apenas suspirou de novo antes de responder baixinho.

\- Cedrico. – disse Cho no que não passou de um murmúrio baixo.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. – comentou Harry vagamente sabendo que a garota fora realmente apaixonada por Cedrico, mesmo depois de terem passado vários anos da morte do lufa-lufano. – Acho que você não precisa se preocupar, acho que ele gosta de você também e talvez muito em breve ele possa tomar coragem e se declarar.

\- Você acha? – perguntou a garota cheia de esperança, os olhos da corvinal estavam brilhando tanto naquele momento que o moreno se perguntou se não poderia iluminar o corredor do castelo naquele momento.

\- Tenho quase certeza que sim. – foi o que o moreno disse antes de apontar para as costas da garota. – Eu preciso ir.

\- Ah ta, então tchau. – disse a garota em tom baixo se afastando para deixar que o moreno passasse por ela.

\- Tchau Cho. – respondeu o moreno ao cumprimento da garota enquanto passava por ela, realmente não sentira nem mesmo uma única fisgada próxima da morena.

\- Ah Harry... – chamou Cho quando Harry já havia dado alguns passos pelo corredor, o moreno parou e voltou para a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada em incentivo. – Hum... Bem, só queria desejar boa sorte para você na terça-feira. Espero sinceramente que você se dê bem.

\- Valeu Cho. – foi a reposta do moreno antes de voltar a caminhar pelo corredor saindo em direção a biblioteca da escola onde havia marcado com Hermione e Gina para eles fazerem os deveres que ainda precisavam ser completados.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores o moreno estava ainda mais pensativo do que o normal e sendo sincero consigo mesmo como Harry sempre fora, sabia que estava sentindo muita falta de conversar com Rony, mas pela maneira como as coisas andavam o moreno tinha a leve sensação de que desta vez eles não se entenderiam tão cedo, afinal a situação entre eles havia apenas se agravado com os boatos de que ele e Gina estavam "namorando" as escondidas, além da reportagem de Rita Skeeter que servira como uma espécie de prova para o ruivo de que ele estava realmente gostando de toda aquela atenção que estava recebendo.

Quando chegou a biblioteca Harry encontrou Hermione e Gina sentadas em uma das mesas mais ao fundo, ambas as garotas já estavam com vários livros em cima da mesa e pareciam já ter começado a fazer os deveres a alguns minutos.

Em seguida o moreno juntou-se as duas garotas e começou a fazer seus próprios deveres que ele havia se esquecido de completar na noite anterior, depois de quase uma hora em que os três estavam fazendo os deveres em um silêncio que apenas era quebrado de vez em quando foi que Rony apareceu pelas portas da biblioteca.

No momento em que Hermione levantou os olhos e viu o ruivo a garota teve a vaga esperança de que o garoto iria superar o ressentimento e se sentaria ao lado deles, mas aquela esperança morreu por terra quando Rony simplesmente virou as costas e saiu da biblioteca como se não suportasse ficar mais nenhum segundo naquele local, a garota deu um suspiro exasperado antes de voltar seu olhar para o moreno de olhos verdes, a ruiva também tinha visto o irmão e a atitude dele e naquele momento também estava encarando o moreno.

\- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno apenas por perguntar, pois podia praticamente ouvir os pensamentos de Gina e Hermione como se elas estivessem falando em voz alta.

\- Essa briguinha infantil entre você e o Rony já foi longe demais. – disse Hermione em seu tom de voz mandão.

\- Eu já disse Hermione, não fui eu quem comecei. – respondeu Harry com a voz monótona e baixa. – O Rony tem que aprender a diferença entre verdade e mentira, embora eu ache que ele saiba que eu não estou mentindo. Mas mesmo assim, Rony precisa crescer.

\- Droga Harry, você sente a falta dele. – Hermione disse exasperada e impaciente. – E eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele também sente sua falta.

\- O problema é dele. – disse Harry em tom simples e pelo olhar que ele lançou para as duas garotas elas souberam que aquele assunto estava encerrado, pelo menos naquele momento. – Agora vamos terminar logo de fazer esses deveres.

Diferente dessa vez a ausência de Rony até que era bastante suportável para o moreno, lembrava-se muito bem que da outra vez ele praticamente tinha alergia a biblioteca, mas agora ele gostava dela tanto quanto Hermione e por isso até que estava apreciando muito a companhia de sua melhor amiga, sem contar que as conversas e os passeios que ele e a ruiva faziam o deixavam mais relaxado do que nunca, mesmo ele não se esquecendo de suas responsabilidades.

Dessa vez não era Harry quem estava tendo a maior dificuldade em realizar os deveres de feitiços, ou melhor, em conseguir realizar os feitiços convocatórios, Rony parecia estar pior do que nunca nesse quesito e o moreno via como Hermione vivia enchendo a paciência do garoto dizendo que se ele aprendesse a teoria iria conseguir fazer os feitiços mais rapidamente.

O moreno havia reparado que Vitor Krum estava sempre rondando a biblioteca, o que ele sabia muito bem que era apenas uma desculpa para poder ver Hermione com mais freqüência, aquele dia não era uma exceção e o moreno o viu entrar naquele momento e por apenas um segundo olhar diretamente para onde eles estavam sentados, Harry quase sorriu quando viu uma careta de algo que lembrava muito a ciúmes no rosto do búlgaro.

Hermione sempre se queixava da presença do jogador búlgaro dentro da biblioteca, não que ele alguma vez os houvesse incomodado de alguma maneira, mas apenas porque sempre aparecia um bando de garotas dando risadinhas bestas e idiotas apenas para espionar o jogador atrás das estantes e Hermione sempre reclamava que aquele barulho a distraía, embora as garotas nem mesmo fizesse tanto estardalhaço.

Harry perguntou-se se de alguma maneira Hermione não podia ter realmente gostado do jogador, embora tivesse a impressão de que aquilo que a amiga havia sentido não passara de uma atração adolescente, talvez fosse isso ou talvez não, o moreno apenas sabia que não deveria interferir na vida dos amigos, apenas se fosse absolutamente necessário.

\- De novo. – disse Hermione percebendo a presença do búlgaro, a frente de Hermione, Gina apenas revirou os olhos e soltou uma risadinha baixa. – Ele nem ao menos é bonito. – murmurou novamente Hermione de maneira aborrecida enquanto olhava de cara amarrada o perfil adunco de Vitor Krum. – Essas assanhadas apenas gostam dele porque é um jogador de quadribol famoso! Nem mesmo olhariam duas vezes para ele se ele não fosse capaz de fazer aquele tal de Fingimento de Wonky que ele fez na final da copa...

\- Finta de Wronsky. – corrigiu Gina entre os dentes enquanto lançava um olhar especulativo em direção a Hermione que percebeu.

\- O que foi? – perguntou a garota em tom aborrecido enquanto desviava seus olhos das garotas idiotas para olhar novamente seus livros.

\- Sabe Hermione, se eu não conhecesse você tão bem e soubesse que você está apaixonada pelo meu querido irmãozinho, eu juraria que você está com ciúmes do Krum. – a voz de Gina era mordaz e sarcástica enquanto falava o que fez o rosto de Hermione atingir tantos tons de vermelho que Harry achou que aquilo era um recorde.

\- Do que você está falando, Gina? – perguntou Hermione em tom baixo e sibilante quando conseguiu recuperar a voz, o moreno somente não sabia se Hermione estava vermelha de vergonha por causa de Rony ou de Vitor Krum.

\- Nada não Mione. – disfarçou Gina enquanto escondia o sorriso no rosto, os três permaneceram dentro da biblioteca durante quase a manhã toda antes de irem para o salão principal para poderem almoçar antes de voltarem para a biblioteca, pois as duas garotas ainda tinham deveres para terminar e como o moreno não estava a fim de ficar sozinho naquele dia acompanhou-as e ficou sentado ao lado delas lendo um livro de DCAT.

Os comentários depreciativos referentes ao artigo que havia saído no Profeta Diário apenas aumentaram com o passar dos dias, mas o moreno continuava agindo como se aquilo não lhe afetasse verdadeiramente.

No domingo que antecedeu a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo todos os estudantes do castelo que estavam acima do terceiro ano tiveram permissão para visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem que da outra vez ele havia ido com sua capa de invisibilidade para poder pelo menos passar despercebido.

Dessa vez não seria diferente, por isso quando as carruagens se enfileiraram em frente aos portões do castelo de Hogwarts o moreno já se encontrava coberto por sua capa de invisibilidade e estava ao lado de Hermione e Gina.

\- E o Rony? Você não ia com ele Hermione? – perguntou Gina de repente enquanto franzia a sobrancelha e olhava para a carruagem onde o irmão adentrava sendo acompanhado por Simas, Dino e Neville.

\- Ah, na verdade... – Hermione disse ficando ligeiramente vermelha com a questão da ruiva. – Pensei que talvez a gente poderia se encontrar com ele no Três Vassouras...

\- Não. – Harry disse em tom baixo e direto.

\- Mas Harry, essa atitude sua e do Rony é tão infantil... – suspirou Hermione em tom desgostoso sabendo que não adiantava discutir com o amigo, pois quando ele enfiava uma coisa na cabeça não havia quem conseguisse demovê-lo da idéia.

\- Olha Hermione, eu vou com você e com a Gina, mas não estou a fim de me encontrar com o Rony sabendo muito bem que isso acabaria estragando o passeio. – respondeu Harry de maneira indiferente enquanto a carruagem começava a andar.

\- Ah, tudo bem Harry... – retorquiu Hermione sabendo que estava vencida. – Mas eu odeio falar com você com essa capa de invisibilidade, nunca sei se estou olhando para você ou não. Fico com a impressão de que estou falando sozinha.

Harry apenas riu da careta que a amiga fazia enquanto Gina permanecia um pouco mais silenciosa do que o normal enquanto estava sentada em frente ao moreno de olhos verdes, mesmo que assim como Hermione a ruiva também não conseguisse vê-lo.

Como sempre acontecia quando o moreno estava sob a capa de invisibilidade ele sentiu-se maravilhosamente livre e desimpedido, havia uma sensação única em não poder ser visto por ninguém, aquilo dava uma liberdade única e inesquecível para o moreno de olhos verdes enquanto eles chegavam a Hogsmeade e começavam a caminhar pelo povoado.

Harry observou como a maioria dos estudantes do castelo ainda estava utilizando os distintivos brilhando com letras fortes com a mensagem: "Apóie Cedrico Diggory", mas como o moreno sabia que aconteceria ninguém sabia que ele estava ali e não poderiam zombar ou contar piadas a seu respeito, pois mesmo que ele não ligasse para essas idiotices, chegava em um ponto que o moreno sabia que acabaria explodindo em alguém.

\- Vamos a Dedosdemel. – disse Gina sorrindo alegremente, para o moreno foi como se ele visse a garotinha de dez anos novamente a sua frente o que o fez sentir arrepios de prazer por todo o corpo, além de um inequívoco sentimento de orgulho que tinha daquela garota que tivera de crescer em tão pouco tempo.

Os três adentraram na loja de doces e o moreno precisou se espremer levemente quando dois corvinais saíram pela porta de entrada como se fossem donos do local, um deles olhou para Gina de cima a baixo como se a estivesse avaliando e então sorriu para a garota que não estava prestando atenção nenhuma no garoto, mas Harry o viu e o reconheceu como sendo o primeiro namorado da ruiva, uma onda de ciúme o envolveu no momento em que percebeu que Miguel Córner estava para voltar para dentro da loja, obviamente para falar com a ruiva, então quando o garoto ergueu a perna o moreno simplesmente colocou um pé na frente e quando Córner foi dar outro passo ele se enroscou e desabou pesadamente pela escada causando um acesso de risos nos estudantes mais próximos.

Como Hermione e Gina já haviam adentrado a loja de doces não perceberam o que havia acontecido e o moreno agradeceu intimamente por isso, pois sabia que poderia acabar levando bronca das duas garotas e ele não queria ficar brigado com nenhuma delas.

Quando o moreno entrou na loja, encontrou a Dedosdemel tão cheia de alunos de hogwarts que ninguém pareceu perceber que a porta de vidro abriu-se sozinha, o moreno foi passando entre os diversos corvinais e grifinórios que haviam por ali, enquanto olhava para todos os lados quando uma imagem repentina de seu primo olhando embasbacado para aquele local clareou em sua mente, lembrava-se vagamente que a primeira vez que havia entrado naquela loja tinha imaginado algo semelhante, mas a imagem que ele via agora quase o fez cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, somente não o fez porque sabia que acabaria se denunciando para os outros.

O moreno começou a andar através dos corredores enquanto olhava levemente saudoso para as prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com as aparências mais apetitosas que se poderia imaginar, fazia muito tempo que ele não entrava naquele lugar e sentira uma saudade imensa de comer doces como se fosse apenas um mero adolescente, mas Harry sabia que jamais voltaria a ser apenas um adolescente desfrutando de sua vida.

Harry continuou passando entre os alunos que ele sabia serem do sétimo ano, entre eles estava Cedrico Diggory com alguns de seus amigos, naquele momento o moreno viu o letreiro pendurado mais ao canto do salão que indicava "Sabores Incomuns", por sorte avistou Gina e Hermione praticamente embaixo da placa, as duas garotas examinavam uma espécie de bandeja repleta de pirulitos que o moreno sabia que tinham gosto de sangue, Harry foi deslizando sorrateiramente até chegar próximo as garotas, parando logo atrás das duas.

\- Oi Harry. – disse Gina virando-se e assustando o moreno que não esperava ter sido descoberto tão rápido. – Eu e Hermione estávamos nos perguntando o que teria acontecido com você já que desapareceu.

\- Tive um problema na entrada. – respondeu simplesmente e ocultando sua surpresa. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Senti seu cheiro. – disse Gina dando de ombros como se aquilo realmente não fosse nada demais, mas o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas por baixo da capa de invisibilidade, o moreno sabia que ter o olfato mais apurado não era uma habilidade muito comum entre os bruxos, a não ser que a pessoa fosse um animago.

\- Vai querer um desses Harry? – perguntou Gina apontando a bandeja que ela estava segurando repleta de pirulitos.

\- Não obrigado. - disse Harry ainda em tom levemente pensativo enquanto tentava imaginar o que Gina poderia ter de especial em sua magia, sabia que ela era a sétima filha, mas não tinha certeza se as lendas que envolviam uma sétima filha eram verdadeiras ou não, caso fossem ele teria de ter um cuidado especial com ela.

\- Ah Harry, eu peguei uma cestinha para mim, mas você pode colocar os doces que você quiser aqui dentro. – a voz de Gina tirou Harry de seus pensamentos e ele forçou a enviar suas preocupações para o mais profundo de sua mente e voltar a atenção para a garota que estava apontando uma cesta levemente grande que ela segurava. – Os doces que você querer é só me dizer que então nós pegamos e depois pagamos na saída.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou o moreno em tom simples enquanto começava a seguir as garotas pela loja de doces ocasionalmente indicando para a garota um ou outro doce que ele queria, o moreno havia percebido que Gina evitava pegar muitos doces que ela gostava, pois sabia que a garota não ganhava muito dinheiro dos pais e não podia comprar tudo o que queria, por isso o moreno ficava observando atentamente as reações da ruiva e descobria os doces que ela mais gostava e queria, então ele próprio pedia para que a garota colocasse alguns na cesta.

Quando finalmente eles saíram da loja Gina carregava duas sacolas repletas de doces. Havia tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor de rosa de sorvete de coco e baunilha, caramelos cor de mel, diversos tipos de bombons em vários sabores diferentes, o moreno também pedira para a ruiva comprar cinco caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, delícias gasosas que eram algumas bolas de sorvete de frita que faziam a pessoa levitar, o moreno também pedira para Gina pegar alguns doces de efeitos especiais como os chicles de baba e bola, alguns fios dentais de menta, minúsculos diabinhos negros de pimenta que fazia a pessoa praticamente cuspir fogo, algumas penas de algodão doce, as inestimáveis tortinhas de chocolate que o moreno sabia que a ruiva adorava, Harry escolhera diversas barras de chocolates diferentes, pois sabia que a ruiva era gamada em chocolate, além é claro dos insubstituíveis sapos de chocolate, esses o moreno pedira dez pacotes cheios.

\- Você é realmente louco, Harry. – disse Hermione em tom exasperado enquanto começavam a se dirigir para o Três Vassouras.

\- O Harry sabe escolher doces, Hermione. – disse Gina partindo em defesa do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que mordia um bombom recheado de creme, o moreno viu o momento em que a ruiva semi-cerrou os olhos e soltou um leve suspiro de satisfação enquanto mastigava o doce e sentia o sabor derretendo em sua boca.

\- Eu gosto de doces. – disse Harry em tom de voz simples fazendo um enorme esforço para não tirar a capa de invisibilidade e beijar a ruiva, pois esse era seu maior desejo no momento e ele precisou de todo o auto-controle que possuía para resistir a tentação.

\- Você bem que poderia tirar essa capa de invisibilidade, pelo menos um pouco, Harry. – disse Hermione quando se aproximavam da entrada do bar Três Vassouras. – Acho que ninguém vai incomodar você aqui.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – retrucou o moreno em tom sarcástico enquanto olhava de relance para a amiga. – Então porque vocês não olham para trás.

Quando as duas garotas fizeram o que o moreno sugeriu, elas arregalaram os olhos ao verem Rita Skeeter e seu amigo fotógrafo saindo de uma loja próxima, os dois estavam conversando em voz baixa e sussurrada, eles passaram por onde Hermione e Gina estavam paradas, mas nem mesmo lançaram um olhar a mais para as garotas, o moreno precisou se recostar levemente contra a parede de uma loja para que a repórter não acabasse esbarrando nele.

\- Acho que ela está hospedada aqui no povoado, aposto mil galeões que ela vai assistir a primeira tarefa do torneio essa semana. – Harry comentou em tom neutro quando Rita Skeeter e o fotógrafo haviam se afastado deles.

Diferentemente de Harry, que encontrava-se completamente tranqüilo com a chegada da primeira tarefa do torneio, Gina foi acometida por um súbito pânico ao imaginar o que estaria esperando pelo moreno, o estomago da garota foi inundado por uma onda de pânico derretido, mas ela não disse nenhuma palavra a ele, pois não queria incomodar o moreno com suas preocupações, principalmente quando ele parecia tão calmo com a chegada do dia decisivo.

\- Ela já foi embora. – disse Hermione tirando a ruiva de seus devaneios, a morena olhava exatamente através de onde o moreno estava parado. – Porque não vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras? Está um pouco frio, não está Gina? E você não precisa falar com o Rony. – acrescentou Hermione com uma pontada de irritação antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca, obviamente sabendo a resposta que ele daria a esse respeito.

Quando eles adentraram o bar o encontraram completamente lotado, em sua maioria pelos estudantes de Hogwarts que estavam aproveitando a tarde livre que tinham, mas também havia uma grande variedade de bruxos que nenhuma das duas garotas jamais havia visto antes. Harry conhecia quase todos os bruxos que estavam dentro do Três Vassouras, alguns mais intimamente do que outros, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para o moreno, pois como ele muito bem sabia Hogsmeade era o único povoado inteiramente mágico de toda a Grã-Bretanha, o que constituía em uma espécie de refugio para o povo mágico, afinal não eram todos os bruxos que gostavam de ficar se disfarçando para passar despercebido pelos trouxas.

Hermione e Gina caminharam a frente, era um pouco complicado se locomover entre muita gente estando embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, pois o moreno não podia esbarrar muito nos outros bruxos ou acabaria despertando a desconfiança dos bruxos dentro do bar, o moreno dirigiu-se de maneira cautelosa através do bar com Gina enquanto Hermione foi em direção ao balcão para comprar as bebidas.

Enquanto se sentava na mesa ao lado da ruiva o moreno viu Rony do outro lado do bar, com ele estavam sentados Fred, George e Lino Jordan, os quatro riam de alguma coisa, mas Harry apenas virou seu rosto para a ruiva que continuava em silêncio, o moreno também guardou silêncio, afinal seria muito esquisito se ele e Gina começassem a conversar, pois pareceria que a garota estava falando sozinha.

\- As bebidas chegaram. – disse Hermione enquanto se sentava e colocava cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada em cima da mesa, disfarcadamente a garota colocou uma mais de lado que simplesmente desapareceu quando o moreno a envolveu com a mão.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as duas garotas começavam a conversar de maneira animada sobre algum assunto qualquer do qual o moreno nem mesmo tratou de prestar atenção, estava mais preocupado analisando cada ocupante que se encontrava dentro do Três Vassouras naquele momento, sabia que o falso Moody e Hagrid chegariam muito em breve.

\- Sabe Gina, acho que eu deveria tentar fazer alguns habitantes do povoado começarem a participar do F.A.L.E. – a frase de Hermione em tom pensativo fez com que o moreno voltasse os olhos para a amiga que naquele momento mostrava alguns pequenos distintivos para a ruiva, Gina não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a apoiar as idéias de Hermione.

\- Certo Hermione. – disse a ruiva antes de tomar um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e falar novamente. – Quando é que você vai perceber que os elfos domésticos não querem ser libertados Hermione e então desistir dessa idéia de F.A.L.E?

\- Só vou desistir quando os elfos domésticos estiverem recebendo salários decentes e condições de trabalho! – Hermione sibilou de maneira perigosa enquanto olhava para a amiga. – Sabe, eu estou começando a achar que chegou a hora de partir para uma abordagem mais direta. Você não sabe como é que se chega a cozinha?

\- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Gina lançando um olhar de esguelha para o moreno ao seu lado mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo por causa da capa de invisibilidade. – Mas talvez você devesse perguntar ao gêmeos, aposto como eles sabem onde fica.

O moreno desviou novamente sua atenção das duas garotas que continuaram conversando sobre os planos que Hermione vinha traçando para seu projeto especial e voltou a observar o bar que parecia estar se enchendo ainda mais.

Enquanto Harry começava a beber sua segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ele olhava para as pessoas no bar, todas elas pareciam animadas e totalmente descontraídas.

O moreno viu Ernesto MacMillan e Ana Abbott trocando figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate em uma mesa bastante próxima de onde se encontrava, ambos os garotos utilizavam os distintivos com a mensagem de "Apóie Cedrico Diggory" em suas capas.

Próximo a porta o moreno viu Cho Chang e um grande grupo de colegas corvinais, de todos os estudantes da casa das águias ela era a única que não estava usando os distintivos de apoio ao lufa-lufano. Harry observou principalmente a animação de todos os presentes no bar, sabendo que daria qualquer coisa para poder ser uma daquelas pessoas que estavam rindo e conversando com seus amigos, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo sem ser os deveres de casa ou os possíveis casos amorosos.

Fazendo algo que não fazia a muito tempo o moreno deixou seu pensamento vagar e se imaginou como seu apenas um garoto normal, imaginou como estaria se sentindo se não fosse famoso, se Voldemort não o houvesse escolhido como inimigo quando era pouco mais do que um bebê, imaginou que seu nome não tivesse sido escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo. Em primeiro lugar não precisaria estar fazendo uso da capa de invisibilidade apenas para passar despercebido perante os outros alunos, seu melhor amigo ainda estaria conversando com ele e naquele momento eles estariam se divertindo juntos, eles provavelmente estariam bastante felizes imaginando que tarefa mortalmente perigosa os campeões das escolas teriam de enfrentar durante a terça-feira. Harry sabia que estaria tremendamente ansioso para chegar o momento de assistir ao que quer que estivesse esperando pelos campeões, iria estar mais do que feliz torcendo por Cedrico como todos os outros estudantes de Hogwarts, estaria sentado são e salvo no alto das arquibancadas apenas esperando para assistir aos desafios que os campeões teriam de enfrentar.

Nesse momento o moreno examinou mentalmente os outros três campeões do torneio tribruxo, todas as vezes em que cruzara com Cedrico desde que eles foram escolhidos pelo Cálice de Fogo, o garoto estava cercado de admiradores de todas as idades, mas mesmo ele parecendo nervoso o moreno sabia que Cedrico estava mais do que excitado por participar do torneio. De vez em quando Harry se encontrava com Fleur Delacour pelos corredores, a garota parecia imperturbável pelos admiradores e possuía a mesma aparência arrogante de sempre. Já Krum simplesmente ficava enfurnado dentro da biblioteca examinando variados livros, embora o moreno soubesse que o jogador apenas utilizava a biblioteca como desculpa para poder observa Hermione.

De repente o moreno lembrou-se de Sirius, o padrinho havia marcado o encontro na lareira do salão comunal para aquela noite, em menos de doze horas ele estaria conversando novamente com o padrinho e o moreno não via a hora de poder falar com Sirius pessoalmente de novo, queria mais do que tudo abraçá-lo, se permitiria essa fraqueza nem que fosse por um momento, depois disso ele poderia voltar a se tornar o guerreiro implacável que sabia que deveria ser caso quisesse salvar seus amigos da morte.

Foi nesse instante que Harry viu o meio gigante entrando pela porta do bar Três Vassouras, as costas da enorme cabeça peluda de Hagrid se sobressaia através da multidão, o moreno observou como o meio gigante se dirigia até o balcão do bar onde o falso Moody estava sentado e apenas observando a movimentação do bar.

Em poucos segundos Madame Rosmerta encheu um enorme canecão de cerveja e colocou diante dele, os dois professores tinham iniciado uma conversa baixa e Harry observou como Moody estava bebendo de sua garrafa de bolso, obviamente a poção polissuco. Madame Rosmeta, que o moreno não negava que era muito bonita, não parecia estar gostando nem um pouco do fato do professor estar bebendo de sua própria garrafa, pois olhava enviesado para Moody enquanto recolhia alguns copos que estavam em cima das mesas mais próximas ao redor dos dois professores.

Harry lembrou-se subitamente da mentira que o falso Moody havia contado durante sua última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor havia dito que sempre preferia preparar sua própria comida e bebida, pois era muito mais fácil para bruxos das trevas envenenarem um copo que fosse momentaneamente descuidado.

\- Olha, é o Hagrid! – disse Hermione no momento que Moody e Hagrid estavam se levantando para saiu.

Lembrando-se do que havia acontecido da outra vez, o moreno levantou sua mão acenando para Hagrid, mas é claro que o amigo não poderia vê-lo, mas o falso Moody parou, enquanto o olho mágico girava para o canto exatamente onde o moreno se encontrava, o que fez o moreno sorrir mentalmente para si próprio. O falso professor deu um tapinha no meio das costas do meio gigante, pois não conseguia alcançar o ombro dele, e em seguida murmurou alguma coisa para o meio gigante, logo em seguida os dois começaram a atravessar o bar diretamente para a mesa em que Hermione e Gina estavam acomodadas ao lado do moreno.

\- Tudo bem Hermione? Senhorita Weasley? – Hagrid cumprimentou em voz alta quando os dois professores chegaram a mesa em que eles estavam sentados.

\- Olá Hagrid. – responderam as duas garotas em uníssono enquanto sorriam para o meio gigante que acomodou-se em uma cadeira.

Alastor Moody contornou a mesa mancando e se abaixou até estar próximo ao moreno.

\- Bela capa, Potter. – murmurou o falso professor com um esgar de sorriso que não enganou o moreno, pelo menos não o enganava mais.

\- Esse seu olho, professor... Bem, ele... – começou o moreno imprimindo uma voz hesitante, mas foi cortado pelo professor.

\- Claro, ele me permite ver através de Capas de Invisibilidade. – respondeu Moody baixinho. – E, as vezes, isso é bastante útil.

Hagrid também estava sorrindo em direção onde achava que o moreno estava, era bastante óbvio que o meio gigante não sabia onde o moreno estava, mas Moody deveria ter dito a Hagrid que o moreno estava ali. O meio gigante se abaixou como quem não quer nada e disse em um sussurro tão baixo que apenas o moreno foi capaz de ouvir.

\- Harry, me encontre hoje a meia-noite na minha cabana. Use sua capa. – em seguida o meio gigante se ergueu e exclamou em voz alta, Moody o acompanhou. – Foi muito bom ver vocês, Hermione, Gina, mas agora preciso ir.

Logo depois de dizer isso os dois professores viraram as costas para a mesa e se dirigiram para a saída do bar.

\- Porque será que o Hagrid quer que você o encontre hoje a meia-noite, Harry? – perguntou Gina olhando para o moreno que surpreendeu-se novamente com mais uma demonstração de habilidade por parte da ruiva.

\- Ele quer? – a voz de Hermione estava bastante surpresa e a expressão espantada da menina apenas confirmava isso, em seguida a morena virou para onde Harry estava e disse. - O que será que ele pode estar aprontando? Sabe, não sei se você deveria ir Harry... – Hermione fez uma pausa para inclinar-se levemente para a frente e sibilou nervosamente para que apenas Harry e Gina pudessem ouvi-la. – Talvez você acabe se atrasando para falar com Sirius.

O moreno não respondeu preferindo ficar em silêncio e as duas garotas pareceram respeitar a decisão do garoto, Harry sabia que descer pelos jardins pouco antes da meia-noite para ir até a casa de Hagrid significava voltar muito em cima da hora para o encontro com seu padrinho. Alguns minutos depois Hermione sugeriu que ele enviasse um bilhete para o padrinho cancelando o encontro, mas o moreno disse que era melhor ele ir ver rapidamente o que Hagrid queria.

\- Bem, eu tenho uma coisa para fazer. – disse Harry depois de mais alguns minutos, o garoto já havia terminado de beber sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e ainda pretendia ir falar com Winky que certamente já o estaria esperando na Casa dos Gritos. – Vocês duas querem me acompanhar ou preferem voltar para Hogwarts?

\- Vamos com você. – disseram as duas garotas juntas depois de se entreolharem rapidamente, a curiosidade agora estava acesa dentro das garotas, pois o moreno havia se recusado a dizer para onde iria e o que iria fazer.


	7. Primeira Tarefa

**Capitulo 6 – Primeira Tarefa!**

Hermione e Gina caminhavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade conforme as instruções do moreno que apenas dizia para elas virarem para a esquerda ou seguir em frente, mas aos poucos as garotas foram percebendo que estavam se dirigindo para fora do povoado.

\- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Gina fechando os braços ao redor de si mesma, afinal começava a fazer um vento mais do que gelado naquele momento.

\- Para a Casa dos Gritos. – quem respondeu foi Hermione, o timbre da voz da garota era surpreso enquanto ela observava a silhueta da casa mal assombrada aparecendo por entre as árvores que haviam no caminho.

\- Para onde? – perguntou Gina com um tremor percorrendo o corpo da garota, afinal aquela era a casa mais mal assombrada da Grã-Bretanha.

\- Não precisa se preocupar Gina, a Casa dos Gritos não é mal assombrada. – disse Harry com a voz baixa e tranqüilizadora.

\- Como sabe? – perguntou Gina olhando interessada para seu lado esquerdo onde ela sabia que o moreno de olhos verdes se encontrava.

\- Porque os uivos e gritos que as pessoas do povoado escutavam não era nada mais do que um lobisomem em seu período de transformação. – respondeu Harry calmamente, naquele momento o garoto retirou sua capa de invisibilidade mostrando-se para as duas garotas, eles já se encontravam o suficientemente longe do povoado para alguém poder ver o moreno a distancia e Harry havia se certificado de que ninguém os havia seguido antes de retirar a capa de invisibilidade. – Foi Dumbledore quem espalhou pelo povoado que a Casa dos Gritos era mal assombrada. Não sei se você sabe Gina, mas existe um túnel secreto que liga a Casa dos Gritos até os terrenos de Hogwarts, mais especificamente ao pé do salgueiro lutador...

\- Eu sei, Rony me contou ano passado. – disse Gina em tom baixo, na verdade fora uma das poucas coisas que seu irmão havia lhe contado sobre o que havia acontecido no ano anterior, o restante ele ocultara e por isso a ruiva não tinha conhecimento dos detalhes.

\- Então, o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que meus pais entraram em Hogwarts, assim como a Casa dos Gritos e o túnel que leva a Hogwarts foram construídos para o uso do Professor Lupin quando ele era apenas um estudante. – disse Harry em tom neutro e calmo, pois sabia muito bem que Gina tinha conhecimento de Remus era um lobisomem. – Uma vez por mês ele era trazido do castelo para cá para que pudesse se transformar. A árvore do Salgueiro Lutador foi plantada na boca do túnel para impedir que alguém acabasse se encontrando com o Professor Lupin durante o período em que ele estivesse transformado.

\- Coitado do Professor Lupin. – sussurrou Gina em tom de lamento, sabendo que aquele homem deveria ter sofrido muito durante sua vida.

\- É, ele é alguém que já sofreu o suficiente. – comentou Harry também em voz baixa, mas o moreno estava pensando na maneira de aliviar o sofrimento do amigo de seus pais, no futuro fora inventado uma poção que ajudava a conter as transformações, não era uma cura, mas se a pessoa tomasse a poção regularmente ela não se transformaria nas noites de lua cheia.

Depois de andarem mais alguns minutos os três adentraram nos terrenos onde ficava localizada a tão terrível Casa dos Gritos, ela era uma casa bastante grande para os padrões comuns, estava mais para uma pequena mansão do que qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo sendo imensa ela era incrivelmente velha e mal cuidada, era possível perceber que fazia muitos anos que ninguém se preocupava em limpar o local, ou talvez a casa nunca houvesse recebido uma boa limpeza, afinal precisava manter a fachada de casa mal assombrada.

Duas das janelas encontravam-se fechadas por dentro com tábuas velhas e sujas, os jardins eram grandes e estavam úmidos e completamente mal cuidados, o mato já começava a tomar conta dos arredores da casa deixando a Casa dos Gritos com uma aparência ainda mais amedrontadora e fantasmagórica.

\- Mesmo conhecendo a origem dela, esse lugar me dá arrepios ainda. – comentou Hermione com a voz tremendo levemente, o que fez Harry sorrir.

\- Vamos lá. – disse Harry tomando a frente e se encaminhando pelos jardins, o garoto atravessou toda a extensão do local com imponência, nem parecia que encontrava-se rodeado pelo abandono e sim em um palácio.

Quando chegou a porta da frente o moreno não se fez de rogado e a abriu com um forte puxão, o rangido da porta fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Hermione, mas ela se manteve firme e adentrou a Casa dos Gritos logo depois da ruiva ter seguido o moreno, quando esteve no interior da casa a morena lembrou-se nitidamente dos acontecimentos do ano anterior, quando ainda pensavam que Sirius Black era o assassino.

Harry entrou na casa dos gritos e observou melhor o que era para ser a sala de entrada daquela casa, o local estava realmente em completa decadência, sujeira e teias de aranha encontravam-se por todos os lados, pedaços de madeira estavam quebradas dos móveis e espalhadas pelo chão, algumas estantes estavam despedaçadas e havia marcas de garras e mordidas por todas as paredes, um sinal claro das vezes em que Lupin tentara fugir dali de dentro.

\- Winky. – chamou Harry em voz alta, o que surpreendeu Hermione e Gina, as duas garotas olharam imediatamente para o moreno de olhos verdes, mas antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse abrir a boca dois estalos secos anunciaram a chegada de dois elfos domésticos, um deles bastante conhecido para Hermione.

\- Meu Senhor Harry Potter. – disse Dobby pulando feliz ao rever o moreno de olhos verdes. – O Senhor não se esqueceu de Dobby...

\- Olá Dobby. Jamais esqueceria de você, meu amigo. – disse Harry sorrindo para o elfo doméstico que parecia exultante.

\- Harry Potter ser um bruxo muito bom, considera o pobre Dobby como um amigo. – disse o elfo em tom choroso e logo lágrimas escorriam pela face do elfo. – Dobby ficou muito feliz quando Winky disse que o Senhor estava querendo me ver...

\- Winky apenas cumpriu as ordens de seu novo amo. – disse a elfa doméstica com dignidade, o moreno percebeu um movimento quase imperceptível de Hermione a suas costas e sabia que em breve viria bomba, mas decidiu primeiro se concentrar no que tinha ido fazer.

\- E fez um trabalho excelente Winky, muito obrigado por ter encontrado o Dobby. – elogiou o moreno em tom de orgulho fazendo a elfa ofegar levemente de surpresa antes dela fazer uma exagerada reverência.

\- Winky fica satisfeita em obedecer seu novo amo. – disse a elfa em tom orgulhoso enquanto dava um olhar estranho para Dobby.

\- Que história é essa de novo amo? – perguntou Hermione com a voz levemente estridente enquanto olhava para as costas de Harry, ela não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido e seu corpo tinha se enchido de uma indignação que ela não poderia ignorar.

\- Meu Senhor Harry Potter ofereceu um trabalho para Winky, Harry Potter é um excelente bruxo, aceitou Winky como sua elfa mesmo Winky sendo uma elfa doméstica em desgraça. – Winky respondeu no lugar do moreno, havia um tom de orgulho na voz da elfa doméstica quando falava de seu novo amo.

\- Mas ele está pagando você, não é mesmo? – questionou Hermione em tom amável enquanto olhava para a elfa doméstica que reagiu como se as palavras da garota a queimassem como labaredas incandescentes.

\- Winky ainda possui orgulho Senhorita, Winky jamais aceitaria pagamento. – respondeu a elfa com a voz embargada de orgulho.

\- Não discuta com ela Hermione. – repreendeu Gina segurando o braço da amiga que virou-se para a ruiva pronta para replicar, mas então resolveu ficar em silêncio ao perceber a resolução e firmeza com que a ruiva a estava encarando.

\- Então Dobby, eu soube que você está procurando um emprego... – comentou Harry em tom casual e viu os olhos do elfo brilharem.

\- Ah sim meu Senhor, mas é muito difícil para um elfo doméstico que foi dispensado arranjar outro emprego meu senhor, muito difícil mesmo... – começou a dizer o elfo doméstico em tom feliz por poder estar novamente frente a frente com o bruxo que o havia ajudado a se tornar livre das garras da família Malfoy. – Dobby viajou pelo país durante dois anos, meu senhor, tentando encontrar trabalho. Mas Dobby não encontrou nada, meu senhor, porque agora Dobby quer receber ordenado por seus serviços!

Winky, que estava observando e escutando a história de Dobby com bastante interesse, desviou os olhos ao ouvir isso, como se o pobre elfo tivesse acabado de dizer alguma espécie de grosseria sem tamanho, além de constrangedora.

\- É assim que se faz Dobby! – exclamou Hermione em tom satisfeito enquanto olhava de maneira convencida para os amigos.

\- Muito obrigado, senhorita! – disse Dobby enviando um sorriso radiante para a garota. – Mas a maioria dos bruxos não quer um elfo doméstico que exige ordenado, senhorita. " _Isto não é próprio de um elfo doméstico"_ , é o que eles dizem a Dobby e então batem a porta na cara de Dobby! Dobby gosta de trabalhar, mas Dobby também quer se vestir e quer receber seu ordenado, Harry Potter... Dobby gosta de ser livre.

\- Todos merecem ser livres. – disse Hermione em tom alto apoiando o que Dobby havia acabado de dizer.

\- Sim senhorita, todos devemos ser livres. – concordou Dobby ainda sustentando um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes. – Dobby inclusive estava para ir a Hogwarts para pedir emprego ao Professor Dumbledore quando Winky o encontrou e disse que meu Senhor Harry Potter queria vê-lo aqui em Hogsmeade... Dobby sentiu-se tão feliz por que meu senhor Harry Potter não havia se esquecido do pobre Dobby.

Nesse momento o elfo doméstico sorriu mais animado do que antes enquanto lágrimas de felicidade brotaram novamente de sues enormes olhos.

\- Quanto você quer receber para trabalhar para mim, Dobby? – perguntou Harry de maneira direta enquanto encarava o elfo doméstico com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, nesse momento o elfo praticamente se engasgou.

\- Meu Senhor Harry Potter quer que Dobby trabalhe para ele? – perguntou o elfo doméstico entre soluços enquanto se jogava aos pés do moreno de olhos verdes e o abraçava pelas pernas em um aperto forte.

\- Sim Dobby, eu quero que você trabalhe para mim, assim como a Winky já aceitou ser minha elfa doméstica. – disse Harry calmamente fazendo Dobby chorar ainda mais compulsivamente antes de conseguir se controlar o suficiente.

\- Dobby fica honrado em aceitar sua oferta meu Senhor Harry Potter. – disse o elfo doméstico praticamente saltitando de felicidade.

\- Que tal você receber dez galeões por semana e mais folga nos finais de semana Dobby? – perguntou Harry olhando para o elfo que ainda pulava expressando sua alegria, mas que parou de súbito quando o moreno fez a proposta a ele.

\- Isso ainda é muito pouco Harry Potter. – exclamou Hermione indignada com o que o amigo estava oferecendo.

\- Oh não, isso é demais para o pobre Dobby! – exclamou o próprio elfo doméstico encolhendo-se levemente no chão e estremecendo de repente com a perspectiva de tanto lazer e riqueza o assustasse tremendamente. – Meu Senhor Harry Potter, Dobby aceita apenas um galeão por semana e folga durante um dia por mês. Dobby gosta da liberdade meu senhor, mas não a quer tanto assim, Dobby gosta mais do trabalho.

\- Porque Winky não segue o exemplo de Dobby e aceita pagamento também? – Hermione sugeriu olhando meio esperançosa para a elfa doméstica que apenas torceu a cara para a morena antes de responder.

\- Winky não quer pagamento senhorita, Winky só quer cuidar de uma casa bruxa novamente. – a elfa respondeu de maneira apressada e orgulhosa, mas logo ela ficou em silêncio, pois havia percebido que tinha sido um pouco grossa.

\- Se Winky não quer receber pagamento pelo trabalho dela, ninguém pode forçá-la a aceitar. – disse Harry em tom neutro olhando de relance para a amiga antes de se voltar para a elfa. – Winky, você e Dobby deverão se vestir melhor, não quero que vocês usem esses trapos sujos, por isso vocês dois irão receber algumas mudas de roupas, mas quero que se lembrem que isso não será um castigo, quero apenas que vocês fiquem apresentáveis e com roupas limpas. O moreno esperou para ver se Winky fazia algum comentário, mas a elfa apenas sacudiu a cabeça em assentimento, assim como Dobby que parecia encantado com as prováveis roupas que receberia. – Agora, a primeira tarefa de vocês dois será limpar e arrumar completamente essa casa, quero que vocês reconstruam tudo o que puderem com magia, o que não for possível restaurar coloquem no porão que depois eu darei um jeito, quero que vocês restaurem o primeiro andar como se fosse uma casa bruxa normal, onde pessoas possam morar caso seja necessário.

\- Sim meu Senhor. – responderam os dois elfos domésticos fazendo reverências em frente ao moreno de olhos verdes.

\- O segundo andar eu quero que vocês mudem algumas coisas, sei que há sete salas no andar de cima, então quero que transformem dois desses aposentos em uma enfermaria grande o suficiente para caber muitas pessoas. – disse Harry em tom neutro olhando para seus dois elfos domésticos. – Quero que mudem um dos outros aposentos para que se torne uma sala grande e espaçosa onde possamos eventualmente treinar magia. Os outros aposentos restaurem e os transformem em quartos mobiliados com tudo o que for possível restaurar dos móveis. Ah, não quero que vocês mecham na parte externa da propriedade, somente na interna. Também usem a magia elfica para colocar feitiços de proteção ao redor da Casa dos Gritos, quero que qualquer pessoa que olhar de fora não consiga ver nada do que acontece aqui dentro e que se alguém se aproximar demais acabe se lembrando de algo importante para fazer. Quero que utilizem o feitiço mais poderoso que conheçam para permitir apenas minha entrada aqui dentro e quem quer que esteja comigo, é claro. Ah, e não precisam ter muita pressa em preparar essa casa, pois por enquanto será o único local em que vocês dois irão trabalhar, mas em breve vocês terão acesso a minhas propriedades.

\- Seus desejos são uma ordem meu senhor. – disseram ambos os elfos domésticos fazendo reverências respeitosas e exageradas quase tocando os narizes no chão, em seguida os dois elfos domésticos desaparecerem com estalos secos e começarem a fazer as modificações na Casa dos Gritos que o moreno havia pedido.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Harry e em seguida caminhou para a porta de entrada sendo seguido pelas duas garotas silenciosas.

\- Eu não acredito que você contratou dois elfos domésticos para trabalharem para você. – disse Hermione assim que saíram dos terrenos da casa mal assombrada, a garota realmente não conseguia entender as atitudes de seu amigo.

\- Não sei porque Hermione. – retrucou Harry em tom calmo enquanto começavam a fazer o caminho de retorno para o povoado de Hogsmeade, afinal estava começando a escurecer e eles tinham que estar logo em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. – Eu não vou explorá-los ou coisa parecida, até mesmo ofereci salário e dias de folga para Winky e Dobby, mas Dobby aceitou apenas um galeão e Winky não aceitaria trabalhar para mim se eu continuasse insistindo para que ela recebesse o salário que eu estava oferecendo.

\- Deveria ter insistido, todos os elfos merecem receber salário. – exclamou Hermione com um tom de voz levemente repreensivo.

\- A causa pela qual você luta está completamente perdida Hermione, os próprios elfos domésticos não querem ser libertados, isso é como se fosse um insulto para eles, quase como uma punição para nós bruxos. – replicou Harry calmamente sem nem mesmo alterar a voz. – Você não pode mudar o pensamento dos bruxos e dos elfos domésticos de uma hora para outra Hermione, o máximo que vai conseguir será que os elfos exijam um pouco mais de respeito da parte dos bruxos, mas nenhum deles vai aceitar salário para trabalhar ou mesmo serem libertados, a servidão está no sangue deles e isso nem mesmo nós bruxos podemos alterar.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério, Harry. – disse Hermione com a voz contrariada pelas palavras do amigo.

\- É claro que estou Hermione. – retrucou Harry sem se virar e continuando a andar atravessando o povoado com as duas garotas cada uma a seu lado, Gina encontrava-se a direita do moreno enquanto Hermione estava do lado esquerdo de Harry. – A única coisa que se pode mudar nessa questão é a maneira dos bruxos tratar os elfos domésticos, nós é que precisamos começar a se importar com os elfos, tratá-los com mais respeito e impedir que eles fiquem se castigando o tempo todo, mas mais do que isso é pedir demais até para os pobres elfos.

\- Você não imagina Lucius Malfoy tratando bem um elfo doméstico ou imagina?b – replicou Hermione com sarcasmo na voz.

\- Não Hermione, eu não imagino qualquer um dos Malfoy fazendo esse tipo de coisa, eles fazem parte da escoria do mundo bruxo e serão eliminados em seu devido tempo. – a reposta do moreno havia sido dita em tom frio e gélido, o suficiente para as duas garotas sentirem leves arrepios e saberem que o moreno de olhos verdes estava falando a verdade. – Agora vamos logo que eu ainda tenho de me encontrar com o Hagrid hoje a noite.

\- Eu poderia ir com você? – perguntou Gina timidamente fazendo o moreno olhar para a garota levemente curioso.

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir sozinho Gina, foi o que o Hagrid pediu para mim fazer. – respondeu o moreno como se pedisse desculpas a ruiva que apenas sorriu dando de ombros como se dissesse que não tinha nenhum problema.

\- Mas você vai nos contar o que o Hagrid for te mostrar, não é mesmo? – questionou Hermione olhando curiosa para o amigo, ele havia mudado tanto que ela já nem mesmo sabia o que poderia esperar da parte dele.

\- Sim. – respondeu o moreno no momento em que chegaram ao local onde as carruagens estavam estacionadas, na verdade havia apenas mais duas esperando pelos estudantes, os três adentraram na mais próxima que logo começou a se mover rapidamente, o moreno podia ver os testrálios sem nenhum problema, mas não queria comentar nada com os amigos, pois não sabia se eles estavam prontos para aquela verdade ainda, talvez fosse melhor deixar que eles descobrissem sozinhos depois que presenciassem a morte de alguém.

Harry jantou com todos os outros estudantes no salão principal de Hogwarts, mas o moreno ficou pensativo durante todo o momento em que esteve comendo, embora ninguém pudesse adivinhar sobre o que ele estava pensando muitos estudantes estavam especulando.

Alguns cochichavam com os amigos que Harry estava pensando na glória que iria conhecer no dia da primeira tarefa, outros haviam achado que ele estava arrependido por se inscrever no torneio e encontrava-se ansioso e amedrontado para o dia em que ele teria de participar da primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo.

O moreno fingiu que não percebia os comentários maldosos e maliciosos que os outros estudantes murmuravam em voz baixa, muitos desses mesmos estudantes eram seus colegas de casa e com quem ele normalmente se dera muito bem.

Já no salão comunal Harry subiu mais cedo para o dormitório dando a desculpa de que iria dormir mais cedo naquele dia, quando esteve dentro de seu dormitório o moreno arrumou a cama e colocou seu travesseiro por baixo do edredom para parecer que ele estava deitado na cama, em seguida o moreno fechou o cortinado e colocou a capa de invisibilidade sobre seu corpo e desceu para o salão comunal o encontrando ainda cheio de gente.

Enquanto passava sorrateiramente pelos estudantes da grifinória o moreno observou os irmãos Creevey com uma caixa, eles haviam conseguido colocar as mãos em uma pilha de distintivos com os dizeres " _Apóie Cedrico Diggory"_ e parecia que eles estavam enfeitiçá-los para fazê-los dizer "APÓIE Harry Potter", o moreno sorriu levemente com a lembrança daquele episódio, pois até naquele instante os dois garotos apenas tinham conseguido fazer os distintivos ficarem permanentemente na frase de "Potter Fede".

Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente em direção ao buraco do retrato e esperou por cerca de três minutos até que Hermione abrisse o quadro da mulher gorda conforme eles haviam planejado durante a volta de Hogsmeade, o moreno passou rapidamente por Hermione murmurando um agradecimento enquanto saia da torre da grifinória e Hermione entrava no salão comunal, o moreno seguiu o mais silenciosamente que pode pelos corredores do castelo olhando ocasionalmente no mapa do maroto apenas para conferir se não havia ninguém por perto.

Quando Harry saiu do castelo e chegou aos jardins a noite já estava alta e a escuridão reinava ao redor, o moreno desceu rapidamente os gramados extensos de Hogwarts indo em direção onde as luzes brilhavam fracamente na cabana do meio gigante, quando o moreno passou próximo de onde a enorme carruagem de Beauxbatons viu as luzes do interior da mesma também aceso, o moreno também ouviu Madame Máxime falando lá dentro, em seguida Harry terminou de descer o pouco que faltava para chegar a cabana do amigo e bateu na porta.

\- É você aí, Harry? – perguntou Hagrid depois de ter aberto a porta apenas em uma fresta e espiado para todos os lados.

\- Sou eu Hagrid. – respondeu Harry calmamente e quando o meio gigante abriu mais a porta e se afastou levemente o moreno entendeu que deveria entrar na cabana e assim o fez, logo retirando a capa de invisibilidade de cima da cabeça e perguntando em voz alta. – Agora, você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo, Hagrid?

\- Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa Harry, algo extremamente importante. – disse Hagrid com ar alegre enquanto se movia pela cabana.

Havia um ar etéreo de enorme excitação e divertimento ao redor do meio gigante, Hagrid estava usando uma flor no peito que lembrava muito uma enorme alcachofra exagerada na botoeira, o moreno percebeu que o meio gigante havia parado de tentar utilizar graxa de eixo nos cabelos, mas certamente estivera tentando penteá-los e domá-los, o meio gigante parecia não ter percebido que havia alguns dentes de pente presos em seus cabelos e não seria o moreno que estragaria o ar alegre e jovial que havia no rosto do amigo.

\- E o que você vai me mostrar? – perguntou Harry fingindo estar bastante interessado no que quer que o meio gigante estar querendo lhe mostrar, lembrou-se que havia imaginado que talvez os explosivins de Hagrid poderiam ter posto ovos ou se o meio gigante não havia conseguido comprar outro enorme cão de três cabeças de algum estranho em outro bar qualquer.

\- Só me siga Harry, venha comigo em silêncio e fique coberto pela capa de invisibilidade. – disse Hagrid em tom excitado enquanto se preparava para sair porta afora da cabana. – Não iremos levar o Canino, ele não iria gostar nada.

Harry lembrou-se de ter protestado levemente da outra vez, mas manteve-se em silêncio enquanto Hagrid abria a porta da cabana e saía apressadamente, o moreno teve de correr em alguns momentos para poder acompanhar o amigo, o moreno sabia exatamente para onde o meio gigante estava se dirigindo e apenas revirou os olhos por isso.

O moreno permaneceu levemente afastado do meio gigante que se dirigiu diretamente para a carruagem de Beauxbatons e bateu três vezes na porta que tinha varinhas de ouro entrelaçadas entre si, como se fossem duas espadas em riste. Madame Máxime abriu a porta, ela estava usando um xale de seda envolvendo os ombros maciços, mas sorriu quando viu o meio gigante parado a sua porta como se realmente gostasse da companhia dele.

\- Ah, Agrrrid... Já está na horra? – a voz da diretora de Beauxbatons era leve e suave, contrastando com a aparência dela.

\- Bom suar. – respondeu Hagrid sorrindo para a mulher e estendendo a mão enorme para ajudá-la a descer os poucos degraus dourados.

Madame Máxime sorriu e fechou a porta da carruagem, Hagrid dessa vez ofereceu o braço ara a diretora e os dois saíram contornando o picadeiro que guardava os gigantescos cavalos alados de Madame Máxime, o moreno apressou-se a acompanhá-los permanecendo no encalço dos dois meio gigantes.

\- Aonde é que você está me levando, Agrid? – perguntou Madame Máxime em tom de brincadeira depois de algum tempo em que eles estiveram caminhando em completo silêncio pela orla da floresta proibida.

\- Você vai adorar. – respondeu Hagrid em tom levemente rouco. – Vai valer a pena de se ver, pode confiar em mim. Só que não poderá sair por aí contando que eu lhe mostrei, certo? Porque não era para ninguém saber sobre isso...

\- Claro que não, Agrid. – respondeu a diretora de Beauxbatons batendo as longas pestanas negras com uma graça que o moreno havia esquecido que ela poderia ter.

Os dois meio gigantes voltaram a caminhar completamente entretidos um com o outro, o moreno ficava cada vez mais preocupado conforme os minutos passavam, mesmo sabendo que conseguiria chegar a tempo, sabia que Sirius poderia não esperar ou então algum aluno poderia ter ficado durante mais tempo do que o necessário no salão comunal da grifinória, ele sabia que nem tudo aconteceria da mesma maneira e por isso precisa estar sempre atento a possíveis erros e falhas que haviam sido modificadas.

Foi somente quando já haviam se distanciado tanto ao longo do perímetro da Floresta Proibida que já nem mesmo era possível de se visualizar o castelo que o moreno ouviu algo que soou levemente familiar para ele, o moreno reconheceu o local onde eles estavam e ouviu os tratadores de dragões gritando logo mais a frente, logo em seguida ouviu um rugido ensurdecedor que quase fez com que os tímpanos do moreno rachassem, afinal como animago ele tinha um pouco mais de sensibilidade do que a maioria dos bruxos.

Hagrid fez Madame Máxime dar a volta em um arvoredo e então ambos pararam, o moreno apressou-se e se juntou aos dois, e quando olhou melhor para a enorme clareira que se encontrava a frente, viu a familiar cena de vários homens e mulheres correndo ao redor de quatro dragões adultos, enormes e ferozes.

Eles eram quatro dragões adultos e enormes, possuíam aspectos ferozes e brutais, eles se empinavam nas patas traseiras dentro de um cercado feito com pranchas de madeira extremamente resistente e grossa, os dragões rugiam e bufavam enquanto torrentes de fogo potentes erguiam-se por mais ou menos quinze metros para o céu escuro de suas bocas abertas e cheias de dentes afiados, os pescoços de cada um deles estava mais do que esticado enquanto cuspiam labaredas de fogo para o céu, era como se estivessem tentando intimidar qualquer um que estivesse naquele local e o moreno lembrou-se do tremor que havia percorrido seu corpo quando viu aqueles quatro belos espécimes de dragões pela primeira vez.

Harry reconheceu os quatro dragões imediatamente. O Meteoro Chinês que também era conhecido como Liondragon, ou dragão leonino. Era o único dragão oriundo do Oriente que possuía uma aparência particularmente vistosa. Era vermelho escarlate e com escamas lisas, ele apresentava uma franja de cristas douradas em volta de seu focinho arredondado e possuía os olhos bastante saltados. O moreno sabia que o Meteoro Chinês havia recebido esse nome por causa das labaredas em forma de cogumelo que saiam de suas narinas quando ele estava irritado, aquele em especial deveria pesar mais ou menos quatro toneladas e era claramente um macho, visto que a fêmea deveria ser um pouco maior do que aquele. Os olhos da besta eram em um tom carmim vivo com algumas pintas douradas, as cascas que o dragão apresentava seriam muito bem aproveitadas pelos bruxos, principalmente aqueles que utilizavam a magia chinesa. Harry havia estudado por algum tempo as espécies dos dragões e sabia que o meteoro chinês era bastante agressivo, embora fosse mais tolerante com a própria espécie do que a maioria dos dragões, pois as vezes ele consentia em dividir seu território com até outros dois dragões, o principal alimento daquele dragão eram os mamíferos, embora o moreno soubesse que o Meteoro Chinês preferisse os porcos e os humanos.

Havia o Verde-Galês comum ou apenas verde galês, ele se confundia com os capins luxuriantes de sua terra natal, embora fizesse o ninho nas montanhas, mas altas onde foi demarcada uma reserva apenas para a própria preservação da espécie. O moreno conhecia o Incidente Ilfracombe, que aconteceu em 1932 onde um dragão verde-galês errante mergulhou sobre uma praia apinhada de trouxas que estavam se banhando ao sol, felizmente este incidente não resultou em nenhuma fatalidade devido as medidas corajosas tomadas por uma família de bruxos que encontravam-se em férias naquela cidade, em seguida os mesmos bruxos haviam aplicado feitiços de memória em todos os trouxas presentes, que foi a maior operação de obliviação que ainda se tinha notícia. Apesar deste incidente, esta raça de dragões ainda está entre as que causam os menores problemas, preferindo, assim como o Olho de Opala, caçar carneiros e se empenhar evitando os humanos o máximo possível, embora ele ataque quando é provocado. O verde-galês que o moreno estava observando deixou escapar um urro que soou surpreendentemente melodioso aos seus ouvidos, as labaredas saiam em jorros finos pela bocarra da criatura. Os ovos dos verde-galeses eram da cor da terra e sempre encontravam-se sarapintados de verde.

O extremamente belo dragão azul-prateado chamou a atenção do moreno quando soltou mais uma labareda de fogo pelos céus, o Focinho-Curto-Sueco era muito bonito cuja pele era bastante procurada para a confecção de luvas e escudos de proteção mágicos. As labaredas de fogo que brilharam através da noite eram de um tom azul brilhante e o moreno sabia que eram capazes de reduzir madeiras e ossos a cinzas em questão de segundos. Aquele dragão também era responsável pelo menor número de mortes humanas do que a maioria dos dragões, mas como ele prefere viver em áreas montanhosas despovoados e selvagens, esses dados são levemente irrelevantes já que eles estão sempre isolados e possuem muito pouco contato com humanos.

Mas o dragão que mais chamava a atenção de Harry era com certeza absoluta o Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Aquele era o dragão que possuía a fama de ser a mais perigosa entre as raças de dragões do mundo, ele possuía escamas negras e possuía a aparência de um lagarto gigante. Os olhos dele são amarelos selvagens, os chifres possuíam a cor do bronze tal como os cornos que cobrem o seu enorme e longo rabo. O alcance das labaredas do Rabo Córneo Húngaro chegava alcançar quinze metros de distância, sendo um dos maiores que há. Seus ovos são da cor de cimento com uma casca particularmente dura, os filhotes quebram as cascas com os rabos cujos cornos já estavam bastante desenvolvidos quando eles nasciam. O Rabo Córneo Húngaro era um dragão que se alimentava principalmente de cabras, carneiros e sempre que era possível, de humanos.

De todos os quatro dragões, o Rabo Córneo Húngaro era o que se encontrava mais próximo de onde o moreno estava com Hagrid e Madame Máxime.

Havia cerca de trinta bruxos ao redor da clareira, mais ou menos cerca de oito ou nove bruxos para cada um dos dragões, os bruxos tentavam controlar as enormes feras puxando correntes presas a grossas tiras de couro que estavam em volta dos pescoços e das pernas das criaturas. O moreno concentrou sua atenção no Rabo Córneo Húngaro, aquela criatura era a mais formidável que ele já havia encontrado em sua vida, os olhos do enorme dragão negro possuíam pupilas verticais como as de um felino, os olhos estavam arregalados no que o moreno ser fúria. O uivo que ele soltava era terrível e penetrante, mas não deixava de ser hipnotizante, o dragão exalava força e selvageria, ali encontrava-se um animal indomado.

\- Fique aí, Hagrid! – berrou um bruxo junto a cerca puxando com força a corrente que segurava, o moreno reconheceu um dos irmãos mais velhos de Gina e Rony, Carlinhos Weasley estava exatamente da maneira como o moreno se lembrava. – Eles podem cuspir fogo a uma distância de seis metros, você sabe. Além do mais, já vi este Rabo Córneo chegar a doze metros.

\- Ele não é lindo? – perguntou Hagrid baixinho enquanto observava maravilhado as enormes criaturas que haviam na clareira, mas a atenção do meio gigante estava bem mais focalizada no dragão negro que estava mais próximo.

\- Não vai adiantar. – berrou um bruxo do outro lado da clareira que também fazia força para segurar a corrente que tinha em suas mãos, o suor banhava a roupa de todos os tratadores. – Feitiço Estuporante quando eu contar três!

O moreno viu o momento em que os tratadores de dragões sacaram a varinhas, mas o moreno focalizou sua atenção nos olhos amarelados do dragão negro, o dragão que ele já havia enfrentado uma vez em sua vida.

\- _Estupore_! – os tratadores gritaram em uníssono fazendo os feitiços dispararem através da escuridão como se fossem foguetes chamejantes e explodindo em chuvas de estrelas sobre os couros escamosos dos dragões.

O moreno continuou com sua atenção focalizada no Rabo Corneio Húngaro enquanto ele começava a balançar sobre as próprias patas traseiras, as mandíbulas dele se escancaram em um súbito uivo silencioso, as narinas subitamente se apagaram mesmo que ainda estivessem fumegando, depois ele foi caindo lentamente, diversas toneladas de dragão negro e musculoso coberto de escamas desabando no chão com um baque surdo que fez com que até mesmo as árvores ao redor deles estremecessem levemente.

Os tratadores de dragão começaram a baixar as varinhas aos poucos e começaram a avançar até onde os animais estavam caídos, cada um destes do tamanho de um enorme morro, os bruxos se apressaram a esticar as correntes e a prendê-las firmemente em estacas de ferro, que eles enterraram bem fundo no chão utilizando as varinhas.

\- Você quer dar uma olhada de perto? – Hagrid perguntou bastante excitado para Madame Máxime que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois meio gigantes se aproximaram da cerca e o moreno os acompanhou de maneira silenciosa, enquanto o moreno via com o canto dos olhos a aproximação de Carlinhos Weasley, realmente ele parecia exatamente igual a ultima em que Harry o vira.

\- Tudo bem, Hagrid? – perguntou Carlinhos quando se aproximou o bastante da cerca para poder falar com o meio gigante. – Eles devem ficar bem agora, demos a eles uma poção para dormir durante a viagem, achei que seria melhor eles acordarem quando estivesse escuto e tranqüilo, mas como você viu, eles não ficaram nem um pouco felizes, nas ficaram nada felizes, acho que é por causa do ambiente desconhecido...

\- Que raças você tem aqui Carlinhos? – perguntou Hagrid com a voz emocionada olhando para o dragão mais próximo a eles, o dragão negro, a expressão no rosto do meio gigante era algo muito parecia a enlevação.

Os olhos do rabo Córneo Húngaro ainda encontravam-se ligeiramente abertos e o moreno podia ainda ver o risco amarelo e brilhante sob a pálpebra enrugada e escura.

\- Este aí é um Rabo Córneo Húngaro. – informou Carlinhos vendo a expressão alegre do meio gigante. – Tem também um Verde-Galês comum lá adiante, o menor deles é o Focinho Curto Sueco que é aquele cinzento azulado, e tem também o vermelho escarlate que é o Meteoro Chinês. – Carlinhos tinha os olhos fixos em Madame Máxime que estava caminhando ao longo do cercado examinando os dragões estuporados. – Eu não sabia que você iria trazer ela, Hagrid. – disse Carlinhos franzindo a testa em incompreensão. – Os campeões não podem saber o que os espera, ela com certeza vai contar a campeã de Beauxbatons, não vai?

\- Só achei que ela iria gostar de ver os dragões. – respondeu Hagrid encolhendo os ombros maciços ainda contemplando de maneira embevecida os dragões.

\- Um encontro realmente romântico, Hagrid. – comentou Carlinhos em voz neutra enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Quatro dragões. – contou Hagrid examinando a clareira com mais atenção. – Então é um para cada campeão? O que é que eles terão de fazer, lutar contra eles?

\- Somente passar por eles, eu acho Hagrid. Nós estaremos por perto se a coisa começar a ficar feia para o lado dos campeões, estaremos prontos para lançar feitiços estuporantes ou Feitiços de Extinção. Eles pediram dragões em época de nidificação, não sei exatamente o porque... Mas eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, eu não vou invejar o campeão que pegar esse Rabo Córneo Húngaro... – a voz de Carlinhos havia se tornado mais aguda conforme ele falava sobre o dragão negro e o examinava com os próprios olhos. – Bicho feroz esse daí. A extremidade de trás é tão perigosa quanto a da frente. Olha só essa cauda, Hagrid.

Carlinhos apontava para o rabo do dragão e o moreno observou que em alguns intervalos de uns poucos centímetros havia uma espécie de pequenos chifres compridos na cor de bronze na cauda, havia cinco dos colegas tratadores de dragões de Carlinhos que cambaleavam até o Rabo Córneo Húngaro naquele momento transportando uma ninhada de ovos em um pequeno cobertor, em seguida os cinco bruxos depositaram sua carga de maneira cuidadosa ao lado do Rabo Córneo Húngaro e se afastaram imediatamente do animal.

Quando Hagrid deixou escapar um gemidinho de saudades, Carlinhos voltou os olhos para o meio gigante.

\- Eu contei todos, Hagrid. – disse Carlinhos em tom sério, o moreno entendeu muito bem que o ruivo estava avisando o amigo para que ele não tentasse pegar nenhum daqueles ovos, o que Harry julgou ser bastante provável de acontecer, afinal não havia nada que Hagrid amasse mais do que os dragões, em seguida o ruivo perguntou. – Como está indo o Harry?

\- Harry está ótimo. – respondeu Hagrid em tom levemente vago enquanto continuava olhando fascinado para os ovos.

\- E eu espero que ele continue ótimo depois de enfrentar um desses bichos aqui. – disse Carlinhos com a voz extremamente séria enquanto ele também contemplava o cercado de dragões. – Não tive coragem de contar a mamãe qual vai ser a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, mamãe está tendo alguns gatinhos por antecipação. – Carlinhos em seguida começou a imitar a voz ansiosa da Senhora Weasley. – " _Como eles puderam deixá-lo entrar nesse torneio, ele é criança demais! Pensei que estivessem todos seguros, eu pensei que iria haver um limite de idade!"_ Mamãe está se acabando de chorar por causa daquele ultimo artigo que saiu no Profeta Diário. " _Ele ainda chora a perda dos pais! Ah, que Merlin o abençoe, eu não nem mesmo sabia!"_

\- Molly não pode ter acreditado nesse monte de mentiras. – exclamou Hagrid parecendo sair de seu transe e voltando os olhos para o ruivo.

\- Pois pode apostar que ela acreditou no que a Skeeter escreveu. – concordou Carlinhos em tom de confidência.

Harry continuou ouvindo por mais alguns minutos antes de virar as costas e se encaminhar pelo caminho pelo qual eles haviam chegado até aquela clareira, o moreno sabia que Hagrid nem mesmo sentiria sua falta, afinal ele tinha aqueles dragões enormes e a companhia de Madame Máxime para ocupar a sua atenção.

O moreno caminhava silenciosamente enquanto passava pelas árvores e ia pensando na prova que teria terça-feira, lembrava-se vagamente que não ficara muito contente ao descobrir que teria de enfrentar um dragão na primeira prova, mas naquele tempo ele não tinha nem um décimo do conhecimento que possuía agora.

Harry sabia também que qualquer um poderia fraquejar se acabasse dando de encontro com um dragão de quinze metros de altura, muita gente simplesmente gritaria e sairia correndo, outras desmaiariam de terror, afinal de contas estar cara a cara com uma besta daquele tamanho portando apenas uma varinha fazia parecer com que o objeto mágico não fosse nada mais do que um pedaço de ripinha inofensivo contra um dragão imenso coberto de escamas e chifres, além é claro de que o animal ainda cuspia fogo pelas narinas.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos quando contornou uma imensa clareira e se apressou pela mata, logo depois o moreno contornou a orla da floresta e deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso, sabia que tinha pouco mais de quatorze minutos para chegar ao salão comunal para poder falar com Sirius pela primeira vez em muito tempo, foi nesse momento que o moreno percebeu um vulto próximo e então desacelerou e começou a caminhar silenciosamente através das árvores até poder visualizar com clareza a figura de um homem entre as árvores.

\- Quem está aí? – a voz era dura e fria quando fez a pergunta logo depois do moreno ter pisado em um galhinho seco que rompeu-se provocando barulho.

O moreno olhou a silhueta do bruxo e acabou reconhecendo a figura alta e sombria, embora precisasse apenas dar uma olhada na barbicha do mesmo para saber que se tratava do diretor de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff.

\- Quem está aí? – tornou a perguntar Karkaroff olhando de maneira desconfiada para todos os lados enquanto apontava a varinha para onde estava olhando, embora ele não houvesse nem mesmo utilizado um feitiço de iluminação, certamente o bruxo não queria atrair nenhuma atenção para o fato de ele se encontrar ali.

O moreno continuou apenas observando de maneira calada e imóvel as emoções transpassando pelo rosto do bruxo enquanto aproveitava e utilizava legilimência para invadir a mente do direto de Durmstrang, Harry descobriu que Karkaroff não era muito habilidoso em oclumência e por isso nem mesmo percebeu a invasão mental que estava sofrendo, o moreno acabou descobrindo mais do que ele próprio imaginava, alguns feitiços desconhecidos para ele, principalmente os de magia negra e que eram ensinados em Durmstrang, além de alguns segredos como a localização da escola européia que ficava ao norte da Bulgária.

Depois de mais um minuto em completo silencio, o moreno viu na mente de Karkaroff que ele acabou concluindo que havia batido de frente com algum animal, por isso estava olhando para a altura de sua cintura como se esperasse encontrar o animal a qualquer instante. Depois de mais alguns segundos ele voltou a caminhar sorrateiramente pela sombra das árvores e dirigiu-se em direção ao local onde o moreno sabia que estavam os dragões, ele havia visto o momento em que Madame Máxime e Hagrid entravam na floresta e os seguira.

De maneira lenta e cautelosa Harry começou a caminhar novamente, em seguida o moreno passou a correr o mais rápido que pode sem fazer nenhum barulho, afinal não queria ser descoberto naquele momento, Harry atravessou a escuridão indo de volta para o castelo de Hogwarts com o máximo de cuidado que conseguiu.

Harry tinha certeza que cada um dos dois diretores iria informar ao seu campeão o que eles teriam de fazer durante a primeira tarefa do torneio, o que deixava apenas Cedrico ignorante quanto ao que enfrentariam na terça-feira, mas o moreno iria garantir que o companheiro de escola também soubesse o que os estava esperando.

Harry alcançou rapidamente o castelo de Hogwarts e atravessou o mais silenciosamente que pode as portas do salão de entrada, passando despercebido pelo zelador que encontrava-se aos fundos do mesmo salão, em seguida o moreno começou a subir os degraus de mármore, naquele momento Harry já se encontrava muito ofegante pelo esforço físico que tivera que suportar, mas sabia que ainda faltava alguns corredores para chegar em seu destino.

\- Grifo! – disse Harry quando chegou próximo ao quadro da mulher gorda que estava tirando um cochilo em sua moldura naquele momento.

\- Se você assim diz. – ela murmurou sonolenta sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos enquanto deixava o quadro girar para a frente para admitir o garoto, o moreno adentrou pelo espaço estreito e saiu na sala comunal.

Como o moreno esperava, o cheiro era exatamente o mesmo que todos os dias, o que deixava claro que Hermione e Gina não haviam precisado tomar nenhuma medida drástica para mandar os alunos para seus dormitórios. A sala comunal estava deserta naquele momento, portanto ele e Sirius poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade.

Harry retirou rapidamente a capa de invisibilidade e se sentou pesadamente em uma poltrona diante da lareira do salão comunal para poder esperar pelo padrinho, a sala comunal encontrava-se na penumbra e as chamas fracas era a única fonte de luz na sala.

Observando por acaso o salão comunal, o moreno viu em cima de uma mesa os distintivos de " _APOIE CEDRICO DIGGORY"_ que os irmãos Creevey tinham tentado melhorar, esses mesmos distintivos estavam brilhando conforme a claridade da lareira e agora diziam " _POTTER REALMENTE FEDE"_ , o moreno apenas sorriu de canto antes de voltar seus olhos para as chamas da lareira e ver o rosto tão familiar.

A cabeça de seu padrinho estava flutuando sobre as chamas naquele momento, um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior curvou os lábios do moreno de olhos verdes enquanto deixava a poltrona e ia se agachar em frente a lareira, por dentro uma emoção forte o estava corroendo naquele momento, mas ele apenas a guardou para si próprio, afinal como poderia explicar para o padrinho que tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era abraça-lo e pedir perdão por ter sido um idiota e causado a morte dele, certamente Sirius imaginaria que ele havia enlouquecido por causa do torneio tribruxo e o acabaria internando no St. Mungus.

\- Sirius. – exclamou Harry em tom radiante enquanto olhava para o rosto do padrinho. – Como é que você está indo?

Sirius Black estava bem diferente do que o moreno tinha visto logo depois de eles terem se despedido quando o ajudou a fugir em seu terceiro ano, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem da aparência magérrima e funda que o rosto do padrinho aparentava, que era emoldurada por uma juba de cabelos compridos, negros e completamente embaraçados, mas naquele momento os cabelos de Sirius estavam curtos e bem limpos, o rosto estava mais cheio e ele parecia um pouco mais jovem, lembrando muito o adolescente que ele um dia havia sido.

\- Eu não sou importante agora Harry, como vai você? – perguntou Sirius mantendo um aspecto sério no rosto.

\- Estou... – Harry começou e então parou, pois não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, eram muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo e o moreno vinha tentando controlá-las o melhor que podia, por isso apenas completou. -... Indo.

O moreno lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido com o padrinho quando ele não conhecia seu destino, então utilizou suas habilidades e travou completamente seus pensamentos e poderes retirando a memória da mesma conversa com o padrinho e deixou que seu corpo agisse no automático enquanto ele falava o mesmo que havia dito da outra vez.

Logo palavras saiam da boca de Harry, que apenas olhava como se fosse uma espécie de espectador, as palavras saiam da boca do moreno em uma torrente, palavras sobre o fato de ninguém acreditar que ele não havia se inscrito no torneio voluntariamente, que a repórter Rita Skeeter havia publicado um monte de mentiras sobre ele no Profeta Diário, que ele não podia andar pelos corredores sem que os outros estudantes caçoassem dele, além do fato de que seu amigo Rony não acreditava nele e que estava com ciúmes.

\- E agora o Hagrid acabou de me mostrar qual será a primeira tarefa do torneio e são dragões, Sirius, por isso estou perdido. – Terminou o monólogo o moreno de olhos verdes e nesse momento os olhos de Harry voltaram ao foco e ele voltou a ter controle sobre si próprio e sobre o que falava, o padrinho do garoto encontrava-se tão entretido na história do moreno que não percebeu a mudança rápida que acontecera.

Sirius estava observando o afilhado com os olhos cheios de preocupação, os olhos de Sirius ainda continuavam tão sombrios quanto o dia em que ele havia fugido de Azkaban, o que deixava os olhos do animago um pouco fantasmagórico. O animago deixou que o moreno de olhos verdes terminasse de falar sem interrupção, mas quando o moreno terminou, ele disse.

\- Dragões nós podemos dar um jeito Harry, mas vamos falar disso em um minuto, não posso me demorar muito mais por aqui. Tive de arrombar uma casa de bruxos para utilizar a lareira deles, mas eles vão voltar a qualquer momento. A algumas coisas de que eu preciso alertá-lo. – a voz de Sirius estava preocupada enquanto olhava para o garoto.

\- Quais coisas? - perguntou Harry olhando com intensidade para o padrinho, já sabia o que o padrinho iria falar, mas o moreno precisava manter o disfarce com o padrinho, pelo menos por mais algum tempo.

\- Igor Karkaroff. – disse Sirius com a voz funda e preocupada. – Ouça Harry, ele era um dos Comensais da Morte. Você sabe quem eles eram, não sabe?

\- Sim, eu sei Sirius. – respondeu Harry em tom baixo e calmo e em seguida empregou um pouco de surpresa em sua voz enquanto perguntava. – O que você disse?

\- Karkaroff foi apanhado por Alastor Moody, esteve uns tempos em Azkaban comigo, mas acabou sendo libertado. Aposto o que você quiser que foi por essa razão que Dumbledore quis tanto ter um auror em Hogwarts este ano, provavelmente para ficar de olho nele. Karkaroff foi o primeiro comensal que Moody trancafiou em Azkaban. – Sirius falava rapidamente mostrando que realmente tinha um pouco de pressa.

\- Karkaroff foi libertado? – perguntou Harry deixando um tom de espanto transparecer em sua voz. – Por que libertaram um comensal da morte?

\- Ele fez um acordo com o Ministro da Magia. – respondeu Sirius de maneira fria e amargurada. – Ele fez uma declaração admitindo que errara e que agora estava arrependido, então ele revelou muitos nomes de pessoas ligadas a Voldemort. Karkaroff mandou uma porção de outras pessoas para Azkaban no lugar dele, por isso ele não é muito popular lá dentro, isso eu posso garantir para você. E desde que ele saiu, pelo que eu soube, tem ensinado Artes das Trevas a cada estudante que passa pela escola dele, por isso tenha cuidado com o campeão de Durmstrag também.

\- Certo. – concordou Harry balançando a cabeça devagar. – Mas... Você está dizendo que Karkaroff pode ter colocado meu nome no Cálice de Fogo? Porque se ele fez isso, ele é realmente um bom ator, afinal ele parecia furioso com o acontecido no dia das bruxas, queria me impedir de competir custasse o que fosse.

\- Nós sabemos que ele é um bom ator. – respondeu Sirius com um pouco de secura. – Afinal convenceu o Ministro da Magia a libertá-lo de Azkaban, não é mesmo? Agora eu tenho acompanhado o Profeta Diário, Harry...

\- Você e o resto do mundo, Sirius. – Harry sibilou deixando escapar um tom frio e baixo enquanto olhava o padrinho.

\- Olha Harry, lendo nas entrelinhas naquele artigo que aquela tal de Skeeter publicou no mês passado, Alastor Moody foi atacado na véspera de se apresentar para trabalhar em Hogwarts. Eu sei que ela disse que foi mais um dos alarmes falsos do Moody, - acrescentou Sirius antes que o moreno sequer pudesse fazer menção de falar qualquer coisa. – mas tenho a leve impressão de que não foi. Acho que alguém tentou impedi-lo de chegar em Hogwarts. Acho que alguém sabia que seria muito mais difícil de agir com Moody por perto, e ninguém vai investigar muito mesmo. Olho-Tonto andou ouvindo estranhos por vezes demais, mas isto não significa que ele tenha se tornado incapaz de identificar a coisa verdadeira, Alastor Moody foi o melhor auror que o Ministério da Magia já teve em todos os tempos.

\- O que você está tentando me dizer exatamente Sirius? – perguntou Harry forçando seu tom de voz a sair hesitante e baixo quando queria contar a verdade para o padrinho, mas ainda não era o momento certo, primeiro teria de estar cara a cara com o padrinho. – Que Karkaroff vai tentar me matar? Mas porque ele faria isso?

Sirius hesitou antes de responder ao moreno.

\- Olha Harry, eu tenho ouvido muitas coisas estranhas ultimamente. – Sirius falou pausadamente e com calma. – Os Comensais da Morte parecem um pouco mais ativos do que o normal ultimamente. Eles se mostraram publicamente na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não é mesmo? E alguém projetou a Marca Negra no céu... Além disso, você por acaso ouviu falar da funcionaria do Ministério da Magia que está desaparecida?

\- Berta Jorkins? – perguntou Harry olhando curiosamente para o padrinho, sabia que ele não iria revelar muito mais do que ele próprio já sabia.

\- Exatamente Harry. Ela desapareceu na Albânia e sem duvida você deve saber que foi lá que diziam ter visto Voldemort pela ultima vez... – Sirius fez uma pausa antes de olhar diretamente para o moreno de olhos verdes. – E como funcionaria do Ministério da Magia, ela saberia que iria haver um Torneio Tribruxo, não é mesmo?

\- Seria muito improvável que ela acabasse dando de cara com Voldemort, ou é? – perguntou Harry em tom preocupado.

\- Olha, eu conheci Berta Jorkins. – respondeu Sirius em tom de voz sério. – Esteve em Hogwarts no meu tempo, alguns anos mais adiantada do que seu pai e eu, ela era uma verdadeira idiota. Uma garota bastante curiosa e bisbilhoteira, mas completamente desmiolada. Essa não é uma combinação muito boa, Harry. Eu diria que ela poderia ser facilmente atraída para uma espécie de armadilha do jeito que ela era curiosa.

\- Então você acha que Voldemort poderia ter descoberto tudo sobre o torneio através dela? É isso que está tentando me dizer Sirius? – perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Você acha que Karkaroff poderia estar aqui por ordem dele?

\- Não sei, Harry. – respondeu Sirius lentamente. – Realmente não sei. Karkaroff não me parece o tipo que voltaria para Voldemort a não ser que soubesse que o Lorde Negro teria poder suficiente para protegê-lo, mas quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo fez isso de caso pensado, e não posso deixar de imaginar que esse torneio seria uma boa ocasião para atacar você e fazer parecer que foi uma espécie de acidente.

\- Até onde eu posso observar é um plano muito bom e lógico. – disse Harry em tom um pouco rouco, fazendo o padrinho interpretar a emoção na voz do moreno de maneira equivocada. – Eles só precisam se sentar e assistir enquanto esperam um dos dragões fazer o serviço por eles, realmente é um bom plano...

\- Certo Harry. Esses dragões. – disse Sirius falando rapidamente enquanto olhava preocupado para o afilhado. – Existe um jeito Harry, mas não ceda a tentação de usar um Feitiço Estuporante, os dragões são criaturas muito fortes e tem demasiado poder mágico para serem nocauteados por um único feitiço. Seria preciso meia dúzia de bruxos para poder dominar um dragão...

\- E Sirius, eu acabei de ver isso. – respondeu Harry em tom calmo enquanto pensava se seu plano daria certo contra o Rabo Córneo Húngaro.

\- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você pode dar conta sozinho, Harry. – disse Sirius mal ouvindo as palavras do moreno. Tem uma maneira e somente é necessário um único feitiço que é bastante simples. Basta você...

Nesse momento os dois ouviram passos vindos do dormitório masculino e pareciam cada vez mais próximos.

\- Vá! – sibilou Sirius de maneira urgente olhando para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Vai Harry! Tem alguém chegando.

Harry se levantou rapidamente e postou-se a frente das chamas da lareira escondendo o rosto do padrinho as suas costas, um estalido as suas costas informou ao moreno de olhos verdes que Sirius já havia ido embora, então o moreno pode relaxar levemente enquanto recolhia a capa de invisibilidade e a colocava embaixo do braço.

No momento seguinte Rony Weasley apareceu no final das escadas e parou de chofre ao ver o moreno parado do outro lado da sala, o ruivo estava vestido com um pijama marrom com uma estampa de plumas.

\- Com quem você estava falando? – perguntou Rony olhando estranhamente para Harry, o moreno sabia que o garoto estava inclusive arrependido pela briga idiota entre eles dois, mas seria o ruivo que precisaria tomar a iniciativa e não o contrário.

\- Com Merlin. – respondeu Harry sarcasticamente enquanto olhava para o seu melhor amigo, embora soubesse que não estava sentindo tanta falta assim do garoto, afinal tivera de aprender a conviver sozinho depois da morte de todos os que ele havia amado, por isso apenas a certeza de que Rony estava bem era suficiente par ao moreno. – Mas isso não é da sua conta. E o que é que você está fazendo aqui embaixo a essa hora da noite?

\- Fiquei imaginando aonde você... – Rony começou, mas parou de falar e encolheu os ombros. – Não é nada, eu vou voltar para a cama.

\- O Weasleyzinho achou que poderia vir bisbilhotar não foi? – Harry utilizou todo o sarcasmo que podia ao falar, sabia que se estivesse em um concurso ganharia inclusive de Snape naquele quesito. – Estava curioso, foi?

\- Sinto muito. – retrucou Rony ficando vermelho de raiva naquele momento e era exatamente isso que Harry queria. – Eu deveria ter percebido que você não queria ser perturbado. Pode deixar que vou deixar você continuar praticando em paz para a próxima entrevista que for dar para o Profeta Diário, aposto que sua fama vai aumentar.

Rápido e silenciosamente o moreno apanhou um dos distintivos em que viam-se as palavras "POTTER REALMENTE FEDE" que estavam em cima da mesa e o arremessou com toda a força para o outro lado da sala acertando Rony diretamente na testa fazendo o ruivo dar um passo para trás enquanto cambaleava levemente.

\- Fique com você. – rosnou Harry em tom frio. – Você pode usar isso na terça-feira. Quem sabe agora você até arranja uma cicatriz na testa se tiver alguma sorte. É isso o que você mais quer na sua vida não é mesmo?

Em seguida Harry atravessou a sala de maneira firme e decidida esperando para saber se dessa vez seu melhor amigo teria coragem o suficiente para lhe deter e o socar na cara, mas o ruivo apenas continuou parado exatamente onde estava enquanto o moreno subia a escada com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, sabia que agora ele realmente sacudira seu melhor amigo, agora era uma questão de tempo para que o Weasley pudesse pensar seriamente sobre seus últimos atos, foi pensando nisso que o moreno deitou-se na cama depois de trocar de roupa e adormeceu rapidamente, logo depois de ter executado um feitiço de proteção ao redor de sua cama.

Na manhã de domingo Harry acordou levemente distraído, mas levantou-se rapidamente e se vestiu calmamente para logo em seguida pegar uma muda de roupa e se dirigir para fora do dormitório, faltava poucos minutos para as cinco horas da manhã e o moreno chegou ao salão comunal o encontrando completamente vazio.

Harry dirigiu-se até o corredor da sala precisa e adentrou a mesma sendo o primeiro a chegar no local, não querendo esperar pelos outros o moreno entrou imediatamente dentro da piscina e começou a nadar indo de uma ponta a outra.

Poucos minutos depois Hermione e Gina atravessaram a porta da sala precisa apenas para perceberem o moreno de olhos verdes nadando ferozmente dentro da piscina, ele praticamente cortava a água como se fosse um torpedo indo de um lado ao outro, as duas garotas observaram hipnotizadas por alguns segundos antes de se mexerem e trocarem de roupa para poderem também adentrar na piscina para o inicio daquele dia de treinamento.

Mas Gina não deixava de pensar no corpaço do moreno de olhos verdes, fora por breves minutos que ela conseguira observar o moreno vestindo apenas uma sunga preta, mas foi tempo suficiente para ela conseguir observar os detalhes do corpo de Harry que ela ainda não conhecia, partes do corpo do moreno em que ela apenas imaginava como se fossem borrões, mas que agora ela poderia ter uma vaga noção da magnitude do moreno, somente com aquele pensamento a ruiva ficou completamente vermelha.

Assim que Gina e Hermione entraram na piscina foi a vez de Luna adentrar as portas da sala precisa e logo a garota se juntava aos demais, os últimos a chegarem foram Fred, George e Neville que se apressaram a trocar de roupa e caírem dentro da água, pois sabiam o quanto Harry era exigente com os exercícios e como era domingo e eles não iriam ter aulas naquele dia, o treinamento seria mais puxado e extenso.

Logo todos os adolescentes nadavam de um lado para o outro enquanto completavam a série de cinqüenta voltas que Harry havia estabelecido como mínimas para aquele inicio de treinamento, mas o próprio Harry estava se esforçando mais do que os amigos e somente parou de nadar quando conseguiu dar cem voltas ao redor da piscina, ele terminou sua cessão alguns minutos antes dos amigos começarem a concluírem os próprios, no final os outros seis terminaram praticamente juntos, afinal os garotos tinham um condicionamento físico melhor do que as meninas que mesmo tendo começado antes deles, acabaram terminando depois.

Assim que foram terminando de fazer as seções de treinamento na piscina os seis dirigiram-se para os aparelhos de musculação onde Harry corria em uma esteira, os sete passaram a hora seguinte malhando fortemente, cada dia que passava eles se cansavam menos e as mudanças começavam a acontecer mesmo que lentamente e nenhum deles parecesse perceber realmente, mas o moreno tinha certeza que até o final do ano todos eles já estariam bem diferentes.

\- A partir de hoje vocês vão começar a aprender a lutar sem magia. – disse Harry alguns minutos depois que eles haviam terminado as seções de treinamentos nos aparelhos de musculação, os seis estavam devidamente largados no chão enquanto o moreno os olhava e estava em pé. – Não quero começar forçando muito vocês, por isso vamos trabalhar primeiramente com o Mixed Martial Arts, popularmente conhecido como MMA, também chamado de Artes Marciais Mescladas. O MMA é definido como uma modalidade de luta onde os praticantes não precisam seguir um estilo específico de arte marcial.

\- Está falando sério? – perguntou Fred olhando estranhamente para o moreno de olhos verdes que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

\- Nós nunca ouvimos falar disso. – completou George também exibindo o mesmo olhar estranho do irmão gêmeo.

\- O MMA é uma modalidade inventada a muito pouco tempo e ainda não foi muito difundida. – mentiu Harry sabendo muito bem que iria demorar pelo menos uns sete anos antes de alguém inventar aquela modalidade de luta, mas ele queria que os amigos soubessem se defender e não havia nada melhor do que as Artes Marciais Mescladas que levavam vantagem sobre a maioria dos outros estilos de artes marciais.

\- Vamos mesmo aprender Artes Marciais? – perguntou Hermione olhando de maneira surpresa para o moreno.

\- O que são exatamente essas Artes Marciais? – perguntou Gina em tom carrancudo enquanto olhava para o moreno.

\- Hermione? – perguntou o moreno olhando divertido para a amiga que apenas o olhou mais carrancuda do que Gina.

\- As artes marciais são sistemas de praticas para treinamento de combate, geralmente sem o uso do que os trouxas chamam de armas de fogo ou outros tipos de dispositivos mais modernos. – explicou Hermione no tom professoral que todos eles conheciam tão bem, mas os outros cinco prestavam total atenção a garota, com a exceção de Harry que estava sorrindo levemente. – Hoje as artes marciais, além de serem praticadas para o treinamento militar, policial ou de auto-defesa, também são praticadas como esporte.

\- O que é pocilial? – perguntou Neville olhando de maneira curiosa para a garota que revirou os olhos antes de responder.

\- É policial. São para os trouxas o que os aurores são para nós. – respondeu Hermione em tom calmo enquanto olhava para o garoto.

\- Muito bem Hermione. – comentou Harry calmamente antes de voltar seus olhos para os outros. – O termo artes marciais teve origem ocidental e latina, sendo uma referência as artes da guerra e da luta. Sura origem também foi vinculada ao deus da guerra greco-romano Marte. Segundo essa mitologia, as artes marciais seriam artes ensinadas aos humanos pelo Deus Marte. As artes militares ou marciais são todas as práticas utilizadas pelos exércitos no desenvolvimento dos treinamentos militares e habilidades para o uso em guerras, não importando a origem do povo que a criou. É claro que existem livros inteiros relatando a origem mais especificamente dessas artes, por isso se alguém estiver interessado eu posso arranjar os livros, mas aqui vamos ficar apenas com o básico e vamos voltar para as Artes Marciais Mescladas.

\- Você sabe lutar isso? – perguntou Gina com a voz curiosa interrompendo o moreno que apenas voltou seus olhos para a ruiva que corou levemente.

\- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu Harry permitindo que um sorriso de canto aparecesse em seus lábios. – O MMA é considerado um esporte cujo nome técnico surgiu propriamente das artes marciais. Esse esporte possibilita ao praticante utilizar qualquer golpe ou técnica das mais diferentes artes marciais, tais como o boxe, o jiu-jitsu, o caratê, o judô, muay thay, entre outras artes marciais. Um bom lutador de MMA é aquele que domina boa parte dos principais golpes de uma grande variedade de artes marciais e sabe aplicá-los no momento certo.

\- É tipo um vale tudo? – perguntou Hermione lembrando-se de ter visto uma dessas lutas na televisão quando estivera de férias.

\- Muito pelo contrário, o principal intuito do MMA é preservar cada vez mais a integridade física dos atletas e praticantes, por isso os praticantes estão sendo cada vez mais bem preparados e ficando mais técnicos. – Harry respondeu calmamente sabendo muito bem que Hermione sempre seria aquela que ficaria com o pé mais atrás. – Acima de tudo, o MMA é um esporte e existe diversas competições envolvendo essa modalidade, mas isso não importa para nós, pois eu irei ensiná-la a vocês, não para que vocês se tornem praticantes, mas porque ela é uma modalidade que envolve todas as outras artes marciais, portanto se vocês por acaso se envolverem em alguma briga com alguém que saiba Judô pro exemplo, poderão muito bem se defender dessa pessoa. Mas antes que eu comece a ensinar vocês essa modalidade, vocês precisam ter um bom condicionamento físico, além de precisar ter uma base de golpes e movimentos das outras artes marciais. O MMA exige um contato físico muito intenso, por isso o risco de lesões são muito grandes.

\- Nessas competições, quais são as regras? – perguntou Neville olhando interessado para o moreno, afinal aquela era uma oportunidade de aprender a lutar.

\- As principais regras em campeonatos de MMA normalmente são as seguintes: os lutadores precisam usar luvas de dedo aberto que são fornecidas pelo evento. É obrigatório o uso de uma coquilha, que é um acessório para proteção genital. Também é obrigatório o uso de protetor bucal. É permitido o uso de sapatilhas, protetores para os joelhos, protetores para os cotovelos e bandagens para os tornozelos e punhos. Os lutadores também não podem aplicar em sua pele óleo ou vaselina. Mas principalmente é proibido: acertar a região genital do adversário, morder ou enfiar os dedos nos olhos dos adversários durante o combate.

\- Quais são os golpes e técnicas que eles usam? – perguntou Hermione interessada, ela tinha um conhecimento razoável sobre artes marciais, mas nunca realmente havia praticado em sua vida e estava um pouco ansiosa para começar.

\- Por ser uma verdadeira mistura de todas as artes marciais, não existem golpes e técnicas específicas ou mais utilizadas no MMA, os praticantes literalmente misturam os mais diversos golpes das mais variadas artes marciais como o caratê, o judô, o jiu-jitsu, o muay thai, kickboxing, wrestling, capoeira e muitos outros. – respondeu Harry arqueando a sobrancelha para a amiga. – Mas somente vamos começar quando vocês adquirirem um condicionamento físico melhor, a partir de amanhã vamos começar a aprender alguns golpes, quero que vocês estejam aptos a lutar MMA até o final desse ano letivo. Agora vamos que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Em seguida cada um deles dirigiu-se a um dos vestiários para poderem tomar banho, meia hora depois todos os sete adolescentes haviam saído da sala precisa e haviam se dirigido para o salão principal por vários caminhos diferentes para não chamarem a atenção.

Harry encaminhou-se por um caminho mais longo que o levou ao salão principal em quase o dobro do tempo em que ele levaria normalmente, quando finalmente chegou ao salão principal o café da manhã já estava servido e encontrou Hermione sentada a mesa da grifinória no salão principal, a garota estava tomando o café da manhã ao lado de Gina.

O moreno sentou-se em silencio ao lado das duas garotas e assim como elas começou a tomar seu próprio café da manhã, servindo um prato mais do que cheio para ele, afinal fazer tantos exercícios como ele vinha fazendo dava muita fome, o moreno também observou que Gina não se fazia de rogada e comia quase tanto quanto o irmão, agora que Harry analisava melhor lembrou-se que a ruiva sempre fora de comer muito bem.

Assim que terminaram de tomar o café da manhã Hermione e Gina questionaram o moreno em voz baixa sobre o que ele e Sirius haviam conversado durante a noite no salão comunal, então Harry apenas sinalizou para que eles saíssem do salão principal e as convidou para darem um passeio pelos jardins, quando estavam isolados e sozinhos, o moreno contou a ambas as garotas tudo o que o padrinho havia dito sobre as suspeitas dele sobre Karkaroff e sobre Voldemort estar por trás daquilo, também falou as duas garotas sobre os dragões que eles teriam de enfrentar durante a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo na terça-feira.

Gina e Hermione ficaram chocadas com o que o moreno lhes revelava, a ruiva estava tentando entender o que exatamente Voldemort iria ganhar inscrevendo o moreno no torneio, tudo bem que havia a possibilidade dele acabar se ferindo gravemente, mas havia ainda a possibilidade de Harry vencer o torneio e se tornar ainda mais famoso do que antes, mas ao final as duas garotas acabaram concordando que o principal problema no momento eram os dragões.

\- Vamos apenas tentar manter você vivo até a noite de terça-feira. – disse Hermione um pouco aflita enquanto caminhavam pelos terrenos do castelo. – Depois que você tiver passado pela primeira tarefa nós podemos passar a nos preocupar com Karkaroff.

Os três acabaram dando quatro voltas em torno do lago enquanto as garotas pensavam em um bom feitiço que fosse capaz de dominar um dragão, mas nada ocorreu as duas garotas de modo que Hermione acabou sugerindo que eles se recolhessem até a biblioteca para poderem pesquisar, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio Gina e Harry acabaram concordando e seguindo a morena até o andar em que ficava a biblioteca.

Assim que entraram no local eles se dirigiram para as prateleiras em que haviam visto Hagrid pegar alguns livros quando o meio gigante estava tentando chocar o ovo de Norberto quando Harry estava em seu primeiro ano.

Hermione, Gina e Harry pegaram todos os livros que falavam sobre dragões nas prateleiras e os levaram até uma mesa nos fundos que encontrava-se completamente vazia, então os três começaram a pesquisar, embora Harry estivesse ali apenas para passar o tempo, embora ele lesse realmente o que estava escrito sobre aqueles animais, afinal como ele próprio havia dito qualquer informação poderia ser bastante útil, como o fato de que os dragões era criaturas que se baseavam muito em sua visão uma vez que o olfato deles era prejudicado devido as labaredas de fogo que sempre eram expelidas de suas narinas.

\- O corte mágico das unhas... O tratamento da podridão de escamas... Esses não servem, isto aqui é para gente louca que nem o Hagrid que quer criar dragões saudáveis. – comentou Gina depois de quase meia hora em que os três estavam folheando os livros a procura de algo útil para o moreno usar contra um dos dragões. – Olhem isso, os dragões são criaturas mágicas com classificação de extremamente perigoso e mortal aos bruxos, sendo impossível sua domesticação. O dragão é provavelmente o animal mágico mais famoso do mundo tanto entre bruxo como entre trouxas, ele encontra-se entre os mais difíceis de serem escondidos, em geral a fêmea é maior e mais agressiva do que o macho, embora ninguém deva se aproximar muito de nenhum dos dois exceto os bruxos com aptidão e treinamento excepcionais. O couro, o sangue, o coração, o fígado e o chifre do dragão possuem grandes propriedades mágicas, mas seus ovos são considerados como Artigos Não Comerciáveis Classe A. existem cerca de dez espécies de dragões registrados, embora saiba que elas ocasionalmente acabam se entrecruzando produzindo alguns raros híbridos.

\- Em que livro você está lendo isso? – perguntou Hermione curiosa tentando enxergar por baixo para ver a capa, mas não conseguindo ver.

\- Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam. – respondeu Gina levantando a capa e mostrando o livro vermelho que eles normalmente utilizavam em sala de aula. – Mas mesmo assim isso não ajuda muito ao que estamos procurando.

\- Os dragões são criaturas extremamente difíceis de se matar, graças a magia muito antiga que impregna sua couraça grossa, pois quase nenhum, exceto os feitiços mais poderosos são capazes de penetrar no couro de um dragão. – Hermione retrucou em tom professoral enquanto olhava para a ruiva. – Mas se Sirius disse que um feitiço mais simples funcionaria...

\- Podemos tentar alguns livros com feitiços simples então. – disse Harry interrompendo as duas e largando o livro com o titulo " _Homens Aficionados por Dragões_ " em cima da mesa e se levantando para ir até as estantes onde ficavam os livros de feitiços.

Harry voltou para a mesa com vários exemplares de diferentes livros, em seguida os colocou cuidadosamente em cima da mesa ao lado das outras pilhas de livros que ele já havia retirado antes, logo pegou o primeiro e começou a folhear o livro prestando total atenção no que estava escrito e nos feitiços descritos, o moreno apenas dava uma olhada nos nomes dos feitiços, se ele já os conhecia apenas passava para a próxima, caso não tivesse conhecimento dele o moreno lia silenciosamente a explicação do mesmo.

\- Bom, tem o Feitiço de Substituição... – exclamou Hermione baixinho murmurando mais para si mesma do que para Harry ou para Gina, a garota parecia bastante entretida consigo própria. – Mas qual seria a vantagem de se substituir um dragão pelo outro? A não ser que a pessoa substitua as presas dele por gengivas ou outra coisa qualquer para torná-las inofensivas. O problema é que como o livro diz muito pouca coisa atravessa o couro de um dragão. Eu poderia dizer para transfigurar o bicho, mas com uma coisa de mais de quinze metros a gente realmente não tem a menor esperança, duvido que até mesmo a Professora McGonagall consiga. A não ser que a pessoa lance o feitiço nela mesma, certo? Talvez dar a si mesmo poderes extraordinários? Mas isso não é um feitiço simples, quero dizer, ainda não estudamos nenhum desses durante as aulas, só sei que existem porque ando fazendo provas simuladas para os NOM's...

\- Hermione, por favor, quer calar a boca. – disse Gina entre dentes não agüentando mais os murmúrios da amiga. – Eu estou tentando me concentrar.

Harry apenas sorriu pelo canto da boca, afinal Hermione jamais mudaria e seria sempre a garota estudiosa, o moreno viu a ruiva massageando a testa e voltando a se concentrar totalmente em um livro que ela tinha a frente.

O moreno olhou para o exemplar de " _Azarações Básicas Para os Ocupados e Aflitos"_ e voltou sua atenção para alguns feitiços mais do que interessantes que haviam no livro, azarações que ele pretendia testar qualquer hora dessas em alguns sonserinos, ou então guardar para sua querida professora Umbridge, que seria uma boa cobaia para o ano que vem, o moreno já estava guardando algumas azarações especialmente para a sapa velha.

\- Aqui tem uma azaração para os cabelos, "Escalpos Instantâneos", deve deixar a pessoa careca. – comentou Gina folheando distraidamente um livro de feitiços e azarações que ela estava olhando. – Mas dragões não possuem cabelos. Temos o "Bafo de Pimenta", mas isso apenas acabaria aumentando o poder de fogo do dragão. "Língua de Espinhos", isso é exatamente o que você está precisando Harry, dar ao dragão mais uma arma...

\- Ah não, lá vem ele outra vez, por que será que ele não pode ler naquele navio idiota. – exclamou Hermione irritada interrompendo as palavras da ruiva que ergueu os olhos para a amiga e olhou na direção em que Hermione estava olhando furiosamente, o moreno sorriu levemente divertido antes de acompanhar o olhar das garotas e encontrar Vitor Krum entrando com aquele mesmo jeito curvado pelas portas da biblioteca, o jogador de quadribol lançou um olhar levemente carrancudo para o local onde os três estavam acomodados e em seguida ele sentou-se num canto distante logo após ter pego uma pilha de livros. – Vamos Harry, Gina, vamos ir para a sala comunal, o fã clube dele não vai demorar e vão ficar chilreando sem parar.

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e começou a recolher o pouco de coisas que ela havia trazido para a biblioteca, Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar divertido antes de também se levantarem e pegarem suas próprias coisas, além de alguns livros e dirigirem-se até o balcão onde Madame Pince estava, logo depois que eles registraram os livros que estavam levando, os três se dirigiram para as portas da biblioteca e foi exatamente como Hermione disse, um grupo de garotas passou pelos três nas pontas dos pés, uma delas inclusive estava usando um lenço da Bulgária amarrado a cintura, o que fez Hermione soltar um bufo impaciente.

Os três passaram o restante da manhã sentados nas poltronas do salão comunal a procura de um bom feitiço para que Harry utilizasse contra um dos dragões, embora o moreno estivesse mesmo era procurando feitiços que ele não conhecia naqueles livros, embora fossem muitos poucos os que ele já não dominasse.

Na segunda-feira de manhã o salão principal estava completamente cheio, as conversas eram cochichadas entre amigos, muitos faziam comentários alegres sobre a tarefa do torneio tribruxo que seria no dia seguinte.

Um grupo de adolescentes encontrava-se levemente avariados, pois naquela manhã Harry havia ensinado alguns golpes mais simples para eles depois de terem terminado as cessões na piscina e nos aparelhos de ginástica, nenhum dos seis adolescentes realmente havia imaginado que seria daquela maneira treinar artes marciais.

Já o moreno de olhos verdes sabia muito bem que aquilo que os amigos haviam sofrido aquela manhã não seria nada se fosse comparar com o treinamento que ele pretendia aplicar muito em breve para eles, pois seria dez vezes mais duro e cansativo, além é claro do treinamento de sobrevivência que ele pretendia aplicar neles.

Novamente Harry encontrava-se isolado no salão principal enquanto estava sentado a mesa da grifinória, Gina estava sentada na mesa da corvinal ao lado de Luna, já Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Rony, a garota vinha se desdobrando em duas para poder dar atenção tanto ao próprio Harry quanto ao ruivo.

Harry terminou de tomar seu café da manhã depois de comer mais uma fatia enorme de bacon com torradas, o moreno estava vigiando disfarçadamente Cedrico durante todo o café da manhã, estava apenas esperando que o garoto se levantasse da mesa da lufa-lufa para poder falar com ele sobre os dragões, afinal mesmo tendo "mudado" um pouco sua personalidade, ainda achava que o cara devia saber sobre os dragões, afinal os outros dois campeões também sabiam devido aos seus diretores, não deixaria um colega no escuro daquela maneira.

\- Vamos para a aula de Herbologia? – a voz de Hermione soou ao lado do moreno no exato instante em que Cedrico Diggory levantou-se da mesa da lufa-lufa e começou a se dirigir com alguns amigos para fora do salão principal.

\- Mione, vejo você nas estufas. – disse Harry também se levantando e pegando sua mochila. – Vai andando que eu alcanço você...

\- Harry, você vai acabar se atrasando, a sineta já vai tocar... – disse Hermione em tom mandão fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos antes de piscar os olhos para a garota.

\- Eu alcanço você, Ok Mione? – disse o moreno novamente antes de se afastar da garota e dirigir-se para fora do salão principal.

Quando Harry chegou junto ao pé da enorme escadaria de mármore Cedrico já estava no topo da mesma, o garoto estava acompanhado por um monte de amigos do sexto ano. Como era normal, o moreno não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com o garoto na frente dos amigos dele, pois faziam parte daqueles idiotas que viviam citando o artigo de Rita Skeeter em voz alta sempre que o moreno se aproximava muito, os mesmos que ele faria questão de ignorar quando o mundo começasse a explodir por todos os lados.

Harry decidiu que utilizaria o mesmo plano que havia bolado da outra vez e seguiu Cedrico e os amigos dele um pouco a distancia, quando viu o garoto indo em direção a classe de Feitiços o moreno sacou a varinha e apontou cuidadosamente antes de sussurrar.

\- _Diffindo!_ – um lampejo transparente disparou da varinha do moreno e desapareceu no ar fazendo com que a mochila de Cedrico se rompesse, diversos pergaminhos, penas e livros se espalharam pelo chão, além de vários tinteiros terem se quebrado.

\- Não se preocupem. – disse Cedrico em tom irritado quando os amigos se abaixaram para ajudar o garoto. – Digam a Flitwick que estou chegando, vão indo...

Harry sorriu para si próprio quando os amigos de Cedrico desapareceram na sala de aula e então o moreno adentrou o corredor que agora encontrava-se completamente vazio, com a exceção do próprio Harry e de Cedrico.

\- Que falta de sorte. – comentou Harry em tom calmo e baixo atraindo a atenção do garoto para o moreno.

\- Oi. – disse Cedrico enquanto apanhava um exemplar de " _Um Guia de Transfiguração Avançada"_ , que estava manchado de tinta preta. – Pois é cara, minha mochila simplesmente se rompeu e ela é nova em folha...

\- Eu descobri algo sobre a primeira tarefa, pensei que você talvez estivesse interessado em saber também. – disse Harry enquanto observava o lufa-lufano pegando as penas e as colocando dentro da mochila.

\- O que você descobriu? – indagou Cedrico sem nem levantar os olhos enquanto murmurava alguns feitiços de limpeza em sua mochila e seus materiais.

\- A primeira tarefa serão dragões. – comentou o moreno de olhos verdes arqueando a sobrancelha ao perceber que Cedrico era péssimo em feitiços domésticos.

\- O que? – exclamou Cedrico incrédulo erguendo a cabeça pela primeira e encarando o moreno diretamente nos olhos.

\- Dragões, Cedrico. – repetiu Harry olhando firmemente para o colega, sabia que o Professor Flitwick podia sair a qualquer momento para ver onde estava Cedrico. – São quatro dragões, um para cada um de nos, acho que nós teremos que passar por eles. Como os dragões são praticamente impossíveis de serem mortos por um único bruxo, ainda mais adolescentes, acredito que os dragões serão como guardiões e nós vamos ter de pegar alguma coisa que eles possam estar protegendo, embora eu não faça nem idéia do que possa ser.

Cedrico Diggory estava com os olhos completamente arregalados, o moreno pode perceber um pouco de pânico nos olhos cinzentos do colega de escola, mentalmente o moreno também percebera a presença de certo professor próximo de onde os dois estavam, na verdade o moreno vinha sentindo a aproximação do falso Moody desde que havia "voltado", mas sempre cuidava para passar despercebido pelos olhos do comensal.

\- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Cedrico com a voz um pouco abafada pelo pânico que havia se infiltrado no garoto.

\- Absoluta. Eu os vi. – respondeu Harry com a voz séria olhando para o garoto. – Eles estão ao norte do castelo, bem ao fundo indo pela orla da floresta proibida.

\- Mas como foi que você descobriu? – perguntou Cedrico cada vez mais surpreso com a revelação. – Nós não deveríamos saber...

\- Não importa. – Harry falou depressa cortando a frase do garoto, afinal não pretendia revelar nada a Cedrico, pois Hagrid acabaria entrando em apuros se ele dissesse a verdade. – Mas eu não sou o único que sabe sobre eles. Fleur Delacour e Vitor Krum já devem saber a essa hora também, eu vi Madame Máxime e Karkaroff perto dos cercados dos dragões também.

Cedrico levantou-se com os braços cheios de livros, penas e pergaminhos sujos de tinta, a bolsa rasgada mal abrigava um ou outro livro, o feitiço de limpeza que o garoto tentara executar fizera mais estrago do que ajudara. O lufa-lufa observou Harry atentamente com uma expressão intrigada, o moreno viu algo que lembrava desconfiança nos olhos de Cedrico.

\- Porque é que você está me contando isso? - perguntou Cedrico e em sua voz havia bastante suspeita, uma dúvida que o moreno entendia perfeitamente.

\- Essa pergunta é justa, não é mesmo? – devolveu Harry em um tom levemente irônico enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação. – Acho que não seria justo, não acha? Somente você ficaria sem saber o que iríamos enfrentar amanhã... Acho que nós quatro em pé de igualdade fica melhor. Se apenas eu soubesse sobre os dragões, não sei se contaria a você ou não, mas como Fleur e Krum sabem, só achei que você merecia saber também...

Os dois garotos se encararam por alguns instantes, Cedrico continuava olhando para o moreno com um ar ligeiramente desconfiado, os dois somente desviaram os olhos quando ouviram um conhecido toque-toque as suas costas, quando Harry virou-se se deparou com Olho-Tonto Moody saindo de uma sala bem próxima, o moreno ocultou seu desejo de lançar alguns feitiços bem negros no professor enquanto mantinha uma fachada de preocupação na face.

\- Venha comigo Potter. – rosnou o falso professor se aproximando dos dois garotos. – Diggory, pode ir andando.

\- Hum... Professor, eu preciso ir sabe, estou atrasado para a aula de Herbologia. – começou o moreno, mas foi interrompido.

\- Pode esquecer Potter. – rosnou novamente Alastor Moody enquanto seguia em frente ao moreno. - Na minha sala, por favor...

Harry acompanhou o professor sorrindo internamente, deixaria que aquele comensal da morte pensasse que estava o ajudando e o manipulando, mas no final seria Harry que o apunhalaria e ele não via a hora desse momento chegar. Harry seguiu o professor até o interior da sala de DCAT e em seguida o professor fechou a porta ao passarem, em seguida o comensal voltou-se para encarar Harry diretamente, o olho mágico fixo nele ao mesmo tempo em que o olho normal, os dois estavam concentrados diretamente em Harry.

\- O que você fez acabou de fazer foi algo muito decente, Potter. – disse Alastro Moody em tom baixo, o moreno não estava muito a fim de responder e por isso se manteve em silêncio enquanto adotava uma fachada de espanto. – Sente-se.

Harry sentou-se rapidamente em um banco em frente de onde Moody estava, o moreno olhou com reconhecimento para todos os lados da sala, ele havia visitado aquela sala na época dos dois últimos professores. Lembrou-se que na sala do Professor Lockhart, as paredes eram cobertas de fotos em que o professor sorria e piscava um dos olhos. Quando Lupin a estivera ocupando, era mais provável os estudantes se depararem com um espécime fascinante de alguma criatura das trevas que ele arranjara em algum lugar para os estudantes estudarem durante as aulas.

Mas agora a sala encontrava-se apinhada com um número excepcional de objetos estranhos que o moreno sabia que o verdadeiro Moody utilizara na época em que ainda era um auror renomado. Sobre a escrivaninha havia algo que parecia um grande pião de vidro rachado, o moreno reconheceu imediatamente o bisbilhoscópio, porque ele próprio tinha um em seu malão mesmo que o seu fosse menor do que o de Moody, embora ele não precisasse mais desses tipos de objetos para rastrear seus inimigos.

Em um canto da sala em cima de uma mesinha havia um objeto que lembrava muito uma antena dourada de televisão e que não parava de girar, o objeto zumbia levemente. Havia algo que lembrava muito um enorme espelho pendurado na parede oposta de onde o moreno havia se sentado, mas não refletia a sala. Vários vultos escuros se moviam pela superfície, mas nenhum dele estava realmente em foco.

\- Gostou dos meus detectores de presença das trevas, Potter? – perguntou Moody que estivera observando as ações do moreno atentamente, Harry havia percebido isso e decidira encenar e agir exatamente como fizera da outra vez.

\- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Harry distraidamente enquanto apontava para a antena dourada que parecia uma televisão.

\- Sensor de segredos. Ela vibra quando detecta alguma coisa oculta ou falsa. Não funciona muito bem aqui, é claro, há interferências mágicas demais, estudantes para todos os lados mentindo para justificar porque não fizeram os deveres. Está zumbindo aqui desde que eu cheguei. Precisei desligar meu bisbilhoscópio porque ele não parava de apitar. É extra-sensível, capta qualquer coisa num raio de um quilometro e meio. Naturalmente poderia estar captando mais do que mentiras infantis... – acrescentou Moody em um pequeno rosnado.

\- E para que serve o espelho? – perguntou Harry ocultando qualquer emoção que pudesse denunciar que ele sabia muito bem os verdadeiros motivos dos aparelhos estarem funcionando de maneira equivocada, sabia muito bem que os detectores estavam mais do que sendo eficientes, pois eles apontavam para as falsidades do próprio professor.

\- Ah, esse é meu Espelho de Inimigos. Você pode ver eles ali, rondando a superfície do espelho? Não estou realmente em perigo até que possa enxergar o branco dos olhos deles, então é aí que eu abro o meu baú...

Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada enquanto apontava para um grande baú que estava embaixo de uma janela, o baú tinha sete fechaduras alinhadas e o moreno ficou fervendo por dentro de vontade de libertar o verdadeiro Moody dali de dentro, mas se segurou, pois ainda não era a hora para isso acontecer.

\- Então Potter... Você acabou descobrindo sobre os dragões, não é mesmo? – perguntou Moody em tom rascante enquanto encarava seriamente o moreno. Quando Harry ficou em silêncio mostrando que não falaria como descobriu Moody deixou um esgar de sorriso escapar para seu rosto antes de falar novamente. – Tudo bem garoto. – disse Moody sentando-se em um banco próximo ao moreno e em seguida esticando a perna de pau com um pequeno gemido. - Tradicionalmente trapacear sempre fez parte do Torneio Tribruxo...

\- Eu não trapaceei. – retrucou Harry em tom calmo e deixando uma expressão levemente preocupada escapar em sua face. – Foi... Acabei descobrindo os dragões meio que por acaso enquanto eu fazia um passeio pelos jardins...

\- Eu não estou lhe acusando, menino. – interrompeu Moody sorrindo. – Eu venho dizendo a Dumbledore desde o começo que ele pode ter quantos princípios elevados ele quiser, mas pode apostar que o velho Karkaroff e Máxime não os terão nem um pouco. Ele com certeza devem ter dito a seus campeões tudo o que puderem para ajudar eles, pois eles querem vencer. Querem ganhar, entende. Eles querem vencer Dumbledore. Gostariam de provar para todos que ele é apenas um humano como todos nós... – Moody fez uma pausa enquanto dava uma risadinha asmática e seu olho mágico girava de maneira tão rápida que Harry sabia que se o encarasse iria sentir seu estomago girar. – Então Potter, já tem alguma idéia de como vai conseguir passar pelo seu dragão?

\- Acho que sim, professor. – respondeu Harry em tom de respeito enquanto encarava o falso Moody com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Eu fico muito contente em ouvir isso, Potter. Porque eu não iria lhe dizer como fazer. – disse o professor com rispidez. – Eu não demonstro favoritismo para ninguém, mas eu posso lhe dar alguns conselhos de ordem geral. O primeiro, você deveria explorar mais seus pontos mais fortes, onde você leva vantagem sobre os outros...

\- Não tenho pontos fortes. – retrucou Harry apenas para ver a expressão do comensal da morte a sua frente se alterar.

\- Perdão Potter... - rosnou Moodyb em tom ameaçador. –... Mas se eu estou dizendo que você tem pontos fortes é porque os tem. Porque você não pensa um pouco... o que é que você sabe fazer de melhor?

\- Sou o melhor no quadribol. – disse Harry com firmeza e sem precisar pensar muito a respeito. – Sou o melhor piloto dessa escola...

\- Muito bom Potter, vejo que herdou o orgulho de seu pai. – retrucou Moody olhando com severidade para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Você não pode levar uma vassoura Potter, mas pode levar sua varinha... agora meu segundo conselho de ordem geral é usar um bom e simples feitiço que lhe permita conseguir o que você precisa.

\- Já entendi, professor. – disse Harry levantando-se rapidamente do banco e fingiu um olhar agradecido para Moody. – Obrigado.

\- Vá moleque. – sussurrou Moody enquanto Harry saía porta a fora da sala de DCAT e se encaminhava para a aula de Herbologia.

Quando finalmente chegou as estufas número três alguns minutos depois de ter saído da sala do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a aula já decorria pela metade, o moreno balbuciou uma desculpa para a Professora Sprout que apenas resmungou e descontou dez pontos da grifinória pelo atraso do moreno antes de permitir a entrada dele na sala de aula, assim que entrou Harry dirigiu-se diretamente para a mesa em que Hermione estava dividindo com Rony e sentou-se ao lado esquerdo da garota.

\- Onde você estava? – resmungou Hermione olhando de maneira repreensiva para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Digamos que acabei encontrando o Professor Moody pelo caminho e ele me segurou na sala dele por alguns minutos. – respondeu Harry em tom neutro enquanto olhava o que os outros estudantes estavam fazendo, todos eles estavam por cima de um tipo agitado de arbusto tremeluzente que estavam podando.

\- E o que ele queria com você? – perguntou Hermione em voz baixa e estalando de curiosidade, os olhos da menina estavam arregalados de ansiedade, o que fez o moreno rir suavemente, mas Harry detectou o corpo tenso de Rony ao lado direito de Hermione, o moreno sabia que ele certamente estava ouvindo a conversa.

\- Me dar alguns conselhos de ordem geral para a primeira tarefa amanhã. – respondeu Harry em tom neutro, mas deixando transparecer um tom levemente preocupado. – Parece que ele não quer que eu morra tão cedo.

A afirmação do moreno havia sido levemente sarcástica, mas nem Hermione e nem mesmo Rony perceberam os significados ocultos que haviam naquela pequena frase, por fim o moreno apenas deu de ombros enquanto começava a fazer os exercícios.

Depois do almoço Harry seguiu sozinho para a aula de Adivinhação enquanto Hermione seguia para sua aula de Aritmancia e Gina para a aula de poções, nem mesmo sabendo o que o esperava naquelas aulas o moreno acabava se acostumando com elas.

Assim que terminou de subir as escadas e adentrou a sala de aula suspirou, aquela continuava sendo a sala mais esquisita que ele já vira em sua vida e olha que ele vira muitas salas diferentes. Embora aquilo nem mesmo parecesse uma sala de aula verdadeira, parecia mais aquelas lojas trouxas onde se liam a sorte, ou melhor dizendo, um cruzamento de sótão com um salão de chá bem antigo. Cerca de vinte mesinhas circulares estavam espalhadas ao redor da sala, todas elas rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados.

O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada que vinha do teto, as cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros. O calor sufocava qualquer um e a lareira estava acesa embaixo de um console cheio de objetos esquisitos de onde desprendia um cheiro de perfume denso que era enjoativo e doce ao mesmo tempo, uma grande chaleira de cobre estava sendo aquecida pelo fogo. As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de vela, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá, que o moreno conhecia muito bem e que ao mesmo tempo não tinha boas recordações.

Harry foi um dos primeiros estudantes a adentrar pela sala e se acomodar em uma das mesinhas, logo os outros estudantes começaram a chegar e o moreno percebeu a entrada de Rony junto de Neville e dos outros colegas de dormitório, os quatro sentaram-se próximos ao moreno de olhos verdes, sendo que Neville sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

\- Boa tarde, meus queridos. – a voz etérea e suave da Professora Trelawney saiu das sombras como um sussurro.

Quando o moreno a viu novamente teve a mesma impressão de quando a vira pela primeira vez em sua vida, pois ela parecia um inseto enorme e cintilante, a professora era bastante magra e usava óculos imensos que aumentavam os olhos dela varias vezes, ela vestia o mesmo xale diáfano salpicado de lantejoulas. No pescoço ela usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, enquanto em seus braços estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis.

\- Muito bem meus queridos, como vocês devem ter percebido hoje trabalharemos com as bolas de cristais, vamos interpretar o futuro através delas... – disse Trelawney com a voz etérea enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes com intensidade, Harry devolveu o olhar da professora com uma clara indiferença. – Vocês estão sentados em duplas, por isso cada um irá ler o seu futuro e depois passar a bola de cristal para o companheiro de mesa... Andem, podem começar.

Harry apenas sorriu distraidamente enquanto via a maneira como Neville empurrava a bola de cristal em sua direção, o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça antes de resolver se concentrar na tal bola de cristal, afinal pelo menos ele mataria um pouco o tempo, mas por mais que se concentrasse não conseguia visualizar nada, mas depois de alguns instantes o moreno percebeu a aproximação da professora.

\- Oh querido. Eu sinto tanto, você deve estar vendo coisas terríveis em sua bola de cristal, não é mesmo? – a voz de Sibila soou realmente preocupada enquanto o olhava e o moreno apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de precisar refrear um sorriso sarcástico quando levantou o rosto para olhar sua professora de adivinhação.

\- Sim professora, estou vendo... – murmurou Harry enquanto voltava sua atenção para a bola de cristal para poder esconder o sorriso que tinha subitamente aflorado nos lábios do moreno, mas ele não havia sido rápido o bastante para que os colegas ao lado dele não vissem, o que incluía Rony que estava em uma mesa ao lado direito do moreno. – Estou vendo uma morte horripilante para mim professora... a bola de cristal está me dizendo que este ano eu vou ter uma morte pior do que aquela que eu tive no ano passado...

\- Mas Senhor Potter... – Sibila Trelawney disse aparentando espanto na face, assim como todos os outros estudantes exceto aqueles que haviam visto o sorriso no rosto de Harry. – O Senhor ainda não morreu.

\- Não estou morto, professora? – o moreno devolveu a pergunta fazendo uma cara de espanto digna de um Oscar da televisão, a cara de espanto do moreno foi tão engraçada que Neville e os outros três colegas de dormitório começaram a rir imediatamente, embora Rony estivesse fazendo um esforço enorme para se conter. – Mas como isso é possível? Eu achei que depois de todas aquelas terríveis previsões que a senhora fez para mim ano passado, eu já estaria morto a uma hora dessas... Mas ainda bem que eu não morri, não é mesmo?

A sala inteira começou a rir, inclusive Parvati e Lilá que eram sempre as defensoras da professora de adivinhação não conseguiram se segurar e deram risadinhas embora as estivessem escondendo com as mãos, até mesmo os corvinais estavam rindo a valer e ultimamente a maioria deles havia sido muito fria como o moreno.

A professora se afastou de Harry como se ele houvesse a ofendido tremendamente, mas logo ela voltava a falar com os estudantes normalmente como se não houvessem acabado de desafiar suas habilidades verbalmente por um dos alunos.

Durante o restante da aula a professora não se aproximou mais de Harry e ficou passeando entre os outros alunos enquanto ficava perguntando o que cada um deles estava vendo em suas bolas de cristais até que o sinal indicando o final da aula soou e todos os estudantes seguiram para as ultimas aulas daquele dia.

Naquela noite Harry, Hermione e Gina se reuniram em um canto do salão comunal da grifinória e o moreno contou exatamente o que o professor de DCAT havia lhe dito, contou a elas também que ele havia informado Cedrico sobre a primeira tarefa e o que eles enfrentariam, esse ato rendeu alguns pequenos elogios da parte das garotas.

Harry lembrava-se muito bem da dificuldade que tivera para conseguir realizar um feitiço convocatório perfeito da primeira vez em que fora escolhido para o torneio. Ele e Hermione haviam ficado horas seguidas treinando, nem mesmo haviam almoçado na segunda feira enquanto o moreno tentava fazer os objetos virem até ele.

\- É verdade o que você fez na aula de adivinhação, Harry? – perguntou Gina depois que o moreno terminou de contar para elas sobre o que Moody havia conversado com ele, além do que ele fizera ao avisar Cedrico sobre os dragões.

\- Depende, o que estão dizendo pó aí? – retrucou Harry olhando com curiosidade para a ruiva, sabia muito bem o que os colegas de escola estavam dizendo.

\- Estão dizendo que você ficou louco e enfrentou a professora de adivinhação, estão comentando que você falou algumas coisas esquisitas para ela. – Gina disse pensando nos boatos que estavam correndo pelo castelo.

\- Na verdade, eu só tirei uma com a cara da Trelawney, já estava cansado dela ficar prevendo minha morte. – resmungou Harry e começou a contar para as duas garotas o que havia acontecido na aula de adivinhação.

\- É assim que se faz. – disse Gina gargalhando gostosamente depois que o moreno terminou o relato, nem mesmo Hermione conseguiu se segurar depois dessa e começou a rir também, embora tenha sido um pouco mais comedida do que a ruiva.

\- Bem, mas voltando ao que é mais importante, você já sabe o que vai fazer amanhã? – perguntou Hermione parando de rir e utilizando seu tom prático.

\- Vou precisar de minha Firebolt, mas eu só posso levar minha varinha, portanto preciso de um feitiço simples para atrair a vassoura até mim. – disse Harry baixinho como se realmente estivesse pensando naquilo, a varinha estava na mão direita do moreno e ele a estava girando distraidamente e em seguida a apontou rapidamente para o centro do salão comunal onde haviam livros em cima das mesas. – _Accio Livro de Feitiços._

O pesado livro de feitiços que estava em cima de uma mesa do outro lado do salão comunal disparou através da sala e o moreno o apanhou com a mão esquerda.

\- Muito bom, Harry, você pegou mesmo o jeito desse feitiço. – exclamou Hermione olhando encantada para o amigo.

\- Desde que funcione amanhã. – disse Harry em tom neutro. – A minha Firebolt vai estar muito mais longe do que esse livro, vai estar aqui dentro do castelo e eu vou estar lá fora na arena que foi montada nos jardins.

\- Não faz diferença, Harry. – disse Hermione com firmeza na voz. – Desde que você se concentre para valer, realmente de verdade, a sua vassoura vai chegar lá.

\- Tudo bem, mas acho que agora eu vou ir dormir um pouco. – disse Harry inclinando-se levemente e beijando as duas garotas na bochecha antes de se levantar e se espreguiçar rapidamente. – Boa noite Mione, Gina.

\- Boa noite, Harry. – responderam as duas garotas em uníssono, mas Gina tinha os olhos levemente vidrados e tinha erguido uma das mãos até o local onde ele a havia beijado, o primeiro beijo que recebia de Harry Potter.

As duas garotas ficaram observando o moreno de olhos verdes desaparecer pelas escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino, mas os olhares de todos os grifinórios estavam completamente centrados na figura de Hermione, o que fez a morena corar levemente enquanto voltava os olhos para a amiga.

\- Esse maldito artigo... – grunhiu Hermione em voz baixa, afinal dois dias antes Rita Skeeter havia soltado mais uma das suas insinuando nas entrelinhas que havia algo oculto acontecendo entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

\- Porque nós duas não vamos lá falar com o Rony? – indagou Gina ignorando o comentário que a amiga havia resmungado.

\- É, vamos. – concordou Hermione olhando para o outro lado do salão comunal onde Rony Weasley estava sentado em uma das mesas e escrevendo febrilmente em um pergaminho, provavelmente uma lição de casa de última hora.

Elas se levantaram e se dirigiram para o outro lado do salão comunal, quando chegaram próximas ao ruivo puderam ver que realmente se tratava de lição de casa, Gina simplesmente arrancou o pergaminho da frente do irmão enquanto ela e Hermione sentavam-se bem em frente ao garoto que olhou para ambas.

\- Gina! – Rony rosnou em direção a irmã com um olhar nada amistoso, o que fez a garota revirar os olhos de maneira entediada. – Preciso terminar isso.

\- Isso aqui você termina depois, primeiro você precisa parar de ser tão idiota. – Gina disse em tom firme.

\- Cai fora. – resmungou Rony enquanto se acomodava melhor na cadeira em que estava sentado. – Não fui eu quem mentiu para o seu melhor amigo. – a voz do ruivo era levemente resmungona e em seguida o garoto apontou para si próprio. – Eu sou o honesto.

\- Você realmente acha que o Harry colocou o nome dele no Cálice de Fogo? – a ruiva perguntou em um tom de voz levemente perigoso enquanto olhava para o irmão, Hermione mantinha-se em silêncio, afinal ela era amiga dos dois garotos e acabava ficando no fogo cruzado, principalmente precisando se desdobrar para passar algum tempo com ambos.

\- Mas é claro que sim! - respondeu Rony com a voz levemente exaltada, embora não alta o suficiente para que os outros grifinórios pudessem ouvir. – É ele quem está sempre querendo se mostrar para os outros.

\- Querendo se mostrar? – perguntou Gina no que era mais um silvo baixo e letal, a ruiva não podia acreditar que o irmão poderia ser tão idiota.

\- O Potter não se importa com as regras. – Rony disse com convicção na voz enquanto encarava a irmã nos olhos. – Era ele quem tinha de salvar a pedra filosofal, era ele quem precisava encontrar a Câmara Secreta e era também ele quem tinha que procurar por Sirius Black...

\- Isso foi diferente, Ronald... – disse Gina em tom cansado enquanto encarava o irmão nos olhos, nos momentos seguintes a ruiva passou um verdadeiro sermão no irmão que apenas a encarava. A ruiva explicou pausadamente que o moreno de olhos verdes tinha feito tudo aquilo apenas para ajudar as outras pessoas, inclusive ela própria, que o que ele fez não foi pensando na fama que isso poderia trazer para ele.

Gina estava tentando mostrar para o irmão que Harry jamais iria colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, pois isso seria um ato extremamente egoísta e seria somente para o ganho pessoal do moreno, uma ação completamente descaracterizada depois de tudo o que ele já havia feito pelos outros. Afinal de contas, Harry havia recuperado a pedra filosofal para impedir que Voldemort ressurgisse e não porque ele a queria para si próprio. Ele havia procurado a Câmara Secreta e entrado nela para salvar a própria irmã do melhor amigo e ele havia arriscado muito quando salvou Sirius dos dementadores e das garras do Ministério da Magia...

\- Como é que você sabe sobre isso? – perguntou Rony demonstrando pela primeira vez outra emoção que não fosse a carranca.

\- Isso não importa Ronald. – retrucou Gina acidamente não querendo revelar para ninguém que o moreno de olhos verdes havia lhe contado muita coisa. – O que realmente importa é que você está completamente errado desta vez...

\- É óbvio que você iria ficar do lado do Potter. – rosnou Rony interrompendo a frase da ruiva. – Você gosta dele desde que o viu pela primeira vez...

\- Ronald Billius Weasley! – Gina gritou ficando repentinamente em pé enquanto seu rosto tingia-se de vermelho escarlate, nesse momento todos os alunos que ainda se encontravam no salão comunal se viraram para ver o motivo do berro da ruiva. – Como você ousa me acusar de...

Gina não conseguiu terminar a frase e apenas lançou o olhar mais irritado que ela já havia dado a alguém e caminhou em direção as escadas que levariam para o dormitório feminino, a ruiva estava completamente enraivecida e as bochechas estavam mais avermelhadas que o próprio cabelo dela, ainda não podia acreditar que seu próprio irmão podia acreditar que ela estava ao lado de Harry somente porque ela era apaixonada pelo moreno de olhos verdes. Isso era uma coisa extremamente idiota. Seu irmão era mesmo uma anta quadrada, um verdadeiro estúpido, mentalmente a ruiva xingou o irmão com alguns nomes ainda piores do que esses.

Mal a ruiva entrou em seu dormitório e percebeu que a amiga a havia seguido logo depois que ela havia deixado Rony e ela no salão comunal, Gina encaminhou-se até sua cama no dormitório e sentou-se soltando um suspiro exasperado.

\- Rony é impossível. – Disse a ruiva no momento em que Hermione se acomodou ao lado da ruiva, as duas aparentavam cansaço.

\- O Harry também não é muito melhor. – Hermione disse com um tom exasperado enquanto as duas se encaravam. – Nós duas sabemos que o Rony não acredita realmente no que está falando. Ele somente está com ciúmes.

\- Odeio ver os dois tão bravos e brigados um com o outro. – Gina disse suspirando em tom de lamento, a ruiva sabia muito bem que o irmão estava morrendo de ciúmes do moreno, afinal Harry era o bruxo mais conhecido do mundo bruxo e o problema era que Rony era o melhor amigo dele. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde o meu irmão vai cair na real, afinal vocês três estarão sempre juntos, a amizade é mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa...

\- Não sei não Gina, o Harry mudou muito depois que inscreveram o nome dele no torneio. – comentou Hermione em um tom levemente vago e preocupado.

\- Ele somente amadureceu Hermione, o Harry percebeu que alguém quer realmente a morte dele e está tentando agir da melhor maneira possível. – disse a ruiva em tom vago não querendo compartilhar nada do que o moreno havia lhe dito.

\- Não quero perder a amizade de nenhum dos dois, isso significa muito para mim. – Hermione comentou.

\- Já descobriu o que sente pelo meu querido irmãozinho, Hermione? – perguntou Gina tentando mudar de assunto, pois a briga entre os dois amigos era um pouco deprimente demais para que elas discutissem.

\- Ah... – disse Hermione olhando distraída para a janela e para a noite que se erguia imponente do lado de fora. – Ainda não sei como me sinto.

\- E essas suas dúvidas não teriam nada a ver com... – nesse momento Gina sorriu zombeteiramente e apontou um exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira de uma das colegas da ruiva, por coincidência a reportagem de capa era sobre o possível romance existente entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. -... Seu suposto amor por Harry Potter?

\- Sinto muito mesmo Gina. – disse Hermione olhando com desgosto para o exemplar do jornal. – Rita Skeeter é realmente uma mulher mesquinha e estúpida. Por favor, me diz que você não acredita realmente que eu e...

\- É claro que não Hermione. – disse Gina cortando a frase da amiga. – Eu sei que você jamais faria uma coisa dessas sabendo o que eu sinto pelo Harry. As duas garotas ficaram em completo silêncio por alguns minutos, então Gina resolveu abordar um assunto seguro. – Como você acha que os outros campeões vão se sair?

\- Bem... – hesitou Hermione ficando pensativa por alguns instantes antes de dizer. – Krum vem estudando muito na biblioteca, o que quer dizer que ele provavelmente tem alguma espécie de plano ou então estaria perdendo muito tempo. Segundo o que dizem, o Cedrico é um dos melhores alunos em Transfiguração, mas não sei realmente o que ele poderia fazer que o ajudaria a passar pelo dragão, já a Fleur, na verdade não sei nada sobre ela, apenas acho que aquela fachada de delicadeza não passa disso.

\- Espero que o Harry se de bem amanhã. – comentou Gina depois de alguns segundos pensando na resposta da amiga.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, Gina. – disse Hermione com a voz suave e então encarou a ruiva com mais intensidade. – Mas me conta como está sendo essa súbita aproximação entre vocês dois, de verdade não esperava uma atitude dessa do Harry tão cedo, afinal até poucos dias antes da escolha dos campeões ele vivia olhando para a Cho.

\- Eu fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, Hermione. – disse Gina olhando meio que sem realmente ver para as cortinas ao redor da cama. – Não sei o que o motivou a se aproximar de mim, somente espero que não seja um sonho e que ele não se arrependa.

\- O Harry não se arrepende das decisões que toma Gina. – disse Hermione em tom baixo. – Seja o que for que tenha acontecido com ele, posso garantir a você que eu vi sentimentos muito profundos dentro dos olhos dele, ele realmente gosta de você.

\- Eu sei. – disse Gina com um suspiro antes de se levantar da cama. – Acho que eu vou tomar um banho e dormir também, quero acordar bem cedo amanhã.

\- Eu também. – concordou Hermione esse levantou, logo as duas se despediram e a morena dirigiu-se a seu próprio dormitório.

A terça-feira amanheceu ensolarada e a atmosfera dentro da escola era de grande tensão e ao mesmo tempo excitação, afinal aquele era o dia em que aconteceria a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, algo pelo qual os estudantes vinham ansiando fervorosamente.

\- Você não está nervoso, Harry? – perguntou Neville no momento em que eles saíam do interior da sala precisa depois de mais uma manhã de treinamento, naquele dia Harry havia começado a ensinar alguns golpes mais básicos do caratê, que era uma das artes marciais mais fáceis para iniciantes aprenderem, afinal eles iriam precisar de uma boa base antes de iniciarem o MMA.

\- Um pouco, Neville. – respondeu Harry sinceramente enquanto viravam um corredor a esquerda, estavam apenas os dois juntos naquele momento, os outros haviam seguido pelo outro caminho e depois ainda se dividiriam, afinal eles não poderiam chegar todos juntos ao salão principal ou seria muito suspeito.

Os avisos já haviam percorrido a escola no dia anterior, os estudantes iriam ter aulas no período da manhã, mas as aulas seriam interrompidas ao meio-dia, portanto logo depois do almoço os alunos iriam descer para o local que fora montado especialmente para a primeira tarefa do torneio, embora nenhum deles soubesse o que iria encontrar no local.

As aulas da manhã passaram voando aos olhos de todos, Harry assistira uma aula de transfiguração e outra de feitiços, em ambas as aulas o moreno ficara completamente entediado. Nos corredores muitos alunos desejavam boa sorte ao moreno, os mesmos que o haviam vaiado em dado momento, mas também havia os sonserinos que certamente não o iriam aplaudir.

\- Vamos levar uma caixa de lenços de papel, Potter. – disse um garoto da lufa-lufa quando Harry saiu da sala do professor de feitiços. – Vou precisar secar os olhos quando começar a chorar por causa de sua morte...

\- Você deve ser bem estranho já que vai chorar a morte de um homem. – retrucara o moreno em tom frio e sarcástico arrancando algumas risadas dos próprios amigos do garoto que havia tentado ofendê-lo.

O período da manhã fora mais ou menos dessa maneira, com o moreno sendo provocado e devolvendo as provocações com respostas sarcásticas, mas também com alguns alunos lhe desejando boa sorte, entre esses a maioria eram dos alunos de sua própria casa.

Ao meio-dia o moreno estava ao lado de Hermione e Gina, os três estavam almoçando calmamente enquanto as duas garotas diziam que tudo daria certo, Harry apenas balançava a cabeça em assentimento, mas naquele momento a Professora Minerva McGonagall entrou pelo salão principal e se dirigiu diretamente para onde o moreno estava sentado com as duas garotas, a professora foi seguida pelos olhares de todos os estudantes.

\- Potter, os campeões precisam descer para os jardins agora. – disse a professora. – Você tem de se preparar para a primeira tarefa.

\- Tudo bem, professora. – disse Harry enquanto mordia mais um pedaço de carne antes de se levantar. – Até mais Gina. Vejo você depois Hermione.

\- Boa sorte, Harry. – disse Hermione em um sussurro baixo olhando para o amigo. – Eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem!

\- Ah, eu vou sim. – replicou Harry exibindo um pequeno sorriso para as duas garotas, em seguida o moreno inclinou-se e sussurrou apenas para que Gina pudesse ouvir. – Não se preocupe ruiva, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Harry deixou o salão principal seguindo a professora de transfiguração, naquele momento a Professora Minerva não parecia muito com a usual mulher que ele estava acostumado em ver nas aulas, lembrou-se da expressão de Hermione e Gina, as duas garotas pareciam mais do que ansiosas quando as deixara na mesa da grifinória. Enquanto passavam pelos degraus de pedra e saíam para a tarde ensolarada de novembro, Minerva McGonagall colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Harry, aquele era um gesto raro em se tratando da professora.

\- Ouça Harry, você não precisa entrar em pânico. – disse Minerva com firmeza como se estivesse tentando acalmá-lo. – Você só precisa manter a cabeça fria. Nós teremos bruxos especializados a mão para resolver a situação para caso ela se descontrolar. O principal é você fazer o melhor que puder e ninguém vai pensar mal de você por causa disso, portanto não precisa se desesperar lá dentro. Você está bem?

\- Estou professora. – disse Harry olhando para uma das pessoas que ele mais admirava, mesmo ela sendo uma apoiadora ferrenha de Dumbledore. – Estou muito bem.

Eles continuaram o restante do caminho em completo silêncio, McGonagall conduzia o moreno pelo já familiar caminho ao moreno, exatamente para o local onde ficava a clareira onde estavam os quatro dragões, próximo a margem da Floresta Proibida, mas quando eles se aproximaram do arvoredo por trás do qual o cercado deveria estar claramente visível, o moreno viu a barraca que os organizadores do torneio haviam armado, a entrada estava voltada para quem chegava impedindo a visão da clareira onde estavam os dragões.

\- Você deve entrar aí, os outros campeões já estão aí dentro. – disse a Professora McGonagall, a voz da bruxa estava um pouco tremula o que fez o moreno suspirar levemente. – somente precisa esperar sua vez, Potter. O Sr. Bagman está aí dentro também. Ele vai lhe dizer como... Bem, proceder. Boa sorte, Harry.

\- Obrigado Professora. – disse Harry em tom baixo enquanto encarava a bruxa, quando McGonagall virou de costas e começou a se afastar o moreno disse. – Professora?

\- Sim, Potter? – perguntou McGonagall voltando-se para o garoto, Harry pode ver a emoção brilhando nos olhos sérios dela, mas não comentou.

\- Eu não sei quem colocou meu nome no Cálice de Fogo, professora. – começou Harry em tom sério e determinado, McGonagall apenas concordou com a cabeça, afinal conhecia o menino muito bem. – Mas quem quer que tenha feito isso, cometeu um grave erro, porque eu não vou morrer durante o torneio... Prometo a senhora que vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ganhar o Torneio Tribruxo e trazer essa honra para Hogwarts, mas principalmente agora eu quero ganhar para que possamos dizer que foi um grifinório que ganhou o torneio...

\- Boa sorte Potter. – disse McGonagall exibindo um pequeno sorriso pelos lábios franzidos, em seguida ela virou novamente e partiu.

O moreno então voltou seus olhos para a barraca e em seguida afastou a cortina e adentrou encontrando todos os outros três campeões já ali dentro.

Harry viu imediatamente Vitor Krum parecendo ainda mais carrancudo do que o normal, o que Harry sabia ser a maneira em que ele trabalhava seu próprio nervosismo. Fleur Delacour estava acomodada em um canto da barraca sentada em um baquinho baixo de madeira, ela não estava parecendo nem de longe a garota habitualmente composta e orgulhosa, naquele momento a meio veela parecia muito pálida e suada. Já Cedrico andava de um lado para o outro e quando o moreno adentrou a barraca o lufa-lufano lançou ao moreno um sorriso meio tenso e breve, Harry apenas retribuiu com um sorriso meia boca, dissimulando um pouco de nervosismo.

\- Harry. Que bom que você chegou. – exclamou Ludo Bagman alegremente enquanto se virava para olhar o garoto, Harry sabia muito bem o motivo dele estar sendo mais simpático com ele do que com os outros, afinal havia apostado todo o dinheiro que tinha com os duendes que o moreno iria vencer o torneio.

Ludo Bagman estava vestido com as antigas vestes do Wasp, algo que encontrava-se completamente deslocado e fora de lugar entre os quatro campeões pálidos e nervosos, realmente não combinava nem um pouco.

\- Muito bom, agora que estamos todos aqui, vou dar a vocês algumas informações mais detalhadas! – disse Bagman mais animado do que qualquer um dos quatro realmente queria que ele estivesse. – Quando os espectadores acabarem de chegar, vou oferecer a cada um de vocês este pequeno saco. – ele explicou ele mostrando um saquinho de seda púrpura e o sacudiu em frente aos quatro campeões. – Desse saquinho vocês irão retirar uma miniatura da coisa que terão de enfrentar! São diferentes... Bem, hum... As variedade, entendem. Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa... Ah sim, a tarefa de vocês será apanhar o ovo de ouro.

Um pouco diferente dos outros campeões, o moreno não estava realmente nervoso com a prova que teria de enfrentar, até porque se ele fosse utilizar seus poderes e seus conhecimentos reais poderia muito bem matar o dragão rapidamente, mas como não queria se expor tão cedo aos olhos dos bruxos e principalmente, aos olhos de Dumbledore, o moreno sabia que precisaria continuar atuando com seus poderes limitados aos conhecimentos escolares.

Enquanto pensava o moreno observou os outros três campeões, Cedrico tinha acabado de acenar com a cabeça indicando que havia compreendido as palavras de Bagman, em seguida o garoto voltou a andar pela barraca como se daquela maneira ele pudesse fazer com que enfrentar o dragão ficasse mais fácil, o rosto do garoto da lufa-lufa parecia literalmente esverdeado. Já Fleur e Krum nem mesmo reagiram as palavras de Ludo Bagman.

Alguns segundos depois o som de passos ecoando do lado de fora da barraca chamou a atenção dos campeões, eles podiam ouvir as vozes excitadas dos donos delas, muitos davam risadas e fazia piadas parecendo completamente despreocupados, depois de mais alguns minutos Ludo Bagman se adiantou até o centro da barraca novamente e chamou os quatro campeões enquanto retirava o saquinho de sua túnica e o abria.

\- Primeiro as damas. – disse Bagman oferecendo o saquinho púrpura para Fleur Delacour que enfiou a mão um pouco trêmula no interior e retirou uma figura minúscula e perfeita do dragão Verde-Galês. O número dois estava pendurado ao pescoço da figura do dragão em miniatura, Fleur apenas suspirou resignada.

O próximo foi Krum que se aproximou e enfiou a mão no saquinho retirando uma miniatura do Meteoro-Chinês vermelho, nele o número três estava pendurado ao pescoço da miniatura, o jogador de quadribol apenas olhou para a figura antes de ceder o espaço para Cedrico Diggory, que adiantou-se e retirou a figura do Focinho-Curto-Sueco cinza azulado, o número um estava pendurado no pescoço do dragãozinho.

Harry quase deixou um sorriso escapar através de seus lábios, mas conseguiu refrear-se a tempo enquanto se adiantava e retirava a figura do Rabo-Córneo-Hungaro com o número quatro pendurado em seu pescoço, diferentemente das outras três miniaturas de dragões que haviam ficado quietas nas mãos dos campeões, o Rabo Córneo Húngaro abriu as pequenas asas quando o moreno o olhou e arreganhou os dentes minúsculos, o moreno poderia dizer que aquele dragãozinho soltaria chamas pela boca se conseguisse.

\- Então está decidido. – disse Bagman olhando um pouco preocupado em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes que fingiu não perceber o olhar do bruxo. – Cada um de vocês acabou de sortear o dragão que terá de enfrentar e a ordem em que irão fazer isso, entenderam? Ótimo, agora vou precisar deixá-los por um momento, porque eu irei fazer a irradiação. Senhor Diggory, o senhor será o primeiro, só o que tem a fazer é entrar no cercado quando ouvir o apito e pegar o ovo de ouro, certo? Ótimo. Agora... Ah Harry, eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você lá fora?

\- Sim senhor. – concordou o moreno com a voz sem nenhum traço de emoção, em seguida o moreno saiu da barraca acompanhado de Bagman que andou até uma pequena distância onde ficava o arvoredo e em seguida se virou para o moreno, Harry viu uma falsa expressão de amizade no rosto do bruxo, mas ignorou.

\- Você está se sentindo bem Harry? – perguntou Bagman revelando preocupação na voz, preocupação essa que Harry sabia estar relacionada com a aposta que ele havia feito. – Posso buscar alguma coisa para você?

\- Não senhor, eu estou bem. – respondeu Harry ainda sem nenhuma emoção na voz, olhava de maneira indiferente para o bruxo a sua frente.

\- Você tem algum plano em mente? – perguntou Bagman abaixando a voz até pouco mais do que um sussurro. – Porque eu não me importaria de lhe dar algumas dicas, sabe. Se você quiser é claro. Afinal, você é a vítima aqui Harry, então qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para te ajudar, basta você me dizer...

\- Não. – disse Harry baixinho enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos do bruxo. – Não quero ser grosseiro Senhor Bagman, mas eu já sei o que vou fazer.

\- Ninguém precisa saber, Harry. – insistiu Ludo Bagman piscando amigavelmente para o moreno que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não, eu já sei mais ou menos o que vou fazer. – respondeu Harry educadamente. – Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

\- Meu bom Deus, eu preciso correr. – disse Ludo Bagman assustado no momento em que um apito alto e agudo soou em algum lugar, em seguida o bruxo corria apressadamente deixando Harry para trás, o moreno apenas riu desdenhosamente antes de entrar novamente na barraca no exato instante que Cedrico saía.

\- Boa sorte, Cedrico. – disse Harry quando passou pelo garoto que apenas murmurou um agradecimento antes de sair.

Harry acomodou em um canto da barraca e ficou completamente em silêncio, assim como Fleur e Krum, poucos segundos depois eles puderam ouvir os berros dos espectadores, o que significava que Cedrico já deveria ter chegado até o cercado dos dragões e naquele momento ele deveria estar frente a frente com o Focinho curto Sueco.

Mesmo sabendo que tudo daria certo e que ele poderia acabar com o dragão rapidamente caso algo saísse fora de controle, a espera era pior do que Harry se lembrava, ficar sentado escutando enquanto a multidão gritava e urrava em apoio, ou então exclamava como se fossem uma única pessoa, realmente esperar não era algo em que o moreno gostava de ter de passar, ele preferia sempre agir rapidamente e atacar.

Enquanto os gritos aumentavam vindo dos espectadores Fleur levantou-se do local onde estava sentada e passou a andar de um lado para o outro circulando dentro da barraca, o moreno podia ver que o nervosismo da garota apenas estava aumentando por causa dos aplausos e dos comentários que Ludo Bagman fazia.

Harry lembrava muito bem de como os comentários de Bagman haviam feito com que ele se sentisse ainda pior do que já se encontrava, parecia que a mente formava as imagens horrendas do que estava acontecendo, embora estivessem em um nível mais assustador do que o real, já Krum continuou sentado e encarando o chão de maneira carrancuda, mas o moreno sabia que ele estava pensando em seu próprio dragão.

\- " _Minha nossa, essa foi por um triz, realmente por muito pouco."_ – a voz de Bagman infiltrou-se mais alta e clara quando ele praticamente gritou de maneira empolgada. – " _Ele está se arriscando muito dessa maneira, o campeão de Hogwarts é corajoso mesmo!"_ – de repente um coro de expectativa soou da multidão ao mesmo tempo em que Bagman gritava. – " _Será que ele consegue agora... Ah, boa tentativa, uma pena que não tenha dado resultado"._

Harry sabia que não adiantava ficar escutando e dando atenção ao que acontecia do lado de fora, por isso recostou-se melhor contra a parede e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os apenas depois de mais de quinze minutos quando os urros ensurdecedores dos espectadores anunciando o fato de que Cedrico havia conseguido passar pelo dragão e havia se apoderado de seu ovo de ouro, o que se confirmou quando a voz de Bagman soou magicamente amplificada.

\- " _Realmente muito bom, excelente captura do Senhor Diggory!_ " – a voz de Bagman era excitada enquanto falava. – " _E agora a nota dos juizes!"_

As notas não foram irradiadas por Ludo Bagman, mas pelos gritos ensurdecedores da multidão deveriam ter sido altas, o moreno sabia que os juizes somente mostrariam as notas para os espectadores.

\- " _Um a menos, agora faltam três!"_ – exclamou Ludo Bagman depois de alguns minutos quando o apito tornou a soar alto. – " _Senhorita Delacour, poderia fazer o favor!_ "

Harry observou a maneira como Fleur tremia da cabeça aos pés enquanto deixava a barraca com a cabeça empinada e a mão apertando a varinha fortemente, por um momento o moreno quis se levantar e confortar a loira, mas sabia que não era o momento para aquilo, gostava muito daquela garota, afinal depois que a guerra terminara ela fora a única que compartilhara um pouco de sua dor, mesmo ela sofrendo apenas por causa de Guilherme Weasley, ela fora o mais próximo a uma amiga que ele tivera novamente, mas ainda não era o momento para se aproximar dela, até porque ela o ignoraria e o desprezaria naquele momento.

Krum estava sentado do lado oposto de onde Harry encontrava-se acomodado, o búlgaro evitava olhar para o moreno e Harry entendia muito bem o motivo, em alguns minutos os gritos da platéia voltou a encher os ouvidos dos dois.

\- " _Ah, não tenho muita certeza se isso foi muito sensato d aparte da Senhorita Delacour!_ " – a voz de Bagman soou animada pelos auto-falantes, sendo seguido por muitos aplausos dos espectadores. – " _Ah, essa foi por muito pouco! Cuida agora... Ah, meu bom Merlin, eu pensei que ela tinha conseguido pegar o ovo_!"

Durante os dez minutos seguintes, o moreno ouviu a multidão gritar entusiasmada enquanto apoiavam e empurravam a meia veela, incentivando a garota a seguir em frente, então os aplausos soaram estrondosos mais uma vez anunciando o sucesso da campeã de Beuxbatons, quando o silêncio preencheu a arena o moreno soube que as notas da garota estavam sendo mostradas a multidão pelos juizes, então palmas soaram novamente mostrando que ela havia recebido algumas notas altas, o que não era nenhuma novidade.

\- " _E aí vem o Senhor Krum!_ " – gritou Bagman quando o apito soou pela terceira vez, Harry observou como Krum saía da barraca com os ombros curvados e tensos deixando Harry sozinho dentro da barraca.

No momento seguinte o moreno fechou os olhos novamente e concentrou-se totalmente ignorando todos os sons que haviam ao seu redor, deixou que sua mente vagasse e tomasse consciência de todas as articulações de seu corpo, podia ouvir seu coração batendo brutalmente acelerado em seu peito, sentia o sangue correndo agilmente através de suas veias e mais do que tudo sentia a adrenalina vibrando dentro de si, o guerreiro dentro dele implorava por um pouco de ação a mais do que ele pretendia, mas o moreno sabia que ainda não era o momento certo de começar a batalhar para valer, tudo tinha seu tempo.

\- " _Muito ousado o Senhor Krum!_ " – Harry pode ouvir novamente quando foi normalizando sua respiração e abrindo os olhos, naquele momento um urro poderoso e terrível soou próximo de onde estava e o moreno sabia que se tratava do momento em que Krum atingira o dragão com o feitiço de conjuntivite. – " _Que sangue frio ele está demonstrando Senhoras e Senhoras... Sim, Vitor Krum apanhou o ovo Senhoras e Senhores._ "

Os aplausos da multidão novamente irromperam através do ar invernal como se fossem espadas atravessando o ar, o moreno levantou-se de onde estivera sentado e postou-se na entrada da barraca, em sua mente ele repassou o que havia planejado nos dias anteriores, seu plano era praticamente a prova de falhas, mas o inesperado sempre poderia surpreender alguém quando essa pessoa menos pudesse esperar.

Quando ouviu o apito soar pela quarta vez naquela tarde o moreno cruzou a entrada da barraca e em seguida passou pelas arvores e atravessou uma abertura que havia sido colocado na cerca, no momento seguinte Harry já se encontrava na clareira onde o cercado dos dragões havia sido montado e pode ver centenas e mais centenas de rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos nas arquibancadas que nesse momento o estavam olhando.

No meio da multidão o moreno reconheceu Gina e Hermione que estavam acomodadas ao lado de Rony e Neville, mas Harry concentrou-se apenas no problema que ele tinha a sua frente e olhou para o enorme dragão. O Rabo Córneo Húngaro estava parado do outro lado da cerca deitado sobre uma ninhada de ovos, as asas dele estavam levemente fechadas e os olhos amarelados e malignos estavam fixos exatamente em cima de si, o dragão realmente parecia um enorme lagarto negro, um lagarto monstruoso e coberto de escamas enquanto sacudia com força o rabo cheio de chifres, deixando marcas fundas de cerca de um metro de comprimento escavadas no chão duro onde ele batia. Harry nem mesmo ligou para a barulheira infernal que vinha dos espectadores, não estava nem se importando se eram de apoio ou não, apenas concentrou-se no enorme dragão a sua frente, aquele era o momento de colocar seu plano em prática.

\- _Accio_! – exclamou o moreno alto, mas na barulheira que a multidão fazia ninguém nem mesmo o ouviu, o moreno havia apontado sua varinha para uma pequena pedra que estava jogada próxima ao dragão, a pedra de cerca de cinco centímetros de comprimento voou velozmente em sua direção e Harry a apanhou no ar.

Por um momento o garoto considerou a possibilidade de convocar o ovo de ouro, mas sabia que deveria haver alguns feitiços de proteção que impediam o acesso ao objeto daquela maneira, afinal os campeões deveriam demonstrar arrojo passando pelos guardiões para poder pegar o ovo de ouro, somente assim eles seriam dignos.

Olhando para aquela pedra insignificante na sua mão, o moreno sorriu enquanto apontava sua varinha novamente para ela e murmurava o Feitiço de Desilusão, imediatamente a pedra ficou completamente invisível perante os olhos de todos, quem estava observando atentamente o que o moreno estava fazendo não entendeu exatamente o que ele pretendia, mas Harry nem mesmo prestou atenção a sua volta enquanto colocava a pedra novamente no chão e murmurava um feitiço de transfiguração de objetos tornando a pedra em um boneco do tamanho do moreno, era um boneco de pedra, mas mesmo assim um boneco, por último Harry utilizou um feitiço de controle que aprendera com Flitwick em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts fazendo com que o boneco pudesse se mover conforme o desejo do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- _Accio Firebolt_! – Harry gritou logo depois apontando a varinha para o alto, sabia que não precisava apontar a varinha para a direção de onde o castelo ficava.

Enquanto aguardava que sua vassoura chegasse o moreno olhou de relance para o local onde sabia que se encontravam os juizes do torneio tribruxo, exatamente do local onde a voz de Ludo Bagman soava magicamente ampliada, Harry podia sentir a magia poderosa que exalava de Dumbledore, sabia muito bem que o diretor havia percebido o que ele tinha acabado de fazer e pela maneira como ele estava inclinado contra os outros juizes ele deveria estar compartilhando aquelas informações com seus colegas.

Mas o barulho que a Firebolt fazia enquanto cortava o ar a suas costas distraiu o moreno de sua analise e quando ele se virou viu a vassoura atravessando o ar velozmente em sua direção enquanto começava a sobrevoar a floresta, atravessando o cercado e por fim estacando imóvel no ar a menos de um metro de onde o moreno estava, apenas aguardando que ele a montasse, o barulho que vinha da multidão naquele momento era maior do que em qualquer outro momento desde que a tarefa havia começado, o moreno ouviu Ludo Bagman gritando animadamente, mas o moreno também não estava prestando nenhuma atenção a ele, apenas encarava de maneira reverente sua vassoura querida, havia muito tempo que não voava em cima dela, desde que havia retornado não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de matar a saudade de jogar quadribol, afinal desde que a guerra havia acabado ele não fazia outra coisa que trabalhar e pesquisar incansavelmente.

Aproximando-se o moreno passou sua perna esquerda por cima da vassoura e deu um forte impulso contra o chão, um segundo depois ele ganhava altura rapidamente, o vento passava cortando através de seu rosto e seus cabelos balançavam ferozmente, os rostos através da multidão haviam se transformados em meros pontinhos lá embaixo e o enorme dragão ficou pequeno, mas p moreno sabia que não podia ficar no ar por muito mais tempo, o boneco enfeitiçado já estava se movendo e logo ele estaria posicionado onde o moreno queria.

No momento em que apontou a Firebolt para baixo e começou a descer rapidamente o moreno conseguiu localizar o ovo de ouro brilhando entre os demais na ninhada cor de cimento, os ovos estavam agrupados em segurança entre as penas dianteiras do dragão, por isso colocou em pratica seu plano de ação.

A velocidade do mergulho que o moreno dava aumentou de tamanho e ele percebeu que o dragão o acompanhava com os olhos amarelos ferozes, quando o jorro de fogo disparou das narinas do dragão e estava para atingir Harry, este fez uma curva fechada desviado-se das chamas com destreza, a multidão berrou ensandecida, mas o moreno não estava nem se importando, muito menos com as palavras que ecoavam magicamente ampliadas.

\- " _Minha Nossa Senhora, como ele sabe voar!_ " – berrou Ludo Bagman no momento em que o moreno fez outra curva para fugir de uma segunda rajada de chamas oriundas do Rabo Córneo Húngaro. – " _O Senhor está assistindo a isso, Senhor Krum?_ "

Harry começou a dar voltas ao redor do dragão não se importando com as chamas que jorravam pela enorme bocarra da fera, o dragão jamais se afastava do cesto de ovos sempre acompanhando o moreno com os olhos. Quando o moreno deu a volta na frente do dragão o mesmo abriu a enorme boca pronto para cuspir chamas incandescentes em sua direção, mas quando Harry esquivou-se para a esquerda escapando da chamas encontrou com o enorme rabo cheio de chifres e espinhos vindo diretamente contra ele, o moreno já esperava aquele movimento do Rabo Córneo Húngaro e fez um giro de trezentos e sessentas graus escapando do golpe e evitando um corte profundo que ele lembrava muito bem que doía para caramba.

Harry utilizou novamente a tática de cansar o dragão começando a voar de um lado para o outro do cercado passando sempre rente ao alcance do Rabo Córneo e longe o suficiente para não ser atingido pelo dragão, deixando assim o animal frustrado e irritadiço. Quando o moreno escapou pela quinta vez seguida das garras e dentes do dragão, o mesmo rugiu de maneira exasperada e frustrada, então o dragão cuspiu fogo em direção do moreno que se desviou facilmente, foi nesse momento que algo chamou a atenção do Rabo Córneo Húngaro que o fez desviar os olhos do moreno de olhos verdes que estava voando na vassoura.

Harry havia cancelado o feitiço de desilusão que estivera utilizando no boneco de pedra animado e ele havia se tornado visível para o dragão e para a multidão que soltou um som surpreso, o boneco de pedra estava suficientemente perto da ninhada de ovos para representar um grande perigo aos olhos do dragão que se empinou totalmente, abrindo as poderosas asas negras de puro couro, eram tão grandes como as asas de um pequeno avião, no momento em que o Rabo Córneo Húngaro abria a bocarra e expelia uma labareda de chamas contra o boneco de pedra o moreno mergulhou velozmente enquanto cortava o ar em direção ao ninho de ovos.

Antes que o Rabo Córneo Húngaro sequer percebesse o que Harry estava fazendo, o moreno já tinha atravessado a distância que o separava do chão em menos de dois segundos, os ovos agora não contavam mais com a proteção das patas com garras do dragão e quando o moreno chegou próximo fez novamente um giro dessa vez de cento e oitenta graus e soltou as mãos da Firebolt agarrando o ovo de ouro com as duas mãos. Harry atravessou por baixo do dragão com velocidade subindo novamente pelo ar e parou bem em frente as arquibancadas, o ovo de ouro estava tão pesado como ele se lembrava, naquele momento o maior estrondo possível ocorreu nas arquibancadas, a multidão gritava e aplaudia fazendo muito estardalhaço, mas o moreno concentrou-se no local onde os juizes se encontravam, pois próximo a eles estavam os professores de Hogwarts. Harry voou lentamente até próximo de onde ficava a bancada e olhou diretamente nos olhos da professora de transfiguração e apontou o ovo em direção a ela, como se estivesse oferecendo aquela pequena vitória a ela, a mulher sempre tão séria e sisuda levantou-se aplaudindo-o entusiasticamente.

\- " _Pelas barbas de Merlin, olhem só para isso!_ " – berrava Ludo Bagman naquele momento em um arroubo de excitação. – " _Por favor, Senhoras e Senhores, olhem só para isso! Nosso campeão mais jovem também foi o mais rápido ao apanhar o ovo de ouro! Isso certamente irá diminuir a desvantagem óbvia do Senhor Potter!_ "

Ainda no ar Harry observou os tratadores de dragões entrarem correndo no cercado para poderem dominar a enorme fera, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que Minerva McGonagall, Moody e Hagrid haviam descido das arquibancadas e estavam indo para o local onde ele supôs que os outros campeões tenham ido depois de terem terminado a prova.

Harry sobrevoou novamente as arquibancadas enquanto ouvia a algazarra que os espectadores estavam fazendo, o moreno podia ouvir o som de algo que lembrava muito a um instrumento musical, mas não se importou em localizá-lo enquanto descia suavemente e pousava no chão sentindo seu coração anda pulsando ferozmente pela descarga de adrenalina.

\- Foi maravilhoso Potter. – exclamou Minerva McGonagall sorrindo como nunca o moreno havia visto no momento em que ele pousou ao lado dos professores, o moreno sabia que aquela professora nunca fazia elogios a toa, por isso devolveu o sorriso para ela. – Fico satisfeita em saber que você não vai precisar ser cuidado por Madame Pomfrey, ela já teve de fazer um curativo em Diggory... Ah Potter, foi um excelente feitiço de transfiguração aquele, realmente muito bom.

\- Você conseguiu Harry. – disse Hagrid com a voz rouca enquanto o abraçava. – Você conseguiu mesmo, Harry! E ainda por cima contra o Rabo Córneo Húngaro, o Carlinhos disse que ele era o pior dos quatro dragões...

\- Valeu Hagrid! – disse Harry em voz um pouco mais alta que a do amigo, afinal não queria que ele acabasse se entregando. O moreno encarou o Professor Alastor Moody, este também parecia muito satisfeito com o que ele havia acabado de fazer, o olho mágico dele estava dançando furiosamente nas órbitas.

\- Devagar se vai ao longe, Potter. – rosnou Moody olhando par ao garoto. – Um excelente feitiço de desilusão esse que você fez, foi uma armadilha muito bem montada também, acho que nem eu poderia pensar em uma coisa melhor do que essa.

\- Obrigado. – disse Harry simplesmente enquanto esperava que os juízes avaliassem a tarefa que ele havia acabado de passar.

\- Muito bom mesmo Potter, mas agora para a barraca de primeiro socorros, por favor... – disse McGonagall voltando ao usual tom enérgico. – Deixe que Madame Pomfrey examine você, somente assim ela irá ficar satisfeita.

\- Tudo bem, professora. – disse Harry e saiu do cercado ofegando um pouco e viu Madame Ponfrey parada em frente a uma barraca com um ar extremamente preocupado, o que fez um involuntário sorriso surgir no rosto do moreno.

\- Dragões! – exclamou a enfermeira com a voz desgostosa enquanto puxava o moreno para dentro da barraca, esta era dividida em alguns cubículos, ele pode ver Cedrico Diggory através de uma lona, mas o moreno sabia que ele não estava machucado, pelo menos não seriamente. A enfermeira pediu para o moreno retirar a parte de cima da roupa e começou a examiná-lo enquanto falava. – No ano passado foram aqueles malditos dementadores, este ano são os dragões, o que será que vão trazer para essa escola no ano que vem? Você teve muita sorte, pois não sofreu nem um arranhão, tudo o que precisa é um bom descanso. – a enfermeira deixou o moreno sozinho e entrou no cubículo onde Cedrico estava. – Como é que você está se sentindo agora, Diggory?

Harry levantou-se e começou a se dirigir para fora da barraca, afinal odiava ficar sentado sem fazer nada, mas antes que pudesse chegar a entrada da barraca duas garotas entraram em disparada pela entrada, Hermione e Gina pareciam mais do que ansiosas, a ruiva colidiu contra seu peito com um impacto feroz.

\- Graças a Deus você não se machucou. – exclamou a ruiva enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos da menina.

\- Eu disse que daria tudo certo, Gina. – sussurrou Harry baixinho enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto da menina, em seguida deu beijo suave na testa dela e a abraçou um pouco mais forte enquanto olhava para a amiga.

\- Ah Harry, você foi genial. – exclamou Hermione aproximando-se mais e abraçando Harry mesmo que este ainda estivesse meio agarrado com a ruiva. A morena estava com algumas marcas de unhas pelo rosto mostrando que ela estivera apertando a face de medo. – Nossa Harry, você foi simplesmente fantástico.

\- Obrigado Hermione. – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga no momento em que Rony apareceu pela entrada da barraca de primeiros socorros, o sorriso sumiu do rosto do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que Gina se afastava do garoto ao qual estivera abraçada.

\- Eu... – começou Rony, mas parou quando viu que a irmã havia acabado de se afastar de Harry, mas então ele apenas respirou fundo e voltou a falar com a voz séria. – Acho que quem quer que tenha colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo estava... Bom, eu reconheço que estava tentando acabar com você.

\- Entendeu finalmente, foi? – indagou o moreno com frieza enquanto encarava o amigo, sabia que não conseguiria ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo. – Demorou muito.

As duas garotas estavam paradas exatamente entre os dois garotos, ambas estavam nervosas, afinal queriam que aquela briguinha entre os dois terminasse de uma vez, elas olhavam de um para o outro apenas esperando. O ruivo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele tornou a fechá-la olhando para o moreno de maneira insegura.

\- Eu... Sinto muito, Harry. – disse Rony depois de alguns segundos em completo silêncio encarando o amigo.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça em afirmação, o olhar no rosto do moreno ainda era duro e frio. – Tudo bem, vamos apenas esquecer.

\- Não Harry... – disse Rony dando um passo a frente. – Nós dois sabemos que eu jamais deveria ter sequer...

\- Vamos somente esquecer tudo isso, Rony. – disse Harry em tom firme fazendo o ruivo assentir e dar um sorriso nervoso que o moreno apenas retribuiu enquanto as duas garotas começavam a chorar juntas.

\- Não tem motivo para chorar... – exclamou Rony em tom chocado enquanto olhava de Hermione para a irmã.

\- Vocês dois são tão burros! – exclamou Hermione antes de dar um abraço apertado nos dois garotos, Gina também abraçou o irmão antes de abraçar o moreno de olhos verdes novamente enquanto Hermione exclamava. – Como os garotos são complicados.

\- Ei Harry, vamos logo, eles vai anunciar suas notas. – disse Rony balançando a cabeça e indicando o lado de fora.

Harry apenas assentiu enquanto a ruiva se afastava dele, o moreno pegou sua Firebolt e o ovo de ouro antes de seguir os três para fora da barraca, enquanto eles saíam da barraca Gina começou a falar rapidamente.

\- Você foi o melhor Harry, ninguém foi páreo para você hoje. – a voz da ruiva era eufórica enquanto contava ao moreno o que havia visto no decorrer da tarefa daquele dia. – Cedrico transfigurou uma pedra do chão, igual ao que você fez, mas ele a transformou em um cachorro. Acho que ele estava tentando fazer com que o dragão avançasse no cachorro e não nele, até que foi uma transfiguração bem legal a que ele fez e funcionou de certa maneira, porque ele acabou conseguindo apanhar o ovo também, mas acabou se queimando no processo, o dragão meio que mudou de idéia no meio do caminho e decidiu que preferia pegar o Cedrico ao invés do cachorro labrador, por isso ele escapou apenas por um triz.

\- Fleur Delacour tentou uma espécie de feitiço de hipnose, ela estava tentando colocar o dragão em transe, isso funcionou muito bem porque o dragão ficou sonolento por alguns instantes, só que ele acabou se recuperando e depois de ter rugido cuspiu uma labareda de fogo enorme e a saia dela acabou pegando fogo, ela conseguiu apagar com água que ela conjurou com a própria varinha, ela levou sorte que já tinha conseguido pegar o ovo, porque o dragão poderia ter avançado em cima dela. – Rony interrompeu o que a irmã estava falando e começou a dizer animadamente enquanto passava um dos braços por cima do ombro do amigo. – Já o Krum, você não vai acreditar Harry, mas ele nem sequer pensou em voar. Embora provavelmente ele tenha sido o melhor depois de você. Ele atacou o dragão com um feitiço no olho, não sei exatamente qual, só que o problema foi que o dragão começou a uivar e a andar agoniado e amassou metade dos ovos de verdade que tinha no ninho, ele perdeu muitos pontos por causa disso, afinal não podia danificar a ninhada.

O ruivo parou de falar quando eles chegaram novamente ao cercado dos dragões, o Rabo Córneo Húngaro já havia sido levado naquele momento, o moreno voltou seus olhos diretamente para a bancada dos juizes que estavam na outra extremidade.

\- Cada um deles dá uma nota de um a dez. – explicou Hermione no tom professoral de sempre enquanto eles observavam o primeiro dos juizes, Madame Máxime erguer a varinha no ar e dela sair um comprida fita prateada que desenhou um enorme nove no ar. A multidão urrou e aplaudiu enquanto Hermione voltava a falar. – Nada mal. Você foi perfeito, mas como ela é de uma escola rival, não vai lhe conceder a pontuação máxima.

Bartolomeu Crouch foi o segundo juiz a se levantar e da varinha dele surgiu um número dez em alto relevo.

\- Muito bom, Harry. – gritou Rony enquanto dava alguns tapas de leve nas costas do moreno que apenas sorriu.

O próximo juiz a mostrar a nota foi Dumbledore que também fez surgir um enorme dez fazendo a multidão aplaudir ainda mais alto e mais entusiasmada do que antes. Ludo Bagman foi o quarto juiz e da varinha dele também surgiu um enorme dez, nesse momento Harry deixou um esgar de sorriso escapar em seus lábios afinal Bagman daria dez a ele mesmo que ele não houvesse pegado o ovo de ouro. O último juiz a erguer a varinha foi o diretor de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, que projetou um cinco no ar.

\- O que? – berrou Gina olhando furiosa para o juiz como se ele você louco. – Cinco, seu monte de merda? Seu safado desonesto, você deu nota dez ao Krum.

\- Está tudo bem Gina. – disse Harry sorrindo para a garota que imediatamente esqueceu a indignação que estava sentindo. – Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Enquanto os quatro saíam de dentro do cercado dos dragões a multidão aplaudia fervorosamente, quando atravessaram as enormes cercas a figura de Carlinhos Weasley surgiu a frente deles, o ruivo parecia mais do que animado.

\- Você está em primeiro lugar, Harry. Krum está em segundo, você está quatro pontos na frente dele! – exclamou o ruivo quando chegou ao encontro deles. – Escutem, eu realmente preciso correr, preciso mandar uma coruja para a mamãe contando o que aconteceu, jurei para ela que iria escrever assim que a prova terminasse, mas foi simplesmente inacreditável. Ah foi, e me mandaram avisar que você ainda precisa ficar aqui por mais alguns minutinhos Harry, parece que o Bagman quer falar com você na barraca dos campeões.

O moreno se despediu dos amigos e disse que eles não precisavam esperá-lo, mas os três fizeram questão de esperar que ele terminasse o que fosse antes de irem juntos para o castelo, então o moreno entrou novamente na barraca dos campeões, o local estava do mesmo jeito que antes, mas ainda assim parecia mais informal e simpática. Fleur, Cedrico e Krum entraram quase juntos com o moreno, que percebeu que um dos lados da cabeça de Cedrico estava coberto com uma grossa pasta laranja onde ele havia sido queimado, o garoto sorriu para o moreno quando o viu.

\- Foi legal, Harry. – disse Cedrico cumprimentando o moreno.

\- Pelo que eu soube, você também. – disse Harry retribuindo o cumprimento e o sorriso ao companheiro de escola.

\- Muito bom, todos vocês! - disse Ludo Bagman, entrando com estrépido na barraca e parecendo satisfeito como se ele próprio tivesse passado por um dos dragões. - Agora, só umas palavrinhas. Vocês têm um bom intervalo até a segunda tarefa, que terá lugar às nove e meia da manhã de 24 de fevereiro, mas vamos lhes dar alguma coisa em que pensar durante esse tempo! Se examinarem os ovos de ouro que estão segurando, verão que eles se abrem... Estão vendo as dobradiças? Vocês precisam decifrar a pista que está dentro do ovo, porque ela dirá qual vai ser a segunda tarefa e permitirá que se preparem! Ficou claro? Têm certeza? Antes de irem deixem-me lhe dizer que o Senhor Potter está liderando a competição com 44 pontos, seguido de perto pelo Senhor Krum que tem 40 pontos. Ok, podem ir, então!

Assim que o moreno saiu da barraca juntou-se aos amigos e eles recomeçaram a andar as margens da floresta proibida enquanto iam em direção a Hogwarts, no caminho os quatro iam conversando animadamente, o moreno percebeu que Rony estava evitando intencionalmente comentar sobre o que vira ultimamente entre ele e Gina, mas resolveu deixar por isso mesmo, afinal sabia que em algum momento eles iriam conversar. Rony e as duas garotas foram contando em grandes detalhes o que os outros três campeões haviam feito contra seus dragões.

Quando contornavam o arvoredo logo atrás do qual Harry havia ouvido os dragões rugirem pela primeira vez no domingo quando estava com Hagrid, apareceu quem ele sabia que estava espreitando. Rita Skeeter saltou do meio das árvores usando vestes em cor verde-ácido, a pensa de repetição rápida na mão dela mesclava-se perfeitamente com as vestes da bruxa.

\- Meus parabéns, Potter! – disse Skeeter sorrindo de maneira radiante enquanto olhava para o moreno. – Será que você poderia me dar uma palavrinha? Como foi que você se sentiu enquanto estava enfrentando aquele dragão? Como você se sente agora depois de ter recebido notas tão altas dos juizes, exceto Karkaroff?

\- Quer uma palavrinha, Skeeter. – rosnou Harry em tom frio e selvagem enquanto olhava para a repórter que recuou um passo. – Eu já lhe avisei uma vez, cuidado com o que escreve ou você pode acabar se arrependendo.

Em seguida o moreno deu as costas para a repórter e continuou o caminho ao lado dos amigos rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts.


	8. Parte 2

**Capitulo 7 – Baile!**

 **PARTE I**

Em vez de se dirigirem diretamente para o salão comunal da grifinória onde certamente estaria acontecendo uma festa em comemoração a realização da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, os quatro desviaram o caminho dentro do castelo e seguiram rumo a Torre do Corujal, pois Hermione lembrara o moreno subitamente de que seria melhor que ele escrevesse para o padrinho descrevendo o que havia acontecido durante a primeira tarefa.

Harry meramente sorriu de lado e concordou uma vez que ele já esperava por aquilo, embora ele próprio estivesse pensando naquela possibilidade.

\- Sabe Harry, agora que o meu irmãozinho já acordou para a vida, nós vamos poder contar para ele o que estamos fazendo e ele vai poder participar dos nossos encontros secretos? – perguntou Gina enquanto eles percorriam os corredores silenciosos, o moreno nem mesmo tentou impedir a pergunta da ruiva, pois estivera analisando todo o castelo com seus poderes e não percebera ninguém muito próximo de onde eles estavam, nem mesmo algum tipo de animal ou fantasma se encontrava naquela parte do castelo.

\- Que encontros? – perguntou Rony olhando com desconfiança e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Podemos sim Gina. – disse Harry sorrindo para a garota que corou levemente. – Mas vamos contar apenas amanhã de manhã depois que ele tomar aquela poção.

\- Ah, é mesmo. – concordou a ruiva lembrando-se que a poção iria impedir que qualquer pessoa pudesse descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo.

\- Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – perguntou Rony exasperado enquanto olhava da irmã para Hermione e da morena para Harry.

\- Amanhã, Ronald. – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto viravam um corredor a direita e em seguida subiam por um lance de escadas.

\- Mas sobre as suspeitas de Sirius nós podemos falar, certo? – perguntou Hermione olhando de soslaio para Harry quando perguntou.

\- Sobre isso nós podemos conversar sim. – disse Harry e no restante do caminho ele e as duas garotas passaram contando para o ruivo tudo o que Sirius havia dito ao moreno através da lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Como Harry esperava o amigo ficou completamente chocado em saber que um bruxo que fora um comensal da morte estava dirigindo uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria, mas quando eles chegaram a entrada do corujal o ruivo estava convencido da verdade.

\- Se encaixa corretamente com o que nós já sabíamos, Harry! – disse Rony com a voz ansiosa e empolgada. – Você se lembra do que o Malfoy disse na viagem de trem quando estávamos vindo para Hogwarts esse ano? Que o papaizinho comensal dele era amigo íntimo de Igor Karkaroff, o diretor de Durmstrang? Então fica claro onde foi que eles se conheceram. Provavelmente estavam correndo mascarados no dia da final da Copa Mundial.

\- É, mas se foi mesmo o tal Karkaroff que colocou o nome do Harry no Cálice de Fogo ele deve estar se sentindo um verdadeiro imbecil agora, vocês não acham? Afinal não deu certo, não é mesmo. Você passou pela primeira tarefa sem nem mesmo um arranhão. – exclamou Gina em tom satisfeito e orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu levemente enquanto se dirigia até um dos cantos do corujal e pegava pena e pergaminho que Hermione fez questão de lhe estender, em seguida o moreno começou a escrever rapidamente uma carta para o padrinho dizendo que havia conseguido sobreviver e passar ileso pelo enorme dragão, no decorrer da carta ele detalhou com o máximo de detalhes que conseguiu o embate dele contra o dragão e a maneira como conseguira enganá-lo.

\- Você me empresta a sua coruja, Rony? - perguntou Harry assim que terminou de escrever a carta para o padrinho e a lacrara.

\- Claro Harry, mas por que você não vai usar a Edwiges? – perguntou Rony olhando surpreso para o moreno.

\- Primeiro porque ela chama muita atenção e o Ministério está atrás do Sirius, o Ministro deve estar desconfiado que eu possa saber onde ele está depois da maneira como eu e Hermione defendemos o meu padrinho no final do ano letivo passado. – comentou Harry vagamente enquanto segurava firmemente a pequena coruja que parecia demasiado excitada com a possibilidade de fazer uma viagem e entregar uma carta, a pequena coruja estava tentando voar das mãos do moreno enquanto piava de maneira contínua, então o moreno amarrou casualmente a carta na pata esquerda da coruja, em seguida ele se aproximou da janela e soltou a corujinha que voou velozmente pelo ar. – E em segundo lugar porque Edwiges está brava comigo.

Não era de todo verdade, mas a desculpa servia para aquele momento, afinal ele iria precisar de Edwiges para uma outra entrega ainda aquela noite.

\- Sabe Harry, acho que não pode ser possível que as outras duas tarefas do torneio sejam tão perigosas como essa primeira. Acho muito difícil de ser. – disse Rony enquanto observava sua coruja ganhando os céus rapidamente e desaparecendo de vista em poucos segundos. – Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que você poderia vencer esse torneio amigo, estou falando bastante sério, você foi muito bem na tarefa de hoje...

Harry nem mesmo se preocupou em responder ao amigo, afinal sabia que ele estava dizendo aquilo pelo único motivo de tentar compensar o comportamento que ele vinha tendo nas últimas semanas, então o moreno encostou-se a parede do corujal e voltou seus olhos para os amigos enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para eles.

\- O Harry tem um longo caminho a percorrer até o final do torneio. – disse Hermione em tom sério, o que fez o moreno apenas concordar de leve com a cabeça. – Se essa foi apenas a primeira tarefa, não quero nem mesmo pensar nas próximas.

\- Você é um verdadeiro raio luminoso de sol, não é mesmo? – resmungou Rony enquanto olhava para a amiga que continuava olhando para os dois com a postura séria. – Você e a Professora Sibila deveriam se reunir qualquer dia desses.

\- A Hermione tem razão, Rony. – disse Gina saindo em defesa de sua amiga e olhando friamente para o irmão.

\- Bem, que seja, é melhor nós descermos para a festa que certamente estão armando no Salão Comunal, afinal conhecendo Fred e George, eles já devem ter pilhado bastante comida das cozinhas. – disse Rony em tom mais animado enquanto se dirigia para a entrada para o corujal, logo Harry e as garotas estavam seguindo o ruivo.

Eles seguiram conversando animadamente durante todo o percurso até a Torre da Grifinória, a ruiva e Rony comentavam de maneira empolgada os lances da primeira tarefa, os irmãos Weasley narravam a maneira como cada um dos campeões havia se comportado e como haviam passado pelos seus próprios dragões.

Quando chegaram em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione apressou-se a dizer a senha e quando o buraco do retrato ficou visível eles atravessaram o local e depararam-se com o salão comunal da grifinória explodindo em vivas e gritos ensurdecedores penetraram nos ouvidos dos quatros amigos no momento em que o quadro fechou-se as costas deles.

Cada móvel dentro do Salão Comunal dos leões estava repleto com montanhas de todos os tipos de bolos e garrafões de suco de abóbora e de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, em um canto do salão Lino Jordan e os gêmeos haviam soltado alguns dos famosos _Fogos Fabulosos do Doutor Filibusteiro Sem Fumaça Nem Calor_ , fazendo com que o ar do salão comunal estivesse completamente denso de estrelas e faíscas.

Alguém, provavelmente Dino Thomas que todos sabiam era muito bom em desenhos, havia pendurado diversas bandeirinhas farpadas novinhas em folha, a maioria das bandeirinhas mostrava o moreno de olhos verdes voando em cima da Firebolt em volta do Rabo Córneo Húngaro, embora fosse possível ver alguns onde Cedrico Diggory estava com os cabelos em chamas, o moreno também viu um em que Fleur Delacour tentava apagar o fogo de sua saia e um outro em que Vitor Krum fugia de um jato de chamas.

Harry, Rony e as duas garotas dirigiram-se até um dos locais que estavam recheados com comida suficiente para matar a fome de um pequeno exército e então se serviram rapidamente, o moreno de olhos verdes quase esquecera-se da sensação de se sentir faminto, depois de se servir o moreno sentou-se em um local ao canto da sala comunal acompanhado por Rony, Hermione e Gina que também haviam se servido de comida e bebida.

\- Caramba, isso aqui é bem pesado. – disse Fred Weasley depois de ter se aproximado do local onde o quarteto estava sentado e ter pegado o ovo de ouro em suas mãos e o levantando no ar. – Vamos lá Harry, abra! Vamos ver o que tem aí dentro.

\- Ele precisa decifrar a pista do ovo sozinho. – disse Hermione rapidamente recebendo alguns olhares nada amigáveis. – São as regras do Torneio...

\- Ninguém além de você está ligando para as regras do torneio, Hermione. – zombou Rony sendo apoiado pelo outros grifinórios.

\- Isso mesmo, abre logo o ovo, Harry. – disseram Fred e George juntos dessa vez, em seguida vários colegas da grifinória começaram a pedir que ele abrisse o ovo.

Harry meramente sorriu enviesado perguntando-se mentalmente se eles iriam desejar que ele fizesse aquilo se soubessem o que aconteceria, mas o moreno ocultou seu sorriso enquanto pensava em uma boa maneira para se recusar a fazer aquilo, mas nada lhe ocorreu naquele momento, afinal se ele não quisesse abrir o ovo de ouro todos iriam pensar que ele estava sendo arrogante ou qualquer outra coisa dessas, então resolveu deixar que os amigos descobrissem o que havia dentro do ovo de ouro da maneira mais difícil.

Quando Fred Weasley lhe entregou o ovo de ouro que estivera segurando entre as mãos, o moreno de olhos verdes enfiou suas unhas no pequeno suco que corria toda a volta do ovo de ouro e em seguida forçou o ovo a se abrir, o interior do ovo estava completamente oco e vazio, mas no instante em que Harry o abriu, um som terrivelmente alto e agourento encheu o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o moreno quase havia se esquecido daquele barulho insuportável, aquilo era quase duas ou três vezes pior do que ouvira da Orquestra Fantasma na festa de aniversario de morte de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, e olhe que os componentes da orquestra tocavam uma espécie de serrote musical.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, fecha isso! – berrou Fred Weasley enquanto colocava ambas as mãos em seus ouvidos tentando abafar um pouco do som.

\- Que coisa de louco é essa? – exclamou Simas Finnighan enquanto encarava chocado o ovo que Harry acabara de fechar novamente com um forte estalo seco, todos parecia querer dizer a mesma coisa. – Isso aí parecia um Espírito Agourento. Será que você vai ter de passar por um deles na próxima tarefa, Harry?

\- Parecia mais alguém que estava sendo torturado pela maldição da dor! – murmurou Neville com a voz tremula, o garoto havia ficado extremamente pálido e havia largado os pasteizinhos que tinha na mão no chão, Harry sabia muito bem o motivo do amigo se encontrar daquela maneira. – Acho que você vai precisar enfrentar a Maldição Cruciatus, Harry!

\- Deixe de ser idiota, Neville, a Maldição Cruciatus é ilegal. – exclamou George enquanto dava um leve tapa na nuca do garoto. – Eles não iriam usar a Maldição Cruciatus contra os campeões do torneio. Me parecia mais o Percy cantando. Quem sabe você vai ter que atacar ele quando estiver debaixo do chuveiro, Harry.

\- Você quer uma tortinha de geléia, Mione? – Fred Weasley ofereceu para a garota que olhou com ar de dúvida para o prato que o garoto estava lhe estendendo, mas o gêmeo apenas sorriu antes de murmurar rapidamente. – Pode se servir, nós não fizemos nada com elas. É com os cremes de caramelo que você precisa se cuidar...

Neville havia acabado de encher a boca com os cremes de caramelo e arregalou os olhos enquanto se engasgava e se apressava a cuspir fora o que havia posto na boca, o que fez com que Fred e George caíssem na risada.

\- Era só uma brincadeira, Neville. – apressou-se a dizer Fred de maneira sorridente para o garoto que respirava com golpes fortes.

\- Você pegou toda essa comida na cozinha, Fred? – perguntou Hermione depois que tinha apanhado uma das tortinhas de geléia.

\- Foi sim. – concordou o ruivo sorrindo para a garota, em seguida o ruivo imitou uma voz de falsete de elfo doméstico e começou a dizer. – " _O que pudermos lhe arranjar, meu senhor, qualquer coisa!_ " Eles são realmente muito prestativos. Eles nos arranjariam um boi assado se disséssemos que estávamos com muita fome.

\- Como é que vocês entram lá na cozinha? – perguntou Hermione com uma voz soando inocentemente desinteressada, o que fez Harry balançar a cabeça lembrando-se que até mesmo as mulheres mais boazinhas podiam ser enganadoras quando queriam muito alguma coisa, e Hermione certamente estava mais do que determinada com o projeto dela.

\- É bastante fácil Hermione, tem uma porta escondida atrás da pintura de uma fruteira. É só fazer cosquinhas na pêra, então ela vai rir e... – Fred Weasley parou de falar de repente enquanto olhava para a garota de maneira desconfiada. – Porque?

\- Por nada não. – respondeu Hermione depressa demais para o gosto do ruivo que estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

\- Você vai tentar liderar alguma espécie de greve com os elfos domésticos, não é mesmo? – perguntou Fred olhando divertido para a garota que se negou a responder o comentário. – Vai desistir dos folhetos e começar a incitar os caras a se revoltarem?

Alguns grifinórios riram com as perguntas divertidas e sarcásticas de Fred Weasley, mas Hermione manteve-se firme e nem mesmo respondeu.

Rony tinha se levantado de onde estavam e tinha ido para o outro lado do salão comunal para buscar um pouco mais de comida para ele próprio, mas Harry e Gina ainda permaneciam ao lado de Hermione, a ruiva olhava bastante interessada a conversa entre o irmão e a amiga enquanto que Harry apenas sorria levemente para a expressão no rosto do gêmeo Weasley.

\- Olha Hermione, não me vá perturbar os elfos domésticos dizendo que eles precisar pedir roupas e salários! – disse Fred Weasley seriamente em tom de aviso. – Você vai acabar desviando os caros do preparo da nossa comida!

Naquele exato instante Neville Longbottom provocou uma enorme distração para os grifinórios quando simplesmente se transformou em um canário.

\- Ah... Me desculpe por isso, Neville. – gritou George abafando as risadas que haviam preenchido todo o Salão Comunal.

\- Sinto muito também Neville, foram os cremes de caramelo que nós enfeitiçamos. – disse Fred abafando a própria risada.

Depois de mais de um minuto inteiro, o canário no qual Neville havia se transformado começou a se sacudir e logo as penas começaram a cair, quando finalmente todas as penas do canário caíram o garoto reapareceu exatamente como era antes de se transfigurar, em seguida não se agüentando o garoto também se uniu as gargalhadas que ecoavam pelo Salão Comunal, o incluía o moreno de olhos verdes que já sabia o que aconteceria.

\- _Cremes de Canários_! – disse Fred em tom de anuncio para os alunos que estavam mais do que excitados com o que haviam visto. – Meu irmão gêmeo George e eu inventamos essa belezinha, apenas sete cicles cada. Uma verdadeira pechincha.

Nesse momento o moreno lembrou-se da carta que ele ainda pretendia enviar naquela mesma noite e então levantou-se e pediu licença para os amigos e para Gina antes de se dirigir rapidamente em direção as escadas do dormitório masculino levando consigo o ovo de ouro.

Chegando ao interior do dormitório masculino do quarto ano, Harry dirigiu-se diretamente até sua cama e depois de abrir seu malão colocou cuidadosamente o ovo de ouro no interior da mala sabendo que o objeto iria permanecer ali dentro por algum bom tempo.

O moreno pegou sua mochila em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e imediatamente retirou um vidrinho de tinta, uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, logo depois Harry sentou-se em sua cama e ajeitando o pergaminho começou a escrever a carta que iria enviar diretamente para a casa dos Weasley, mais especificamente para Molly Weasley.

Harry pensou muito bem na maneira como deveria escrever aquela carta, afinal de contas sabia muito bem que os Weasley tinham um enorme orgulho e Arthur e Molly dificilmente aceitariam o pedido dele sem uma boa desculpa para aquilo.

O moreno levou quase dez minutos para redigir a carta que enviaria aos Weasley, afinal precisava escrever com um pouco de cuidado para que não acabasse ofendendo Molly ou Arthur e ao mesmo tempo colocar um ar mais causal na carta, no final ficou satisfeito com o resultado, afinal de contas dificilmente conseguiria escrever algo melhor do que aquilo em tão pouco tempo como o que ele levara para escrever aquela carta.

No momento seguinte o moreno levantou-se da cama e enrolou o pergaminho selando-a com o selo que ele normalmente utilizava em Hogwarts, naquele exato instante um borrão branco atravessou a janela do quarto dos garotos e pousou em cima da cama do moreno de olhos verdes que ficou olhando intensamente para sua coruja.

\- Como vai Edwiges? – murmurou o moreno aproximando-se da coruja branca e começando a acariciar as penas da coruja que piou levemente antes de fechar os olhos âmbar. – Então eu já fui perdoado, não é mesmo?

Em resposta a pergunta murmurada do moreno, Edwiges piou alegremente antes de bicar de maneira carinhosa a mão de seu dono.

\- Que tal fazer uma viagem um pouco longa, Edwiges? – perguntou Harry e a coruja piou em assentimento. – Fico feliz com isso, gostaria que você levasse essa carta diretamente a Molly Weasley, está bem?

Edwiges apenas piou novamente como se estivesse concordando e logo depois que o moreno amarrou o pergaminho em uma das patas dela, a coruja levantou vôo rapidamente e saiu como um borrão através da janela.

Harry ficou observando sua coruja desaparecer na noite antes de se virar e caminhar em direção a porta do dormitório e logo depois descer novamente ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória onde a festa rolava mais solta do que nunca.

Quando chegou ao salão e sentou-se ao lado de Gina em um sofá confortável o moreno percebeu que Rony aprecia estar se corroendo de curiosidade por dentro devido a algum motivo, percebeu a expressão contrariada de Gina e a levemente culpada que Hermione demonstrava e sem precisar pensar soube exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Harry em tom despreocupadamente inocente enquanto pegava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

\- Olha Harry, a culpa é toda minha. – disse Hermione desabafando sob o olhar cuidadoso do amigo. – O Rony ficou falando tanto e insistindo em saber o que nós iríamos fazer que eu disse para ele que estávamos nos encontrando a alguns dias para treinarmos.

\- Não fique bravo com ela Harry, a culpa é minha. – Rony sussurrou erguendo os olhos e olhando para o amigo.

O moreno apenas analisou o que ouvira, a amiga e o ruivo haviam falado aquilo em voz baixa para que ninguém escutasse e Harry nem mesmo precisava fazer uma analise mental dos estudantes que estavam no Salão Comunal para saber se algum deles havia por acaso algo que não deveria, afinal os estudantes estavam mais animados do que nunca enquanto dançavam e se divertiam com as brincadeiras de Fred e George Weasley.

\- Esse assunto morre aqui, não digam mais nada sobre isso fora da Sala Precisa. – murmurou o moreno em tom firme e sério, sabia que alguém provavelmente acabaria ouvindo o que não devia se eles continuassem a comentar daquela maneira o que estavam fazendo. – Rony, amanhã de manhã eu vou te acordar e então você ficará sabendo de tudo.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou o ruivo rapidamente e o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de voltar os olhos para Hermione que também concordou silenciosamente com o que Harry havia dito naquele momento.

Os estudantes aproveitaram em muito a festa no salão comunal, inclusive o moreno resolveu esquecer seus problemas para espairecer e se divertir durante aquela comemoração. Em conseqüência disso, era quase uma hora da manhã quando ele e Rony finalmente foram para o dormitório masculino do quarto ano na companhia de Neville, Simas e Dino.

Harry havia se despedido das garotas ao pé das escadas para o dormitório feminino por volta da meia noite, mas ele e os outros ainda tinham permanecido até um pouco mais tarde na festa de comemoração dos leões.

Antes de fechar o cortinado em volta de sua cama, Harry pegou a miniatura do Rabo Córneo Húngaro em sua mão e a colocou em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira onde o dragãozinho bocejou fracamente enquanto se enroscava e fechava os olhos. O último pensamento coerente que o moreno de olhos verdes teve antes de adormecer foi que Hagrid realmente tinha uma certa razão sobre os dragões, afinal eles eram bastante legais...

O jantar já havia sido servido naquele momento na casa dos Weasley em Ottery Saint Capolle, Molly Weasley terminava de comer e em seguida levantou-se da mesa que estava posta apenas para ela e para o marido aquele dia, afinal quatro dos filhos do casal encontrava-se naquele momento em Hogwarts, Carlinhos vivia na Romênia desde que começara a trabalhar no Refugio de Dragões, já Guilherme que era o filho mais velho encontrava-se naquele momento no Egito onde trabalhava na filial do Baco Gringottes que existia no país.

O único filho que poderia estar naquele momento jantando em casa era Percival Weasley que havia se formado no ano anterior e que agora trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, mas Percy precisara trabalhar até mais tarde naquele dia com o chefe Bartolomeu Crouch e por isso naquele dia o garoto passaria a noite no povoado de Hogsmeade em uma hospedaria.

Molly levantou-se da mesa e recolheu o prato e os talheres que estivera usando e se encaminhou até a pia onde imediatamente executou um feitiço de limpeza fazendo o esfregão começar a limpar o prato, em poucos segundos tudo estava limpo e seco, então a ruiva voltou para a mesa onde sentou-se enquanto ficava observando o marido terminar de jantar.

\- Como foi hoje no trabalho, Arthur? – perguntou Molly depois de alguns minutos que ficou apenas pensativa.

\- Foi um dia e tanto, Molly querida. – murmurou Arthur logo depois de mastigar a comida que tinha na boca. – Precisamos fazer algumas batidas em alguns lugares, mais um funcionário foi designado para nos ajudar a partir de hoje. Tivemos muita sorte em apreender os objetos hoje e Mundugus Fletcher quase me pegou desprevenido hoje, não sei exatamente o que ele quis fazer, mas aquele contrabandistazinho não se deu bem...

\- Mundungus nunca aprende, odeio lembrar que eu e ele somos parentes. – murmurou a Senhora Weasley em tom desgostoso.

Nesse momento Arthur terminou de comer e colocou os talheres dentro de seu prato e recostou-se melhor contra a cadeira da mesa, em seguida o bruxo pegou um bule de chá que sua mulher havia preparado e encheu uma xícara que estava ao lado, em seguida tomou um longo gole da bebida para então suspirar satisfeito.

\- Encontraram alguma coisa suspeita, Arthur? – perguntou Molly um pouco curiosa enquanto olhava para o marido, afinal as coisas que haviam acontecido na Copa Mundial de Quadribol ainda estavam frescas na memória da bruxa.

\- Encontramos apenas algumas moedas trouxas que foram enfeitiçadas para desaparecerem do bolso dos trouxas, além de um jogo de chá que se move e morde quem se aproxima. – disse Arthur enquanto franzia a testa enquanto se lembrava dos acontecidos, mas de repente o bruxo bocejou levemente, afinal o dia fora extremamente cansativo. – Algumas outras ocorrências mais graves também aconteceram, mas esses casos foram designados para os aurores. Mortlhake foi preso novamente depois de ter sido pego com alguns objetos nem um pouco amigáveis, os aurores levaram ele para interrogatório, teve também um outro caso que foi parar com a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais. Eu ainda fico indignado com os bruxos que enfeitiçam objetos apenas para aborrecer e perturbar os trouxas. Ainda bem que esses trouxas vão até os últimos limites para fingir que a magia não existe realmente, mesmo ela estando debaixo dos narizes deles.

\- Eu odeio todo esse silêncio aqui dentro de casa. – disse a Senhora Weasley depois de alguns minutos em que ela havia se levantado novamente e pegado o prato que o marido havia utilizado e o lavou na pia antes de secá-lo e guardar dentro de um armário.

\- Sinto falta de Guilherme e de Carlinhos. – murmurou Arthur em tom pensativo enquanto pensava nos filhos que moravam em outros países.

\- Por falar em Carlinhos, chegou uma carta dele pouco antes de você chegar, Arthur. – disse a Senhora Weasley lembrando-se apenas naquele momento da carta que chegara mais cedo e em seguida enfiou a mão dentro do avental que estava usando e retirou um pergaminho levemente amassado e o entregou ao marido que sorriu para a esposa antes de desenrolar o papel e começar a ler silenciosamente o que estava escrito no papel.

 _Queridos mamãe e papai,_

 _Como prometido estou enviando uma carta logo após o final da primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo._

 _Como sei que estava tremendamente preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com o Harry, eu não vou enrolar e vou direto ao que a interessa._

 _ELE ESTÁ VIVO E MUITO BEM!_

 _Então não precisa mais se desesperar mamãe, porque ele se saiu muito bem, na verdade nem mesmo se arranhou durante a prova._

 _Devo dizer que fiquei sinceramente impressionado com a habilidade do Harry em cima de uma vassoura, mesmo não sendo uma partida de quadribol ele simplesmente arrasou com o dragão que enfrentou e olha que ele ficou com o mais feroz e poderoso dos quatro dragões que estavam designados para os campeões._

 _Ele pegou o Rabo Córneo Húngaro, mas até parecia que ele estava enfrentando uma formiga, pois simplesmente enganou o dragão. Fiquei realmente surpreso pela demonstração de habilidade mágica dele, utilizou um feitiço de desilusão que é bastante complicado de se executar, além de conseguir transfigurar uma pequena pedra em um boneco do tamanho de uma pessoa. Foi simplesmente sensacional de se ver e isso não é tudo..._

 _Acreditem se quiserem, mas o Harry está liderando o Torneio Tribruxo com uma diferença de quatro pontos para Vitor Krum._

 _Bem, no mais eu acredito que é somente isso por agora, além do fato de eu estar morrendo de saudades de vocês dois. Assim que sair daqui e tiver um tempo passo aí em casa, pelo menos para comer alguma coisa e ver vocês. Amo você mamãe, amo você pai._

 _Com carinho,_

 _Carlos Weasley._

\- Fico feliz em saber que o Harry conseguiu se safar na primeira tarefa. – disse Arthur exibindo um enorme sorriso em sua face, havia se esquecido completamente que aquele era o dia da primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo.

\- Eu ainda não sei como eles podem permitir que um menino de quatorze anos compita em um torneio desses. – resmungou Molly sem se contar, ainda estava inconformada com o que acontecera com o moreno.

\- Molly, você sabe muito bem que o Cálice de Fogo é um objeto contratual mágico que não pode ser quebrado. – disse Arthur em tom resignado enquanto colocava a carta em cima da mesa, ele e a esposa já haviam discutido aquele assunto antes. – Nem Harry e nem mesmo o Ministério da Magia pode fazer algo contra isso, o Harry não tinha escolha além de competir no torneio, ser escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo é como fazer um voto perpétuo.

\- Eu sei disso, Arthur. – suspirou Molly em tom baixo e triste enquanto limpava discretamente uma lágrima que havia ameaçado rolar pelos olhos dela. – É só que não me conformo com o que está acontecendo no...

Molly foi interrompida por uma coruja que adentrou a cozinha da casa dos Weasley através da janela e pousou em cima da mesa bem em frente onde a matriarca do Weasley estava sentada confortavelmente enquanto conversava com o marido.

\- O que a coruja do Harry faz aqui? – perguntou Arthur surpreso enquanto observava a coruja branca estender a pata em direção a sua esposa e então o bruxo pode finalmente ver uma carta firmemente amarrada a pata direita de Edwiges.

\- Uma carta do Harry, Edwiges? – perguntou Molly em tom de voz curioso enquanto desamarrava a carta da pata da coruja que piou alegremente antes de alçar vôo rapidamente antes mesmo que a mulher tivesse a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa, em seguida a mulher olhou para o marido que aprecia tão intrigado e curioso com a carta de Harry quanto ela própria estava naquele momento. – Porque será que o Harry nos escreveu?

\- Não faço nenhuma idéia, Molly. – murmurou Arthur em tom baixo enquanto observava a maneira como sua esposa quebrava o selo de Hogwarts da carta e em seguida desenrolava o pergaminho com cuidado, em seguida a matriarca dos Weasley suspirou ao confirmar que era realmente uma carta de Harry para eles e então começou a ler em voz alta.

 _Senhor e Senhora Weasley_

 _Sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho eu estar escrevendo assim tão de repente e de maneira inesperada, mas vou tentar ser o mais claro e direto possível e espero sinceramente que aceitem o que eu tenho a propor._

 _Sei querer eu acabei ouvindo uma conversa entre dois professores ontem a noite, eles estavam comentando sobre o Baile de Inverno que vai acontecer no mês que vem, como é a tradição em todo Torneio Tribruxo e antes que um de vocês se pergunte o que isso pode ter haver com vocês, eu vou explicar._

 _Assim que os professores derem o aviso do Baile de Inverno, eu pretendo convidar a Gina para ir comigo._

 _Isso mesmo, vou convidar a filha de vocês para ser minha acompanhante, sei que devem estar se questionando porque motivo eu convidaria justamente a filha de vocês. Bem, vou ser sincero quanto a isso... EU ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO PELA FILHA DE VOCES. Isso mesmo que vocês leram, estou apaixonado pela Gina..._

 _Talvez possa parecer um pouco estranho eu dizer isso assim de repente quando mesmo durante as férias em que eu estive na casa de vocês eu não demonstrei nenhum sentimento por ela, mas a verdade é que eu evitei ao máximo deixar qualquer coisa transparecer porque ainda estava um pouco confuso com os meus sentimentos, mas eles ficaram claros depois que eu cheguei em Hogwarts e quase matei um idiota do quinto ano que estava "secando" a Gina, precisei me segurar para não socar a cara do corvinal, naquele momento as coisas ficaram claras para mim._

 _É claro que eu também sei que ainda somos novos demais para iniciar um relacionamento sério ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento que não seja a amizade, mas eu quero que os Senhores saibam que eu amo a filha de vocês e se ela quiser pretendo assumir um relacionamento mais para frente, no entanto, eu pretendo levá-la a esse baile e agora voltamos ao motivo de eu ter escrito essa carta em primeiro lugar..._

 _Eu sei que a Gina vai escrever para a Senhora Weasley pedindo um vestido para o baile, sendo que como ela está em seu terceiro ano não havia vestes de gala nos materiais escolares dela desse ano, essa é a principal razão de minha carta._

 _Sei que os Senhores não tem muito dinheiro e não podem se dar ao luxo de comprar algo muito caro para a ruiva, principalmente em se tratando de um vestido para um baile, mas sei também que Gina jamais iria pedir nada muito extravagante, principalmente porque ela sabe a situação financeira em que vocês vivem..._

 _Mas eu conheço aquela ruiva muito bem, sei que ela deseja muito mais do que deixa transparecer. Posso ver nos olhos dela o que ela realmente gostaria de possuir e não tem condições de comprar ou não fala nada porque sabe que vocês não poderiam proporcionar aquilo para ela, então ela se mantém em silêncio para não preocupar nenhum de vocês dois..._

 _Por isso eu gostaria encarecidamente que vocês aceitem uma pequena quantia em dinheiro que será enviada pelo correio direto de Gringottes, esse dinheiro eu gostaria que os senhores aceitassem, não por vocês, porque eu sei que são orgulhosos demais e jamais aceitariam dinheiro emprestado, mesmo que eu estivesse disposto a transferir metade do meu dinheiro para vocês, por isso eu peço que aceitem o dinheiro por Gina..._

 _Eu gostaria de proporcionar esse pequeno sonho para ela, sei que ela quer um vestido bonito, assim como sei que ela gosta de coisas belas. Novamente peço a vocês que aceitem o dinheiro para a confecção de um vestido para a ruiva, deixo a critério da Senhora Weasley se ela vai preferir escolher um vestido já pronto ou se ela prefere comprar o tecido e ela mesma confeccionar o vestido para a Gina..._

 _Isso não é nenhum tipo de caridade ou qualquer coisa parecida, muito pelo contrário, esse é um presente meu para a Gina._

 _Espero sinceramente que não interpretem mal esse meu gesto, eu somente quero ver aquela ruivinha feliz porque eu a amo muito..._

 _Abraços,_

 _Harry Tiago Potter._

 _Ps: Gostaria que vocês não comentassem sobre isso com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Alvo Dumbledore._

Um silêncio aturdido seguiu-se logo após Molly Weasley ter terminado de ler a carta de Harry Potter em voz alta, ela e o marido pareciam sem saber o que dizer por alguns instantes, até que a matriarca dos Weasley murmurou.

\- Ele disse que ama a nossa menininha. – disse Molly Weasley em tom surpreso enquanto erguia os olhos e olhava para o marido que estava tão chocado e desnorteado quanto ela própria estava se sentindo naquele momento.

\- Eu acho que não ouvi direito. – murmurou Arthur atônito demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas o torpor estava passando lentamente.

\- Ouviu direito sim Arthur. – disse Molly abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Está escrito aqui, ele disse claramente que está apaixonado por nossa filinha e que pretende levá-la ao Baile de Inverno que haverá em Hogwarts por causa do Torneio Tribruxo.

\- Ele não seria capaz de brincar com nossa menina, não é mesmo Molly? – perguntou Arthur Weasley em tom preocupado enquanto olhava de frente para a esposa.

\- É claro que não Arthur, você conhece o Harry, ele jamais faria esse tipo de coisa. – disse Molly olhando espantada para o marido.

\- É, tem razão, ele jamais seria capaz de brincar com alguém dessa maneira. – concordou Arthur baixinho enquanto continuava a encarar a esposa firmemente. – Aceite o dinheiro que ele vai mandar Molly, nossa princesinha merece ter um vestido bonito para esse baile, não vamos deixar o orgulho nos impedir de ver nossos filhos felizes.

\- Tem razão Arthur. – concordou Molly apesar de não gostar muito do fato de aceitar dinheiro de alguém. – Nossa menininha merece tudo de bom e do melhor.

\- É uma pena Edwiges ter ido embora, senão você poderia enviar uma resposta agora mesmo. – disse Arthur pensativamente.

\- Acho que não precisamos mandar nenhuma resposta Arthur, se nós não fossemos aceitar o dinheiro sim teríamos de enviar uma resposta ao Harry. – disse Molly firmemente e recebendo um aceno afirmativo do marido.

\- Eu acho que vou subir Molly, estou morto de cansaço... – disse Arthur depois de alguns minutos em que o casal ficou em silêncio, a mulher concordou com a cabeça antes de se levantar também e beijar rapidamente o marido.

\- Eu só vou terminar de arrumar aqui embaixo e também já vou subir. – disse Molly rapidamente indo em direção a cozinha enquanto Arthur se dirigia para as escadas e subia para o segundo andar daquela casa.

Enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas em seus devidos lugares Molly Weasley tinha um sorriso pequeno embora feliz em sua face, a mulher lembrava-se claramente de sua filha lhe dizendo que um dia iria conquistar o amor de Harry Potter, naquela época a pequena garota tinha pouco mais de sete anos e era tão romântica e sonhadora. Quem diria que aquilo poderia vir a se tornar realidade algum dia?

Do fundo do coração da Senhora Weasley, ela sabia que as palavras contidas naquela carta enviada por Harry eram mais do que palavras, a mulher sentia que o garoto havia colocado o coração naquelas declarações, sentia que o garoto realmente amava sua filha com todo o coração e que faria de tudo para protegê-la de todos.

Com esses pensamentos e com um sorriso nos lábios Molly Weasley dirigiu-se em direção as escadas alguns minutos mais tarde, ela subiu para o segundo andar da casa logo depois de trancar toda a casa magicamente e foi em direção ao quarto onde ela sabia que o marido a estava esperando, com um sorriso nos lábios ela entrou no quarto.

Como acontecia todos os dias desde que voltara para aquele tempo, no dia seguinte a realização da Primeira Tarefa do Toreio Tribruxo onde enfrentou o Rabo Córneo Húngaro, Harry acordou antes das cinco horas da manhã e depois de verificar cada uma de suas proteções mentais e as memórias que ele possuía daquele tempo o moreno se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro onde tomou um banho gelado que o fez acordar completamente.

Harry entrou de novo no interior do dormitório com uma toalha enrolada a sua cintura e dirigiu-se até sua cama onde pegou uma muda de roupa e vestiu-se em completo silêncio, o uniforme era uma porcaria, mas Harry sabia que precisaria usar aquelas vestes por algum tempo antes de poder voltar a usar qualquer tipo de roupa novamente.

No momento em que Neville despertou e começou a se levantar e trocar de roupa rapidamente, o moreno pegou a sua varinha e a colocou no cós de sua calca antes de pegar os materiais escolares que iria precisar para aquele dia de aulas e os colocar dentro de sua mochila que ele pendurou no ombro antes de se dirigir até a cama de Rony.

Com um sorriso levemente sádico nos lábios, sorriso que foi percebido por Neville que chegou a estremecer, o moreno de olhos verdes dirigiu-se sorrateiramente até a cama de Rony enquanto lançava alguns feitiços de silêncio nas camas dos colegas e no interior do dormitório masculino do quarto ano, afinal não queria que ninguém acordasse e descobrisse o que eles estavam fazendo despertos naquele horário da madrugada.

Apenas pela maneira como estava deitado, o moreno de olhos verdes percebeu que Ronald Weasley dormia um sono tranqüilo e calmante, tinha estampado nos lábios um sorriso enorme que denunciava que o sonho que estava tendo era muito bom e Harry podia muito bem imaginar que tipo de sonhos Rony estava tendo naquele momento.

Harry apontou a varinha diretamente para o rosto do amigo e em seguida murmurou o Feitiço Aguamenti fazendo um jato de água gelada disparar de sua varinha e acertar diretamente em Rony que deu um berro ensurdecedor antes de cair da cama.

\- Estou me afogando... Socorro! – gritou Rony de maneira histérica fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes gargalhar fortemente assim como Neville que tinha sentado na própria cama e segurava a barriga de tanto rir, somente então Rony pareceu se dar conta que não estava sonhando e que também não estivera a ponto de se afogar, olhando para o amigo somou dois mais dois e descobriu exatamente o que havia acontecido ali, mas em vez de ficar com raiva o ruivo se juntou as gargalhadas dos amigos. – Poxa Harry, você podia ter me acordado de outra maneira...

\- Porque? Assim foi mais engraçado, não é mesmo Neville? – perguntou Harry ainda rindo e olhando para o garoto na outra cama.

\- Com certeza assim foi mais engraçado. – concordou Neville quando conseguiu se controlar do acesso de risos ao mesmo tempo em que o ruivo levantava-se do chão e olhava para o relógio arregalando os olhos quando viu as horas.

\- Inferno Sangrento! – berrou Rony com a voz completamente alterada enquanto se virava para o melhor amigo. – Posso saber porque demônios você me acordou as cinco horas da manhã, Harry Potter?

\- Ora, achei que você estava interessado em saber o que nós estivemos fazendo nos nossos encontros secretos... – disse Harry despreocupadamente enquanto olhava para a varinha em sua mão direita e a grava entre seus dedos, em seguida olhou para o amigo intensamente antes de dizer. – Mas se você não está interessado, tudo bem, pode voltar a dormir que eu e Neville vamos nos encontrar com os outros para mais um dia de treinamento.

\- Não, quer dizer, é claro que eu quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo e também quero participar, mas precisava ser tão cedo? – perguntou Rony em tom levemente choroso enquanto bocejava audivelmente em frente a Harry.

\- O quanto antes melhor Rony, afinal depois nós temos aulas. – explicou Harry em tom simples enquanto dava de ombros e se levantava de onde estivera sentado. – Eu e o Neville já estamos prontos, só falta você se arrumar para irmos.

\- Ok. – concordou Rony bocejando novamente antes de pegar uma muda de roupa e começar a se trocar rapidamente.

\- Ah, leve outra muda de roupa com você e também seus materiais escolares das aulas de hoje. – recomendou Harry em tom sério de voz enquanto esperava pelo melhor amigo na entrada do dormitório masculino. – Nós vamos direto para o Salão Principal depois, se voltarmos para cá antes de ir para o café, perdemos muito tempo.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Rony pegando sua mochila e colocando os livros que precisaria aquele dia antes de pendurar a mochila em seus ombros e pegar sua varinha que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e colocá-la no cós de sua calça jeans. – Ei, como é possível que ninguém tenha ouvido e acordado com os berros que eu dei aqui agora a pouco.

\- Feitiço Silenciador. – respondeu Harry apontando a varinha para as camas dos colegas e murmurando o contra-feitiço, o moreno fez a mesma coisa com o dormitório antes de sair do local e descer as escadas que davam acesso ao Salão Comunal acompanhado por Rony e Neville, em seguida dirigiram-se diretamente para o buraco do retrato.

\- Não vamos esperar os outros? – perguntou Neville em tom curioso, afinal desde que haviam começado aquele treinamento, eles sempre iam para a Sala Precisa acompanhados pelas garotas e as vezes pelos gêmeos.

\- Eles já foram. – comentou Harry vagamente enquanto saía corredor afora e era seguido pelos outros dois garotos.

Quando Rony quis saber exatamente para onde eles estavam indo o moreno disse para ele ficar em silêncio, no restante do caminho nenhum deles ousou sequer abrir a boca, o moreno sabia que qualquer palavra dita nos corredores da escola poderia chegar aos ouvidos de Dumbledore, afinal os quadros e os fantasmas tinham os ouvidos bons até demais para o gosto do moreno, por isso ele preferia se locomover em silêncio.

Como Harry esperava quando eles chegaram no corredor do sétimo andar encontraram o corredor completamente vazio, o que queria dizer que os outros já se encontravam no interior da Sala Precisa, por isso adiantou-se rapidamente e passou três vezes em frente a parede.

Em um primeiro momento Rony achou que seu melhor amigo estava pirado andando daquela maneira, mas para seu completo assombro uma porta começou a surgir de dentro da parede e logo uma porta de madeira de carvalho estava a frente deles, o ruivo viu Harry girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta deixando espaço suficiente para uma pessoa entrar, então o moreno entrou rapidamente e quando Rony hesitou levemente Neville o empurrou com firmeza até que o ruivo viu-se no interior de uma espaçosa sala de treinamento.

Neville entrou logo depois de Rony e fechou e trancou a porta da Sala Precisa enquanto o ruivo continuava encarando abismado o interior do local onde havia adentrado. Ele podia ver algo que lembrava muito uma biblioteca, mas que tinha um espaço enorme no meio como se fosse um tatame, uma piscina de pelo menos cinqüenta metros encontrava-se no centro do aposento, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do Weasley foram sem dúvida nenhuma os estranhos aparelhos que ele distinguiu do outro lado da sala.

\- Mas o que é aquilo? – perguntou Rony espantado enquanto olhava para os aparelhos estranhos e que ele nunca havia visto em sua vida, mas sua atenção já tinha sido desviada para as pessoas que encontravam-se próximas a piscina.

Ele já sabia que Gina e Hermione estavam envolvidas naquele tal treinamento que eles estavam fazendo, descobrira que Neville também estava no meio naquela manhã, mas jamais poderia ter imaginado que seus irmãos Fred e George também estariam fazendo parte daquele treinamento, muito menos a Di-Lua Lovegood.

\- O nome dela é Luna, Ronald. – grunhiu Harry que estava em frente ao amigo e estivera observando os pensamentos do melhor amigo.

\- O que...? Como...? – gaguejou Rony arregalando os olhos enquanto olhava abismado para o melhor amigo.

\- Isso não é importante agora. – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto encarava o amigo. – Mas não quero ouvir você chamando a Luna dessa maneira, entendeu?

\- Tudo bem. – concordou o ruivo espantado por saber que seu melhor amigo podia ler sua mente ou pelo menos ele acreditava que se tratava daquilo.

\- Ótimo, antes de começarmos eu quero que você beba essa poção. – disse Harry retirando um frasco de dentro de suas vestes e a estendendo para o ruivo que a pegou meio hesitante enquanto olhava desconfiado para o liquido esverdeado.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Rony mais desconfiado do que nunca enquanto retirava a tampa do frasco e cheirava a poção descobrindo que o cheiro até que era agradável.

\- Uma poção. – respondeu Harry em tom de voz sarcástico fazendo Rony ficar levemente vermelho por causa da pergunta idiota.

\- Eu quis dizer o que essa poção faz? – perguntou Rony novamente dessa vez encarando o amigo diretamente nos olhos.

\- Ela vai ajudar a proteger sua mente. – respondeu Harry simplesmente olhando para Rony com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o ruivo entendeu aquilo como uma espécie de prova para saber se ele realmente confiava em seu amigo, por isso Rony guardou todas as dúvidas que tinha em sua mente antes de virar o frasco em sua boca e beber a poção em um único gole, mas antes que Rony sequer se tocasse do que estava acontecendo um feixe de luz azulada o acertou no peito e em seguida o envolveu completamente.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rony surpreso depois que a luz intensamente azul simplesmente desapareceu.

\- Como eu disse, essa poção junto com esse feitiço vai proteger sua mente contra qualquer um que tentar descobrir algo sobre o que estamos fazendo. – explicou Harry em tom calmo e baixo. – Quero que você entenda que não poderá contar nada do que estamos fazendo para ninguém, nem mesmo seus pais...

\- Mas porque não? – perguntou Rony cortando a frase do amigo e olhando chocado para ele, afinal porque ele não poderia contar nada a seus pais?

\- Depois eu explico com mais calma, agora nós vamos começar a treinar. – disse Harry se encaminhando para perto da piscina onde os outros já estavam nadando, inclusive Neville que tinha se juntado aos outros depois que adentrara a Sala Precisa, em seguida Harry perguntou olhando para o amigo. – Ah, você sabe nadar, não sabe Rony?

\- É claro que sim. – respondeu Rony em tom de voz clara como se Harry o houvesse ofendido com aquela pergunta.

\- Ótimo, caia dentro então. – disse Harry sorrindo zombeteiramente enquanto terminava de retirar as suas roupas, mas antes de saltar para dentro da água o moreno virou-se novamente para o amigo dizendo. – Cinqüenta voltas, Rony.

O ruivo ficou olhando embasbacado para o amigo que já havia caído dentro da piscina e logo estava atravessando a piscina, então Rony balançou a cabeça e também retirou suas vestes antes de saltar para dentro da piscina onde começou a dar fortes braçadas.

Depois de quase meia hora o ruivo finalmente conseguiu terminar as cinqüenta voltas na piscina, mas quando saiu de dentro precisou respirar longas golfadas de ar antes de poder se levantar e se dirigir par aonde o melhor amigo e os outros estavam, o ruivo observou como eles usavam aqueles estranhos aparelhos para correr ou levantar algo que ele achou que fosse algum tipo de peso enquanto outros estavam pedalando.

\- Finalmente Roniquinho. – zombou Fred olhando para o irmão que se aproximava como se estivesse se arrastando.

\- É, pensamos que teríamos de ir lá dentro tirar você. – disse George em tom de deboche e ele e o seu gêmeo caíram na risada.

\- Calem a boca. – rosnou Rony em tom fraco enquanto se aproximava de onde os outros estavam e se escorava em uma barra de aço de um dos aparelhos e olhou para Harry. – Como vocês conseguem se manter em pé depois de nadar tanto? Meus braços estão dormentes e eu mal consigo andar direito, tudo o que eu queria agora era dormir.

\- Você se acostuma. – disse Harry em tom calmo enquanto parava de correr na esteira em que estivera e se aproximava do amigo dizendo. – Hoje eu vou dispensar você dessa parte do treinamento, mas amanhã você não vai conseguir escapar. Venha aqui um momento.

Harry levou o amigo até o local onde ficava a pequena biblioteca que tinha dentro da Sala Precisa em que eles treinavam, então se concentrou e desejou que uma penseira aparecesse a sua frente, mal o moreno formulou tal pensamento e o objeto simplesmente se materializou exatamente no centro do tatame onde eles treinariam os feitiços.

\- Você quer respostas para as suas perguntas, mas eu não tenho muito tempo para respondê-las agora, por isso eu vou deixar você ver a memória da conversa que eu tive com os outros e talvez você entenda melhor as coisas. – disse Harry enquanto levava a varinha até a têmpora e retirava dois fios prateados que ele depositou em seguida no interior da bacia antes de se voltar para o ruivo. – Sabe como usar uma penseira, Rony?

\- Sei a teoria. – respondeu Rony dando de ombros, afinal qualquer bruxo de sangue puro já havia ouvido falar das penseiras e de como utilizá-las.

\- Ótimo, então pode mergulhar fundo. – disse Harry com um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto voltava para os aparelhos de musculação ao mesmo tempo em que Rony mergulhava no interior da bacia.

Durante os quarenta minutos seguintes Harry e os amigos permaneceram treinando nos aparelhos de musculação, mas mesmo depois que o tempo que o próprio Harry havia estimado para eles fazerem os exercícios e os outros terem parado e se esticado no chão começando a se alongarem da maneira que o moreno os ensinara, o próprio Harry continuou se exercitando no aparelho de corrida aumentando a velocidade para quinze quilômetros por hora.

Enquanto os amigos de Harry treinavam nos aparelhos de musculação, Rony estivera vendo a memória do moreno de olhos verdes da conversa que ele havia tido com seus irmãos e os outros que estavam dentro daquela sala naquele momento. Rony ouviu cada comentário de Harry, cada pergunta feita pelos outros, cada explicação que seu melhor amigo deu e principalmente o fato de que ele não confiava mais em Dumbledore, o que o deixou completamente chocado, mais até mesmo do que o lance sobre uma guerra e a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry continuou a malhar fortemente e somente parou no momento em que Rony saiu de dentro da penseria, então o moreno desligou o aparelho e saiu do mesmo e começou a se alongar rapidamente enquanto observava a expressão aturdida do amigo que se sentara no chão depois de sair de dentro da penseira.

\- Isso tudo é mesmo verdade? – perguntou Rony com uma voz estranhamente calma e baixa contrastando com a expressão séria que surgira no rosto do ruivo.

\- Tudo verdade. – concordou Harry em tom neutro enquanto se ajeitava melhor e se colocava de pé depois de terminar de se alongar, os outros integrantes da Sala Precisa estavam prestando total atenção as palavras que eram ditas.

\- Se você não confia no Dumbledore, eu também não confio mais. – disse Rony com uma expressão levemente tensa no rosto enquanto se levantava do chão e se aproximava do amigo. – Se vai haver mesmo uma guerra, então pode contar comigo.

\- Foi o que pensei. – murmurou Harry balançando a cabeça enquanto um sorriso aparecia nos lábios do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Sem sentimentalismos. – gritou Fred pondo-se de pé no mesmo instante e fazendo Harry revirar os olhos em desdém.

\- Já chega de moleza. – disse Harry em tom frio e escondendo o sorriso que tinha surgido em seus lábios naquele momento. – A partir de hoje, depois de cada treinamento físico pela manhã nós iniciaremos o treinamento mental de vocês. Em primeiro lugar vocês irão aprender a Arte da Oclumência e somente quando dominarem essa técnica, poderão partir para Arte da Legilimência ou Leitura da Mente...

\- O que é oclumência? – perguntou Rony em tom levemente confuso enquanto encarava o melhor amigo.

\- Como eu já expliquei par a Gina, a oclumência pode ser considerado o poder de bloquear a própria mente contra invasão externa. Ser um bruxo capacitado em oclumência significa que você pode impedir que outros bruxos possam ver lembranças ou pensamentos ao tentarem penetrar na mente de vocês, através de um feitiço chamado Legilimens. – explicou Harry em tom neutro e simples enquanto olhava calmamente para os amigos, mesmo enquanto falava o moreno de olhos verdes prestava atenção em cada uma das reações de seus amigos as suas palavras. – A Arte da Oclumência é considerada pela maioria dos bruxos como um instrumento das trevas, pois um bom oclumente é capaz de se proteger de invasões mundanas a sua mente, conseguindo inclusive repelir os efeitos de poções como a Veritasserum que é a Poção da Verdade, as Poções do Amor e inclusive a Maldição Imperius. Hoje em dia existem muitos poucos bruxos que são verdadeiramente bons nesse assunto, afinal de contas se liberar das emoções apesar de parecer fácil, é extremamente difícil e complicado, por isso começaremos a trabalhar nisso imediatamente.

Durante o restante do tempo em que o grupo de adolescentes permaneceu no interior da Sala Precisa, eles focaram apenas no treinamento mental, mas é claro que nenhum dos garotos ou garotas conseguiu proteger a mente contra a forte invasão mental que Harry utilizava contra eles. Enquanto treinava aquela arte com os amigos o moreno lembrou-se de suas próprias aulas com Severo Snape e teve de concordar com o Professor de Poções na maneira com que ele utilizara para tentar ensiná-lo, o único problema era que Harry odiava Snape profundamente e jamais conseguiria se dar bem naquele tipo de aula daquela maneira, por isso havia fracassado miseravelmente.

Depois que o moreno de olhos verdes deu por fim aquele dia de treinamento, o grupo dispersou-se na entrada da Sala Precisa e seguiram por diferentes caminhos até o Salão Principal para tomarem o café da manhã, naquele dia o moreno seguiu com seus dois melhores amigos e mal chegou ao salão para tomar o café da manhã e já sentiu os olhares de centenas de bruxos em cima deles, afinal aquela era a primeira vez em quase um mês que os três estavam juntos novamente...

Mas o moreno apenas ignorou os olhares enquanto se sentava a mesa da grifinória e se concentrava no café da manhã e nas duas mentes poderosas que invadiam a sua vendo apenas o que ele deixava que os dois bruxos vissem.

Harry somente queria imaginar a cara de Dumbledore e Snape no dia em que eles descobrissem que estavam sendo enganados por um adolescente, somente esse pensamento foi capaz de deixar a manhã de Harry bem mais animada, o moreno estava tão feliz que estava sorrindo alegremente quando se dirigiu para as aulas daquele dia...


	9. Parte 3

**PARTE II**

Os dias que se seguiram aquela quarta-feira foram extremamente puxados para Harry e seus amigos, mas principalmente para Rony Weasley que ainda estava começando os treinamentos e não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo que os outros já haviam estabelecido e inclusive o ruivo estava com um físico pior do que Neville estivera quando eles haviam começado aquela cessão diária de treinamentos mais de duas semanas antes.

Cada vez que eles terminavam a cessão de treinamentos físicos o moreno precisava dar uma Poção Revitalizante para o ruivo que parecia que morreria a qualquer momento sempre que terminava a cessão de musculação.

Por isso no final de semana o moreno de olhos verdes pegou pesado com o ruivo e fez com que ele treinasse por muito mais tempo do que os outros, tanto no sábado como no domingo, afinal o moreno sabia que o amigo precisava pegar um ritmo físico para poder acompanhar os outros ou então ele ficaria muito para trás visto que Harry já estava aumentando o ritmo dos treinamentos tornando-o mais puxado e intenso.

Os dois perderam praticamente todo o final de semana dentro da Sala Precisa treinando exaustivamente, mas no final valeu a pena e quando chegou a parte da noite quando eles se reuniram novamente na Sala Precisa para a parte do treinamento mágico onde eles veriam o primeiro livro que ele pedira para que todos o tivessem na ponta da língua, Rony já estava bem melhor fisicamente e Harry tinha certeza que ele não ficaria muito mais para trás e a partir daquele dia as coisas aconteceriam de maneira natural.

Harry havia dito para Rony que eles iriam treinar a parte mágica também e mostrou o próprio monte de livros que seriam do ruivo para ele ler, felizmente o ruivo havia encontrado tempo o suficiente para ler o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do primeiro ano.

Naquele livro eles encontraram apenas um repertorio incansável de feitiços de defesa e de ataque para serem utilizados caso encontrassem algumas determinadas criaturas das trevas ou não, na verdade eles não encontraram verdadeiros desafios naqueles feitiços uma vez que todos eles já tinham estudado aquela matéria antes, mas Harry não havia passado aquela parte do treinamento por causa dos feitiços, ele havia feito os amigos lerem os livros porque eles eram bastante instrutivos e o conhecimento podia ser uma arma extremamente poderosa.

Enquanto se levantava da cama naquela segunda-feira depois do primeiro domingo de treinamento mágico que ele e os amigos haviam tido o moreno de olhos verdes subitamente lembrou-se da saída que ele fizera no sábado depois do almoço.

 _Flashback_

Harry acabara de sair do Salão Principal depois de ter almoçado em completo silêncio, ele apenas murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para os amigos antes de dizer que precisava dar uma volta sozinho e que o amigo o encontrasse as três horas dentro da Sala Precisa como eles haviam combinado para continuar o treinamento físico do ruivo.

O moreno retirou o Mapa do Maroto de dentro de suas vestes assim que virou o corredor a esquerda, afinal não estava muito interessado em ser descoberto saindo da escola escondido de tudo e de todos os professores e estudantes.

\- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – murmurou Harry apontando sua varinha para o pergaminho velho e amarelado e imediatamente linha e mais linhas começaram a se formar no papel que logo transformou-se em um perfeito mapa de Hogwarts, o moreno observou os caminhos que poderiam levá-lo para fora do castelo e os encontrou quase todos ocupados, exceto aquele que ele sabia que havia desabado dois anos atrás, olhando com mais cuidado lembrou-se de uma passagem secreta próximo das masmorras do castelo que levaria ele direto até o norte da Floresta Proibida, exatamente as margens do povoado de Hogsmeade, aquela passagem secreta não estava demarcada no Mapa do Maroto e o moreno duvidava que mais alguém soubesse sobre ela, ele próprio a descobrira apenas em seu último ano em Hogwarts enquanto estava em uma detenção com o Zalador Argus Filch. – Vamos as masmorras então.

O moreno caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo sempre verificando o Mapa do Maroto e utilizando seus poderes para rastrear qualquer um que pudesse estar por perto, mas seu caminho foi levemente tranqüilo até as masmorras, apenas teve de escapar do próprio zelador e de sua gata irritante por uma vez.

Harry passou rapidamente pelo local onde ficava a Sala de Poções e dirigiu-se diretamente para uma das antigas masmorras que estava abandonada a algum tempo, o moreno adentrou fundo naqueles aposentos úmidos e escuros até que encontrou o corredor que estivera buscando, passando a caminhar um pouco mais apressadamente e depois de verificar a posição de cada um dos professores dentro do castelo e se certificar de que estava sozinho o moreno foi até uma tapeçaria de aparência desgastada e a afastou da parede revelando uma pequena porta de madeira acinzentada com entalhes de uma cobra no centro.

\- _Salazar Slytherin_. – sibilou o moreno de olhos verdes na língua das cobras fazendo um clique alto soar um segundo antes da porta simplesmente se abrir revelando um corredor escuro e levemente úmido.

Harry havia cogitado a possibilidade daquele local ter sido enfeitiçado pelo próprio Voldemort, mas descartara essa idéia pelo simples fato do Lorde das Trevas nunca ter usado aquela passagem secreta para invadir Hogwarts, afinal por meio dela Voldemort poderia invadir Hogwarts e quando finalmente alguém descobrisse sobre isso já seria tarde demais para evitar o domínio do Lorde das Trevas e então ele poderia ter seu tão adorado castelo para ele.

Então o moreno havia percebido que aquele local deveria ter sido feito pelo próprio fundador da casa das serpentes, afinal era uma maneira de sair de Hogwarts sem que qualquer outro descobrisse e um dia se ele quisesse poderia invadir Hogwarts para tomá-la totalmente para si próprio, o que o moreno sabia que não acontecera apenas pelo fato de Godric Griffyndor ter encontrado Salazar Slytherin em uma batalha fora de Hogwarts e o ter matado logo depois.

Balançando a cabeça e jogando seus pensamentos para as profundezas de sua mente o moreno adentrou o túnel escuro e em seguida fechou a porta enquanto sacava sua varinha e murmurava o feitiço de iluminação que passou a mostrar o caminho a sua frente.

Harry finalmente conseguiu atravessar o túnel depois de quase vinte minutos caminhando pelo interior escuro e sombrio, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade o moreno conseguiu sair pelo final da passagem secreta que era embaixo de uma enorme rocha, do lado de fora era impossível de saber que havia uma entrada naquele local, apenas quem a conhecia poderia encontrar a abertura para entrar na passagem.

Depois que o moreno percebeu a leve sujeira que havia em suas roupas ele apontou a varinha para si próprio e murmurou um feitiço de limpeza antes de usar um feitiço de transfiguração para modificar suas roupas e transfigurando um sobretudo verde musgo com capuz por cima de suas roupas, afinal não estava nem um pouco interessado em ser reconhecido por alguém estando fora de Hogwarts, principalmente naquele momento.

Harry também sabia que o Ministério da Magia jamais conseguiria detectar que fora ele quem estivera utilizando magia a poucos instantes atrás, afinal ele estava próximo a uma escola bruxa onde encontravam-se mais de mil e duzentos estudantes, além de menos de cem metros estar o inicio do povoado bruxo de Hogsmeade.

Haviam muitos bruxos ao redor deles para que eles pudessem sequer pensar em se tratar de um estudante utilizando magia, quanto pior aparatando, que foi exatamente o que o moreno de olhos verdes fez no momento seguinte.

Ele apareceu em um beco do outro lado da rua de onde ficava o Caldeirão Furado, em seguida Harry saiu do beco escuro e atravessou a rua encaminhando-se em direção de onde ficava a entrada para o Caldeirão Furado que estava da mesma maneira que ele se lembrava da época em que estivera naquele local.

O Caldeirão Furado continuava sendo um barzinho repleto de sujeira e mal cuidado, o moreno sabia que muitas pessoas nem mesmo reparavam que aquele bar existia, as pessoas passavam apressadas pela frente do bar e nem sequer olhava em direção do bar, os trouxas nem mesmo se fixavam no Caldeirão Furado, eles olhavam da livraria que ficava de um dos lados do bar até a loja de discos que encontrava-se do outro lado do Caldeirão Furado, o moreno nem mesmo precisou se concentrar para saber que havia um feitiço que repelia os trouxas naquele local.

Ignorando completamente esse pequeno fato Harry adentrou o interior do bar encontrando-o exatamente como se lembrava de antes das coisas mudarem radicalmente no mundo da magia, o Caldeirão Furado estava muito escuro e parecia um local miserável, o moreno de olhos verdes observou algumas bruxas velhas sentadas em uma das mesas no canto do bar enquanto bebiam algo que lembrava muito a pequenos cálices de xerez, estreitando os olhos para uma delas que fumavam um longo cachimbo o moreno lembrou-se vagamente de já tê-las visto naquele mesmo local em algum lugar de seu passado, mas balançou a cabeça e começou a se encaminhar rapidamente para os fundos do bar.

Havia alguns homens mal vestidos sentados em outra mesa próximos ao balcão onde Tom estava limpando o balcão e olhando esperancosamente para o moreno, que percebeu que ele esperava que fosse um novo cliente, mas Harry apenas ignorou a expectativa do bruxo e seguiu para os fundos do bar em silêncio.

Quando o moreno chegou na parede de tijolos aproximou-se rapidamente enquanto contava os tijolos e batia a ponta de sua varinha em cada um deles, mal o moreno terminou de tocar os tijolos e um deles começou a estremecer e em seguida torceu ficando de lado, então no centro apareceu um pequeno buraco que foi se alargando cada fez mais, pouco mais de um segundo depois o moreno se viu novamente diante daquele tão conhecido arco que era maior inclusive do que seu amigo meio gigante Hagrid, o arco abria-se para a rua de pedras irregulares que serpenteava e desaparecia de vista fazendo uma curva, estava de volta no tão conhecido Beco Diagonal.

Enquanto Harry atravessava o arco e entrava nas ruas do beco diagonal o arco pelo qual havia acabado de passar começou a se fechar e solidificar-se até se tornar novamente um muro de tijolos maciços. O sol estava alto naquele momento, mesmo que o dia estivesse levemente frio desde que o mês de novembro estava chegando ao fim.

A loja mais próxima de Harry era uma de caldeirões para poções, como ele bem lembrava havia de todos os tipos e de todos os tamanhos, um misto de saudade e nostalgia infiltrou-se por dentro do moreno ao tempo em que observava as mercadorias e as lojas enquanto andava pela rua mais movimentada que ele já vira em sua vida.

O Beco Diagonal do futuro era completamente diferente daquele local que parecia exalar magia por todos os poros, aquele mesmo beco fora completamente destruído em um ataque efetuado por Voldemort e seus comensais da morte e quando ele fora reconstruído depois da guerra, tudo fora modificado e alterado, o Beco Diagonal nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo, pelo menos não para o moreno de olhos verdes que nunca mais sentiu satisfação ao entrar naquelas ruas repletas de lojas de todos os tipos de coisas.

Quando o moreno passou em frente a Loja de Quadribol viu um exemplar de sua Firebolt, um sorriso discreto curvou os lábios de Harry ao pensar na possibilidade de voltar a voar o mais rápido possível, ele faria questão de voar nem que fosse dentro da Sala Precisa.

Um sorriso friamente perverso curvou os lábios de Harry no momento em que divisou o enorme edifício braço que erguia-se imperiosamente acima das lojinhas mais próximas, estava na hora de dar o primeiro embate verdadeiro desde que "voltara" e os duendes do Banco Gringottes iriam se arrepender se não lhe respondessem sinceramente suas questões porque ele conhecia as respostas para aquelas perguntas.

Um sorriso ainda maior curvou os lábios de Harry quando ele divisou o duende imponente que estava usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado que estava parado em frente as portas de bronze especialmente polidas.

Enquanto o moreno subia os degraus de pedra branca até a entrada do banco, observou exatamente como era o duende, ele tinha uma cara espessa, escura e de aparência inteligente, tinha uma barba que se afinava em ponta, as mãos e os pés eram muito compridos. O duende cumprimentou o moreno com uma reverência quando ele adentrou pelas portas de bronze e em seguida encontrou um outro par de portas onde havia gravado a frase que ele tão bem conhecia.

 _Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_

 _Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

 _Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

 _Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

 _Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_

 _Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

 _Ladrão, você foi avisado,_

 _Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Harry sorriu de maneira sombria enquanto passava pelas portas de prata e entrava em um enorme salão onde dois duendes se curvaram em reverências antes de abrirem espaço para que ele passasse e entrasse no saguão de mármore polido.

O moreno observou a estrutura do banco naquele momento em que ficou parado por um segundo em frente ao saguão, havia cerca de cem duendes sentados em diversos baquinhos altos atrás de longos balcões, eles examinavam diferentes pedras preciosas com óculos muito parecidos com o que os joalheiros normalmente utilizavam, ao redor do salão haviam centenas de portas, eram demais para se contar e ainda tinha outros quantos duendes acompanhando as pessoas que entravam e saíam por essas mesmas portas.

Depois de analisar detalhadamente e da melhor maneira que conseguiu cada um dos bruxos presentes no interior do banco o moreno percebeu que não seria seguro falar sobre o que queria tendo Lucius Malfoy e outros bruxos puros sangues ouvindo sua conversa, por isso dirigiu-se até o duende mais distante da entrada que estava desocupado.

\- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou para o duende que encontrava-se mais ao fundo do banco sendo um dos últimos no balcão. – Eu gostaria de retirar algum dinheiro do meu cofre, mas antes eu quero falar com o presidente desse banco.

\- E posso saber o que o Senhor teria para falar com Rankock, Senhor Potter? – perguntou o duende de maneira firme e olhando carrancudo para Harry, o moreno nem mesmo comentou o fato do duende saber quem ele era exatamente, afinal de contas conhecia a magia que vinha dos duendes e sabia que descobrir disfarces era a principal habilidade daqueles baixinhos.

\- Assuntos de negócios. – respondeu Harry em tom firme e determinado não deixando nenhuma margem para outras perguntas.

\- Por aqui, Senhor Potter. – murmurou o duende em tom pensativo depois de ter ficado encarando Harry por mais de dois minutos, o moreno nem mesmo piscou porque sabia exatamente o que o duende estava tentando fazer, a magia deles era muito mais aperfeiçoada do que a dos bruxos e eles possuíam um talento natural para a legilimência.

O moreno seguiu o duende em silêncio por uma porta que encontrava-se praticamente camuflada logo atrás dos balcões onde os duendes estavam atendendo os bruxos, quando chegou a uma ante-sala o duende pediu para que o moreno esperasse por alguns instantes enquanto o próprio duende bateu em uma porta de madeira envernizada que havia do outro lado do aposento, depois de ouvir uma ordem de que poderia entrar o duende que atendera Harry adentrou na sala e ficou pó cerca de dois minutos em seu interior antes de sair novamente.

\- Pode entrar Senhor Potter, o Mestre Rankock irá recebê-lo. – disse o duende fazendo uma curvatura de leve antes de se dirigir para a mesma porta pela qual haviam entrado naquele local, o moreno olhou com a sobrancelha erguida para a porta onde o duende havia saído antes de se virar e ir diretamente para a porta envernizada e entrar no aposento.

O interior da sala do presidente do banco era imensamente maior do que qualquer outra que Harry já tenha visto antes, incluindo a do próprio Ministro da Magia. Todo o aposento parecia refulgir a riqueza dos duendes, os móveis eram peças antigas e provavelmente bem caras também, mas o moreno concentrou-se mais na figura do presidente do Gringottes, o presidente do banco estava exatamente como ele lembrava-se, a mesma barba esbranquiçada e os mesmos olhos ferozes e negros, lembrou-se do dia em que estivera no Gringottes para receber sua verdadeira herança e o vira pela primeira vez, lhe parecera alguém bem perspicaz.

\- Keltar disse que estava querendo conversar comigo, Senhor Potter. – disse Rankock com uma voz séria enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes que estava parado observando a sala, Harry nunca havia estado no interior daquele aposento e o achava fascinante. – Eu poderia saber em que eu poderia lhe ser útil, Senhor Potter?

\- Eu vim tratar da minha herança, Senhor Hankock. – disse Harry encarando o duende diretamente nos olhos enquanto se concentrava no que viera fazer naquele local. – Quero meu verdadeiro cofre imediatamente.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando, Senhor Potter. – disse Rankock com um cenho franzido de preocupação naquele instante, mas Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso enquanto abaixava o capuz que levava cobrindo seu rosto e então olhava diretamente para o duende, fazendo com que o mesmo pudesse observar seus olhos verdes e ferozes.

\- Eu não esperava precisar passar por isso, Rankock. – murmurou Harry em tom sério e frio enquanto olhava para o duende.

\- Isso o que Senhor Potter? – perguntou novamente o presidente do Gringottes olhando levemente preocupado para o moreno.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando, Rankock. – grunhiu Harry deixando que sua voz ficasse mais séria e gélida, adquirindo uma leve entonação mortal, fechando os olhos Harry conjurou de maneira não-verbal um feitiço de proteção ao redor da sala que protegeria aquela conversa tornando-a particular enquanto ele estivesse ali dentro, quando o moreno voltou a falar sua voz saiu praticamente em um rosnado baixo e ameaçador. – Sei muito bem o que vocês fizera e a mando de quem o fizeram, então não me venha com essa preocupação falsa de merda porque comigo não funciona.

\- Eu não sei do que... – começou a falar Rankock novamente, mas foi cortado bruscamente pela voz seca do moreno.

\- Sei muito bem que Lílian e Tiago Potter construíram uma das maiores fortunas desse planeta antes de morrerem, assim como sei também que ainda tenho um outro cofre que pertence a Família Potter a gerações, então não venha me dizer que aquele tesouro de merda dentro do cofre que vocês disseram que era meu seja uma das maiores fortunas do mundo. – o duende arregalou os olhos com as palavras do garoto a sua frente.

\- Senhor Potter, eu não... – tentou falar novamente o duende, ele estava fazendo o possível para parecer inocente, mas o garoto já tinha completo conhecimento daqueles detalhes para se deixar enganar por um rosto confuso.

\- Eu também sei que Lílian e Tiago Potter eram sócios de várias empresas trouxas e bruxas, além de serem donas de metade das propriedades do Beco Diagonal, sendo que em sua maioria elas estão alugadas, assim como sei que eles possuíam algumas empresas no mundo trouxa. – a voz de Harry trovejava ameaçadora naquela sala fazendo o presidente do banco se remexer levemente desconfortável em sua cadeira.

\- Olha Senhor Potter... – o presidente do Gringottes foi novamente interrompido pelo moreno de olhos verdes que ergueu sua mão direita apontando-a para o duende que imediatamente começou a flutuar antes de ser prensado contra a parede diretamente a suas costas, naquele momento Rankock estava com os olhos esbugalhados de medo.

\- Escute aqui Rankock, já cansei de ouvir você negar o que fez. – disse Harry em tom gélido sem nem mesmo se mover do local onde estava, mas sua mão continuava apontada para o duende que fazia força para se soltar do feitiço. – Sei muito bem que Dumbledore fez um acordo com vocês para que vocês ficassem com minha fortuna, aposto como ele ofereceu trinta por cento de toda a fortuna dos Potter para vocês.

\- Como...? – perguntou Rankock chocado com as palavras do garoto, mas calando-se em seguida ao perceber que estava se entregando.

\- Agora sim estamos chegando em algum lugar. - disse Harry abrindo um sorrido divertidamente perverso nos lábios, sorriso que assustou o presidente do Gringottes que estava tentando a todo custo se libertar daquela estranha "força" que o estava prendendo, mas nem utilizando toda sua habilidade mental ou a magia que conhecia ele estava obtendo êxito em se soltar daquele forte pressão. – Como eu disse, sei muito bem a proposta que o velhote do Dumbledore fez para você, mas fique sabendo que ele nunca poderá se apossar do cofre dos Potter, simplesmente porque ele não tem a chave e nem nunca ira encontrá-la.

\- Como sabe que ele não a encontrará ou quem sabe até mesmo já a encontrou? – perguntou Rankock olhando pela primeira vez com curiosidade para o bruxo parado a sua frente, afina não eram muitos bruxos que podiam fazer magia sem varinha daquela maneira, ainda mais um bruxo de quatorze anos de idade.

\- Ele nunca vai encontrar a chave simplesmente porque ela já está comigo. – respondeu Harry em tom frio olhando desdenhosamente para o duende, em pensamento o moreno desdenhou dos duendes, afinal nunca descobriram a maneira como os Potter adentravam em seus cofres, eles jamais precisaram de um chave, pois a única maneira de entrar nos cofres da família era utilizando o próprio sangue de um verdadeiro Potter. Agora, ou você me diz quais são os meus cofres e manda um outro duende me levar até eles ou então eu vou fazer churrasco de duende antes de entrar com um processo contra o Baco Gringottes para conseguir minha fortuna de volta, com um ótimo bônus adicional da multa que vocês terão de me pagar por terem compactuado na tentativa de roubar minha fortuna. Ou então eu poderia por a baixo todo esse banco e então pegar todas as fortunas existentes em todos os cofres das famílias bruxas...

Nesse momento os olhos verdes de Harry escureceram a tal ponto de ficarem completamente negros, um negro selvagem e bestial que assustou Rankock de tal maneira que ele começou a literalmente tremer de medo, mas nada o preparou para a sensação seguinte quando uma aura negra começou a circular o corpo do garoto a sua frente, a primeira coisa que veio a mente do presidente do banco foi que aquele garoto era demoníaco, somente aquela aparência macabra seria capaz de matar qualquer um de susto, mas então toda a sala de Rankock começou a tremer fortemente, ele viu sua mesa se mover sozinha devido a intensidade do poder que o garoto deixava a mostra, então tudo parou e voltou ao normal, até mesmo o garoto já não tinha mais a aura o circulando e os olhos haviam voltado para o habitual verde esmeralda.

\- Tudo bem, eu confesso. – gritou Rankock com a voz tremendo e no momento seguinte ele sentiu-se livre da magia que o estava prendendo a parede e então caiu pesadamente no chão, olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que elas estavam tremendo. – Dumbledore nos procurou logo depois que seus pais foram atacados por Voldemort e me ofereceu esse acordo, confesso que estava muito tentado a aceitar logo de cara, mas relutei por algum tempo, mas no final ele acabou me convencendo de que seria muito lucrativo e proveitoso para todos nós. Você não ficaria desamparado e teria um cofre com uma pequena fortuna para suas necessidades, eu ficaria com trinta por cento de todo o total que existe em seus cofres e Dumbledore ficaria com o restante.

\- Dumbledore nunca conseguiria se apossar dos meus cofres, nem ninguém jamais poderia adentrar neles, apenas um verdadeiro Potter ter permissão de fazer isso. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto olhava para o duende sentado no chão.

\- Isso agora não importa mais. – disse Rankock levantando-se do chão e se sentando novamente em sua cadeira.

\- Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira Rankock, eu vou começar a usar meus verdadeiros cofres a partir de agora, mas você não vai falar para ninguém que eu vim até aqui e reclamei a posse deles. – disse Harry em tom sério olhando para o presidente do banco que nesse momento o encarava sem compreender o que ele queria dizer. – Deixe aquele antigo cofre ainda em aberto que eu vou utilizá-lo sempre que precisar, mas não mencione para ninguém sobre o Cofre da Família Potter, deixe que Dumbledore pense que ainda pode tomar posse do que é meu, quero que ele descubra a verdade apenas quando for tarde demais. Além do mais, eu garanto a você que vou triplicar minha fortuna dentro desse banco e com isso você irá lucrar uma verdadeira fortuna...

\- Se você quer dessa maneira... – murmurou Rankock balançando a cabeça em assentimento antes de bater em um sino pequeno que havia em sua mesa, em menos de dez segundos um outro duende adentrou a sala do presidente do Gringottes. – Darius, leve o Senhor Harry Potter até os cofres da Família Potter.

\- Sim senhor. – assentiu o duende que havia acabado de entrar fazendo uma reverência para o presidente do banco antes de fazer outra para o moreno de olhos verdes antes de apontar para a porta. – Por aqui, Senhor Potter.

\- Nos vemos Rankock. – murmurou Harry balançando a cabeça em direção ao presidente do Gringottes antes de sair pela porta seguindo o outro duende chamado Darius.

Chegaram em frente a uma outra porta semi-oculta que o duende abriu e ficou segurando enquanto esperava o moreno de olhos verdes passar, encontrando-se em seguida com uma longa passagem estreita de pedra que era iluminada por archotes chamejantes, mas Harry também percebeu que aquela não era uma das entradas habituais que os outros duendes utilizavam para levar os bruxos até seus devidos cofres.

A passagem estreita tinha uma descida levemente íngreme acabando em variados e pequenos trilhos, mal entraram no local e Darius assobiou fortemente e então um vagonete disparou dos trilhos em direção de onde o duende se encontrava, Harry não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo para embarcar em cima do vagonete depois que o pequeno duende subiu a bordo.

Mal aquele vagonete começou a se movimentar e ele adquiriu alta velocidade passando por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas que mal davam para serem divisadas pelo moreno de olhos verdes, mas ele conseguiu memorizar o caminho mesmo não conseguindo observar todos os detalhes do local, conforme eles andavam pelos trilhos o ar ficava cada vez mais frio, então de repente eles mergulharam bem fundo nas passagens subterrâneas depois de terem passado por um enorme lago repleto de rochas pontiagudas no teto.

De repente o vagonete começou a diminuir de velocidade até que finalmente parou ao lado de uma porta estreita na passagem, em seguida o duende saltou para a passagem sendo seguido imediatamente por Harry que observou a maneira como o duende adentrava pela passagem e parava exatamente no local onde ficava o final da mesma e onde começava um escuridão sem fim, nem mesmo Harry usando seus poderes de rastreamento conseguiu divisar alguma coisa no meio de toda aquela escuridão a frente deles.

\- Os cofres da Família Potter ficam logo a frente, meu senhor. – Darius disse com a voz baixa enquanto se virava para olhar para a figura do moreno de olhos verdes que devolveu um olhar intensamente frio ao duende. – Nós não temos permissão para passar daqui, a partir desse momento o Senhor precisa seguir sozinho. Estarei esperando pelo Senhor.

Harry murmurou um agradecimento em tom praticamente inaudível enquanto começava a caminhar pela passagem e adentrava a escuridão a sua frente, como já estivera ali dentro uma vez não se preocupou muito com o que encontraria, pois sabia que a porta de entrada do cofre estava a cerca de quinze metros a sua frente, lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que fora até aquele local, estava completamente receoso com o que encontraria e descobriria naquele lugar, embora naquela vez ainda estivesse surpreso por ter descoberto que tinha tanto dinheiro e nem mesmo sabia, o que o deixara com um ódio mortal de Dumbledore depois que ficara sabendo o acordo que o velhote havia proposto aos duendes do Gringottes.

Conforme o moreno andava pela escuridão alguns archotes começaram a se acender através do corredor, em um flash lembrou-se do pulo de susto que dera quando o primeiro archote se acendera quando visitara seu cofre pela primeira vez a tanto tempo atrás, mas mesmo com as tochas acesas não era possível se enxergar muita coisa naquela escuridão.

Como sabia o que o esperava o moreno não precisava ser tão cuidadoso enquanto caminhava mesmo com o túnel estar cheio de pedras com cortes estranhamente toscos e desnivelados, a superfície era levemente irregular, conforme o moreno avançava ele precisou virar em uma espécie de curva para a esquerda, mais archotes acendiam-se conforme Harry andava enquanto todos aqueles archotes que Harry deixara para trás se apagavam logo depois dele ter passado por eles, o corredor era levemente úmido e o ar era rarefeito devido a profundidade em que se encontravam nas profundezas da terra embaixo de Londres.

Alguns passos depois Harry entrou em um grande e amplo salão de pedra, mas mal pode observar o que havia ao redor do local, pois os dois archotes as suas costas se apagaram e mais nada acendeu-se a sua frente, o moreno sabia que não adiantava ele tentar utilizar magia para ver alguma coisa, pois a magia não funcionaria naquele local.

\- Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter. – proclamou Harry em voz alta e firme fazendo com que uma claridade instantânea surgisse ao redor do enorme salão, as pedras eram batidas e haviam figuras entalhadas em cada uma delas, mas o moreno não se prendeu a nenhuma delas visto que já as conhecia de cor e então segui diretamente para a porta vermelha escarlate que havia no fundo do salão.

Havia uma serpente prateada entalhada na porta vermelha escarlate, o moreno se aproximou da porta de madeira envelhecida e então retirou uma pequena faca de caça que ele havia transfigurado ainda em Hogwarts e cortou sua mão esquerda de um lado a outro na palma, em seguida encostou a palma da mão exatamente na boca da cobra.

No momento seguinte foi como se duas presas extremamente afiadas houvessem se fincado na mão de Harry e estivessem sugando-o avidamente, o moreno sabia que aquele era um pequeno efeito colateral que precisava sofrer para ser reconhecido como o verdadeiro herdeiro da família Potter, Harry sabia que naquele momento ele estava sendo radiografado não apenas no sangue, mas também nas profundezas de sua alma.

Durou pouco mais do que alguns segundos, mas para o moreno passou-se como se fosse uma hora inteira devido ao desgaste que aquela ação lhe causara, por isso quando finalmente sua mão foi "liberada" pelas presas da cobra o moreno caiu sentado no chão enquanto respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, lembrava-se muito bem daquela sensação, parecia inclusive que havia sido no dia anterior que ele sentira aquela mesma vertigem.

Mas a atenção do moreno voltou-se para a porta de madeira quando ela começou a brilhar fortemente chegando ao ponto de Harry precisar fechar os olhos devido a intensidade da luz, mas quando passou ele pode ver finalmente a entrada para um gigantesco salão circular, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem do interior daquele local.

Sorrindo Harry levantou-se do chão e atravessou a porta que fechou-se as suas costas, mas o moreno não estava se importando muito com aquele fato naquele momento, na verdade estava com um sorriso estampado nos lábios por poder finalmente ver aquele tesouro novamente, até mesmo parecia que ele o estava vendo pela primeira vez, embora tecnicamente falando ele realmente estivesse entrando no Cofre dos Potter pela primeira vez em sua vida.

O salão era completamente circular e era feito de pedra maciça, embora diferentemente das pedras que existiam no corredor até ali aquelas eram muito bem recortadas e inclusive envernizadas pelo que ele sabia, apresentando assim uma superfície incrivelmente lisa.

A iluminação brilhante havia simplesmente desaparecido e o que iluminava o enorme cofre eram dezenas de archotes espalhados por todos os lados do imenso aposento, havia tochas também no alto das paredes e próximos ao teto.

Haviam várias portas espalhadas pelas laterais das paredes, a maioria delas era de madeira maciça e possuíam alguns desenhos entalhados em sua superfície, mas três portas destacavam-se, pois cada uma era feita por um metal diferente, uma delas era de bronze, outra de ouro e ainda havia uma terceira de prata.

Harry sabia exatamente o que encontrar nessas três portas, cada uma delas representava uma das moedas utilizadas pelos bruxos e o moreno nem mesmo precisava abrir aquelas portas para saber que cada uma delas era do tamanho do campo de quadribol que havia em Hogwarts e que estavam repletos de moedas, montanhas e mais montanhas completamente empilhadas e enfileiradas, cada uma daquelas salas continha uma fortuna praticamente incalculável.

O moreno começou a caminhar para a esquerda da Sala Circular que lembrava a Harry a sala de mesmo formato que havia no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, o moreno adorava aquele ar de mistério e suspense que havia naquele local, a primeira porta que o moreno passou tinha um livro entrelaçado com um pergaminho entalhado na madeira da porta, o moreno empurrou a porta que abriu-se com um leve rangido revelando seu interior para Harry.

A sala que revelou-se diante de Harry era de tamanho retangular, o chão daquele aposento era de um granito intensamente liso e polido embora fosse negro como a noite, as paredes e o teto aparentavam serem feitas de ouro puro, pois emitiam um brilho muito fugaz. O lado direito da sala estava completamente tomado de prateleiras de madeira envernizada e pintada em vermelho escuro, cada uma dessas prateleiras continhas diversas pastas de cores e tamanhos diferentes, algumas outras estantes possuíam algo que lembrava muito os livros, mas que o moreno sabia serem cadernetas de contabilidade.

Enquanto o moreno adentrava o aposento olhou de relance para dois quadros do lado frontal da parede onde estavam retratados duas pessoas em tamanho real, o casal encontrava-se um ao lado do outro sendo que havia uma outra tapeçaria em verde e prata do lado esquerdo dos quadros, por um segundo o moreno desviou seus olhos encarando as duas pessoas no quadro.

O primeiro dos quadros representava uma mulher que era belíssima e tinha os cabelos loiros que brilhavam como se estivesse debaixo de um sol imponente e chamejante, os olhos dela eram de um azul límpido e quase transparente enquanto um sorriso quente e acolhedor iluminava as feições da mulher, os olhos azuis demonstravam uma bondade sem fim e as roupas eram antigas denunciando que ela tinha vivido a aproximadamente mil anos atrás, mas o moreno de olhos verdes podia sentir o poder que exalava daquela mulher inclusive sendo apenas um quadro, havia uma leve aura amarelada circulando o corpo da bruxa mostrando claramente que ela não era nem um pouco indefesa, havia também uma adaga esverdeada presa em sua cintura. Sob a moldura do quadro era possível divisar o nome da mulher: Isabella.

Aquele era um nome bonito e imponente, pensou Harry. Aquela era sua antepassada, uma das primeiras para falar a verdade, visto que sua família tinha mudado o nome para poderem viver em paz sem o perigo de serem caçados pelos inimigos. Harry também sabia que a Arvore Genealógica de sua família começava com aquele casal justamente por causa do enorme poder que seu ancestral possuía, ainda mais porque tinha sido filho de trouxas e jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta para ninguém, com exceção da própria mulher.

O quadro do homem era imponente, os cabelos negros caiam de forma majestosamente autoritária até a altura dos ombros dele e os olhos de um azul cobalto que Harry nunca havia visto antes a não ser naquele quadro possuíam a profundidade do mar, as feições daquele homem eram duras e frias deixando incomodado qualquer um que recebesse o escrutínio daquele bruxo, havia um cinismo e uma astúcia sem igual no semblante daquele homem, mas aqueles olhos frios escondiam o incrível mago que ele fora um dia.

No quadro ele estava trajando uma armadura prateada com detalhes em verde intenso, sobre os ombros tinha uma capa verde musgo pela parte de fora e preta pela parte interior, na cintura dele o moreno viu uma espada embainhada, uma adaga de cabo curto e também uma varinha enegrecida, todas elas colocadas em um cinto de couro negro. A aura verde escura que circulava o bruxo mostrava que ele com certeza fora um dos maiores bruxos não apenas de sua época, como de todos os tempos. Mesmo com todos os defeitos e deslizes que aquele bruxo cometera em sua vida, Harry tinha orgulho de saber que era descendente daquele homem.

O moreno desviou seus olhos dos dois quadros e da tapeçaria de sua família e se dirigindo para onde encontravam-se os documentos, aquela sala era especialmente feita para portar todos os documentos referentes a Família Potter, desde certidões de nascimento, que o moreno sabia serem as que estavam nas estantes do lado direito da sala, documentos trouxas que os membros da família que haviam morrido por ventura tivessem adquirido, mas aquela sala era principalmente para guardar qualquer documento referente as empresas que pertenciam aos Potter, desde contratos de aluguéis, escrituras de imóveis ou propriedades que agora pertenciam única e exclusivamente a Harry, que era o último Potter que ainda estava vivo.

O moreno ignorou os documentos referentes aos membros de sua família que já estavam mortos e dirigiu-se para as estantes onde encontravam-se todos os documentos e papéis referentes as propriedades e empresas que ele possuía, Harry sabia que os documentos de seus pais encontravam-se naquele local, mas não tinha tempo para sentimentalismos naquele momento, por isso decidiu se concentrar no que era mais importante naquele instante.

Depois de vasculhar por alguns minutos o moreno encontrou as escrituras que estivera procurando, duas propriedades que pertenciam integralmente aos Potter, a primeira se tratava de uma loja no Beco Diagonal que naquele momento era de um boticário, mas que o moreno sabia que fecharia até a metade do ano seguinte, a segunda escritura pertencia a um enorme castelo na Escócia do qual ele era dono e do qual pretendia fazer uso muito em breve.

Ali também encontravam-se as escrituras do local onde ficava o Hospital Saint Mungus que o moreno tinha conhecimento de que fora doado por um de seus antepassados, embora ele não pudesse reaver aquele local para ele próprio, ele tinha o direito legal de gerenciar as doações e todo o capital financeiro que entrava e saía dos setores do hospital, que o moreno havia descoberto certa vez que era um pouco corrupto, sendo que um pouco da verba anual que o hospital recebia era desviada pelo atual administrador que era ninguém menos do que Lucius Malfoy, mas em breve o moreno daria um jeito naquela situação.

Harry sabia que era dono inclusive de algumas lojas da Travessa do Tranco, mesmo que nada daquilo estivesse realmente associado ao nome da Família Potter, todas as lojas tinham contratos com uma empresa imobiliária bruxa, que por algum acaso pertencia a eles, embora o nome da família realmente não entrasse em nenhum contrato.

Não tendo mais nada para fazer no interior daquela sala o moreno de olhos verdes dirigiu-se para a saída e em seguida adentrou na porta seguinte que tinha jóias entalhadas na porta, o local era simplesmente impressionante, mesmo já tendo estado inúmeras outras vezes naquela mesma sala o moreno sempre se surpreendia com o lugar.

Balcões e mais balcões repletos de jóias estavam espalhados por toda a sala que tinha o tamanho do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, o moreno já havia estado antes naquele local e por isso conhecia cada uma das jóias que estavam ali dentro, desde o balcão que tinha apenas anéis de todos os tipos até o balcão que estava repleto de colares e gargantilhas. Mas Harry ignorou as preciosidades que tinham naqueles balcões, um dia ele levaria Gina até aquele cofre para que ela escolhesse algumas jóias para ela, ou então ele mesmo as daria para a ruiva, uma por dia, pensou Harry com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios ou poderia muito bem mandar fazer outras jóias para Gina, afinal dinheiro ele tinha de sobra e jamais precisaria se preocupar com isso.

Balançando a cabeça e saindo de seus devaneios o moreno dirigiu-se diretamente até os fundos daquela sala onde estava uma das coisas que ele fora procurar aquele dia, uma espécie de balcão negro estava em uma espécie de um pequeno altar.

Quando se aproximou o moreno pode observar melhor o que havia em cima daquele balcão, os objetos que ele sabia que Alvo Dumbledore tanto cobiçava e que procurava incansavelmente a tantos anos, além é claro das Relíquias da Morte que o diretor também caçava e procurava, Harry sabia que Dumbledore somente não sabia onde a Pedra da Morte estava, por que a Varinha já estava com ele e o diretor sabia da Capa que estava com Harry.

Em sua frente Harry via alguns objetos que ele próprio utilizara no futuro, naquele balcão encontravam-se uma varinha enegrecida, uma luva de duelo feita de couro de dragão enegrecida com uma serpente prateada e dourada afixada em suas costas, uma adaga e uma espada completavam o quadro. As armas de seu antepassado, faltava apenas a armadura que ele utilizara durante sua vida e isso o moreno sabia que encontrava-se na sala de arsenal.

Harry pegou apenas a varinha enegrecida das armas que estavam em cima do balcão, afinal ele pretendia fazer uma pequena excursão durante suas férias escolares e não poderia usar magia com sua varinha normal, em breve o moreno também iria voltar ao Gringottes para pegar o restante daquelas armas.

O moreno saiu daquela sala logo depois de ter depositado a varinha enegrecida em um dos bolsos no interior do sobretudo que ele havia conjurado por cima de suas roupas, então Harry entrou na sala onde havia um monte pequeno de livros entalhado na porta de madeira.

Quando entrou naquela sala o moreno encontrou o aposento que tinha o dobro do tamanho do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, aquele aposento estava repleto de estantes cheias de livros, ali encontrava-se uma verdadeira biblioteca, cem vezes maior que a que existia em Hogwarts, o moreno sabia que aquela era a maior biblioteca particular do mundo, mas principalmente por que os livros que haviam no interior daquela sala eram raros e antigos, muitos daqueles exemplares vinham inclusive da época do próprio Merlin.

Harry retirou uma moeda de bronze que encontrava-se no seu bolso e então murmurou um feitiço de transfiguração transformando a moeda em uma mochila preta muito parecida com a mochila que ele havia transfigurado quando estava copiando os livros que haviam na Seção Restrita da Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Harry lera aquela biblioteca de um lado ao outro, conhecia cada um daqueles livros e os assuntos que a maioria deles tratava, embora houvesse alguns que ele descartara depois de perceber que o assunto não o interessava, por isso dirigiu-se para as estantes que ele sabia onde estavam os volumes que ele queria levar.

Entre os principais exemplares que o moreno pegou antes de sair daquela biblioteca estavam os mais importantes como: "Oclumência – Uma Arte Obscura", "Os Poderes da Mente – Os Maiores Mistérios da Oclumência e da Legilimência", "A Arte da Legilimência", "Protegendo Sua Mente" e "Aparatando em Todas as Situações".

Aqueles eram os exemplares que ele estava precisando para que seus amigos pudessem aprender oclumência e legilimência com mais eficácia e mais rápido, além é claro do moreno ter pegado alguns outros livros que abordavam o mesmo assunto sendo que esses eram para aqueles que eram iniciantes na arte da mente.

Sem querer ficar muito mais tempo no interior daquela biblioteca o moreno saiu da sala e dirigiu-se a seguinte porta dentro da Sala Circular e encontrando entalhado na porta de madeira um escudo com duas espadas cruzadas.

Como o moreno não estava muito interessado em pegar nenhuma daquelas armas ainda passou direto até a ultima porta que existia naquele cofre, a porta tinha entalhado algumas pedras de diferentes cores e tamanhos deixando claro que aquela sala servia como uma espécie de estoque para metais preciosos e de imenso valor.

O moreno abriu a porta e adentrou aquela sala encontrando um local três vezes maior que a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, aquela sala estava repleta de metais preciosos de todos os tipos e tamanhos, desde safiras, rubis, ouro, prata, diamantes, e muitos outros metais preciosos, cada um deles estava separado em pilhas enormes e em grande quantidade. Rapidamente Harry dirigiu-se até o monte de pedra de safira e pegou uma de tamanho levemente razoável, afinal não queria nada extravagante para dar de presente a ruiva.

Antes de sair o moreno lembrou-se que precisava de um pouco de dinheiro bruxo e por isso adentrou na sala de porta dourada onde encontravam-se os galeões e então encheu dois saquinhos com moedas, aquele dinheiro era suficiente para cinco anos escolares em Hogwarts, mas ele pretendia usar o dinheiro em breve.

Logo depois disso Harry saiu da Sala Circular entrando novamente no corredor que o levara até seu cofre, o moreno ouviu um barulho seco e quando virou-se novamente percebeu que a porta do cofre havia se fechado novamente.

Com a mochila firmemente presa em seu ombro o moreno encaminhou-se novamente pelo corredor escuro fazendo com que os archotes se acendessem e se apagassem novamente, quando chegou ao fim da passagem sinuosa e estreita encontrou Darius esperando pacientemente por ele, sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra o moreno subiu no vagonete e sentou-se sendo logo seguido pelo duende que logo pôs o carrinho em movimento.

Dessa vez eles subiram pelos trilhos pelo mesmo caminho em que haviam vindo, o carrinho sacolejava por ravinas subterrâneas e depois de algum tempo o vagonete foi diminuindo a velocidade até que parou exatamente no mesmo lugar de onde eles haviam partido, naquele momento Harry sorriu internamente ao comparar aquela viagem com um brinquedo trouxa chamado Montanha Russa, embora ele secretamente admitisse que aquele percurso com o carrinho do Gringottes fosse mais perigoso e divertido do que o Parque de Diversões.

\- Ah Darius... – chamou Harry logo depois que eles desembarcaram de dentro do vagonete, em seguida o moreno perguntou com uma inocência capaz de enganar até mesmo o pior dos bruxos. – Eu gostaria de ter uma conta em algum banco trouxa, como eu faço para transferir uma quantia de dinheiro para um dos bancos dos trouxas?

\- Vou encaminhá-lo até um de nossos caixas Senhor Potter, ele saberá o que fazer. – respondeu Darius enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, mas antes que o duende tivesse aberto a porta o moreno de olhos verdes já havia colocado o capuz sobre sua cabeça para esconder seu rosto, em seguida o moreno seguiu o duende até um dos caixas mais afastados do banco que olhou-os de maneira intrigada, Sarius em seguida murmurou quase em um sussurro para que mais ninguém além deles ouvisse. – O Senhor Potter deseja utilizar dinheiro trouxa sem precisar vir até aqui para trocar, ele quer abrir uma conta em um dos bancos dos trouxas.

\- Certo. – respondeu o outro duende e então olhou para Harry enquanto apontava para a cadeira a frente da mesa indicando que o moreno se sentasse enquanto esperava que as papeladas fossem feitas. – Vai demorar apenas alguns minutos, Senhor Potter.

Realmente, em poucos minutos Harry já tinha assinado alguns papéis que ele sabia que seriam encaminhados até um banco trouxa que era afiliado ao Gringottes, aquele era o mais importante banco do mundo trouxa e eles tinham cedes na maioria dos países do mundo, Harry também conseguiu uma espécie de cheque no valor de quinhentos galeões que ele pretendia enviar o quanto antes para a Senhora Weasley poder comprar o vestido da ruiva, quando saiu do Gringottes o moreno tinha um cartão de crédito trouxa e uma seqüência de números de cinco contas bancárias diferentes que o duende havia aberto a pedido do moreno, cada uma daquelas contas tinha uma quantia de cem mil libras e Harry pretendia multiplicar aquele valor por cem em muito pouco tempo, no máximo até o final daquele ano escolar.

\- As moedas de ouro são os galeões. – o moreno ouviu uma mulher explicando para um garotinho de pouco mais de quatro anos que estava segurando algumas moedas em suas pequenas mãozinhas. – Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão de ouro e nove nucles fazem um sicle, é bastante simples meu filho...

O moreno não ouviu mais, pois estava atravessando o beco diagonal diretamente para a loja onde vendiam ingredientes para poções, no interior daquela loja o moreno comprou diversas ervas e produtos que precisaria nas próximas semanas, o que incluía um pouco de guelricho, afinal ele não queria precisar roubar da sala de Snape.

O atendente da loja bem que ficou desconfiado do moreno e do que ele estava comprando, afinal os ingredientes para poções que ele havia comprado eram variados e não faziam muito sentido se fossem utilizados juntos, mas o moreno nem mesmo se dignou a prestar atenção nas desconfianças do bruxo e depois de pagar pelos ingredientes o moreno colocou tudo dentro de sua mochila e depois de colocá-la novamente em seu ombro o moreno saiu da loja.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois o moreno encontrava-se dentro de uma loja especializada em eletrônica em um shopping trouxa de Londres, Harry havia acabado de comprar um notebook para ele e naquele momento o técnico da loja estava instalando os programas necessários para que o aparelho funcionasse com a internet.

Assim que recebeu o aparelho do técnico da loja o moreno dirigiu-se para a saída do shopping e quando chegou a um beco próximo ele retirou o aparelho eletrônico da caixa que viera junto e então passou a executar alguns feitiços no aparelho.

Aqueles eram feitiços que haviam sido inventados no futuro e que permitiam o uso dos aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas nos lugares com magia concentrada, inclusive em Hogwarts, aqueles feitiços foram muito úteis no futuro antes dos aparelhos começarem a serem inventados já com as proteções necessárias.

Naquele momento Harry aparatou de novo para a entrada da Floresta Proibida e em seguida encaminhou-se para a entrada da passagem secreta logo depois de verificar se não havia ninguém por perto, em menos de meia hora o moreno de olhos verdes já se encontrava dentro da Sala Precisa auxiliando o amigo no treinamento.

 _Fim do Flashback._

Harry saiu de seus devaneios depois de sair do chuveiro e ter se vestido, naquele momento ele desceu as escadas do dormitório encontrando-se com Hermione na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, a garota estava esperando Gina para elas irem para a Sala Precisa para o treinamento daquela segunda-feira, o moreno cumprimentou a amiga antes de sair da sala comunal e seguir sozinho para o corredor do sétimo andar e depois adentrar a sala precisa.

Mais de duas horas depois o moreno abriu novamente a porta e saiu sendo logo seguido pelos amigos que estavam exaustos, pois o moreno havia aumentado o ritmo de treinamento e todos eles estavam mais do que exaustos naquele momento.

Naquele dia enquanto encaminhavam-se para o Salão Principal para tomarem o café da manhã o moreno propositalmente caminhou ao lado de Gina forçando os outros a seguirem caminhos separados, mas Harry somente parou de andar e encarou a ruiva depois de estarem completamente sozinhos no meio de um dos corredores do castelo.

\- Hum... Gina, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre uma coisa... – começou o moreno e sentiu a garganta secar de repente enquanto falava, ele precisou respirar fundo enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente.

\- Pode falar Harry. – murmurou Gina olhando para o moreno com um pouco de curiosidade na face, principalmente ao ver a hesitação dele.

\- Bem... – começou Harry encarando a ruiva diretamente enquanto sentia que seu estômago despencava até seus pés, nem mesmo quando tomara coragem para convidar Cho Chang par ao baile da outra vez o moreno sentira-se tão estranho, o moreno percebeu o olhar da ruiva que o encarava com uma expressão intrigada e curiosa, por isso as palavras soaram anormalmente baixas. – Você quer ir ao baile de inverno comigo?

\- Desculpe Harry, mas eu não ouvi direito... – murmurou Gina com uma estranha expressão no rosto enquanto encarava o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ir ao baile de inverno comigo? – perguntou Harry enquanto sentia que seu rosto tingia-se de um tom levemente róseo, algo que não acontecia a muito tempo, por isso se amaldiçoou novamente pelo deslize.

\- Ah! – exclamou Gina também ficando levemente vermelha enquanto abaixava de leve os olhos. – Eu adoraria ir com você ao baile Harry.

\- Sério? – exclamou Harry abrindo um sorriso nos lábios antes de perceber que praticamente havia gritado aquelas palavras. – Quero dizer, que ótimo Gina.

\- Ah, Harry?... – chamou Gina depois que os dois andaram alguns minutos em silêncio pelos corredores do castelo.

\- Sim, Gina? – questionou o moreno olhando de relance para a ruiva que estava com a cabeça levemente tombada em curiosidade.

\- Para que baile exatamente você me convidou? – perguntou Gina em um tom estranhamente calmo e somente naquele instante o moreno lembrou-se que os estudantes ainda não estavam sabendo nada sobre o baile de inverno, pelo menos não a maioria deles.

\- Bem, é o Baile de Inverno. Ele é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo, esqueci que os professores ainda não avisaram os alunos sobre ele, mas acho que McGonagall vai comentar algo nas aulas dela essa semana. – respondeu o moreno sabendo muito bem que a diretora da Grifinória iria brindar os estudantes com aquela notícia.

\- Tudo bem então. – disse Gina com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate enquanto voltava a olhar para frente.

Pouco depois eles chegaram ao Salão Principal e enquanto Harry se sentava ao lado de Rony e Hermione, a ruiva dirigia-se até onde suas amigas se encontravam. Durante todo o café da manhã o moreno permaneceu completamente absorto em seus pensamentos, afinal não podia acreditar que ficara envergonhado enquanto convidava Gina para o baile, não podia ficar envergonhado depois de tudo o que já fizera em sua vida, mas o moreno também sabia que quando o assunto envolvia sua ruiva, ele nunca podia saber exatamente o que esperar.


	10. Parte 4

**PARTE III**

Os dias que seguiram o pedido de Harry para que Gina fosse ao baile de inverno com ele passaram de maneira lenta e bastante entediante na opinião do moreno, não havia muita coisa nova para eles fazerem, apenas os treinamentos que ele aumentava de intensidade e rigor conforme os dias estavam passando.

Para Harry as aulas eram massantes e chatas, mas ele fazia o possível para aparentar estar prestando total atenção nos professores, afinal não queria dar muita bandeira de que ele já tinha conhecimento de toda aquela matéria.

O início de dezembro daquele ano foi marcado pela chuva forte e pela neve granulada que desabou em Hogwarts antecipando o inverno daquele final de ano, o castelo de Hogwarts possuía muitas correntes de ar, mas as paredes grossas e as centenas de lareiras espalhadas pelo castelo davam um ar quase ameno ao interior de Hogwarts, o moreno sabia que dentro do navio de Durmstrang também deveria ser aquecido através de magia, embora por fora parecesse que eles estivessem sofrendo com os fortes ventos já que as velas negras do navio eram enfunadas contra o céu escuro. As carruagens de Beauxbatons também deveriam ser aquecidas por dentro através de magia, pois sempre que ele passava próximo a elas e havia alguma janela aberta, podia ver uma das alunas sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona em frente a uma lareira acesa e em nenhuma dessas vezes ele viu alguma delas reclamar de frio.

Os cavalos alados de Madame Máxime nunca pareceram mais bem abastecidos e tratados do que naquele momento, Harry sabia que Hagrid fazia questão de manter os cavalos da diretora de Beauxbatons bem abastecidos do uísque que eles bebiam, diversos vapores subiam em espirais do cocho onde os cavalos estavam acomodados deixando muitos alunos mais tontos do que se tivessem bebido uma garrafa inteira de uísque de fogo.

Naquele momento Harry e os dois melhores amigos encontravam-se em mais uma das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, eles continuavam cuidando religiosamente dos explosivins que naquela altura já estavam bem perigosos.

\- Ainda não tenho certeza absoluta se eles hibernam ou não. – disse Hagrid caminhando entre a classe que em sua maioria estava tremendo de frio enquanto estavam próximos a horta de abóboras que naquele momento era varrida pelos fortes ventos. – Então achei que deveríamos tentar ver se os bichinhos querem tirar uma soneca. Por isso, a tarefa de vocês de hoje será colocar os explosivins dentro dessas caixas.

Os explosivins haviam digladiado muito uns contra os outros e agora restava apenas cerca de dez daqueles animais, cada um deles agora chegava a quase um metro e oitenta centímetros de comprimento. A carapaça grossa e cinzenta, as perninhas curtas que estavam em movimentos, as caudas flamejantes que expeliam fogo, os enormes ferrões e os sugadores se somavam para tornarem os explosivins as coisas mais ferozes e repugnantes que a maioria dos alunos daquela classe já haviam visto, exceto o moreno de olhos verdes que já havia visto coisas ainda mais ferozes e repugnantes do que aqueles meros explosivins. O restante da classe olhava de maneira desanimada para as enormes caixas que o meio gigante havia trazido, a maioria delas estavam forradas com almofadas e cobertores macios.

\- Vamos levá-los para as caixas, depois tampá-las e então veremos o que acontece. – disse Hagrid em um tom estranhamente animado.

Mas aconteceu o que o moreno de olhos verdes já esperava, os explosivins não gostavam de hibernarem e gostavam menos ainda de serem enfiados a força em caixas forradas com almofadas e com uma tampa por cima, os animais começaram a se rebelar contra os alunos e então logo Hagrid começou a gritar com eles.

\- Não entrem em pânico, não entrem em pânico! – gritava o Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas enquanto os bichos flamejantes se desembestavam pela horta de abóboras que agora estava juncada com os restos das caixas em chamas.

Harry não se agüentou e riu de maneira discreta quando viu a maioria da turma sendo liderada por Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle que tinham fugido para a cabana do Guarda Caça da escola entrando pela porta dos fundos e se fechando lá dentro. Do lado de fora ficaram apenas o moreno juntamente com Rony e Hermione, acompanhados de mais três outros alunos da grifinória, o restante da classe estava barricada na cabana de Hagrid.

Os seis estudantes tinham ficado do lado de fora para tentar ajudar o Professor a recolher os animais, depois de muito tempo eles finalmente conseguiram dominar e prender nove dos dez explosivins, embora alguns deles estivessem com vários cortes e algumas queimaduras pelo corpo quando faltava apenas mais um para ser capturado.

\- Por Merlin, não vão assustá-lo! – disse Hagrid em um tom levemente alto enquanto Rony e Hermione utilizavam as próprias varinhas para soltarem fagulhas contra o explosivin que estava avançando de maneira ameaçadora em direção aos dois estudantes, o ferrão que havia nas costas do bicho estava mais ereto do que nunca. – Tentem passar a corda pelo ferrão para ele não poder atacar os outros explosivins...

\- Ah Hagrid, nós não iríamos querer uma coisa dessas! – gritou Rony em tom zombeteiro e zangado enquanto ele e Hermione continuavam recuando levemente contra a parede da cabana de Hagrid ainda tentando manterem o explosivin afastado com as fagulhas.

\- Ora, ora, ora... – murmurou uma voz estranhamente enojada próximo de onde eles estavam. – Isso me parece realmente divertido.

A repórter do Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter, estava debruçada na cerca do jardim de Hagrid enquanto apreciava a enorme confusão que acontecia nos jardins da cabana do meio gigante, Skeeter estava usando uma grossa capa carmim com uma gola de peles e trazia a sua bolsa de crocodilo embaixo do braço.

No momento em que Hagrid saltou em cima da enorme fera que estava acuando Rony e Hermione cada vez mais contra a parede da cabana, Harry lançou a corda diretamente no ferrão do animal fazendo um jorro de fogo disparar de sua cauda de maneira involuntária e queimando os pés de abóbora que estavam mais próximos a eles.

\- Quem é a Senhora? – perguntou Hagrid mal olhando para a jornalista enquanto ajustava a corda no ferrão que Harry havia lançado.

\- Eu sou Rita Skeeter, repórter do Profeta Diário. – respondeu a mulher loira sorrindo ligeiramente falsa para Hagrid e fazendo um dente de ouro brilhar entre o sorriso da jornalista. – Estava apenas apreciando sua aula...

\- Pensei ter ouvido Dumbledore dizendo que a senhora não podia mais entrar na escola. O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hagrid erguendo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas espessas enquanto saía de cima do explosivin que encontrava-se levemente achatado naquele momento, em seguida o meio gigante passou a arrastar o animal para junto dos outros bichos.

A repórter do Profeta Diário pareceu fazer de conta que não havia ouvido o que Hagrid havia acabado de dizer enquanto se adiantava.

\- Como é o nome dessas criaturas fascinantes? – perguntou Rita Skeeter com um sorriso ainda maior em sua face.

\- Explosivins. – resmungou o meio gigante enquanto terminava de ajeitar o bicho ao lado de seus outros companheiros.

\- Sério? – perguntou Skeeter fingindo de tal maneira que ela realmente parecia muito interessada no assunto, o que fez Harry revirar os olhos de maneira entediada. – Nunca ouvi falar de um animal desses antes. E de onde é que eles vêm?

A vermelhidão que surgiu no rosto do meio gigante vindo por baixo da barba enormemente desgrenhada e negra de Hagrid fez com que o moreno suspirasse baixinho, afinal sabia exatamente de onde é que o amigo tirara aqueles animais. Olhando de relance para os dois melhores amigos o moreno percebeu que na mente deles formulara-se aquela pergunta: Onde fora que Hagrid arranjara aqueles bichos repugnantes?

\- Eles são bastante interessantes, não é mesmo? – disse Hermione apressada enquanto se virava para Harry. – Não é mesmo Harry?

\- Ah, são sim Hermione. – respondeu Harry em tom neutro enquanto encarava a amiga com intensidade nos olhos. – Muito interessantes.

\- Ah, você está aqui, Harry. – exclamou Rita Skeeter como se somente naquele momento estivesse vendo o moreno que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em desdém enquanto olhava para a repórter que começou a perguntar. – Então, você gosta da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? Uma de suas matérias preferidas?

\- Sim. – respondeu Harry simplesmente e acabou ganhando um enorme sorriso do meio gigante enquanto Rony olhava assombrado para o amigo.

\- Que beleza. – exclamou Rita Skeeter parecendo animada antes de perguntar se virando para o meio gigante que ainda sorria animadamente para Harry. – Realmente uma beleza. Está ensinando TCM a muito tempo?

Como o moreno se lembrava muito bem, Rita Skeeter fez aquela pergunta enquanto os olhos da jornalista percorriam os alunos naquele local, desde o rosto de Dino Thomas que havia recebido um corte enorme e feio no rosto, para em seguida passar por Lilá Brown, cujas vestes estavam bastante chamuscadas, para Simas Finnighan que estava cuidando dos vários dedos que ele tivera queimados, além dela olhar também para as janelas da cabana de Hagrid onde a maior parte da turma encontrava-se com o nariz praticamente colado das vidraças apenas esperando para ver se já era seguro eles saírem da cabana.

\- Esse é o meu segundo ano como professor. – respondeu Hagrid em tom baixo enquanto olhava curiosamente para a jornalista.

\- Isso é muito bom... E o senhor não gostaria de dar uma entrevista ao Profeta? – perguntou Skeeter em tom falsamente cordial enquanto os olhos dela brilhavam. – Talvez contar sua experiência com criaturas mágicas? O Profeta publica uma coluna zoológica todas as quartas-feiras como o senhor com certeza já sabe. Nós poderíamos falar desses... Hum... _Estouradins_?

\- Explosivins. – corrigiu Hagrid de maneira apressada enquanto pensava no que ela acabara de lhe dizer. – Bem... Claro, porque não?

Harry sabia que aquilo não seria uma coisa muito boa, mas não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer para demover Hagrid de suas convicções e o moreno já havia aprendido que certas coisas as pessoas precisavam enfrentar por si próprias para que elas aprendessem a crescer, por isso mesmo ele já havia se decidido a não interferir no "relacionamento" que havia entre Rony e Hermione, sabia que eles teriam de descobrir o que sentiam um pelo outro sozinhos.

O moreno apenas observou em silêncio enquanto observava Hagrid e Skeeter marcarem de se encontrarem no bar Três Vassouras para uma longa entrevista mais para o final de semana, nesse momento a sineta indicando o final de aula soou.

\- Bem, preciso ir agora. Tchau Harry. – gritou Rita Skeeter alegremente olhando para Harry enquanto o moreno se afastava da cabana de Hagrid acompanhado por Rony e Hermione. – Até sexta-feira a noite então Hagrid!

\- A Skeeter vai distorcer tudo o que ele disser nessa entrevista. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto caminhavam pelos gramados em direção ao castelo.

\- Desde que Hagrid não tenha importado aqueles explosivins ilegalmente ou algo do gênero. – disse Hermione levemente desesperada, naquele momento Hermione e Rony entreolharam-se e olharam para Harry que retribuiu, afinal aquela era exatamente o tipo de coisa que o meio gigante seria capaz de fazer.

\- O Hagrid já se meteu em um monte de confusão antes de hoje e o diretor Dumbledore nunca o despediu. – disse Rony baixinho tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras. – O pior que pode acontecer é Hagrid ter de se livrar daqueles bichos. Ops, desculpe... Eu disse o pior? Eu quis dizer a melhor coisa que pode acontecer.

Harry acompanhou as gargalhadas de Rony e Hermione de maneira comedida enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo onde pretendiam almoçar.

O almoço daquele dia aconteceu extremamente animado, de vez em quando Harry se pegava observando certa ruiva de olhos azuis que quando percebia o olhar do moreno ficava levemente encabulada embora sorrisse para o garoto antes de desviar os olhos, o moreno sabia que Gina ainda não havia comentado com ninguém sobre o convite que ele fizera a ela, afinal mais ninguém ainda sabia sobre o Baile de Inverno e ele tinha certeza que McGonagall logo daria o ar da graça jogando aquela bomba sobre a maioria dos adolescentes, pelo menos os garotos.

A aula de adivinhação daquela tarde foi extremamente divertida na opinião de Harry, eles ainda estavam fazendo os mapas e as predições.

Durante o tempo em que Harry e Rony estiveram brigados, o ruivo havia feito algumas previsões terríveis e horrendas para o moreno, enquanto Harry apenas fazia sua parte prevendo uma morte mais dolorosa do que a outra para si próprio, o moreno não gostava da Professora Trelawney, mas ao todo a respeitava por saber que nem tudo o que ela predizia era um completo absurdo ou uma perda de tempo deles, mas Rony ao seu lado não tinha o mesmo respeito e enquanto a Professora de Adivinhação explicava as variadas maneiras com que Plutão era capaz de desorganizar a vida diária o ruivo murmurava algumas piadas no ouvido de Harry que precisava ocultar uma risadinha ou outra, embora o Weasley não fizesse o menor esforço para tal coisa.

\- Seria de se pensar que alguns de nós – Sibilia disse em certa altura, a voz dela ecoando como um sussurro místico que não ocultava o óbvio aborrecimento que ela sentia enquanto olhava de maneira bastante significativa para o moreno de olhos verdes. – seriam um pouquinho menos frívolos se tivessem visto o que eu vi quando consultei a minha bola de cristal durante a noite de ontem. Eu estava sentada e bordando, muito absorta no meu trabalho, quando fui tomada por um impulso de consultar a bola de cristal. Levantei-me e me sentei diante da bola e contemplei suas profundezas cristalinas... E o que vocês acham que eu vi olhando para mim?

\- Uma morcega velha com os óculos maiores do que a própria cara? – perguntou Rony em um cochicho audível apenas para que Harry ouvisse, o moreno precisou fazer um pouco de esforço para não cair na risada naquele momento.

\- A morte meu queridos, a morte olhava para mim da bola de cristal. – disse Sibila fazendo com que Lilá e Parvati levassem as mãos em frente a boca enquanto faziam cara de horror olhando para a professora, em seguida Sibila continuou falando enquanto acenava com a cabeça de maneira impressionante. - Exatamente meus queridos. Ela está se aproximando de nós, cada vez mais enquanto descreve círculos no céu como se fosse um urubu, cada vez mais baixo e próximo. Sempre mais baixa enquanto desce sobre o castelo...

Enquanto falava a Professora de Adivinhação olhou diretamente para Harry que apenas devolveu o olhar calmamente enquanto pensava que de algum modo Sibila estava mais do que certa em suas predições, a morte se aproximava mesmo deles, mais especificamente de Cedrico que "morreria" no cemitério no final da terceira tarefa do torneio tribruxo. Morreria porque o moreno não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse, nem que precisasse jogar sujo durante a terceira tarefa e precisasse atacar Cedrico, afinal era melhor alguém o odiando do que morto.

\- Teria sido bem mais impressionante se ela já não tivesse anunciado isso várias outras vezes. – comentou Harry enquanto desciam da escada que ficava sob a sala de Sibila onde puderam finalmente respirarem um pouco de ar fresco.

\- Olha Harry, se você fosse cair duro todas as vezes que ela disse que você iria morrer, então você seria um verdadeiro milagre... – comentou Rony sarcasticamente fazendo o moreno rir de leve enquanto seguiam pelo corredor em direção a biblioteca onde o ruivo imaginava que Hermione estaria, em seguida os olhos de Rony brilharem divertidos quando ele sugeriu com a voz levemente maldosa. – Talvez você seja um fantasma super-concentrado. Então você poderia dividir um boxe no banheiro feminino do segundo andar com a Murta-Que-Geme...

\- Cala a boca, Rony. – rosnou Harry em tom baixo e frio não gostando muito da piada, naquele momento eles passaram pelo fantasma do Barão Sangrento que seguia em direção contrária a deles com um olhar sinistramente fixo nos enormes olhos abertos.

\- Caramba, esse cara me dá arrepios. – comentou Rony estremecendo levemente o que fez o moreno rir divertido enquanto pensava na história que aquele fantasma tinha, era realmente uma história triste a dele. – Pelo menos a Morcega Velha não passou dever de casa. Espero que a Professora Vector tenha passado um monte de dever para Hermione, eu adoro ficar a toa quando ela está ocupada fazendo as tarefas.

Hermione não se encontrava na biblioteca quando eles chegaram ao aposento, a única pessoa que encontrava-se lá dentro naquele momento era Vitor Krum, que Harry sabia que estava apenas esperando para ver se Hermione iria aparecer na biblioteca.

Rony acabou se colocando atrás de algumas estantes enquanto olhava fixamente para Vitor Krum e discutia em tom baixo com Harry querendo a opinião do moreno se ele deveria ou não ir lá pedir um autografo para o búlgaro, Harry apenas dava de ombros as perguntas incessantes do ruivo, que silenciou-se quando percebeu que um grupo de seus ou setes garotas estava rodando entre as estantes ao lado da deles enquanto discutiam exatamente a mesma coisa, o que fez com que Rony simplesmente desistisse da idéia.

\- Onde foi que Hermione se meteu, hein? – perguntou Rony rispidamente enquanto voltavam para o Salão Comunal depois de terem vasculhado alguns outros corredores do castelo, o moreno sabia exatamente onde a amiga estivera aquele dia, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto paravam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

\- Não faço nem idéia. _Asnice_. – murmurou Harry em tom levemente preocupado enquanto o quadro da Mulher Gorda começava a girar para frente abrindo a passagem para o Salão Comunal dos leões, mas então o ruído de alguém correndo chegou até onde eles estavam que se viraram para se depararem com a figura da amiga ofegando por respirar.

\- Puxa vida Harry, você já viu as cozinhas do castelo, são imensas e fantásticas... – exclamou Hermione ofegando enquanto o quadro da Mulher Gorda olhava para a garota com as sobrancelhas erguidas em curiosidade.

\- Vamos entrar e então você nos conta o que aconteceu. – sugeriu Harry antes que a garota resolvesse arrastá-los para a cozinha do castelo como acontecera da outra vez.

Eles entraram pelo buraco do retrato e dirigiram-se até um sofá vazio no canto do salão comunal, Gina já encontrava-se dentro do salão naquele momento e ela olhava para Harry diretamente perguntando silenciosamente se ela poderia se aproximar ou se o assunto era particular, o moreno apenas sorriu para a garota e assentiu para ela que sorriu de volta enquanto se levantava e despedia-se dos próprios amigos e se aproximava de onde eles estavam.

\- Oi para vocês. – disse Gina quando chegou perto deles e então sentou-se ao lado de Harry e de frente para Hermione.

Então Hermione começou a falar sobre o que havia acontecido aquele dia, para onde ela fora aquele dia depois das aulas da tarde e o que ela estivera fazendo, quando começou a falar sobre os elfos domésticos, Rony a interrompeu.

\- Hermione. – exclamou Rony um pouco exaltado enquanto encarava a amiga com algo que mesclava ao horror. – Você não está tentando nos pegar a laço para aquela história do fale outra vez, não é mesmo?

\- Não Rony, não estou! – apressou-se a dizer Hermione com o tom de voz levemente chateado. – E não é fale, Rony...

\- Ah não? Então você mudou o nome? – perguntou Rony franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. – Que é que nós somos agora então? A Frente de Liberação dos Elfos Domésticos? Olha Hermione, se você está pretendendo nos levar para invadir a cozinha para tentar fazer os elfos pararem de trabalhar, não vou fazer isso não...

\- Não estou lhe pedindo nada disso. – exclamou Hermione de maneira impaciente enquanto olhava aborrecida para o ruivo. – Depois das aulas eu desci para tentar conversar com eles, mas eles não parecem muito receptivos...

\- Você precisa entender que a servidão está no sangue deles, Hermione. – disse Rony em tom de voz exasperado enquanto olhava para a garota que bufou indignada com a atitude do ruivo e então recostou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços.

\- Sabe, antes de eu saber onde ficava a cozinha sempre fiquei muito impressionada com a capacidade de Fred e George de conseguirem pegar comida das cozinhas, mas não é nem um pouco difícil. Os elfos mal esperam para dar comida para você. – disse Gina baixinho e dessa vez foi ela quem recebeu um olhar mal humorado de Hermione.

O moreno deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios enquanto olhava para a enorme carranca que tinha se formado no rosto de Hermione, eles ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo antes de subirem para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

Quando Harry encontrava-se devidamente deitado em sua cama ele fechou o cortinado ao redor de si e então puxou o notebook que havia comprado no sábado anterior, em seguida o abriu e ligou. Em poucos segundos uma página abria-se na tela e então Harry entrou em um programa que lhe dava acesso a internet sem fio, cortesia de um pequeno feitiço que permitia que ele tivesse acesso a rede mesmo não tendo nenhum cabo para fazer a conexão.

Como estava pré-programado a página da internet abriu-se diretamente em um site de apostas, o moreno nem mesmo precisou verificar os resultados das apostas que fizera, pois conhecia os resultados dos jogos de cabeça, nas noites anteriores desde o dia em que comprara aquele notebook o moreno vinha acessando a internet todas as noites e fazendo apostas em sites de apostas, tanto legais quanto clandestinos.

Ele utilizava cada uma de suas contas bancárias para fazer as devidas apostas, sempre utilizando sites e apostas diferentes, nunca apostando um valor muito alto para não acabar chamando a atenção para si próprio. Como jogava em variados e diferentes sites o que o moreno ganhava por semana era como se ele tivesse feito uma grande aposta e vencido, Harry verificou os valores de seus ganhos e verificou se eles já haviam sido depositados em suas contas bancárias, depois de ver que todos os valores estavam devidamente depositados e corretos o moreno fez outras apostas nos mesmos sites, principalmente aqueles que faziam apostas em cima dos jogos da Liga dos Campeões de futebol, afinal aqueles clássicos rendiam valores um pouco maiores.

Assim que terminou de fazer as apostas daquele dia o moreno deu uma rápida verificada em seu saldo atual nas contas bancárias dos trouxas e descobriu que seu dinheiro tinha triplicado apenas naquela semana, em seguida Harry desligou o notebook e o escondeu dentro de seu malão, então o moreno fechou os olhos e esperou que o sono o pegasse.

Foi apenas na quinta-feira daquela semana que aconteceu o que Harry esperava e sabia que aconteceria, Minerva McGonagall anunciou o Baile de Inverno para os alunos do quarto ano causando um alvoroço imediato.

\- Potter! Weasley! – a voz irritadiça da Professora McGonagall estalou como se fosse um chicote pela sala de aula de Transformação daquela quinta-feira, os dois garotos cuja atenção fora chamada levaram um susto, embora o moreno já esperasse que a professora chamasse sua atenção. – Querem prestar atenção em mim, por favor?

A aula já estava chegando ao final naquele dia, eles já haviam terminado a tarefa que a Professora McGonagall havia passado para eles, naquela aula eles tiveram de tentar transformar as galinhas da guine em porquinhos da índia, os animais já encontravam-se devidamente trancados em uma grande gaiola sobre a escrivaninha da professor embora um dos porquinhos da índia ainda estivesse com algumas penas, eles também já tinham copiado do quadro-negro o dever de casa para aquele final de semana que era: " _Descreva, com exemplos, como os Feitiços de Transformação devem ser adaptados ao se fazerem trocas cruzadas entre espécies"._

A sineta anunciando o final daquela aula deveria tocar a qualquer minuto, o ruivo havia se inclinado para cochichar algo sobre uma aluna que tinha o rosto cheio de acne quando a Professora McGonagall olhou diretamente para os dois.

\- Agora que Potter e Weasley tiveram a bondade de parar de cochichar e prestarem atenção em mim... – disse McGonagall lançando um olhar severo aos dois garotos que a encaravam de volta, o ruivo tão vermelho quanto um tomate e Harry com apenas um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Tenho um aviso para dar a todos vocês. O Baile de Inverno está bastante próximo, ele é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hospedes estrangeiros. Agora, quero lembrar que o Baile somente será freqüentado pelos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um estudante mais novo caso desejem...

Naquele instante Lilá Brown deixou escapar uma risadinha levemente aguda enquanto Parvati Patil dava-lhe uma cutucada com o cotovelo nas costelas com força, a própria Parvati contraia furiosamente o rosto enquanto ela própria tentava não rir feito uma boba naquele instante, as duas garotas viraram a cabeça e olharam juntas exatamente para o local onde Harry estava sentado no fundo da classe de transfiguração, a professora fingiu que não as tinha visto e ouvido fazendo Rony soltar um bufo indignado pela injustiça daquela ação visto que a Professora Minerva havia chamado a atenção deles dois poucos segundos antes.

\- O traje para o baile é a rigor... – continuou a Professora de Transfiguração olhando para os alunos. – O Baile acontecerá no salão Principal de Hogwarts e começará as oito horas da noite terminando a meia-noite, no dia de Natal. Então...

Nesse momento a Professora Minerva McGonagall fez uma pausa em suas palavras para olhar deliberadamente os alunos do quarto ano com os olhos fixamente neles, em seguida ela olhou para Harry falando.

\- O Baile de Inverno naturalmente é uma oportunidade para todos nós nos... Hum... Bem, para todo nós nos soltarmos. – continuou McGonagall em tom desaprovador enquanto ouvia as risadinhas que Lilá Brown continuava deixando escapar através dos lábios enquanto tampava a boca com a mão para tentar abafar o som.

\- Você consegue imaginar a Professora McGonagall se soltando, Harry? – perguntou Rony em um tom de voz baixo.

\- Não. – respondeu o moreno imediatamente e precisou ocultar um sorriso divertido ao imaginar sua professora severa e de cabelos amarrados naquele coque perfeito se soltando de alguma maneira, não havia a menor possibilidade daquilo acontecer algum dia.

\- Mas é claro que isto não significa que nós vamos relaxar os nossos padrões de comportamento que se espera dos estudantes de Hogwarts. – continuou McGonagall em tom ríspido e sério enquanto continuava encarando os alunos. – Eu vou ficar seriamente desapontada se por algum acaso ou de qualquer maneira, um aluno da Grifinória envergonhar a escola.

Naquele instante a sineta anunciando o final da aula tocou e então foram ouvidos os costumeiros ruídos de estudantes guardando seus materiais nas mochilas e em seguida atirando-as por cima dos próprios ombros.

\- Potter, gostaria de lhe falar uma palavrinha, por favor. – chamou McGonagall em voz alta sobrepondo-se ao barulho em geral. O moreno dirigiu-se calmamente até a frente da mesa da professora que esperou que toda a turma tivesse saído da sala antes de se dirigir a Harry. – Potter, os campeões e seus pares...

\- Que pares, Professora? – perguntou Harry assumindo um tom sério enquanto encarava McGonagall que tinha os olhos estreitos em direção do moreno como se estivesse tentando entender se ele estava querendo ser engraçado.

\- Os pares para o Baile de Inverno, Potter. – explicou McGonagall em tom frio enquanto olhava para Harry. – Os pares de dança. Tradicionalmente, os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo abrem o baile juntamente com seus pares...

\- Eu vou precisar dançar em frente a toda a escola? – perguntou Harry em um tom levemente curioso enquanto olhava para a professora.

\- É a tradição. – respondeu afirmativamente a Professora McGonagall com firmeza. – Você é um dos campeões de Hogwarts e vai fazer o que se espera de você como representante de sua escola. Portanto, providencie um par, Senhor Potter.

\- Sim Senhora. – anuiu Harry em tom calmo antes de se virar e sair da sala de transfiguração naquele momento e dirigir-se para o Salão Principal para o jantar.

As semanas seguintes ao aviso da Professora McGonagall sobre o Baile de Inverno foram alvoroçadas e loucas, as garotas riam sem parar pelos corredores, as amigas contavam umas as outras sobre quem convidara quem e as fofocas corriam soltas por todo o castelo.

Nunca tanta gente antes havia se inscrito para passar o natal dentro de Hogwarts como naquele ano, Harry sempre se inscrevia porque a sua única alternativa seria voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros para passar com seus tios, mas naquele ano o castelo permaneceria cheio de estudantes que queriam participar do baile.

Todos os alunos do quarto ano para cima haviam se inscrito para permanecerem aquele ano, cada um daqueles estudantes parecia mais obcecado do que o outro para o tal baile, as garotas pareciam mais do que agitadas naqueles dias que antecederam o tão aguardado baile de inverno, a maioria delas soltava risadinhas e cochichavam pelos corredores, muitas riam alto quando alguns garotos passavam por elas, principalmente se Harry estivesse no meio, muitas garotas comparavam informações sobre o que iriam utilizar na noite do baile, outras sobre seus pares...

\- Eu não entendo porque essas garotas precisam andar em bandos. – grunhiu Rony para Harry quando eles encontraram uma dúzia de garotas que passou por eles rindo e olhando feito bobas para o moreno. – Como é que eu vou conseguir convidar uma delas para o baile? Quem é mesmo que você convidou, Harry?

\- Isso será uma surpresa, meu caro Ronald. – disse Harry em tom baixo e levemente divertido, pelo menos ele não ficaria na ansiedade para convidar uma garota daquela vez, tinha se antecipado aquela agitação toda.

\- Como se você fosse ter alguma dificuldade para convidar quem quer que você queira. – disse Rony em tom maliciosamente divertido. – Você é um dos campeões do torneio. Acabou de derrotar um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, além é claro de você ser quem é, aposto que as garotas estão fazendo fila para ir com você ao baile.

Harry quase gemeu de frustração quando uma terceiranista da lufa-lufa e de cabelos crespos que Harry nunca nem mesmo havia falado com ela convidou-o descaradamente para ir com ele no baile, mas diferente da outra vez em que ele sabia que tinha magoado a pobre garota, dessa vez Harry foi um pouco mais gentil.

\- Sinto muito Byrne, mas eu já tenho companhia. – disse Harry sorrindo de leve para a menina enquanto deixava uma expressão culpada transparecer em seu rosto, a menina pareceu um pouco magoada com aquela informação, mas ficou surpresa mesmo por Harry Potter saber seu nome e esqueceu a negativa que recebeu.

Depois desse episódio o moreno precisou agüentar algumas piadas de Dino, Simas e Rony durante as aulas de História da Magia daquele dia.

Como Harry lembrara-se no dia seguinte mais duas garotas o convidaram para ir ao baile, uma do segundo ano e a outra do quinto, a do quinto era bem uns vinte centímetros maior do que ele, mas ele sorriu para as duas dizendo que já tinha par, as garotas pareceram decepcionadas, mas acabaram aceitando.

\- Essa era bem jeitosinha, Harry. – disse Rony logo depois tentando parecer sincero logo depois que parou de rir.

Harry nem se preocupou em devolver as gozações, afinal realmente não se importava mais com o assédio que recebia, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione a respeito das garotas apenas darem bola para Vitor Krum porque ele era famoso, o moreno sabia que a maioria daquelas garotas o assediavam apenas porque ele tinha uma fama muito grande.

Mas naqueles dias que antecederam o Baile de Inverno depois de terem realizado a primeira prova do torneio, o moreno percebeu uma mudança brusca de atitude da maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts, com exceção dos sonserinos.

Os comentários desagradáveis tinham diminuído mais da metade durante aqueles dias, algo que Harry sabia ser obra de Cedrico Digorry que havia pedido aos colegas de casa para deixarem o moreno em paz depois da dica que Harry havia dado ao lufa-lufano sobre os dragões, Harry sabia que aquilo era um gesto de gratidão do colega de escola, mas realmente não se importava muito com aquele falatório todo.

Os distintivos do "Apóie Cedrico Digorry" e "Potter Fede" tinham diminuído drasticamente pela escola, mas o que não mudara fora Draco Malfoy que continuava a citar o artigo de Rita Skeeter como se fosse uma bíblia sempre que Harry estava por perto, mas cada vez menos pessoas riam da história que já estava ficando ultrapassada, afinal até mesmo as gozações perdiam a graça se eram repetidas muitas vezes.

A última aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas daquele trimestre letivo foi mais calma do que as anteriores, pois para o enorme alívio da maioria dos estudantes Hagrid havia desistido do contato direto com os explosivins e os alunos apenas tiveram que simplesmente se abrigar nos fundos da cabana do meio gigante, sentados a uma mesa de cavalete para poderem preparar uma seleção fresca e saudável de alimentos para que eles pudessem tratar dos bichos ferozes, embora muitos alunos tenham feito aquilo de cara amarrada.

Rony e Hermione aproveitaram a aula calma e se sentaram próximo do Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para perguntarem como havia ocorrido a entrevista dele com a jornalista do Profeta Diário, Harry também se sentara próximo ao amigo e escutou atentamente as palavras de Hagrid, palavras que ele já conhecia.

\- Em verdade, ela não parecia estar muito interessada em Criaturas Mágicas. – contou Hagrid em voz baixa enquanto observava os outros alunos distraídos preparando a seleção de alimentos para os explosivins, em seguida Hagrid continuou falando em voz ainda mais baixa. – Aquela jornalista queria apenas que eu falasse sobre você e sua vida, Harry. Bem, eu acabei contando que somos amigos desde que fui buscá-lo na casa dos Dursley quando você tinha apenas onze anos. " _Nunca teve que ralhar com ele durante esses quatro anos_?" Essa foi a primeira coisa que ela me perguntou depois disso. " _Nunca fez nenhuma travessura ou bagunça em sua aula_?" Eu respondi a verdade dizendo que não, que você era um dos meus melhores alunos, mas parece que ela não gostou nem um pouco da resposta que obteve de mim. Acredito que ela queria que eu dissesse que você era um terror e que dava muita dor de cabeça nas aulas, Harry.

\- É óbvio que ela gostaria que eu fosse um encrenqueiro. – disse Harry em tom de descaso enquanto dava de ombros e atirava alguns pedaços de fígado de dragão em uma tigela grande de metal e em seguida apanhava sua faca de metal para poder continuar a cortar a carne. – Ela não pode continuar a escrever que sou um heróizinho trágico e perturbado, vai acabar ficando entediante e monótono, sem contar que será bastante repetitivo.

\- Ela precisa de um ângulo novo para escrever. – disse Rony de maneira sensata enquanto continuava descascando os ovos de salamandra. – Aposto como ela queria que você dissesse que Harry era um delinqüente maluco e doido, Hagrid!

\- Mas ele não é! – exclamou Hagrid parecendo completamente chocado com o que Rony acabara de dizer.

\- A Skeeter deveria entrevistar o Professor Snape. – disse Harry em tom levemente sério e frio enquanto continuava a executar a tarefa que estivera fazendo. – Ele teria dado o relatório completo sobre mim sem nem mesmo pestanejar. – " _Potter tem transgredido limites desde o dia em que chegou a esta escola... Ele recebe privilégios que os outros alunos não possuem... Potter é um encrenqueiro assim como o pai dele foi..._ "

\- Ele disse isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hagrid ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione e Rony davam risada. – Tudo bem, você pode até ter atropelado algumas regras de vez em quando, mas sinceramente Harry, você é um bom garoto, não é?

\- Eu sou um menino mau, Hagrid. – disse Harry sorrindo levemente enquanto voltava os olhos para Hagrid que retribuiu o sorriso acreditando que o garoto estivesse brincando, mas o moreno de olhos verdes estivera falando muito sério.

\- Mudando de assunto, você vai a esse tal baile no dia de natal, Hagrid? – perguntou Rony olhando para o professor.

\- Pensei em dar uma passada por lá. – respondeu Hagrid meio impaciente com o assunto, mas Harry sabia que o meio gigante estava meio nervoso, pois iria convidar a diretora de Beauxbatouns para o baile de inverno. – Vai ser legal, eu acho. Mas você vai abrir o baile, não é verdade Harry? Quem é que você vai levar?

\- Isso será uma surpresa meu caro amigo. – respondeu Harry em tom levemente enigmático enquanto curvava os lábios em um sorriso presunçoso.

\- Ele não quis dizer nem mesmo para nós, Hagrid. – comentou Rony entre curioso e irritado com o melhor amigo.

\- Deixa o Harry em paz, Rony. – murmurou Hermione em tom levemente impaciente enquanto olhava aborrecida para o ruivo que não entendeu o motivo e simplesmente deu de ombros olhando curioso para a amiga.

A sineta indicando o final da aula tocou novamente e os estudantes mais do que rapidamente levantaram-se e recolheram o material antes de saírem da cabana de Hagrid, o trio de amigos foi o último a sair do local e dirigir-se para a próxima aula.

Aquela era a última semana de aula daquele trimestre e ela foi ficando cada vez mais animada à medida em que os dias passavam.

Os treinamentos que Harry estava aplicando nos amigos avançava cada vez mais, eles já haviam revisado um terço dos livros escolares que o moreno de olhos verdes havia implementado para aquele ano de treinamento. Os que mais haviam avançado eram Gina e Hermione que pareciam aprender com muito mais facilidade do que os outros, mas mesmo assim Harry percebia a melhora visível e diária que acontecia com os outros amigos, a parte física do treinamento estava ficando cada vez mais puxado e intenso, mas depois dos primeiros dias de treinamento ninguém mais reclamava, nem mesmo Rony que havia iniciado o treinamento por último.

Nem mesmo nos dias que antecederam o Baile de Inverno o moreno relaxou nos treinamentos, seus amigos encontravam-se religiosamente todos os dias treinando logo pela manhã, assim como Harry escapava e se dirigia para a Sala Precisa para treinar sozinho.

Naqueles dias muitos boatos também rondaram pela escola, boatos sobre o tão falado Baile de Inverno, haviam alguns boatos extremamente fantasiosos como o fato do diretor Dumbledore ter comprado cerca de oitocentos barris de quentão de Madame Rosmerta, embora quase nenhum estudante acreditasse nessa possibilidade. Outro boato que corria fervorosamente por Hogwarts e que parecia ser verdadeiro era o fato de Alvo Dumbledore ter contratado a banda _AsEsquisitonas_ , uma banda muito famosa.

Quando ouvira novamente aquele boato naquela manhã o moreno de olhos verdes lembrara-se que na época em que cursara o quarto ano pela primeira vez ele nem mesmo sabia quem ou o que eram as Esquisitonas, afinal naquela época nunca havia tido contato com a Radio Bruxa, mas mesmo assim havia deduzido naquela época que se tratava de um grupo musical muito famoso devido a excitação e euforia que cresciam entre os estudantes que tinham passado a vida ouvindo a RRB que era nada mais do que a Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a euforia pelo baile atingia os estudantes, alguns professores como o pequeno Professor Fillius Flitwick haviam desistido de tentar ensinar a maioria dos alunos alguma coisa em relação a matéria quando a cabeça da maioria deles estava tão visivelmente longe da matéria, por isso o Professor de Feitiços havia deixado os alunos fazerem jogos durante a aula daquela quarta-feira, o Professor passara a maior parte do tempo da aula de feitiços questionando Harry sobre o feitiço convocatório que ele havia utilizado durante a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, além do perfeito feitiço de desilusão que o moreno havia realizado, o professor também dera dicas ao moreno sobre algumas diferentes maneiras de se aperfeiçoar o feitiço convocatório e o de desilusão, embora Harry já soubesse aquelas coisas preferiu fingir que estava ouvindo tudo aquilo pela primeira vez naquele momento.

A Professora Sprout também maneirara nas atividades escolares naqueles dias antes do natal e do Baile de Inverno, em vez de iniciar uma nova matéria a professora apenas fizera os alunos citarem as características das plantas que eles haviam estudado até aquele momento durante todo aquele ano letivo.

Mas nem todos os professores foram tão generosos como Flitwick, Hagrid e Sprout, afinal nada mesmo poderia jamais desviar a atenção do Professor Binns, por exemplo, ele continuou a dar a aula sobre a revolta dos duendes, embora a maioria dos alunos supusessem que já que nem mesmo a própria morte o impedisse de continuar ensinando, também supunham que uma bobagem como o natal não fosse perturbar a maneira de ensinar do Professor fantasma, mas Harry de certa forma gostava das aulas de história da magia, pelo menos depois que tomara gosto pela leitura já que antes daquilo acontecer o moreno de olhos verdes tinha pavor daquelas aulas. Harry gostava muito das histórias das batalhas antigas, sangrentas e encarniçadas, embora a voz maçante do professor transformasse qualquer história de terror e violência em um relato extremamente tedioso.

Os Professores Minerva McGonagall e Alastor Moody também fizeram os estudantes trabalharem até o último segundo de aula, inclusive passando muitos deveres de casa para os alunos resolverem durante os feriados de final de ano.

Mas aquilo não chegou nem perto do que Severus Snape fez os estudantes passarem naqueles últimos dias de aula, pois seria mais simples que o Professor de Poções se tornasse um anjo do que permitir que seus alunos fizessem jogos durante sua aula. Com o costumeiro sorriso perversamente frio e um ar diabolicamente malvado, o Professor de Poções contemplava a turma com um ar satisfatoriamente cruel enquanto lhes informava que iria aplicar um teste sobre antídotos e venenos na última aula daquele trimestre.

Diferentemente da maioria dos alunos da grifinória e alguns da sonserina o moreno de olhos verdes nem mesmo pestanejou ou reclamou sobre aquilo e manteve-se em silêncio enquanto pensava em como iria fazer para colocar um plano em ação, era algo que ele precisava fazer urgentemente e ele apenas estivera adiando o inevitável, afinal precisaria daquela pessoa caso quisesse estar um passo a frente de Dumbledore e de Voldemort.

\- Ele é um cretino perverso, isso sim. – murmurou Rony cheio de amargura durante aquela mesma noite no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Como é que pode dar um teste no último dia de aula? Estragar o nosso finalzinho do trimestre com um monte de deveres e revisões? Aquele Seboso de uma figa, aposto que ele fez isso de propósito...

\- Claro Rony... Mas não se pode dizer que você esteja se esforçando muito para estudar, não é mesmo? – comentou Hermione em tom casual enquanto olhava para o garoto ruivo por cima de seus apontamentos sobre poções.

Já o ruivo encontrava-se mais do que entretido enquanto estava construindo um castelo de cartas com o baralho de Snap Explosivo que ele tinha, aquele era um passatempo bem mais interessante do que o que se fazia com o baralho dos trouxas visto que a possibilidade das cartas começarem a explodir poderia ocorrer a qualquer instante.

\- Estamos as vésperas do natal, Hermione. – disse Rony completamente alheio a amiga enquanto continuava concentrado nas cartas.

Harry encontrava-se largado em uma poltrona logo ao lado dos amigos, o moreno estava lendo um livro de magia negra avançada que ele havia encontrado na seção restrita da biblioteca, mas para quem olhasse para o livro que Harry lia, tudo o que veria seria o livro de poções e ervas que eles estavam utilizando aquele ano, um belo feitiço de transfiguração aquele que o moreno de olhos verdes estava utilizando.

\- Não briguem vocês dois. – grunhiu Harry em um tom levemente baixo e murmurado sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do livro que ele lia.

\- Você também poderia estar fazendo algo de útil e construtivo, Harry. – ralhou Hermione em tom sério enquanto encarava o amigo. – Acho louvável o fato de você estar estudando tanto, mas talvez você devesse se concentrar no que realmente importa...

\- E o que seria mais importante do que estudar para a prova de poções? – perguntou Harry calmamente enquanto virava a página do livro e passava a ler sobre uma maldição antiga e tenebrosa que não era utilizada a muitos anos.

\- Aquele ovo! – Hermione sibilou em tom levemente exasperado enquanto olhava para o melhor amigo não acreditando no descaso que ele estava demonstrando.

\- Minha cara amiga Hermione, eu tenho até o dia vinte e quatro de fevereiro para decifrar aquele ovo! – respondeu Harry sem nem mesmo piscar, o que deixara Hermione ainda mais irritada do que ela já se encontrava.

Harry havia guardado o ovo de ouro no interior de seu malão no dia da primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo e desde a festa não o abrira mais, afinal Harry sabia muito bem qual era a pista e o que ele teria de fazer, mas iria fazer de conta que não tinha nem idéia do que fazer, afinal sabia que aquele comensal da morte disfarçado de Moody o estava observando praticamente o dia todo, exceto nos momentos em que o moreno concentrava-se e conseguia fugir dos olhos atentos do comensal, principalmente quando ele fugia para a Sala Precisa para treinar sozinho.

\- Harry, pode levar semanas para você conseguir chegar a uma conclusão lógica! – exclamou Hermione exasperada com o melhor amigo. – Você vai parecer um verdadeiro idiota se os outros campeões souberem a resposta para a próxima tarefa e você não...

\- Deixe ele em paz, Hermione, o Harry conquistou o direito de ter um momento de folga. – disse Rony ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as duas últimas cartas no topo do castelo e a coisa toda começou a explodir chamuscando as sobrancelhas do ruivo.

\- Isso sim ficou legal, Roniquinho. Vai combinar com suas vestes a rigor, com certeza que vai. – aquela era a voz de Fred Weasley que acabava de chegar acompanhado do irmão gêmeo, os dois riam por causa da aparência do irmão mais novo.

\- Calem a boca. – resmungou Rony enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao lado do amigo e observava os irmãos com a cara amarrada.

\- Bem Rony, será que você poderia nos emprestar Pichitinho? – perguntou Jorge ocultando a risada enquanto ele e o irmão sentavam-se a mesa com os outros três garotos ao mesmo tempo em que Rony apalpava o rosto para avaliar o estrago.

\- Não, ele está fora entregando uma carta. – respondeu Rony ainda de cara amarrada enquanto olhava para os irmãos. – Porque?

\- Porque o Jorge está a fim de convidar sua coruja para o baile. – respondeu Fred com a voz repleta de sarcasmo.

\- É óbvio que nós gostaríamos de enviar uma carta, seu panacão. – retrucou Jorge olhando exasperado para o irmão.

\- Para quem é que vocês tanto escrevem, hein? – perguntou Rony sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade que havia em sua voz.

\- Não meta seu nariz onde não é chamado Rony, ou então vamos queimar ele para você também. – disse Fred enquanto sacava a varinha e apontava em direção ao nariz do irmão em um claro gesto de ameaça. Durante todo o dialogo entre os três irmãos o moreno de olhos verdes permanecera encarando os gêmeos com intensidade e firmeza fazendo os dois garotos sentirem-se desconfortáveis, os gêmeos sabiam que provavelmente não conseguiriam mais o dinheiro que Bagman lhes devia, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabiam se deveriam ou não aceitar a proposta de Harry, por isso para desviar a atenção Fred apressou-se a perguntar olhando para o irmão mais novo com um pouco de zombaria. – Então, vocês já arranjaram pares para o baile?

\- Não. – resmungou Rony voltando a ficar emburrado novamente, afinal ele ainda não conseguira arrumar coragem para convidar alguma garota para ir com ele ao baile. – Mas o Harry disse que já tem um par.

\- Bem, é melhor você se apressar então Rony, ou então todas as garotas legais vão estar ocupadas. – disse Fred com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Com quem é que vocês vão, então? – perguntou Rony curioso enquanto olhava para os irmãos gêmeos.

\- Angelina. – respondeu Fred prontamente e sem o menor constrangimento em sua voz ou expressão facial, o que deixou Rony surpreso.

\- O que? – perguntou Rony espantado enquanto olhava de olhos arregalados para o irmão. – Você já a convidou?

\- Ah, muito bem lembrado. – disse Fred enquanto se virava e gritava para o outro extremo da sala comunal dos leões. – Ei! Angelina...

\- O que foi? – perguntou Angelina Johnson que encontrava-se do outro lado do salão comunal conversando com Alicia Spinnet próxima a lareira, a morena olhara para o garoto enquanto esperava para ver o que ele queria.

\- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou Fred em alto e bom som, todos os alunos que se encontravam no salão comunal puderam ouvir o pedido, enquanto Angelina olhava o gêmeo de cima a baixo como se o estivesse avaliando.

\- Tudo bem, Fred. – disse Angelina enquanto ela voltava a se virar para retornar com a conversa que estava tendo com Alicia Spinnet, ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sorriso surgia no canto dos lábios da artilheira dos leões.

\- Pronto, foi moleza. – disse Fred olhando para Rony e em seguida olhou para Harry. – Com quem você vai ao baile, Harry?

\- Isso vai ser uma surpresa, meu caro Fred. – disse Harry em tom enigmático enquanto sorria com o canto dos lábios.

\- Acho que é melhor usarmos uma coruja da escola Fred... – disse Jorge levantando-se e sendo acompanhado pelo irmão, os gêmeos saíram do salão comunal através do buraco do retrato enquanto Rony parava de apalpar as sobrancelhas e olhava para Harry por cima dos restos fumegantes do que fora seu castelo de cartas.

\- Você tem mesmo um par Harry, porque se não a gente deveria começar a se mexer, sabe... – disse Rony com a voz hesitante e baixa. – Convidar alguém sabe. Fred e Jorge tem razão, nós não queremos acabar com um par de trasgos...

\- Com licença... – sibilou Hermione deixando escapar uma exclamação de indignação através dos lábios. – Um par do que?

\- Bom... Você sabe, Mione... – disse Rony enquanto encolhia os ombros de maneira nervosa. – Eu prefiro ir sozinho do que ter de ir com... Bem, com Heloisa Midgeon, digamos. Nem morto que eu iria com aquela garota.

\- Se você não percebeu Ronald, a acne dela melhorou muito ultimamente e ela é uma garota muito legal. – exclamou Hermione indignada.

\- Ela tem o nariz fora de esquadro. – retrucou Rony de maneira impaciente enquanto olhava para a amiga.

\- Ah claro, eu entendo. – disse Hermione se encrespando completamente. – Então, basicamente, você vai levar a garota mais bonita que aceitar você, mesmo que ela seja completamente intragável e cabeça oca?

\- Bem... Sim Hermione, é mais ou menos por aí. – disse Rony em tom simples enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes praguejava mentalmente contra a estupidez do melhor amigo, mas Harry precisou respirar fundo para não interferir naqueles acontecimentos, afinal sabia muito bem que seu melhor amigo era completamente criança naqueles aspectos e precisava crescer antes de poder engatar em um relacionamento de verdade ou então ele acabaria colocando tudo a perder e estragando até mesmo a amizade que existia entre os dois.

\- Eu vou dormir. – retrucou Hermione enquanto pegava suas coisas e levantava-se abruptamente saindo em um repelão em direção a escada para o dormitório das garotas, sem dizer nem mais uma palavra sobre o assunto.

\- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou Rony olhando interrogativamente para Harry que meramente balançou os ombros enquanto voltava sua atenção para o livro que ele tinha em suas mãos, embora a vontade do moreno fosse socar o ruivo.

Aquela noite Harry foi o último a subir para o dormitório masculino, pois permanecera o restante da noite absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, lembrando a si mesmo os motivos pelos quais ele precisaria fazer o que tinha em mente ou mesmo os motivos para deixar o relacionamento de seus amigos correr normalmente.

Mas no final as respostas sempre eram as mesmas, afinal tudo na vida existia por um propósito, algumas coisas não podiam ser mudadas enquanto outras poderiam ser alteradas sem causar grandes danos. Harry não era alguém de acreditar em destino ou coisas desse tipo, pois ele acreditava que cada pessoa fazia seu próprio destino, não importando os obstáculos que se colocassem em sua frente no decorrer do caminho.

Naquela noite o moreno de olhos verdes dormiu pensando nos passos cruciais que ele daria no dia seguinte ao Baile de Inverno, passos que poderiam colocá-lo alguns passos a frente de Voldemort e de Dumbledore.


	11. Baile

**PARTE IV**

Faltava poucos dias para o Baile de Inverno em Hogwarts e os estudantes do castelo nunca haviam estado mais alvoroçados, as garotas andavam pelos corredores na expectativa de serem convidadas e os garotos procuravam os melhores pares.

Duas garotas encontravam-se na biblioteca de Hogwarts pesquisando algumas matérias para completarem seus deveres de casa e ambas conversavam sobre o baile que ocorreria em poucos dias, Hermione Granger estava com um enorme livro de Runas Antigas aberto em sua frente enquanto Gina Weasley folheava um volume de Poções.

\- Rony já tomou coragem e te convidou para o baile, Mione? – perguntou Gina depois de alguns segundos em que ambas ficaram em silêncio.

\- Não Gina. – disse Hermione arregalando os olhos e olhando para a ruiva com um olhar de pânico. – Porque ele me convidaria?

\- Talvez porque você goste dele e ele goste de você? – retrucou Gina usando um pouco de ironia em sua voz.

\- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou Hermione com a voz levemente alterada e sobressaltada. – Nós somos apenas amigos, Gina.

\- Você e Harry são amigos, Hermione. – replicou Gina olhando firmemente para a morena que estremeceu. – Entre você e Rony existe muita tensão.

\- Está tão óbvio assim? – perguntou Hermione em um tom de voz derrotado enquanto apoiava ambos os cotovelos na mesa e afundava o rosto no livro de Runas.

\- Somente os que não querem ver ainda não perceberam o óbvio. – respondeu Gina em tom calmo enquanto observava a amiga, em seguida a ruiva pensou bem antes de murmurar. – Acho que você não deveria ficar esperando pelo meu irmão Hermione, é claro que eu gostaria de ver vocês dois juntos, mas ele não merece suas lágrimas.

\- Não é tão simples assim, Gina... – começou Hermione em tom baixo enquanto sentia seus olhos umedecendo-se, nesse momento a morena percebeu que a primeira lágrima já ameaçava escorrer por seus olhos e apenas suspirou.

\- É muito simples Hermione, você só tem de aceitar o convite do primeiro garoto que aparecer. – disse Gina em tom sério enquanto olhava para o rosto da amiga. – Fiquei sabendo que você recusou o convite de três garotos, três garotos lindos devo ressaltar.

\- É. – nesse momento Hermione suspirou fracamente enquanto olhava para a ruiva. – Acho que eu estava esperando o convite do seu irmão.

\- Pois não espere, aceite o convite do próximo garoto que te convidar e vá ao baile com ele. Mostre para o meu irmão o que ele está perdendo, Hermione. – disse Gina em tom firme enquanto olhava para a face triste de Hermione, as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas vermelhas dela, mas um sorriso cheio de orgulho surgiu na face de Gina quando viu o momento em que a amiga limpou as lágrimas com um gesto brusco enquanto levantava o olhar para si.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, Gina. – murmurou Hermione vagamente enquanto erguia novamente a cabeça e dessa vez encarava a ruiva de maneira avaliativa. – Mas e você, Gina? Com quem você vai ao baile?

\- Porque pergunta? – perguntou Gina estranhando a súbita mudança no semblante de Hermione, mas conhecia a amiga o suficiente para perceber onde aquilo a levaria.

\- Porque eu estou sabendo que vários garotos convidaram você para ser o par deles, mas você recusou todos os convites. – comentou Hermione em um tom de voz cheio de esperteza enquanto olhava intensamente para a ruiva, em seguida Hermione começou a enumerar os garotos que haviam convidado a amiga. – Simas Finnighan, Miguel Córner, Zacarias Smith, Colin Creevey, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Marcus...

\- Tudo bem, Hermione. – Gina interrompeu a amiga, a ruiva encontrava-se da cor dos cabelos enquanto encarava a garota a sua frente. – Eu aceitei um convite antes desses garotos me convidarem, por isso eu os recusei.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Seu par é alto, está no quarto ano, tem os olhos verdes mais belos e intensos que existem, é super-famoso... – Hermione comentava em tom divertido enquanto observava o rosto de Gina ir ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse Gina pausando em cada palavra enquanto encarava Hermione diretamente nos olhos.

\- Qual é Gina? – devolveu Hermione sem se incomodar com o olhar da amiga. – O Harry disse que convidou uma garota e que será uma surpresa, ele não revela o nome para ninguém, nem sequer para mim ou o Rony. Desde que ele foi escolhido como campeão do Torneio Tribruxo vocês estão cada vez mais próximos, vocês passeiam juntos pelos jardins, sentam-se na mesa na grifinória juntos e às vezes ficam conversando baixo para que ninguém mais ouça. Todo mundo está comentando sobre essa aproximação de vocês, embora ninguém ainda tenha pensado em você como a acompanhante do Harry para o baile.

\- Exceto você. – disse Gina em tom baixo, não sabia se sorria ou ficava envergonhada pelas palavras da amiga, mas optou por uma expressão cautelosa.

\- Eu conheço você e o Harry muito bem... Bem, o Harry eu já não tenho tanta certeza assim de conhecer, mas ainda conheço você, Gina. – disse Hermione olhando para a ruiva. – Você está bem mais feliz ultimamente, parece estar saltitando de nuvem em nuvem, seus olhos estão mais brilhantes do que nunca e você vem se vestindo cada vez com mais dedicação. Como você nunca se importou muito com sua aparência está claro que você quer impressionar alguém ou está se vestindo para alguém, nesse caso só uma pessoa me vem a cabeça.

\- É nessas horas que eu odeio você e sua racionalidade irritante. – retrucou Gina levemente surpresa pelo relato quase detalhado da situação.

\- Isso foi uma confissão? – perguntou Hermione divertida enquanto pelo canto dos olhos observava o momento em que Vitor Krum adentrou a biblioteca e sentou-se em uma mesa distante e afastada ao canto do local, imediatamente após a entrada do jogador de quadribol um grupo de garotas entrou pelas portas da biblioteca e colocaram-se atrás de uma estante ficando assim a observar o jogador enquanto Krum pegava um livro e começava a folheá-lo.

\- Tudo bem, o Harry me convidou para o baile. – disse Gina tentando permanecer séria, mas em seguida esboçou um sorriso.

\- Eu sabia. – exclamou Hermione sorrindo também enquanto olhava para o rubor que surgira no rosto da ruiva, o sorriso pequeno e tímido era mais do que o suficiente para revelar o quanto a garota sentia-se feliz. – Ah Gina, fico tão feliz por você. Finalmente o Harry abriu os olhos e viu o que estava bem na frente dele.

\- Eu ainda nem consigo acreditar em tudo isso Hermione, tudo aconteceu tão rápido... – Gina suspirou baixinho antes de voltar a ficar séria. – Mas eu estou tentando levar as coisas devagar. Sabe, um passo depois do outro.

\- Eu entendo. Ah, fico realmente feliz por você, amiga. – disse Hermione com um sorriso enorme, ela havia esquecido completamente as mágoas que estava sentindo, em seguida a garota perguntou. – Já conseguiu um vestido, Gina?

\- Enviei uma carta para mamãe pedindo um já faz uma semana, deve estar chegando hoje ou amanhã. – respondeu Gina com entusiasmo. – E você Mione, comprou um ou pediu para sua mãe enviar um para você?

\- Comprei um vestido antes das aulas começarem. Ele estava incluído na lista de materiais. – respondeu Hermione.

As duas continuaram conversando sobre o baile por alguns segundos antes de resolverem terminarem logo de realizarem seus deveres escolares, Gina terminou primeiro que Hermione e depois de guardar suas coisas levantou-se da mesa dizendo.

\- Vou a Torre da Grifinória ver se meu vestido já chegou, Mione. Vejo você depois. – disse Gina um pouco apressada.

\- Tudo bem Gina, encontro você lá em alguns minutos. – concordou Hermione sem nem mesmo retirar os olhos dos pergaminhos e do livro que havia em sua frente, a garota meramente ouviu os passos apressados da ruiva se afastando e sorriu por isso, afinal tudo estava acontecendo como a ruiva sonhara e se havia uma pessoa que merecia ser feliz essa pessoa era Gina.

Dois minutos inteiros se passaram e Hermione continuou escrevendo rapidamente nos pergaminhos a sua frente, o trabalho que a Professora Vector havia pedido para os estudantes fazerem já estava praticamente terminado e Hermione estava apenas concluindo sua redação, nesse momento uma sombra parou bem em frente de Hermione que nem ao menos olhou para cima e continuou concentrada.

\- Com licença. – Vitor Krum chamou em um tom de voz polido e levemente alto, pois percebera que a garota estava distraída.

Hermione levantou a cabeça tão rápido que um pequeno estalo foi ouvido pela garota, mas o búlgaro a sua frente não pareceu ter percebido esse fato, pois olhava intensamente para a morena que nesse momento olhava sem acreditar para o jogador a sua frente.

\- Ah. – Hermione disse em um tom baixo e surpreso antes de sussurrar de maneira leve, embora rápida demais. - Oi.

\- Eu venho querrendo falarr com focê já faz um tempo. – disse Krum em um tom rouco e com ma expressão que pareceu levemente envergonhado na opinião de Hermione. – Eu andei reparrando em focê desde que chegamos aqui, focê é um pouco diferrente das garrotas que eu conheço, não olha parra mim como as outras.

\- Ah, eu não... – Hermione realmente não sabia exatamente o que falar para o jogador de quadribol a sua frente, fora pega completamente desprevenida.

\- Eu vinha aqui parra tentarr falarr com focê, mas eu semprre a via acompanhada de seus amigos e não tinha corragem para falarr com focê. – disse Vitor Krum parecendo levemente embaraçado enquanto encarava Hermione que piscou os olhos surpresa pela declaração, mas ela surpreendeu-se mais quando ele esticou a mão em sua direção dizendo. – Meu nome é Vitor Krum.

\- Hermione Granger. – disse Hermione aceitando o aperto de mão do jogador enquanto mentalmente perguntava-se porque motivo ele se apresentaria daquela maneira, afinal todos no castelo sabiam quem ele era.

\- Hermio-ni-ni. – murmurou Vitor Krum esboçando um sorriso enquanto tentava compreender o nome da garota. – Eu li no jorrnal que focê é a namorrada de Harry Potter.

\- Os jornais mentem. – disse Hermione sentindo as bochechas tornarem-se vermelhas incandescentes apenas pela quentura que sentiu.

\- Enton focê me concederria a honra de ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Inverrno? – perguntou Krum com um sorriso no rosto pelo último comentário da garota.

\- O que? Quero dizer, ir com você? – Hermione engasgou-se levemente enquanto via o búlgaro balançar afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Bem, eu adoraria.

\- Muito obrrigado, Hermio-nini. – disse Krum inclinando levemente a cabeça para frente em uma reverência respeitosa, em seguida o búlgaro virou as costas e seguiu em direção a saída da biblioteca com Hermione encarando as costas do jogador ainda sem poder acreditar que ele realmente a havia convidado para o baile.

\- A Gina não vai acreditar. – murmurou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios antes de apressar-se a apanhar seus pergaminhos e organizar os livros que estavam abertos em cima da mesa, assim que terminou de organizar tudo Hermione andou calmamente até a saída da biblioteca, mas assim que atravessou as portas de entrada a morena saiu correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, com o único pensamento de chegar a Torre da Grifinória e contar a novidade para a amiga, certamente a ruiva iria delirar.

Gina saiu da biblioteca e caminhou distraidamente pelos corredores do castelo em direção a Torre da Grifinória, enquanto percorria esse percurso a ruiva estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, pensava em Harry e nas coisas que ele vinha ensinando para ela e os outros, os exercícios físicos aumentavam cada vez mais de intensidade e dificuldade, segundo o moreno aquilo era para fortalecê-los fisicamente.

A ruiva não via o moreno de olhos verdes desde o treinamento daquela manhã, segundo o que ele dissera ele precisava descansar um pouco, pois estava muito cansado com tudo o que estivera acontecendo, mas Gina tinha a leve suspeita de que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para ele não dizer o que realmente estava fazendo.

Mas mesmo que suspeitasse de algo Gina sabia que o moreno sabia o que estava fazendo e confiava completamente no julgamento dele, a ruiva também suspeitava que ficaria sabendo o que Harry estava fazendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Enquanto caminhava seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a conversa que ela tivera a pouco com sua amiga Hermione, se havia alguém que perceberia o que ocorria entre Harry e ela esse alguém era Hermione Granger, mas a ruiva também sabia que outras pessoas estavam de olho em todos os passos do moreno, ela própria comprovara esse fato quando pegara o diretor de Hogwarts olhando intensamente para o garoto durante uma das refeições no Salão Principal e segundo Harry o professor de DCAT o estava vigiando de perto também.

Ainda era um pouco difícil para Gina acreditar que Harry realmente estava interessado nela e que a havia convidado para o Baile de Inverno, a ruiva tinha medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passara de mais um de seus sonhos românticos e bobos, embora ela precisasse admitir que ainda não acontecera muito romance entre ela e Harry.

Gina virou um corredor a direita no momento em que exalou um suspiro lembrando-se do que Harry lhe falara no dia em que ele viera conversar com ela no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o dia em que ele a surpreendera ao lhe dizer que a amava e que precisava dela.

Ainda recordava cada uma das palavras do moreno aquela noite, tudo o que ele lhe falara e explicara, principalmente no fato dele querê-la como namorada, embora a palavra que ele tinha usado fora companheira. Gina entendera perfeitamente bem o que o moreno de olhos verdes quisera dizer com aquilo e isso a fazia desejar que o ano passasse rapidamente para que ela pudesse aceitar tudo o que ele estivesse disposto a lhe oferecer, o que aparentemente era tudo.

A ruiva suspeitava que Harry tinha segredos tão obscuros que ele jamais poderia revelar a ninguém, mas de alguma maneira ele estava disposto a lhe oferecer o conhecimento sobre ele, aquilo demonstrava uma confiança enorme da parte do moreno de olhos verdes e Gina não tinha intenção alguma de trair aquela confiança, portanto sabia que jamais revelaria nada do que Harry lhe contasse, não se ele não desejasse que os outros soubessem.

A ruiva saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que encontrava-se em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, sorrindo a garota disse a senha para o retrato que abriu-se revelando a passagem para o interior do Salão Comunal Grifinório, naquele momento dezenas de alunos encontravam-se espalhados pelos sofás e pelo chão do local, todos esperando as horas da manhã passarem para poderem ir almoçar no Salão Principal.

A garota localizou Rony e Neville em um dos cantos do Salão Comunal, os dois garotos estavam jogando Snap Explosivo e pareciam muito concentrados uns nos outros, portanto Gina seguiu em direção as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, no caminho encontrou alguns colegas e os cumprimentou ligeiramente antes de subir os degraus da escada rapidamente, naquele momento a garota queria ficar alguns minutos sozinha em sua cama onde poderia pensar mais claramente sobre tudo o que vinha acontecendo com ela.

Entrou no dormitório feminino do terceiro ano e depois de ter certeza que não havia mais ninguém em seu interior a ruiva encaminhou-se diretamente para sua cama onde jogou-se e deitou-se de costas, os olhos castanhos fixaram-se na parte de cima da cama de dossel enquanto novamente ela perdia-se em pensamentos.

Harry havia dito com todas as letras que queria uma companheira com quem pudesse dividir seus segredos e o fardo que ele carregava, Gina não entendera exatamente o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo, mas ela havia captado o essencial.

A ruiva sabia muito bem o que muitos alunos da escola pensavam dela e ate um mês atrás ela diria que Harry também pensava da mesma maneira, mas parecia que ele conhecia a verdadeira Gina e estava disposto a fazê-la aparecer.

A ruiva suspirou levemente, realmente ela não era a mesma a algum tempo. Mais precisamente desde o incidente com a Câmara Secreta, a ruiva tinha medo de se abrir completamente e acabar sendo usada e enganada novamente, por isso havia se trancado dentro de si mesma e passado a comportar-se de maneira diferente do que estava acostumada, somente quando estava em casa ela se permitia voltar a agir como antigamente.

Ela não era nenhuma garotinha frágil ou sensível demais, havia sido criada ao redor de seis irmãos mais velhos que viviam pegando no seu pé quando era pequena, ela precisara aprender a se defender das brincadeiras e crueldades dos irmãos, Gina sabia que tinha uma personalidade explosiva e vibrante quando estava completamente a vontade, o que ocorria somente em sua casa, quando estava na escola a ruiva mantinha-se a margem e apenas agia como se fosse outra garota qualquer, conversando e brincando com os amigos, somente quando enfrentava seus irmãos em Hogwarts sua verdadeira personalidade vinha a tona, o que ocorrera alguns dias antes da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo quando ela explodira com seu irmão Rony.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Gina ao se lembrar desse pequeno fato, era algo realmente interessante ver as expressões de medo que havia no rosto de seus irmãos quando ela extravasava sua raiva em cima de um deles.

Gina foi tirada de seus devaneios quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com brusquidão e por ela entrou uma Hermione Granger apressada e parecendo agitada, embora o sorriso no rosto fosse mais largo do que nunca. A ruiva sentou-se num rompante enquanto observava Hermione entrar no dormitório e fechar a porta do quarto antes de se aproximar de onde a ruiva se encontrava, a ruiva percebeu o brilho que havia nos olhos da amiga.

\- Gina, você não vai acreditar em quem me convidou para o baile. – exclamou Hermione empolgada antes de sentar-se na cama ao lado da ruiva.

\- Não me diga que o Roniquinho tomou coragem e chamou você? – perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos enquanto olhava para a amiga.

\- Não seja tola Gina, o Rony nunca me chamaria para o baile por vontade própria, ele precisaria ser obrigado a fazer isso. – Hermione disse levemente aborrecida e perdendo um pouco do brilho alegre que estivera em seus olhos, internamente o coração da garota sangrava levemente ao lembrar-se que o garoto que ela amava não a via como ela gostaria. – Mas você vai cair da cama ruiva, porque Vitor Krum me convidou para o baile.

\- Krum? – Gina perguntou arregalando os olhos e deixando sem querer que sua boca se escancarasse de surpresa. – Vitor Krum? O jogador de quadribol?

\- Você conhece algum outro? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo para a ruiva que estava mais do que surpresa com a notícia.

\- Puxa vida Hermione. – exclamou Gina quando conseguiu superar a surpresa. – Minha nossa senhora, todas as outras garotas vão morrer de inveja de você.

\- Menos você. – disse Hermione com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que fez a ruiva engasgar levemente antes de meramente concordar com a cabeça.

\- Sim, menos eu. – disse Gina, afinal de contas ela estava indo ao baile com quem queria, em seguida a ruiva ficou subitamente mais animada. – Imagine a cara da Parkinson e dos outros sonserinos quando virem você entrar com Vitor Krum no baile, isso com certeza vai calar a boca daquela cara de buldogue. Ah, e meu irmãozinho vai morrer quando te ver Mione, tenho certeza que ele vai se arrepender amargamente de ser tão tapado. Amiga, temos de deixar você maravilhosa para esse baile, vamos fazer a boca desses garotos despencar quando verem você passar.

\- Não se esqueça que você também precisa se produzir ruiva. – disse Hermione cortando a empolgação da ruiva. – Você precisa estar maravilhosa para o seu moreno...

\- É, eu preciso. – murmurou Gina baixinho enquanto uma apreensão pequena adentrava novamente sua mente, desde o dia que Harry a convidara a garota vinha sentindo aquele pequeno frio na espinha, pois sabia que o garoto estaria fenomenal do dia do baile, afina de contas ela vira as vestes de gala que sua mãe havia comprado para ele, o problema era que a ruiva conhecia as limitações de sua família e sabia que o vestido que sua mãe poderia comprar para ela não estaria a altura de um dos campeões de Hogwarts, Gina não tinha vergonha de ser pobre, somente não queria que Harry ficasse passasse vergonha por causa de suas roupas, pois a ruiva tinha certeza que sua mãe não iria comprar um vestido para ela, sua mãe compraria o tecido e ela mesma iria providenciar as vestes, embora Gina soubesse que o moreno de olhos verdes não se importaria com as roupas que ela usaria para o baile, conhecia Harry o suficiente para saber que ele não ligaria para algo tão trivial.

\- O que foi Gina? – perguntou Hermione ao notar o semblante levemente triste da garota que ergueu os olhos para a amiga.

\- Nada não Mione. – respondeu Gina enquanto balançava a cabeça espantando os pensamentos negativos.

\- Ei Gina, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – perguntou Hermione olhando com mais curiosidade para a amiga.

\- Eu sei Mione, eu só estava... – mas Gina não pode concluir a frase, pois foi interrompida por uma coruja marrom que adentrou o quarto das garotas do terceiro pela janela, a coruja voou diretamente até onde Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas e pousou logo ao lado da ruiva que ficou surpresa olhando para a coruja que carregava um pacote amarrado em sua pata, foi então que a garota lembrou-se que sua mãe iria enviar o vestido para o baile através de uma coruja do correio bruxo, então Gina apressou-se a desamarrar o pacote da pata da coruja que assim que se viu livre do pacote simplesmente alçou vôo e saiu para o céu daquela manhã. – É um pacote da minha mãe, Hermione. Deve ser o vestido que eu pedi para ela.

\- Então abre logo, Gina. – disse Hermione estranhando a hesitação da ruiva, Gina apenas suspirou antes de começar a desfazer o embrulho com um pouco mais de cuidado do que o necessário, o que exasperou Hermione. Mas quando ambas as garotas vislumbraram o vestido dentro do pacote elas ficaram literalmente sem fôlego, principalmente a ruiva que não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando, era simplesmente o vestido mais belo que a garota já havia visto. – Nossa Gina, ele é maravilhoso.

\- É magnífico. – murmurou Gina quase em tom reverente enquanto retirava o vestido de dentro do pacote e o estendia em cima da cama para poder observá-lo melhor, era um vestido de alçinhas extremamente belo, a ruiva apaixonou-se por ele imediatamente, embora por dentro estivesse tentando entender como seus pais conseguiram dinheiro suficiente para comprá-lo, afinal sabia apenas por olhar para ele que aquele vestido custara muito dinheiro.

\- Ah Gina, você vai ficar maravilhosa com ele. – exclamou Hermione sorrindo para a amiga e ignorando o ar de preocupação que a ruiva possuía, a morena aproximou-se de Gina e a abraçou rapidamente. – O queixo do Harry vai despencar quando ele colocar os olhos em você, Gina. Não apenas o Harry, você vai deixar os garotos babando...

\- Não exagere, Mione. – disse a ruiva com a face avermelhada enquanto pegava o vestido e o dobrava cuidadosamente e o recolocava dentro do pacote, em seguida a garota dirigiu-se até seu malão e o abriu para então guardar o pacote em seu interior, afinal não queria que nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto descobrissem sobre ele.

Mas enquanto fazia isso a ruiva tinha seus pensamentos a mil por hora, sabia que os pais não teriam dinheiro suficiente para comprarem aquele vestido para si própria, a menos que seu pai houvesse pedido dinheiro emprestado, o que a garota duvidava muito.

Gina não precisava ser nenhum gênio para chegar a conclusão mais lógica para aquele caso e de alguma maneira ela sentia que era o que realmente acontecera, somente Harry poderia ter emprestado dinheiro para seus pais, ou melhor dizendo, ele provavelmente dera o dinheiro a eles com a desculpa de que era para o vestido dela, a ruiva não sabia como o moreno de olhos verdes conseguira convencer seus pais a aceitarem dinheiro dele, mas sabia que o que quer que ele houvesse dito fora o suficiente para convencê-los, mas agora Harry Potter teria de se explicar para ela.

\- Vamos almoçar, Mione? – perguntou Gina voltando seus olhos para a amiga e ocultando seus pensamentos por trás de um sorriso.

\- Claro. – concordou Hermione sem perceber os pensamentos da ruiva a sua frente, em seguida ambas as garotas saíram do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano e desceram para o Salão Comunal onde encontraram Rony e Neville terminando mais uma partida de Snap Explosivo, as duas garotas resolveram esperar os amigos e assim que eles terminaram de jogar os quatro saíram do Salão Comunal com destino ao Salão Principal.

No interior da Sala Precisa estava acontecendo uma batalha simulada, os barulhos de explosões e feitiços eram simplesmente ensurdecedores, a escuridão tomava conta do interior do local e somente era quebrada quando os feitiços eram lançados.

Praticamente no centro da sala era possível visualizar a silhueta de um garoto com rebeldes cabelos negros e que estava completamente concentrado no que fazia, ele próprio sabia que o menor descuido naqueles momentos poderia lhe custar alguns machucados bem sérios.

Harry Potter estava treinando de uma maneira que ninguém jamais poderia imaginar, ele estava cercado por oponentes de todos os tipos e poderes, eram réplicas de guerreiros que ele enfrentara durante toda sua vida, os mais poderosos e cruéis, com exceção de Alvo Dumbledore e Voldemort, pois Harry sabia que ainda não era poderoso o bastante para lutar com eles, ainda precisava treinar muito para ter todos os seus poderes de volta.

Já fazia mais de três horas que o moreno de olhos verdes estava batalhando contra aqueles adversários, durante esse período de tempo ele conseguira derrubar e exterminar muito poucos adversários, pois eles eram guerreiros de grande poder, eles nem se comparavam com os comensais da morte que Harry havia enfrentado na guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Nesse momento vários feixes de luz dispararam em direção do moreno de olhos verdes que deixou sua aura a mostra e a expandiu de forma a bloquear todos os feitiços, em seguida o garoto revidou impulsionando sua aura para frente e lançado rajadas de ar por todos os lados atingindo os guerreiros em cheio, apenas quatro conseguiram se proteger a tempo de evitar o golpe, mas mesmo tendo sido atingidos os outros levantaram-se imediatamente e partiram par ao ataque novamente enviando feitiços negros contra o moreno.

Harry lembrava-se da época em que enfrentara aqueles bruxos, as lutas não haviam sido tão difíceis como eram naquele momento, afinal de contas naquela época ele já tinha um domínio completo de seus poderes e era muito mais poderoso do que naquele momento, mas o moreno também sabia que em breve ninguém poderia detê-lo, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era aperfeiçoar seus poderes ao seu potencial máximo.

Para treinar o moreno não utilizava sua varinha, Harry sabia que aquela habilidade era vista com suspeita pelos bruxos, mas ele realmente nunca se importara com aquele fato, até porque ninguém soubera que ele tinha aquela habilidade, mas dessa vez ele iria utilizar tudo ao seu alcance para destruir Voldemort e os comensais da morte.

Bloqueando vários feitiços com a mão esquerda o moreno enviou um jato de luz negra contra um guerreiro que foi transformado em poeira ao ser atingido pelo feitiço de extinção, o moreno sabia que já passara muito tempo ali dentro se divertindo e que já estava na hora de sair ou então o diretor ou algum dos professores poderia acabar suspeitando de alguma coisa, por isso Harry concentrou-se ao máximo e fez com que sua aura negra aumentasse ainda mais, a energia que desprendia-se de seu corpo era bastante poderosa, mas não o suficiente e ele sabia disso.

Unindo ambas as mãos a sua frente o moreno começou a entoar um cântico antigo, as palmas de suas mãos estavam viradas uma para a outra e aos poucos ele foi afastando-as ligeiramente uma da outra, no meio de suas mãos uma pequena luz avermelhada começou a brilhar e conforme ele afastava as mãos a esfera aumentava de tamanho, o moreno podia sentir os feitiços que chocavam-se contra sua aura, os guerreiros tentavam a todo custo conseguir trespassar a barreira de proteção que sua aura formava naquele momento.

Um sorriso perverso curvou os lábios do moreno quando afastou suas mãos a quase trinta centímetros uma da outra, no meio delas havia uma esfera vermelha como sangue e que emanava uma energia maligna e opressora, o moreno girou ambas as mãos e as "deslizou" sobre a esfera avermelhada antes de lançá-la contra o chão a seus pés, assim que a esfera fez contato com o piso da Sala Precisa sua aura negra simplesmente se desvaneceu ao mesmo tempo em que a esfera vermelha "brilhava" e se expandia a partir de onde Harry se encontrava, os feitiços continuaram voando pela sala, mas agora eram meramente engolidos pela esfera de energia vermelha, nesse momento a esfera explodiu e expandiu-se por toda a sala em uma velocidade impressionante atingindo a todos os guerreiros que estavam lutando contra o moreno de olhos verdes.

Os gritos de dor foram os últimos lamentos dos guerreiros que foram simplesmente obliterados pelo feitiço do moreno, Harry sabia que aquela magia somente deveria ser utilizada como um último recurso, pois era extremamente desgastante, sem contar que ele não fazia distinção entre amigos e inimigos, somente quem o conjurava permanecia vivo.

Somente quando os últimos resquícios do feitiço desapareceram e ele conjurou luz ao redor de si foi que o moreno pode ver o estrago que ele havia causado, tudo a sua volta havia sido simplesmente destruído e desintegrado, não havia mais nada a sua volta a não ser o chão e as paredes da Sala Precisa, o campo de batalha que ele havia imaginado já não existia mais, ele sabia o que esse feitiços era capaz de fazer e só o havia utilizado uma vez em campo de batalha, o moreno dava graças a todos os deuses por Voldemort não conhecer aquele encantamento, pois se ele fosse capaz de lançá-lo então estariam perdidos, mas aquele encantamento o moreno havia descoberto em uma escritura antiga que havia no Ministério da Magia e que ninguém fora capaz de traduzir, mas Harry havia identificado a língua como aramaico antigo e então o levara para sua casa onde poderia traduzi-lo em paz, é óbvio que ele precisou roubar o livro de lá, pois eles jamais permitiriam que Harry levasse embora um dos precisos manuscritos desconhecidos.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça forçando-se a sair de seus pensamentos, em seguida o moreno dirigiu-se para a porta da Sala Precisa e a abriu saindo logo em seguida, ele não tinha tempo para ficar pensando sempre no passado, precisava encarar o presente e se concentrar no que era verdadeiramente importante naquele momento.

Assim que saiu da Sala Precisa o moreno utilizou um feitiço de transfiguração e mudou o sobretudo negro para uma roupa casual, uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta preta com um lobo desenhado a suas costas, na frente apenas uma inscrição em prata e em latim que significava "Lobo das Sombras", um tênis esporte completava o traje do moreno de olhos verdes.

Ele não precisava olhar para relógio algum para perceber que já deveria ser hora do almoço e provavelmente todos os estudantes ou pelo menos a maioria já deveria encontrar-se no Salão Principal naquele instante, por isso o moreno adentrou por uma passagem secreta que ficava no sexto andar e desceu por um corredor longo saindo em seguida no segundo andar, logo depois o moreno desceu as escadas para o térreo e dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal.

Como Harry esperava a maioria dos estudantes já se encontrava mesmo ali dentro, inclusive os estudantes de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, todos já tinham pratos em sua frente e comiam tranquilamente enquanto conversavam.

Enquanto o moreno adentrava o Salão Principal e se dirigia para a mesa da grifinória muitos olhares acompanharam seus passos, alguns cochichando com os colegas e rindo baixo de alguma coisa, outros com olhares de deboche e alguns olhavam meio cautelosos para o moreno, o moreno quase deixou um sorriso de deboche escapar de seus lábios enquanto sentia os olhares de todos em cima de si, inclusive do diretor e dos professores, ele sabia que aquele tipo de atenção jamais acabaria e de certa forma não se importava mais.

O moreno localizou os amigos sentados em um lado da mesa dos leões, mas ele captou o olhar de Gina que encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Hermione, não foi o que ela fez ou demonstrou, mas o olhar intenso da ruiva chamou a atenção de Harry para o fato de que ela tinha alguma coisa em mente, o olhar dela lembrou-lhe muito o olhar da Gina que ele namorara e isso fez um sorriso pequeno curvar seus lábios, pois aquela garota estava começando a se sobressair.

Apenas pela maneira como a garota o olhava Harry soube que havia algo que ela queria lhe falar, por isso o moreno dirigiu-se calmamente até onde elas encontravam-se sentados, até mesmo Luna se encontrava na mesa dos leões e estava acomodada logo ao lado de Neville.

\- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Harry de modo geral para os amigos, Fred e George responderam normalmente, assim como os outros, então Harry sentou-se logo ao lado da ruiva, logo em seguida um prato surgiu a sua frente e ele começou a se servir calmamente.

Enquanto começavam a almoçar a conversa foi leve e calma, os gêmeos comentavam sobre a falta que o torneio de quadribol fazia e Rony concordava com eles, mas quando o assunto mudou para o Baile de Inverno o moreno percebeu um leve sobressalto na ruiva que estava a seu lado, não foi algo que ela tenha demonstrado para que todos pudessem perceber, mas ele conseguira captar o sutil mover dos ombros, por isso inclinou-se levemente para ela e sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, o moreno a sentiu estremecer quando fez isso.

\- O que está incomodando você, Gina? – o sussurro baixo ao pé de seu ouvido fez a ruiva estremecer completamente enquanto arrepios lhe subiam pela espinha e eriçavam-lhe os pelos de seus braços, a sensação foi tão forte e poderosa que a ruiva suspirou.

\- Por que? – perguntou Gina em um sussurro baixo o suficiente para que apenas o moreno pudesse ouvir, ela havia se inclinado ligeiramente na direção do moreno e agora podia encará-lo diretamente nos olhos verdes, ao ver a incompreensão nos olhos do moreno a ruiva suspirou antes de falar. – Porque você deu dinheiro para meus pais para o vestido?

\- Ah. – deixou escapar Harry ficando surpreso por ela ter descoberto tão rápido que fora ele quem dera o dinheiro aos Weasley. – Como você soube?

\- Eu não sabia, somente suspeitava, você acabou de confirmar. – disse Gina deixando que um sorriso divertido brincasse em seus lábios quando percebeu o ar de surpresa do moreno ao descobrir que fora literalmente enganado.

\- Ah, sua espertinha. – exclamou Harry falsamente indignado, mas sem levantar o tom de voz enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos da ruiva, o brilho que ele via naqueles olhos era algo reconfortante. – Me enganou.

\- Você está fugindo da minha pergunta. – acusou Gina ficando séria e olhando nos olhos de Harry que meramente suspirou.

\- Bem, eu dei o dinheiro para seus pais comprarem um vestido para você, Gina. – disse Harry dando de ombros enquanto olhava para a garota. – Só queria que você tivesse algo bonito e que gostasse, nada mais que isso.

\- É porque eu iria envergonhar você na frente da escola com as roupas de segunda mão? – perguntou a ruiva de maneira séria enquanto olhava para os olhos do moreno, aquela era uma dúvida que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça, por isso precisava estar olhando par aos olhos do moreno, somente assim saberia se ele estava sendo sincero ou não.

\- Claro que não, Gina. – disse Harry completamente surpreso pela pergunta da garota. – Eu jamais me envergonharia de você, só achei que você gostaria de um vestido bonito.

\- Só isso? – perguntou Gina baixinho, mas ela perguntara apenas por perguntar, pois havia visto a sinceridade nos olhos verdes, ele ficara realmente surpreso por sua pergunta.

\- É claro que sim, Gina. – respondeu Harry com tranqüilidade e em seguida sorriu de leve. – Eu não me importaria se você fosse vestida de calça jeans e camiseta para o baile, eu entraria com você com o maior orgulho. Só quero que você se sinta bem, não importa o que você está vestindo, o que importa é que você goste.

\- Obrigada, Harry. – murmurou Gina sorrindo antes de se inclinar levemente e depositar um beijo na bochecha do moreno de olhos verdes que piscou os olhos e sorriu levemente antes de voltar sua atenção para sua refeição, nenhum dos amigos pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido entre os dois, nem mesmo a conversa que eles haviam travado.

Os dias antes do Baile de Inverno pareciam que voavam rapidamente e com o baile o natal também se aproximava, os funcionários de Hogwarts estavam demonstrando um interesse constante em impressionar os visitantes das escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, por isso estavam decididos a mostrar o castelo em sua melhor forma naquele natal.

As decorações que os funcionários armaram no interior do castelo eram as mais brilhantes e fantásticas que qualquer um dos estudantes de Hogwarts jamais vira no castelo, havia pingentes de gelo perene que tinham sido presos nos balaustres das escadarias de mármore, doze árvores de natal haviam sido montadas no Salão Principal e estavam enfeitadas com todos os tipos de decorações, desde frutinhas vermelhas luminosas até as corujas douradas e vivas que piavam alegremente, as armaduras do castelo também faziam parte da decoração natalina, pois haviam sido enfeitiçadas para cantar muitas canções tradicionais de natal quando alguém passasse por uma delas.

Harry e os amigos riram muito ao ouvirem um elmo vazio cantando uma música natalina apenas pela metade, embora não deixasse de ser uma magia de transfiguração e feitiços magníficos. O zelador Argus Filch estava trabalhando pesado nos últimos dias, diversas vezes o zelador precisou retirar pirraça de dentro dessa mesma armadura, pois ele havia pegado a mania de se esconder no interior dela e então preenchia as lacunas vazias das canções com palavras de sua própria invenção, embora todas elas fossem bastante grosseiras.

Os treinamentos estavam cada vez mais intensos e freqüentes para Harry, pois além dele treinar os amigos pela manhã e algumas vezes ele treinar a tarde ou em algum horário vago, agira Harry acordava as três horas da manhã e se dirigia a Sala Precisa onde treinava pesadamente antes de seus amigos voltarem, o moreno estava determinado a alcançar suas habilidades o mais rápido possível, desde a magia até as artes marciais que ele dominara.

Mas mesmo com todos os treinamentos que os amigos do moreno tinham, os deveres de casa e as aulas, o assunto do baile não saía da cabeça das garotas, mas havia uma pessoa que estava pensando muito ultimamente naquilo e não era nenhuma das meninas, Rony não tirava da cabeça o fato de não ter conseguido convidar ninguém até aquele momento.

Harry percebia que o amigo estava começando a ficar bastante nervoso com isso, mas como havia resolvido não interferir diretamente naquele assunto o moreno apenas dava conselhos para o amigo dizendo que ele precisava tomar coragem e convidar logo uma garota, mas Harry sabia que era mais fácil falar do que fazer, ele próprio sentira aquilo na pele.

O moreno gostaria muito de dar um soco na cabeça de Rony e lhe dizer para ele convidar Hermione de uma vez, fazer o ruivo perceber que estava apaixonado pela amiga, mas então o moreno lembrava-se de que Rony ainda era um pouco imaturo, o que poderia acabar estragando completamente o relacionamento deles, então em vez de ajudar o moreno teria estragado completamente o romance entre os amigos.

\- Olha Rony, talvez você devesse convidar a Murta Que Geme, aposto que ela adoraria ser convidada par ao baile e aceitaria na hora. – disse Harry enquanto utilizava um pouco de sarcasmo para ver se conseguia fazer o amigo convidar logo uma garota qualquer, eles já estavam na sexta-feira e faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o baile e nada de Rony tomar coragem e chamar logo alguém para o baile, o moreno sabia que sua amiga Hermione já havia sido convidada por Vitor Krum naquele momento.

\- Droga Harry, eu sei que só preciso chegar perto de uma garota e mandar ver. – disse Rony exasperado logo depois de terem saído da aula de Adivinhação, agora eles se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal onde almoçariam antes das aulas da tarde. – Tudo bem, prometo para mim mesmo que quando eu voltar ao Salão Comunal hoje a noite vou ter arranjado um par, está bem?

\- É assim que se fala, cara. – disse Harry em concordância com o ruivo, mas por dentro balançava a cabeça em negação, pois sabia que o amigo não iria cumprir o que falara, sem contar que iria pagar o maior mico de sua vida naquela tarde, mas não seria Harry que iria impedir o ruivo de tentar convidar a campeã de Beauxbatons para o baile, pois aquilo certamente renderia algumas boas risadas por parte dele e dos outros.

O almoço no Salão Principal foi bastante calmo e tranqüilo, Harry e Rony sentaram-se ao lado de Gina e Hermione respectivamente, a conversa foi bastante trivial entre eles, envolvendo principalmente as aulas da manhã e o que eles teriam pela tarde depois do almoço, a ruiva disse que iria para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e depois para a de Transfiguração, já Harry e os dois amigos fariam História da Magia e Poções.

A aula com o Professor Bins foi da mesma maneira de sempre, o professor explicava sobre uma antiga guerra entre os duendes e os bruxos, pelo que o moreno sabia houveram quatro guerras entre bruxos e duendes em toda a história, incluindo uma revolta.

Depois da aula de História da Magia, Harry e os amigos dirigiram-se para as masmorras onde teriam aula de poções com o Professor Snape, o professor encontrava-se zangado e ranzinza como de costume, como sempre acontecia entrou falando rispidamente sobre o teste que eles fariam, a voz fria e sarcástica de Snape ecoava pelo interior da sala causando calafrios em alguns alunos, já Harry precisava se esforçar para manter uma expressão neutra no rosto, pois o que ele mais gostaria de fazer seria responder aos comentários do Professor de Poções.

Quando Snape entregou os testes para todos os estudantes e permitiu que eles começassem a responder o moreno de olhos verdes precisou ocultar um sorriso desdenhoso ao observar as questões que havia em seu pergaminho, como Harry sabia o teste seria sobre os antídotos e isso ele tirou de letra, pois fora uma das matérias que ele mais gostara durante seu treinamento, o professor foi obrigado a dar uma nota alta para Harry quando corrigiu sua prova, afinal não havia nenhuma falha no que ele respondera, por isso o humor do professor apenas piorou e ele descontou em cima dos outros estudantes, mas até mesmo Rony e Neville saíram-se um pouco melhores do que o habitual, o que provava que os treinamentos estavam rendendo.

Assim que saiu da aula de poções o moreno despediu-se dos amigos e se dirigiu para as cozinhas de Hogwarts onde encontrou os elfos domésticos bastante atarefados, mas dois deles vieram imediatamente atendê-lo.

\- O que deseja, meu senhor? – perguntou um deles enquanto ambos faziam profundas reverências para Harry que meramente girou os olhos.

\- Vocês poderiam me ver um pouco de suco de abóbora, por favor? – pediu Harry utilizando um tom de voz calmo.

\- Um momento, meu senhor. – disseram os elfos domésticos antes de desaparecerem e reaparecerem logo em seguida, cada um deles trazia uma garrafinha de suco de abóbora, ali deveria ter suco o suficiente para cinco pessoas, mas Harry sabia que poderia ofender um dos elfos se não pegasse as garrafas então estendeu suas mãos e apanhou as duas garrafinhas.

\- Obrigado. – disse o moreno para os elfos que sorriram largamente antes de fazerem novas reverências.

Harry guardou uma das garrafas no bolso de sua calça enquanto abria a outra e começava a tomar o suco, o líquido desceu rapidamente por sua garganta, era realmente refrescante beber aquilo, mas o moreno preferia mesmo cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo, embora as bebidas trouxas fossem mais fortes.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se levemente para a vez em que ele convidara Cho Chang para o Baile de Inverno e recebera uma desculpa da garota, pois ela iria ao baile com Cedrico Diggory, lembrava-se claramente do ódio e do enorme ciúme que sentira em seu corpo, parecia que suas entranhas tinham sido dilaceradas. Harry apenas podia imaginar o que sentiria se fosse Gina que o houvesse recusado e dito que iria com outro, o moreno sabia que não poderia ouvir aquilo, fora por isso que decidira não ser um idiota e deixar que Gina pensasse que não tinha nenhuma chance com ele, muito pelo contrário, ela era a única que tinha importância romanticamente em sua vida.

\- _Luzes Encantadas_. – disse friamente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, a senha havia sido trocada no dia anterior.

\- Com certeza, meu querido. – disse a Mulher Gorda em um tom de voz estridente, ela acertou a faixa de lantejoulas que havia em seus cabelos ao girar para a frente e admitir que o moreno adentrasse no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Como o moreno esperava, assim que ele adentrou o Salão Comunal e o percorreu com seus olhos encontrou Rony sentado e com o rosto completamente branco como um fantasma, o ruivo estava sentado em um canto distante do salão, Gina estava sentada a seu lado e falava em uma voz baixa com o irmão, o moreno sabia que ela estava tentando consolá-lo.

\- O que aconteceu, Rony? – perguntou Harry em um tom calmo e neutro enquanto se juntava aos irmãos.

\- Porque fiz aquilo, Harry? – disse Rony com a voz levemente enlouquecida enquanto erguia os olhos para Harry, havia uma expressão de completo horror no rosto do ruivo. – Simplesmente não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo!

\- E o que foi que você fez, Rony? – perguntou Harry deixando que um tom exasperado escapasse enquanto olhava para o amigo.

\- Bem... Ele... Hum... Convidou Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile com ele. – disse Gina, o moreno percebeu que a ruiva fazia um esforço danado para não rir enquanto continuava a dar palmadinhas no braço de Rony demonstrando um pouco de solidariedade.

\- Porque diabos você convidou Fleur Delacour para o baile, Rony? – perguntou Harry ocultando um meio sorriso.

\- Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo. – exclamou Rony de maneira afetada e exasperada. – Quem é que eu estava fingindo que eu era, cara? Havia tanta gente e por todos os lados, fiquei simplesmente maluco, todo mundo estava me olhando. Eu estava passando por ela no saguão de entrada, Fleur estava parada conversando com o Diggory e uma coisa estranha parece que se apoderou de mim, e só convidei ela!

Rony gemeu levemente e inconsolável enquanto enterrava o rosto nas próprias mãos, o garoto não conseguia parar de falar, mesmo que as palavras soassem engasgadas.

\- A garota olhou para mim como se eu fosse um verme ou coisa parecida. – disse Rony enquanto se afundava ainda mais. – Ela nem me respondeu. E então... De repente eu recuperei o juízo e me mandei dali.

\- Não se culpe, Rony. Ela é parte _Veela._ – disse Harry de maneira consoladora, embora por dentro estivesse morrendo de rir. – Lembra do que você disse, pois é, tinha razão, a avó dela era _Veela_. Não foi culpa sua, posso apostar como você deve ter passado por ela bem na hora em que ela deveria estar jogando charme para Cedrico Diggory e você acabou sendo atingido, mas ela está perdendo o tempo dela, pois o Cedrico vai com a Cho.

\- Verdade? – perguntou Rony interessado enquanto se lembrava que Harry andara de olho na oriental. – Você não gostava dela?

\- Gostar não é um termo que eu utilizaria para descrever o que eu via na Chang, Rony. – disse Harry em um tom exasperado ao perceber que Gina parara de sorrir. – Ela é bonita e eu era um pouco idiota e imaturo, mas agora eu a considero apenas uma amiga.

\- Isso é uma verdadeira droga. – disse Rony exasperado novamente. – Nós somos os únicos que ainda não tem ninguém para ir ao baile, bem, tirando o Neville é claro.

\- Já disse para não me incluir nessa, Rony. Eu já tenho um par para o baile. – respondeu Harry de maneira entediada.

\- Isso é o que você diz Harry, mas só vou acreditar quando ver você com ela. – respondeu Rony dando de ombros antes de sorrir. – Ah, mas você não vai adivinhar quem convidou a Mione para o baile, Harry.

\- Quem? – perguntou Harry curioso enquanto tombava a cabeça de lado para olhar para Gina que parecera sobressaltada e olhava surpresa para o irmão, mas o moreno tinha certeza que Rony não estava falando sobre Vitor Krum.

\- Colin. – respondeu Rony como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo e então desatou a rir loucamente.

\- O que? – perguntou Harry tentando entender aquela notícia, não se lembrava de Colin Creevey ter convidado Hermione para o baile de inverno.

\- Pois é, eu sei. – disse Rony sorrindo largamente, naquele momento um pouco da cor já havia voltado ao rosto do garoto e ele começou a rir novamente. – Neville me contou logo depois da aula de poções, disse que viu quando o Colin a chamou para ir ao baile. Segundo o Neville, a Mione disse que já estava indo com alguém. Ah, como se isso fosse verdade. Ela só não queria ir com o Colin... Afinal, que garota se interessaria por um garoto mais novo do que ela? Além do mais, aposto como a Hermione nem mesmo foi convidada para o baile... Ainda bem que não sou o único que não consegue um par para o baile, o Neville...

\- Ele já tem companhia. – cantarolou Gina enquanto olhava para o irmão com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- E com quem é que o Neville vai? – perguntou Rony exasperado enquanto pensava em quem teria sido a louca que aceitara ir com o colega de quarto dele, naquele instante até mesmo Harry estava interessado na resposta.

\- Com a Luna. – respondeu Gina com os olhos estreitos enquanto olhava par ao irmão. – E não ouse debochar de nenhum deles.

\- Que seja, eles fazem um belo par. – retrucou Rony com a voz cheia de ironia, mas não disse mais nada, pois naquele momento Hermione atravessou o buraco do retrato e se aproximou de onde os três estavam sentados.

\- Porque vocês três não foram jantar? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se logo ao lado de Harry enquanto olhava para os amigos rindo.

\- Porque... Ah, parem de rir vocês dois. – exclamou Gina bufando enquanto olhava exasperada para o irmão e para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Porque a garota que o Rony convidou acabou recusando o convite.

\- Obrigado, Gina. – exclamou Rony em um tom azedo enquanto parava de rir instantaneamente, mas Harry ainda manteve um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto encarava a ruiva.

\- Todas as garotas bonitas já estão ocupadas, Rony? – perguntou Hermione olhando para o ruivo com um leve ar superior, mas Rony não estava prestando total atenção nas palavras da amiga, ele estava encarando Hermione como se de repente a estivesse vendo sob uma luz totalmente nova, o que fez Harry rir mentalmente. – A Heloisa Midgen está começando a parecer bem bonita agora, não está não? Bem, tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar em algum lugar alguém que esteja disposta a ir com você ao baile.

\- Sabe Hermione, Colin tem toda razão, você é uma garota... – disse Rony com os olhos brilhando enquanto olhava para a amiga.

\- Excelente observação. – retrucou Hermione de maneira azeda enquanto olhava para o ruivo com um pouco de desgosto.

\- Então... Sabe, você poderia me acompanhar ao baile. – disse Rony como se houvesse acabado de anunciar um milagre.

\- Não, não poderia. – retorquiu Hermione enquanto franzia a sobrancelha e olhava para Rony com um pouco de ironia.

\- Ah vai Mione... – Rony disse em tom um pouco impaciente. – Preciso de um par para o baile, vou fazer um papel realmente idiota se não tiver nenhum, todos os outros já têm...

\- Não posso ir com você – disse Hermione ficando tão vermelha quanto um tomate. – porque já estou indo com uma pessoa.

\- Não, não está não! – disse Rony impaciente enquanto olhava para a amiga. – Você só disse isso para se livrar do Colin.

\- Ah, foi é? – disse Hermione com os olhos faiscando de maneira perigosa nesse momento. – Só porque você levou três anos para reparar, Rony, não significa que mais ninguém tenha reparado que eu sou uma garota!

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se divertidos enquanto observavam o interlúdio entre Rony e Hermione, naquele momento o ruivo arregalou os olhos enquanto olhava para a amiga, mas em seguida o garoto voltou a sorrir.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sei que você é uma garota, Hermione. Satisfeita? – perguntou Rony sorrindo para a garota que não retribuiu. – Você vai comigo agora?

\- Eu já disse! – exclamou Hermione começando a ficar bastante zangada. – Eu estou indo com outra pessoa ao baile!

\- Ela está mentindo! – disse Rony enquanto observava Hermione caminhando decidida em direção as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

\- Não está não. – disse Gina em tom baixo e levemente provocativo enquanto olhava para o irmão, sabia que era um pouco de crueldade o que estava fazendo, mas sabia também que o irmão merecia uma boa chacoalhada.

\- Com quem ela vai então? – perguntou Rony desviando seus olhos para a irmã que sorriu jocosamente antes de responder.

\- Não vou dizer nada, isso não é da sua conta. – disse Gina sorrindo debochadamente para o irmão que franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Certo, que seja. – resmungou Rony em um tom levemente ofendido. – Essa história já está começando a ficar idiota pro meu gosto. Droga, é uma pena que eu não possa ir com você ao baile Gina, levar minha irmã seria pior do que ir sozinho...

\- Mesmo que você quisesse me levar, eu não poderia. – disse Gina com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, embora suas bochechas tenham se avermelhado levemente. – Eu também já tenho um par para ir ao baile, irmãozinho. Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou sem fome e então vou subir e falar com a Hermione...

\- Ei Gina... – chamou Harry quando a ruiva havia se levantado e começava a se dirigir as escadas, quando a ruiva voltou-se para olhá-lo, o moreno retirou de dentro de suas vestes a garrafinha de suco de abóbora que ele guardara e entregou para a garota que a apanhou. – É suco de abóbora, para o caso de sentir sede a noite.

\- Valeu Harry. – agradeceu Gina antes de se encaminhar novamente para as escadas, mas quando chegou aos pés da mesma a ruiva se virou e olhou para o moreno, quando olhar de ambos se encontrou a garota sorriu para ele, que retribuiu de leve, em seguida Gina subiu as escadas do dormitório, ela pretendia ir ver como Hermione estava.

\- O que será que deu na Hermione, hein? – murmurou Rony enquanto olhava vagamente para Harry, o moreno já estava um pouco impaciente e decidiu tomar uma atitude.

\- Bom Rony, acho que você deveria se mexer e convidar logo uma garota, não pode deixar par ao último dia. – disse Harry em tom firme enquanto encarava o amigo que apenas piscou os olhos surpreso pelas palavras de Harry, naquele exato instante Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil adentraram pelo buraco do retrato. – Acho que do nosso ano apenas a Parvati ainda não tem um par, embora talvez a irmã dela também não tenha. Sugiro que você tome um pouco de coragem e vá falar com ela, se elas recusarem então procure alguma garota do terceiro ano. E se apresse. Eu vou subir par ao dormitório, estou com um pouco de sono.

Então Harry levantou-se e deixou Rony sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto se dirigia para as escadas e depois subia para o dormitório masculino, sem se importar muito em verificar se algum de seus colegas já estava ali dentro o moreno dirigiu-se para o banheiro onde tomou um banho gelado e longo.

Quando voltou para o interior do dormitório Harry o encontrou completamente vazio, então dirigiu-se a sua cama onde vestiu uma calça de moletom e colocou a roupa que ele tirara dentro do cesto, em seguida o moreno deitou-se em sua cama e fechou o cortinado, ele não queria ser interrompido naquele momento. Nos momentos seguintes Harry puxou o laptop que ele trouxera para Hogwarts e o ligou, estava na hora dos negócios.

Os professores de Hogwarts haviam aproveitado que o feriado havia chegado e então passaram uma carga pesada de deveres de casa para todos os alunos, mas os alunos do quarto ano foram sobrecarregados com os deverem para as férias de final de ano, Harry aproveitava os momentos em que ele se encontrava a sós na Sala Precisa ou em seu dormitório para responder a todas as lições de fim de trimestre e mesmo utilizando seus poderes para passar o conhecimento diretamente para os pergaminhos ele demorou vários dias para completar todos os deveres, mas a semana que antecedeu o natal e consequentemente o Baile de Inverno o moreno passou o máximo de tempo possível no interior da Sala Precisa acompanhado dos amigos.

Ele havia aproveitado o fato de que não teriam aulas e programado mais duas horas de treinamento pela manhã e um outro treinamento durante a noite, é claro que os amigos do moreno haviam reclamado muito por causa daquilo, mas ele fora firme e não os deixara contrariá-lo naquilo, por isso os momentos depois dos treinamentos eram passados quase completamente dentro da Torre da Grifinória, que naqueles dias parecia tão vazia como durante os períodos letivos, na verdade o salão parecia ter encolhido ligeiramente naqueles últimos dias, afinal de contas os integrantes da casa dos leões estavam mais barulhentos que o normal, embora todos soubessem que isso estava acontecendo por causa do Baile de Inverno.

Os gêmeos Fred e George estavam fazendo um grande sucesso com os produtos que apresentavam para os grifinórios, no momento o que estava sendo mais vendido eram os _Cremes de Canário_ , pois logo nos primeiros dias depois do fim das aulas as pessoas não paravam de explodir em penas por todos os lados.

Por causa desse fato, todos os alunos da grifinória aprenderam a olhar cuidadosamente a comida que outras pessoas lhe ofereciam, a cautela era muito grande entre eles, pois não queriam ser pegos pelos _Cremes de Canário_ que poderiam estar escondidos entre os alimentos, Jorge comentou vagamente com Harry que ele e o irmão estavam trabalhando em uma nova invenção, o que fez um sorriso abrir-se no rosto do moreno enquanto lembrava-se claramente do episódio com seu primo Duda e o _Caramelo Incha-Língua_.

Harry tinha certeza absoluta que em breve Fred e George o abordariam para falarem sobre o negócio que ele havia proposto par aos gêmeos logo quando havia voltado, na verdade estava um pouco ansioso para iniciar novamente suas atividades como empresário atuante, mas sabia que teria de esperar por um tempo ainda.

Rony havia aceitado o conselho que Harry havia lhe dado e depois de passar quase uma hora no Salão Comunal apenas olhando para Parvati Patil, ele finalmente tomou um pouco de coragem e atravessou o espaço entre eles e a convidou para o baile, segundo o relato do ruivo a garota havia pensado por alguns instantes antes de concordar, Harry até mesmo podia imaginar ela e Lilá Brown caindo em risinhos baixos.

Nos últimos dias que antecederam o baile muita neve caiu sobre o castelo e os terrenos de Hogwarts. A carruagem azul clara da Escola Beauxbatons parecia uma enorme abóbora coberta de gelo logo ao lado da casinha de bolo glacê que era a cabana de Hagrid, enquanto isso as escotilhas do navio de Durmstrang estavam completamente foscas e o cordame estava branco de gelo. Os elfos domésticos na cozinha de Hogwarts desdobravam-se para conseguir preparar variados pratos nutritivos, ensopados que aqueciam e algumas sobremesas deliciosas, somente Fleur Delacour parecia capaz de conseguir encontrar algo do que reclamar, Harry observava a francesa com um pouco de diversão ao imaginar o quanto ela parecia fútil, mas o moreno também conhecia a impetuosidade e o carisma que a francesa possuía e que ela sabia esconder muito bem.

\- Essa comida de Hogwarts é pesada demais. – ele a tinha ouvido reclamar de maneira mau-humorada logo depois do jantar de domingo, naquele instante ela estava deixando o Salão Principal e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina andavam logo atrás dela e de suas amigas, o ruivo cuidava de tentar se esconder atrás de Harry e da irmã tentando a todo custo não ser visto pela francesa. – Não vou caberr nas minhas vestes de baile!

\- Ah, isso sim seria uma tragédia. – comentou Hermione no momento em que Fleur e as amigas estavam chegando ao saguão de entrada. – Essa garota realmente se acha muito importante, não é mesmo?

\- Hermione, com quem você vai ao baile? – perguntou Rony de repente tentando pegar a garota de maneira distraída, Rony não parava de assediar a amiga com aquela pergunta, na esperança de fazer com que ela respondesse sem querer ao ser perguntada quando menos esperasse, no entanto Hermione meramente franzia a testa enquanto respondia.

\- Não vou lhe contar porque você iria caçoar de mim. – respondeu Hermione firmemente depois de mais uma pergunta do ruivo.

\- Você deve estar brincando, Weasley. – exclamou Draco Malfoy logo as costas do quarteto que virou-se para encarar o sonserino e seus amigos. – Você está me dizendo que alguém convidou isso para ir ao baile? Não foi o sangue-ruim de molares compridos, foi?

\- Olá Professor Moody! – Hermione disse tranquilamente e com um enorme sorriso enquanto acenava para alguém logo as costas de Malfoy.

O sonserino ficou pálido de medo enquanto pulava para trás e procurava pelo Professor Moody com um olhar alucinado, mas o professor ainda encontrava-se a mesa dos professores terminando seu ensopado.

\- Mas que doninha nervosinha você é, hein Malfoy? – comentou Hermione demonstrando seu desprezo enquanto virava as costas junto com os amigos, todos os quatro gargalhando da cara de medo do sonserino.

\- Hermione... – chamou Rony enquanto olhava para Hermione de esguelha e de repente franzia a testa em confusão. – Os seus dentes...

\- O que em eles? – perguntou Hermione voltando os olhos para o amigo e parando um pouco de rir do que acabara de acontecer.

\- Bem, eles estão diferentes... – gaguejou Rony um pouco atordoado enquanto continuava olhando fixamente para a garota. - Sabe, eu acabei de notar...

\- Claro que eles estão, você não esperava que eu ficasse com aquelas presas que Malfoy me deu ou esperava? – questionou Hermione em tom de deboche enquanto viravam em um corredor a esquerda que levava a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Não, quero dizer, eles estão diferentes do que eram antes de ele lançar o feitiço em você. – comentou Rony pensativo enquanto continuava olhando de esguelha para a amiga. – Eles estão... Retos e do tamanho normal.

\- Bem... – Hermione começou enquanto abria um sorriso travesso fazendo seus dentes brilharem. – Semana passada eu fui procurar Madame Pomfrey para ela me ajudar com um assunto feminino, então eu perguntei para se ela não conhecia um feitiço que podia diminuir um pouco os meus dentes, ela disse que sim e então me ajudou. Papai e mamãe não vão ficar muito satisfeitos, eu estou tentando convencê-los a me deixar reduzir os dentes a séculos, mas eles queriam que eu continuasse com o aparelho dentário. Vocês sabem, eles são dentistas, por isso eles acham que dentes e magia não devem se misturar... Ei, olhem lá! Pichitinho voltou.

A corujinha de Rony piava enlouquecida no alto da balaustrada enfeitada de pingentes de gelo, havia um rolo de pergaminho amarrado firmemente a patinha direita da corujinha, as pessoas que estavam passando pelo local apontavam para ela e riam, um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano havia parado próximo ao local e comentavam coisas como: " _Ah, olha só que corujinha mínima! Não é uma gracinha?_ "

\- Ei, seu penoso babaca! – Rony sibilou enquanto corria escada acima e em seguida agarrava a pequena coruja. – Você tem de entregar as cartas diretamente ao destinatário! Não deve ficar por aí se exibindo. – nesse momento Pichitinho piou alegremente enquanto tinha a cabeça espichando-se por cima da mão fechada de Rony, as garotas do terceiro ano pareciam verdadeiramente chocadas com a atitude do garoto. – Caiam fora. – a voz do ruivo soara ríspida enquanto ele sacudia a mão que estava segurando a coruja que piou ainda mais alegremente no momento em que se viu livre e saiu voando pelos ares, em seguida o ruivo acrescentou em voz baixa enquanto as garotas do terceiro ano saíam correndo com um ar escandalizado. – Pega aqui, Harry.

Harry pegou a carta que o amigo lhe entregava e por um momento pensou em lê-la ali mesmo, mas então sentiu a presença de alguém o vigiando, sabendo muito bem de quem se tratava o moreno embolsou a carta e silenciosamente dirigiu-se para a Torre da Grifinória tendo os outros três logo atrás de si.

Quando entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória todos os estudantes estavam demasiadamente ocupados enquanto extravasavam a agitação das férias para observarem melhor o que os outros estavam fazendo, mas os gêmeos Weasley e Neville perceberam que algo importante estava acontecendo e que os quatro precisavam de privacidade, por isso envolveram seus colegas de casa em uma nova brincadeira, Neville havia pegado um Creme de Canário que Fred lhe oferecera e o comeu transformando-se em penas logo depois, o que causou risadas dos outros estudantes que estavam no Salão Comunal.

Ignorando as brincadeiras os quatro sentaram-se bem afastados dos colegas de casa, eles acomodaram-se próximo de uma janela escura que estava sendo coberta lentamente pela neve que caía, em seguida o moreno de olhos verdes retirou a carta do bolso e a abriu para logo em seguida começar a lê-la em voz alta.

" _Caro Harry,_

 _Parabéns por conseguir passar pelo Rabo Córneo Húngaro, quem pôs o seu nome naquele cálice não deve estar se sentindo muito feliz neste momento!_

 _Eu iria sugerir que você usasse um Feitiço Conjunctivitus, porque os olhos do dragão são o seu ponto mais fraco_...

\- Foi o feitiço que Vitor Krum usou! – murmurou Hermione baixinho enquanto mentalmente Harry pensava que Sirius estava mais do que errado, pois a pessoa que colocara seu nome no Cálice de Fogo estava mais do que satisfeito com seu desempenho.

 _Mas do seu jeito foi bem melhor Harry, estou mesmo impressionado._

 _Porém, não fique se sentindo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Harry. Você só deu conta de uma das três tarefas, quem o inscreveu nesse torneio vai ter muitas outras oportunidades se quer realmente lhe fazer algum mal._

 _Mantenha seus olhos bem abertos, particularmente quando a pessoa de quem já falamos estiver por perto e se concentre em não se meter em nenhuma confusão._

 _Mande noticias, continuo querendo saber de qualquer coisa anormal que acontecer._

 _Sirius._ "

\- Ele está falando exatamente da mesma maneira que o Professor Moody. – murmurou Harry em tom vago enquanto guardava a carta dentro de suas vestes, daria um jeito de se livrar dela mais tarde. – " _Vigilância Constante_." Até parece que eu ando por aí com os olhos bem fechados, ricocheteando nas paredes e...

\- Mas Sirius tem razão, Harry. – disse Hermione em tom firme. – Você ainda tem duas tarefas do torneio para cumprir, deveria realmente dar uma olhada naquele ovo de ouro, você sabe, para começar a estudar o que ele significa...

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione. Ainda faltam séculos para a segunda tarefa! – exclamou Rony de maneira ríspida enquanto olhava para a amiga, ao lado do moreno Gina também aprecia um pouco incomodada. – Que tal jogarmos uma partida de xadrez, Harry?

\- Claro. – respondeu Harry lembrando-se que não jogara nenhuma partida de xadrez com Rony desde que "voltara" para aquele tempo, mas acrescentou quando viu as expressões de Gina e Hermione. – Vamos garotas, como é que eu vou me concentrar com toda a barulheira no Salão Comunal? Não vou nem conseguir ouvir o ovo com todo mundo berrando, embora eu ache que eles se calariam no mesmo instante em que ouvissem aquele barulho ensurdecedor. Bem, para ser sincero com vocês eu acho que sei mais ou menos como conseguir ouvir a mensagem do ovo de ouro, mas não estou mesmo a fim de fazer isso agora.

\- Tudo bem Harry, você é quem sabe. – disse Hermione suspirando enquanto se sentava melhor para assistir a partida de xadrez que aconteceria, Rony já havia montado ambos os lados do tabuleiro e apenas esperava o moreno começar, pois ele ficara com as peças brancas.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry para poder observar melhor o desenrolar da partida de xadrez, aos poucos Rony começou a capturar cada uma das peças que Harry posicionava a frente, mas Gina percebeu que o moreno estava jogando taticamente com seu irmão e posicionava peças que pareciam aleatórias, mas que na verdade estavam trancando Rony em uma armadilha, a ruiva sabia que seu irmão estava tão acostumado a ganhar de todo mundo no xadrez que nem sequer cogitava a idéia de perder para Harry.

Quando Harry finalmente deu um cheque-mate nem Hermione e nem Rony conseguiram acreditar, o moreno havia conseguido posicionar uma das torres e um bispo fechando o caminho do rei enquanto dava o cheque com sua rainha, Rony não tinha escapatória e pela primeira vez havia perdido para o melhor amigo.

\- Isso é impossível. – exclamou Rony aturdido enquanto encarava as peças no tabuleiro de xadrez, seu rei fora esmigalhado pela rainha branca, Hermione encarava Harry impressionada e Gina tinha um sorriso largo e orgulhoso no rosto enquanto se inclinava e lascava um beijo na bochecha do moreno de olhos verdes que voltou-se para a ruiva sorrindo, mas a voz de Rony fez Harry voltar-se para o amigo. – Eu quero uma revanche.

No total foram jogadas dez partidas de xadrez bruxo e Harry ganhou todas elas, todas as derrotas foram espetaculares na opinião da ruiva.

\- Desde quando você joga xadrez tão bem? – perguntou Rony ainda sem conseguir acreditar que fora superado.

\- Algum tempo. – respondeu Harry de maneira evasiva enquanto se levantava e anunciava que estava na hora de ir par ao dormitório.

Gina também levantou-se e seguiu para seu dormitório assim como Rony e Hermione, mas mesmo depois de algum tempo em que a ruiva encontrava-se deitada em sua cama ela continuava pensando nas palavras do moreno, por algum motivo sentia que ele estava escondendo algo muito sério, algo que ele tinha medo de revelar.

Ela não sabia o que pensar exatamente sobre isso, não podia imaginar o que poderia ser tão sério a esse ponto, mas ela tinha certeza que esse motivo era o mesmo para as habilidades que ele demonstrava possuir, assim como era a explicação para a mudança de atitude dele, a garota somente esperava que pudesse agüentar a revelação daqueles segredos.

Na véspera de natal Harry resolvera dar uma pequena folga para seus amigos dos treinamentos, dispensara todos eles dos treinos do dia vinte e quatro e do dia vinte e cinco, voltariam a treinar apenas do dia vinte e seis.

Mas Harry não deu folga a si próprio, ele aproveitou que encontrava-se sozinho e se jogou de cabeça em seu próprio treinamento, o moreno entrou por volta das quatro horas da manhã na Sala Precisa e somente saiu depois das sete e trinta, o treinamento daquele dia foi tão pesado quanto os anteriores, mas ele estava evoluindo cada vez mais e já conseguia vencer mais facilmente os guerreiros que ele invocava.

Depois que voltou para a Torre da Grifinória o moreno tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se calmamente, depois de alguns segundos ele sentou-se em sua cama enquanto olhava de relance para os presentes que havia recebido naquele natal, naquele ano eles haviam distribuído os presentes na véspera de natal, pois o baile aconteceria aquela noite e ninguém teria tempo para distribuir e trocar os presentes natalinos.

Harry não se dirigiu imediatamente para os presentes, pois pelo que ele se lembrava seu elfo doméstico Dobby iria aparecer a qualquer momento para lhe entregar o presente dele, o elfo não o decepcionou, pois no instante seguinte um estalido anunciou a chegada de Dobby.

\- Harry Potter, meu senhor! – murmurou de maneira esganiçada o elfo doméstico antes de fazer uma reverência até quase bater o nariz no chão. – Dobby veio aqui meu senhor, desejar a Harry Potter um feliz natal e lhe trazer um presente, meu senhor! Harry Potter instruiu Dobby a vir aqui vê-lo quando quisesse, meu senhor.

\- Tudo bem, Dobby! – disse Harry calmamente enquanto observava o elfo doméstico se aproximar vagarosamente. – Você está bem?

\- Harry Potter ser um bom senhor, se preocupa com o pobre Dobby. – disse o elfo doméstico com os olhos arregalados antes de começar a chorar convulsivamente, o barulho do elfo acabou por acordar os companheiros de quarto de Harry, os garotos se remexeram na cama e abriram as cortinas para espiar o que estava acontecendo, eles ainda estavam com as pálpebras pesadas de sono e os cabelos completamente desmanchados.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Simas de maneira sonolenta enquanto olhava curiosamente para o elfo doméstico.

\- Sim, não é nada. – respondeu Harry em tom simples enquanto se acomodava melhor em sua cama. – Podem voltar a dormir.

\- Ah... Os presentes! – exclamou Simas alto ao ver a montanha de pacotes aos pés de sua cama, o garoto dirigiu-se até os pacotes e começou a examiná-los.

Rony bocejou enquanto ele, Dino e Neville também se aproximavam de seus devidos presentes, afinal já que eles estavam acordados era melhor começarem a abrir logo os presentes, enquanto isso Harry voltou seus olhos para Dobby que ainda estava de pé completamente nervoso, o elfo estava usando a mesma roupa esfarrapada de que o moreno se lembrava.

\- Dobby pode dar o presente de natal dele ao mestre Harry Potter? – perguntou Dobby de maneira hesitante.

\- Claro que pode, Dobby. – respondeu Harry sorrindo para o elfo antes de se curvar levemente e retirar dois embrulhos de dentro de seu malão. – Também tenho um presente para você.

\- Oh meu senhor! – disse Dobby absolutamente encantado por estar recebendo um presente de seu mestre enquanto pegava o pacote que Harry estava lhe oferecendo, assim que abriu Dobby retirou um conjunto de roupa verde e vermelho que ele simplesmente adorou, junto com a roupa havia dois pares de meia que Harry sabia que o elfo adorava. – Obrigado meu senhor. Mas meu senhor, eles se enganaram na loja, Harry Potter, lhe venderam meias iguais...

\- Ah não Harry, como foi que você não viu isso! – Exclamou Rony rindo muito de sua cama que naquele momento estava cheia de papéis de embrulho.

\- Cala a boca, Rony. – grunhiu Harry olhando de relance para o amigo antes de se voltar par ao elfo. – Não se preocupe Dobby, é assim mesmo que eles vendem as meias, mas você pode combiná-las, são cores diferentes. Depois eu compro mais alguns pares para você e você pode ter uma coleção inteira de meias...

\- Meu senhor, o senhor é muito bondoso com Dobby! – guinchou o elfo com os olhos transbordantes de lágrimas, enquanto fazia reverências profundas para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Meu senhor Harry Potter é tão nobre e generoso, é um grande bruxo...

\- Ei Harry, valeu cara, é muito maneiro. – exclamou Rony de onde se encontrava, ele havia acabado de abrir o presente do amigo, um boné dos Chudley Cannons, ele havia enfiado o boné na cabeça chocando-se brutalmente com a cor de seus cabelos.

\- Obrigado Dobby. – agradeceu Harry olhando para o elfo logo depois de ter acenado para o amigo, o elfo doméstico havia lhe entregado um pacotinho, que Harry abriu calmamente já sabendo do que se tratava.

\- Dobby fez elas com as próprias mãos meu senhor, Whinky ajudou a terminá-las, então é um presente de Dobby e de Whinky, meu senhor. – disse o elfo de maneira alegre para Harry. – Dobby comprou a lã com o ordenado dele, meu senhor!

\- Elas são muito bonitas, Dobby. – disse Harry sorrindo enquanto olhava para as meias, a esquerda era vermelha berrante e tinha alguns desenhos de vassoura enquanto a direita era verde e possuía o desenho de várias nozes, Harry calcou as duas meias sabendo exatamente que aquilo deixaria o elfo bastante feliz e não deu outra, os olhos de Dobby marejaram de felicidade.

\- Dobby precisa ir agora, meu senhor, Whinky está esperando ansiosa por Dobby. – disse o elfo doméstico preparando-se para aparatar.

\- Feliz natal, Dobby. – disse Harry fazendo o elfo olha-lo quase como se ele fosse alguma divindade. – Diga a Whinky que eu mandei um feliz natal para ela também.

\- Sim meu senhor. – disse Dobby e desapareceu com um estalido suave enquanto Harry voltava seus olhos para os presentes que haviam aos pés de sua cama.

Silenciosamente o moreno começou a abrir seus presentes encontrando uma única folha de papel absorvente, o que o fez suspirar com desprezo e amassá-lo.

Harry sorriu ao ganhar de Hermione um livro intitulado " _Os Times de Quadribol da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda_ ", de Rony o garoto receber uma enorme sacola de bombas de bosta, Sirius lhe enviou um canivete com diversos acessórios para abrir qualquer porta e desfazer qualquer nó, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem daquele objeto, Hagrid lhe enviara uma enorme caixa de doces com todos os que ele achava que Harry mais gostava – havia Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores Bertie Botts, Sapos de Chocolate, Chicles de Baba-Bola e Delícias Gasosas. Ele também recebera o habitual pacote da Senhora Weasley, o que incluía um suéter novo, este verde e contendo uma estampa de dragão fazendo referencia a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, o moreno sabia que Carlinhos contara tudo aos pais, além é claro de uma enorme quantidade de tortas caseiras e frutas secas.

De Gina o moreno recebeu um pequeno cartão contendo votos de felicidade e de saúde, o moreno sabia que a ruiva não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar-lhe um presente, mas ficou contente com o que recebeu.

Depois de guardar seus presentes o moreno desceu as escadas que levavam ao Salão Comunal Grifinório sendo acompanhado por Rony, os outros garotos ainda estavam no dormitório guardando os presentes, os dois encontraram Gina e Hermione no Salão Comunal, juntos eles saíram do salão e desceram em direção ao Salão Principal para tomarem o café da manhã.

Depois do café os quatro passaram a maior parte da manhã no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, todos os estudantes da casa dos leões se divertiam com os presentes recebidos, Fred e George lideravam a animação como sempre, mas depois os quatro desceram novamente para o Salão Principal onde tiveram um almoço magnífico, que incluía muito mais de cem perus, pudins de natal e montanhas de Bolachas Mágicas de Cribbage.

Rony, Gina, Hermione e Harry saíram para os jardins do castelo logo depois do almoço, a neve continuava intocada, exceto pelas valas fundas que haviam sido feitas pelos estudantes de Durmstrang e de Beauxbatons enquanto dirigiam-se para o castelo.

\- Obrigado pelo cartão Gina, eu adorei. – Harry murmurou ao pé do ouvido da ruiva enquanto se preparavam para brincarem de guerra de neve, Hermione tinha anunciado que preferia apenas assistir a batalha em vez de tomar parte dela. – Se você não se importa eu vou lhe dar meu presente apenas mais tarde...

\- Não precisa...

\- Shh, é claro que precisa Gina, além do mais eu faço questão. – disse Harry sorrindo travessamente para a garota enquanto imaginava a cara dela quando recebesse seu presente. – Você vai adorar, eu tenho certeza.

Eles guerrearam durante quase uma hora inteira antes de Hermione anunciar que ela iria subir par ao dormitório feminino para se arrumar para o baile, nesse momento Gina exclamou algo em voz baixa enquanto dizia que também precisava ir.

\- O que? Vocês precisam de três horas para se arrumar? – perguntou Rony olhando para a amiga e a irmã completamente incrédulo, mas o ruivo pagou pela desatenção e recebeu uma enorme bola de neve diretamente ao lado da cabeça, o responsável por ela fora ninguém menos do que Fred, mas Rony não ligou enquanto continuava olhando para Hermione de maneira abobalhada. – Com quem é que você vai, Hermione?

\- Esqueça Roniquinho. – zombou Gina após a melhor amiga ter balançado a cabeça em negação, as duas garotas agora se dirigiam para o castelo.

A batalha de neve entre os garotos terminou apenas estava ficando difícil para eles visualizarem os alvos direito, por isso eles abandonaram a batalha de bolas de neve e marcharam de volta ao salão comunal. A Mulher Gorda encontrava-se sentada em sua moldura e ao lado dela sua amiga Violeta do andar de baixo, as duas estavam extremamente tontas, algumas caixas vazias de bombons recheados de licor estavam amontoados sob o quadro.

\- _Lutas de Covil_ é isso aí! – a Mulher Gorda riu quando os garotos disseram a senha para ela, em seguida ela girou o quadro para frente para deixá-los passar, logo depois todos eles dirigiram-se para seus dormitórios para se prepararem para o Baile de Inverno.

Meia hora depois metade dos garotos já havia tomado banho e se trocado, Harry tinha acabado de tomar banho a poucos minutos e agora estava se vestindo calmamente, ele não estava com muita pressa, pois desde que chegara a Torre da Grifinória mantinha um pequeno contato com o local onde as garotas estavam, por isso ele saberia quando elas estivessem prontas.

O moreno estava terminando de abotoar a camisa branca quando percebeu que os outros garotos encontravam-se meio constrangidos devido as vestes a rigor que estavam vestindo, embora nenhum deles parecesse encontrar-se mais vermelho do que Rony, que naquele momento estava examinando seu traje no comprido espelho que havia em um canto, a expressão do garoto não podia ser mais desgostosa.

\- Mas que droga. – exclamou Rony baixinho enquanto se examinava na frente do espelho, ele virava-se de um lado par ao outro para olhar o traje por todos os ângulos. – Droga. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Mas que droga.

\- O que foi, Rony? – perguntou Simas segurando a risada enquanto observava o traje do colega de quarto.

\- Olha só para essas porcarias de rendas. As vestes de vocês não tem essas coisas, nem babados ou golas estranhas. – exclamou o garoto mau-humorado enquanto continuava se olhando no espelho como se num passe de mágica as vestes mudariam.

\- Bem Rony, as suas vestes são mais tradicionais do que as nossas. – gracejou Dino enquanto se sentia mais a vontade com suas roupas.

\- Tradicionais? – perguntou Rony virando-se incrédulo para olhar o colega de quarto. – Isso aqui é uma velharia. Estou parecendo minha tia-avó Tessie! – mas nesse momento Rony sentiu algo estranho no ar e inclinou-se para cheirar a roupa que estava usando e em seguida o garoto exclamou. – Que nojo cara, tem o cheiro da minha tia-avó Tessie. Mas que porcaria, alguém me mate!

\- Chega de drama, Rony. – exclamou Harry se aproximando do amigo depois que terminou de abotoar a camisa e a colocara por dentro de sua calça social preta. – Vamos dar um jeito nesse traje e melhorá-lo um pouco.

Enquanto o moreno sacava sua varinha e se aproximava de Rony, ele percebeu que aquele traje a rigor realmente se parecia bem mais um vestido do que qualquer outra coisa, Harry resolvera interferir antes que o amigo pensasse em utilizar um Feitiço Cortante nos babados do decote e das mangas, o que não ajudaria muito.

Murmurando alguns encantamentos de transfiguração Harry fez os babados e a gola estranha desaparecerem, a capa que encobria praticamente toda a calça que o ruivo estava usando encolheu-se ligeiramente ficando na altura da cintura dele, o formato também foi levemente modificado e tornou-se mais parecido com um smoking, por último o moreno de olhos verdes alterou a cor do traje, de uma cor afeminada para um azul marinho.

\- Isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer no momento, Rony. – disse Harry assim que finalizou os feitiços. – A transfiguração deve durar vinte e quatro horas.

\- Puxa vida, Harry. – exclamou Rony olhando-se no espelho e finalmente suspirando. – Eu fico te devendo essa, amigão.

\- Nossa Harry, esse feitiço foi incrível. – comentou Simas olhando para o moreno com choque e surpresa nos olhos.

\- Não foi nada demais, Simas. – respondeu Harry dando de ombros enquanto voltava para a sua cama e pegava a parte de cima de seu smoking.

\- Não se faça de humilde Harry, foi uma magia impressionante. – disse Dino Thomas recebendo a concordância do irlandês, já Neville e Rony preferiram não comentar sobre os feitiços de transfiguração que Harry acabara de usar.

\- Me diga Rony, como foi que você conseguiu ficar com uma das garotas mais bonita do nosso ano? – perguntou Dino enquanto eles saíam do dormitório masculino do quarto ano e se dirigiam para o Salão Comunal dos leões.

\- Magnetismo animal. – suspirou o ruivo enquanto desciam, mas naquele momento o garoto não parecia mais tão deprimido como estivera minutos antes.

Quando eles chegaram ao Salão Comunal o encontraram com um ar levemente estranho, havia muita gente usando diferentes cores nos trajes ao invés do negro dos uniformes, os cinco garotos cumprimentaram de leve alguns companheiros de casa antes de se sentarem em um dos sofás vagos no salão comunal, com exceção de Harry que preferiu ficar de pé.

O primeiro a levantar-se e sair do salão foi Dino Thomas, o par do garoto havia descido do dormitório feminino usando um vestido preto básico, Harry reconheceu a garota como uma das colegas de Gina, uma garota que futuramente seria artilheira da grifinória, Demelza Robins.

Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil desceram logo em seguida fazendo com que Rony e Simas levantassem do sofá, Lilá estava usando um vestido amarelo claro, o moreno concordou silenciosamente com Simas quando ele elogiou a beleza da garota, Brown estava realmente fantástica. Já Parvati estava vestindo um vestido rosa choque, a cabeleira dela estava formada em uma longa trança que estava entrelaçada com ouro e havia algumas pulseiras de ouro reluzindo por seus braços, Harry apenas observou os elogios que Rony tentava desfilar para a garota e assentiu quando percebeu que ele não havia se saído tão mal assim.

\- Cadê a Hermione? – foi a pergunta que Rony fez a Parvati assim que ele deu o braço para ela, a garota meramente deu de ombros e negou com a cabeça, mas Rony inclinou-se para onde Harry estava e sussurrou apenas para o amigo ouvir. – Coitadinha. Deve estar escondida em algum canto se debulhando em lágrimas.

\- Quem? – Harry perguntou um pouco surpreso pelo comentário ácido do melhor amigo embora ele soubesse a quem ele estava se referindo.

\- Hermione, é claro. – disse Rony olhando-o como se aquilo fosse óbvio, as palavras continuavam sendo meramente sussurradas. – Ah, qual é Harry? Porque outro motivo ela não diria com quem vem ao baile?

\- Porque provavelmente eu e você curtiríamos com a cara dela. – respondeu Harry em tom parecido com o que o amigo usava.

\- Ninguém a convidou, Harry. – disse Rony com firmeza, mas Harry percebeu que ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo daquilo, embora Rony não parecesse perceber esse pequeno detalhe. – Eu a teria trazido ao baile, se ela não fosse tão orgulhosa.

Harry limitou-se a ficar em silêncio dessa vez, mas por dentro ria imaginando o momento em que o amigo fosse colocar os olhos em cima de Hermione.

\- Vamos descer, Rony? – a voz de Parvati chamou a atenção de Rony que afastou-se um pouco do amigo e olhou para a garota.

\- Ok, tudo bem. – respondeu o garoto e em seguida se afastou com a menina em direção ao buraco do retrato, por onde eles saíram em seguida.

Angelina e Alicia foram as próximas a descerem do dormitório feminino, as duas garotas dirigiram-se diretamente aos gêmeos Weasley que não pouparam elogios para ambas as moças, fazendo-as ficarem ligeiramente encabuladas, embora satisfeitas. Pouco depois os quatro deixaram o Salão Comunal também.

O dormitório das garotas do terceiro ano da grifinória estava bastante movimentado, todas as cinco meninas do terceiro ano haviam sido convidadas para o baile e portanto estavam todas se arrumando no mesmo quarto.

Gina não se preocupara com esse detalhe e havia chamado Luna e Hermione para se arrumarem em seu dormitório, as três haviam entrado no quarto por volta das cinco horas da tarde e desde então estavam se preparando.

Naquele momento elas já encontravam-se praticamente prontas para o baile, assim como as outras quatro colegas de quarto de Gina, inclusive Demelza Robins acabara de sair do dormitório e descera para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para se encontrar com seu par.

As outras três colegas de quarto de Gina não paravam de soltar risadinhas tolas enquanto se admiravam em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no dormitório, mas pouco depois essas mesmas garotas saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se para fora do dormitório, cada uma delas iria se encontrar com seus próprios pares.

\- Merlin Gina, como é que você agüenta essas coisas todos os dias? – perguntou Hermione rindo de maneira divertida assim que as colegas de quarto da ruiva saíram do local, a pergunta causou risadas nas outras duas garotas.

\- Nem eu sei Mione. – respondeu Gina depois que parou de rir um momento, mas em seguida a garota riu novamente. – Acho que eu finjo que não ouço as baboseiras que elas falam, mas a Demelza é uma grande pessoa e não é tão fútil.

\- Elas são esquisitas. – comentou Luna vagamente enquanto terminava de prender uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Concordo com você, Luna. – disse Hermione que estava terminando de prender seus cabelos em um coque.

\- Eu não entendo como algumas garotas conseguem passar todo o tempo falando sobre garotos, roupas e maquiagem, é simplesmente repugnante. – exclamou Gina em concordância com as amigas enquanto terminava de passar a maquiagem no rosto.

\- Os garotos vão ficar de queixo caído ao verem a gente. – comentou Hermione vagamente enquanto olhava-se no espelho e podia observar as duas amigas.

\- E é melhor nós descermos de uma vez, ou então vamos matá-los de expectativa. – disse Gina enquanto guardava o estojo de maquiagem que Hermione lhe emprestara, em seguida olhava-se no espelho e constatava que estava pronta.

\- Tem razão, ruiva. – falou Hermione enquanto prendia os cabelos e em seguida olhava o resultado no espelho, a garota estava adorando o que estava vendo. – Obrigada Gina, você me deixou incrivelmente bonita.

\- Que isso Hermione, você já é linda, só precisava de uma ajudinha para mostrar isso. – Gina disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. – Que tal descermos agora?

\- Vamos. – disse Luna colocando-se ao lado da amiga e então as três dirigiram-se para a porta do quarto e saíram.

No salão comunal restavam bem poucos garotos esperando seus pares, entre eles estavam Neville e Harry, mas ao contrário do amigo que estava uma pilha de nervos e muito ansioso Harry encontrava-se bastante calmo enquanto esperava que Gina descesse do dormitório feminino, ele estava concentrado em suas habilidades e podia sentir a magia vital de Gina e das garotas do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano.

Foi quando o moreno de olhos sentiu o momento em que as garotas se locomoveram e ele percebeu que elas se dirigiam para o Salão Comunal, então o moreno direcionou seus olhos para as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino.

\- Elas estão vindo, Neville. – Harry disse em tom baixo fazendo o amigo quase saltar do sofá e se posicionar ao lado do moreno que encontrava-se próximo as escadas.

A primeira a aparecer no alto das escadarias foi Luna, a loira estava vestindo um vestido levemente curto que lhe chegava até pouco abaixo do meio de suas coxas, o vestido moldava maravilhosamente bem as curvas juvenis que havia em seu corpo e lhe dava um ar um pouco mais sensual além de sonhador, seus belos e longos cabelos loiros estavam mais lisos do que ela normalmente usava e pareciam brilhar sob a luz, os cabelos lisos da loira desciam até o meio de suas costas e no pescoço Luna tinha uma linda corrente prateada com um pingente em formato de unicórnio, o que acentuava seu ar mais puro e inocente, os olhos azuis e sonhadores haviam sido bastante realçados por uma camada leve de lápis de olho preto.

\- Você está maravilhosa, Luna. – murmurou Neville quando a garota se aproximou do fim da escadaria, o garoto havia se adiantado e se postado a frente da garota que sorriu para o amigo. – Vai ofuscar todas as outras garotas...

\- Obrigada, Nev. – murmurou Luna enquanto o belo rosto da corvinal tingia-se de vermelho escarlate contrastando com a maquiagem que ela estava usando, ela aproximou-se de seu par e enganchou a mão no braço dele quando Neville estendeu-lhe o braço.

Mas Harry praticamente não ouviu o dialogo entre os dois amigos ao seu lado, estava mais preocupado em observar as outras duas garotas que desciam pelas escadas, primeiro seus olhos verdes passearam pela figura imponente de Hermione, ela estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava, mas mesmo assim estava ainda mais maravilhosa do que antes.

Em nada se parecia com a Hermione que todos os estudantes estavam acostumados a ver e Harry sabia que todos ficariam de queixo caído quando a vissem entrar no baile.

Ela havia utilizado uma poção nos cabelos, eles não se encontravam mais lanzudos e crespos, mas sim lisos e brilhantes, além de estarem enrolados em um elegante coque na nuca. As vestes da garota pareciam ser feitas de um tecido etéreo de cor azul petróleo, a postura de Hermione também estava bem diferente da normal, embora Harry acreditasse que era mais por causa da falta dos livros que sua amiga sempre carregava ou da mochila que ela nunca se separava, mas o que fazia mais diferença na garota era o sorriso, um sorriso meio nervoso ele precisava admitir, mas mesmo assim um sorriso que brilhava intensamente.

O problema foi que Harry praticamente esqueceu de respirar e de sua amiga quando pousou seus olhos na ruiva que descia logo atrás de Hermione. Gina Weasley estava trajando um belo vestido negro que lhe descia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, Harry percebeu que a peça era extremamente delicada e moldava com perfeição o corpo pequeno da ruiva, além de realçar as curvas que já começavam a se destacar no corpo da garota, duas alças finas e delicadas seguravam o vestido e contrastavam fortemente com a pele alva da garota, o vestido deixava a mostra os ombros e os braços delicados da ruiva, além disso o vestido também possuía uma fenda lateral na perna direita, o que deixava a mostra boa parte da coxa bem torneada e bronzeada da ruiva conforme ela descia as escadas. Os cabelos ruivos caíam em uma cascata de fogo puro pelas costas da ruiva chegando até a cintura delicada, os lábios da ruiva que eram naturalmente vermelhos e carnudos estavam mais vermelhos do que o normal, pois havia sido realçado com um batom, as íris amendoadas estavam destacadas por uma generosa camada de lápis de olho, enquanto o pescoço branco e perfeito encontrava-se descoberto, era simplesmente uma visão de outro mundo.

Harry não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos percorressem o corpo da ruiva de cima a baixo, ele sabia que seus olhos deveriam estar brilhando de desejo, ali ele conseguia ver a personalidade da ruiva por quem ele havia se apaixonado perdidamente, principalmente ao notar a maneira como a garota misturara elegância com muita sensualidade, o vestido não era vulgar e nem nada, mas mesmo assim fazia com que o moreno transpirasse pesadamente, mentalmente lembrou-se de agradecer futuramente a Senhor Weasley pela escolha do vestido, ele moldava a ruiva como se fosse uma luva. Gina descia as escadas de forma elegante e sensual, tanto que o moreno encontrava-se levemente paralisado enquanto a via descer os últimos degraus.

Gina ofegou levemente quando avistou a figura de Harry aos pés das escadas a esperando, um sorriso meio bobo brincou nos lábios carnudos da ruiva enquanto o examinava, ele estava simplesmente magnífico. As vestes bruxas que ele usava eram muito elegantes, a calça social e o paletó eram pretos como a noite, ele também usava uma camisa branca e uma gravata verde escura que combinava com a cor dos olhos do moreno, os cabelos negros que estavam um pouco maiores do que ele normalmente usava davam um ar meio desleixado e rebelde ao garoto, o que contrastava com a aparência imponente que ele demonstrava.

Quando Gina terminou de descer as escadas viu Harry dar um passo em sua direção e parar a sua frente olhando-a com os olhos faiscando com algo que ela jurava ser desejo puro, mas não quis se iludir tanto e meramente sorriu para o moreno.

\- Você está fabulosa, Gina. – murmurou Harry enquanto fazia uma leve reverência para a ruiva, ele havia se inclinado levemente em direção a garota que ficou surpresa pelo galanteio, mas as palavras seguintes de Harry a deixaram muda de emoção. – Se os deuses existissem, Afrodite estaria morrendo de inveja de sua beleza.

\- Harry... – murmurou Gina ficando tão vermelha quanto um tomate, em seguida ela aceitou o braço estendido que o moreno lhe oferecia e então ela inclinou-se para perto do ouvido do moreno antes de murmurar. – Você também não está nada mal.

\- Obrigado. – respondeu Harry sorrindo satisfeito para a ruiva, em seguida o moreno olhou de relance para Hermione que estava olhando sorrindo para ambos, um sorriso maldoso brincou nos lábios de Harry antes de falar com a voz e a expressão mais inocente do mundo. – Nossa Mione, você vai matar um certo ruivo do coração.

\- Não sei do que você está falando, Harry. – disse Hermione perdendo o sorriso e encarando o amigo um pouco mais séria.

\- Acho que você sabe, mas não está mais aqui quem falou. – comentou Harry ocultando um sorriso mais largo. – Mas vamos descer logo ou você vai deixar um certo búlgaro roendo as unhas de tanta ansiedade...

\- Como é que... – começou Hermione gaguejando e em seguida olhou para a ruiva ao lado do moreno com os olhos arregalados.

\- Não se preocupe Mione, a Gina não me disse nada, eu apenas sei. – falou Harry sorrindo para a amiga que sorriu de volta enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Vamos ou não? – perguntou Neville que estava parado ao lado deles com Luna perfeitamente enganchada em seu braço.

\- É melhor mesmo. – disse Hermione abrindo caminho em direção ao buraco do retrato sendo seguida pelos dois casais, enquanto eles caminhavam os garotos que ainda se encontravam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória olhavam embasbacados para as garotas, embora nenhuma delas tenha sequer percebido esse fato, apenas Harry se deu conta daquilo e teve vontade de arrancar a cabeça de alguns deles, mas se conteve a tempo, afinal de contas a ruiva estava com ele.

O grupo seguiu pelos corredores do castelo conversando entre si sobre amenidades, mas quando Harry percebeu que estavam chegando próximos do Saguão de Entrada ele parou e disse que precisava falar com a ruiva por um momento, os outros três concordaram e seguiram adiante deixando os dois sozinhos no meio do corredor.

\- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Gina olhando curiosamente para o moreno que naquele momento puxava algo do bolso interno de seu paletó.

\- Seu presente de natal, ruiva. – disse Harry mostrando a caixinha de veludo negro que ele acabara de retirar de dentro do bolso.

Gina aceitou a caixinha retangular e comprida que o moreno lhe estendia e com um pouco de ansiedade abriu a caixa ficando surpresa com o que via no interior da mesma, havia uma delicada corrente de prata no interior da caixa de veludo, na ponta da corrente encontrava-se um pingente em formato de uma estrela negra.

\- É muito linda, Harry. – Gina murmurou baixinho e quase em tom reverente, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhavam para a jóia, mas então olhou par ao moreno com os olhos dolorosos pelo que faria. – Mas eu não posso aceitar.

\- Pode sim, Gina. – disse Harry com firmeza na voz enquanto retirava a corrente delicada de dentro do estojo de veludo e colocava-se as costas da garota que não esboçou nenhuma reação contra o ato do moreno, Harry abriu o fecho da jóia e a colocou de frente para a ruiva enquanto a depositava no pescoço da garota para em seguida afastar os cabelos longos e vermelhos da ruiva e fechar o fecho, sem poder se conter o moreno inclinou-se e depositou um beijo casto na nuca da garota que ficou completamente arrepiada com o ato. – Esse é meu presente de natal para você, Gina. Você é uma garota maravilhosa e merece essa jóia.

\- Obrigada, Harry. – murmurou Gina com a voz levemente embargada, afinal era um presente magnífico que ela acabava de ganhar, o primeiro presente que ganhava diretamente do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Não chore, ruiva. – murmurou Harry quando se colocou novamente em frente a garota. – Você merece muito mais do que apenas isso. Mas agora vamos antes que eles mandem uma equipe de busca atrás de mim.

\- Você não existe Harry. – disse Gina sorrindo quando enganchou novamente a mão no braço do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- É claro que existo Gina, mas eu sou único, pode apostar. – murmurou Harry com um pouco de divertimento fazendo a ruiva rir levemente.

Nesse momento eles viraram em um corredor que dava diretamente para o Saguão de Entrada, por isso não precisaram descer pelas escadarias, o que evitou que eles chamassem tanta atenção, embora os que tenham visto eles chegando ficaram mais do que surpresos com a acompanhante de Harry Potter, alguns murmúrios baixos puderam ser ouvidos quando reconheceram de quem se tratava. O Saguão de Entrada estava apinhado de estudantes, todos eles andando por ali enquanto esperavam que o momento do início do baile começasse, o que se daria por volta das oito horas da noite, o momento em que as portas do Salão Principal seriam abertas. Quem ficara de encontrar seu par de outra casa no saguão tratava de procurar através da aglomeração de pessoas enquanto tentavam localizar uns aos outros, Harry viu de relance Rony e Parvati próximo as portas de entrada.

Harry e Gina ficaram parados na entrada do corredor que eles haviam virado e apenas observavam o movimento enquanto conversavam baixinho, metade da atenção de Harry estava voltada para a garota a seu lado e a outra metade para os estudantes que apinhavam o saguão de entrada, por isso ele percebeu o momento em que Rony dobrou ligeiramente seus joelhos e tentou se esconder as costas de Parvati e de um outro garoto que estava a seu lado, porque naquele exato instante Fleur Delacour passou próximo deles, em verdade o moreno precisou reconhecer que a francesa aprecia absolutamente fantástica naquelas vestes de cetim cinza-prateado, ela estava acompanhada por ninguém menos do que o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal, Rogério Davis.

Harry inclinou-se para próximo da ruiva e murmurou o que havia visto, a garota olhou em direção onde Harry indicara e sorriu divertida ao ver o irmão tentando se esconder desesperadamente e a frente dele Parvati Patil parecendo embaraçada e desconfortável, ela também percebeu que o irmão estava procurando alguém com os olhos, alguém que a ruiva soube se tratar de Hermione, o moreno de olhos verdes também havia percebido esse detalhe.

Naquele momento um grupo de alunos da sonserina apareceu subindo as escadas que davam para as masmorras, Harry sabia que era naquela direção que o Salão Comunal da Sonserina ficava, ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy liderava a comitiva verde e prata, o loiro usava veste de veludo negro com uma gola alta, Harry mantinha a mesma opinião sobre as vestes do sonserino e sussurrou para Gina que o garoto parecia um padre vestido daquela maneira, o que causou um pequeno acesso de risos na garota.

Pansy Parkinson vinha praticamente agarrada ao braço esquerdo de Draco Malfoy, as vestes dela era rosa claro com vários babadinhos. Crabbe e Goyle vinham logo atrás de Malfoy, ambos os gorilas vinham de verde, os dois pareciam pedregulhos cobertos de limo e nenhuma garota havia sido maluca o suficiente para aceitar acompanhar um dos dois, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse reparar em qualquer outra coisa as portas de carvalho da entrada se abriram e todos os estudantes viraram-se para assistirem a entrada dos alunos de Durmstrang sendo liderados pelo diretor Igor Karkaroff, Vitor Krum vinha logo ao lado do diretor da escola dele e estava acompanhado por Hermione, por cima dos ombros e das cabeças do grupo de Durmstrang o moreno visualizou a área do gramado logo ao lado da entrada do castelo, o local fora transformado em uma espécie de gruta cheia de luzes encantadas, ou melhor dizendo, centenas de fadinhas vivas se encontravam sentadas nas roseiras que tinham sido conjuradas ali e esvoaçavam sobre estatuas que representavam Papai Noel e suas renas, mas nesse momento todos tiveram suas atenções voltadas para a voz da Professora Minerva McGonagall que estava em frente as portas do Salão Principal que já estavam abertas.

\- Os Campeões aguardem um momento aqui fora, por favor. – disse a Professora McGonagall com a voz firme e levemente ríspida. – Os demais podem adentrar o Salão Principal.

Aos poucos os estudantes das três escolas começaram a adentrar ao salão, muitas garotas procuravam ajeitar suas vestes enquanto se encaminhavam para dentro do local, mas Harry estava mais concentrado nas vestes da Professora Minerva McGonagall que vestia trajes a rigor de tartan vermelho, a aba do chapéu da professora estava enfeitada com uma guirlanda feia de cardos que era a flor nacional da Escócia. Assim que todos os alunos entraram no Salão Principal, Harry e Gina se adiantaram e se posicionaram próximos da entrada do local onde McGonagall esperava por eles, Fleur Delacour estava posicionada próxima a porta de entrada com seu companheiro Rogério Daves, o garoto parecia estar literalmente aturdido com a sorte que tinha por ter Fleur como par para o baile que mal conseguia desviar os olhos da francesa.

Cedrico Diggory e Cho Chang se colocaram lado a lado com Harry e Gina, o moreno acenou com a cabeça para a oriental enquanto sorria para ela, a garota retribuiu o sorriso lembrando-se da conversa que os dois haviam tido alguns dias antes, logo ao lado de Gina encontrava-se Vitor Krum e Hermione, somente naquele momento o moreno conseguira localizar sua amiga, provavelmente o búlgaro a encontrara naqueles minutos desde que a delegação de Durmstrang havia entrado pelas portas de entrada.

\- Oi Gina! – o moreno escutou a voz de Hermione enquanto ela acenava e sorria para a ruiva, em seguida a garota desviou os olhos para si enquanto o cumprimentava. – Oi Harry!

Harry até mesmo pensou em replicar algo para sua melhor amiga, mas naquele exato instante as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e Fleur Delacour adiantou-se com seu par, logo atrás da francesa seguiram Vitor Krum e Hermione, sendo seguidos imediatamente por Harry e Gina, fechando o cortejo estavam Cedrico e Cho.

Como Harry havia imaginado, assim que as pessoas no Salão Principal colocaram os olhos neles e em seus acompanhantes o queixo de muitos literalmente caiu. Os olhares mais atentos foram direcionados para Hermione e Gina que estavam simplesmente devastadoras naquela noite, o moreno viu Rony e ao lado dele Parvati Patil olhando para Hermione com uma careta depreciativa e incrédula, mas ela não era a única, pois aparentemente todo o fã clube de Vitor Krum que estiveram fazendo ponto na biblioteca estavam lançando olhares de profundo desprezo conforme Hermione passava. Ao lado de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson estava boquiaberta enquanto olhava para a garota e nem ela ou Draco pareceram encontrar alguma ofensa para atirar contra Hermione, mas mais do que isso, Harry percebeu que seu amigo Rony olhava com os olhos estreitos para Hermione como se estivesse tentando reconhecer quem era a acompanhante de seu ídolo do quadribol, o moreno precisou se segurar para não rir ao imaginar a cara dele quando percebesse que aquela era Hermione.

Conforme eles adentravam mais no interior do Salão Principal uma salva de palmas começou a soar, todos os estudantes batiam palmas para eles enquanto os quatro casais se dirigiam para uma mesa grande e redonda que havia no fundo do salão, nessa mesa já encontravam-se sentados os juízes do Torneio Tribruxo.

Ao lado de Harry, Gina olhava levemente surpresa com a decoração que havia no Salão Principal, as paredes do mesmo estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com algumas centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro que estava salpicado de estrelas, as mesas das casas de Hogwarts também haviam desaparecido e no lugar delas havia uma centena de mesinhas iluminadas com lanternas que acomodavam cerca de dez ou doze pessoas cada uma.

Enquanto passava pelos estudantes das três escolas o moreno lembrou-se subitamente da sensação que tivera quando fizera aquele mesmo trajeto uma outra vez, claramente ele tentava não tropeçar em seus próprios pés e Harry também se lembrava de Parvati sorrindo radiante para todo mundo enquanto ele próprio se sentia um cachorrinho de concurso que ela estava conduzindo e ensinando, mas agora Harry caminhava altivamente pelo salão enquanto conduzia a ruiva ao seu lado que parecia uma princesa, Harry percebeu que ela estava se esforçando para manter aquela fachada altiva e a cabeça erguida enquanto seguiam para a mesa.

A atenção de Harry foi desviada para o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore sorria parecendo extremamente feliz e satisfeito no momento em que os campeões e seus pares se aproximaram da mesa principal, embora Harry notou que Igor Karkaroff estava com uma expressão nada satisfeita enquanto observava Vitor Krum chegar com Hermione Granger, uma expressão muito parecida com a que Rony exibia naquele momento, pois ele finalmente havia reconhecido sua amiga Hermione como sendo a acompanhante do búlgaro.

Naquela noite em especial Ludo Bagman estava trajando vestes roxo berrante com enormes estrelas amarelas, ele batia palmas com tanto entusiasmo que parecia um dos estudantes naquele momento. Já Madame Máxime havia trocado o habitual uniforme de cetim negro por um vestido rodado de seda lilás e ela aplaudia educadamente os campeões. O único dos juízes do Torneio Tribruxo que não se encontrava ali era Bartolomeu Crouch, disso Harry bem se lembrava, pois naquele momento ele deveria estar em casa sendo controlado pela maldição imperius de Voldemort ou de Rabicho, no lugar dele viera obviamente Percy Weasley.

Assim que eles chegaram a mesa principal, Harry viu Percy Weasley puxar uma cadeira vazia logo a seu lado enquanto o olhava de maneira significativa, o que Harry entendeu perfeitamente, mas antes de se sentar ao lado do ruivo o moreno puxou uma outra cadeira e a colocou ao lado da cadeira vazia que Percy puxara e esperou Gina se acomodar nela antes de se sentar ao lado do ruivo.

\- Você está muito bonita, Gina. – disse Percy olhando para a irmã com uma expressão meio presunçosa.

\- Obrigada Percy, você também está muito elegante. – comentou Gina de maneira educada e baixa enquanto percebia que o irmão estufara o peito ainda mais, o que quase a fez rir, mas a ruiva conseguiu se conter a tempo.

\- Obrigado Gina, é que eu fui promovido. – disse Percy com um tom de voz cheio de si, como se estivesse anunciando que fora eleito para ser o Ministro da Magia. – Agora eu sou o Assistente Pessoal do Sr. Crouch e hoje estou aqui para representá-lo.

\- Meus parabéns, Percy. – disse Harry sorrindo para o garoto e estendendo a mão para que a apertou cheio de pompa.

\- Mas porque é que o Sr. Crouch não veio hoje? – perguntou Gina em tom de voz curioso, afinal sabia que o chefe de seu irmão era obcecado pelo trabalho.

\- Receio que o Sr. Crouch não esteja passando bem, nada bem na verdade. – respondeu Percy parecendo sinceramente preocupado com aquilo, o que fez Harry arquear a sobrancelha. – Ele não tem estado bem de saúde desde a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. O que não chega a surpreender muito, ele estava com excesso de trabalho, ele também já não é tão jovem quanto era, embora ainda continue genial, é claro, a cabeça dele continua brilhante como sempre foi, mas a Copa Mundial de Quadribol foi um verdadeiro fiasco para todo o Ministério da Magia com os problemas que aconteceram com aqueles baderneiros. E depois também o Senhor Crouch sofreu um choque grande e pessoal pelo mau comportamento de seu elfo doméstico, Blinkey, ou sei lá o nome que tinha. Naturalmente ele a dispensou em seguida, mas como eu disse, meu chefe está ficando um pouco velho e precisa de alguém para cuidar dele, acho que seu conforto em casa sofreu um decidido baque desde que o elfo foi mandado embora. E logo depois nós tivemos que organizar todo o torneio, além do rescaldo da Copa Mundial para resolver, sem contar com aquela cretina da Rita Skeeter xeretando por toda parte, o coitado do Sr. Crouch está passando um tranqüilo e merecido natal em sua casa. Eu só fico satisfeito por ele saber que tem alguém de confiança para poder substituí-lo.

Harry sorriu de maneira educada para Percy enquanto internamente suspirava, havia se esquecido completamente de como aquele Weasley em particular se comportava, mas como ele trabalhara muito tempo no que fora o Ministério da Magia conhecia a política e sabia ser diplomático quando era necessário, embora o principal que se aprendia naquele meio era escutar e fingir que se interessava pelo assunto.

Mas Gina não era como Harry e a garota não conseguiu esconder uma careta entediada pelo longo monologo que poderia ter sido encurtado em uma frase, nesse momento o moreno desviou os olhos de Percy que tinha começado a prestar atenção a conversa entre Dumbledore e um outro bruxo, os olhos de Harry encontraram-se com Rony que estava olhando meio chocado e surpreso para onde ele se encontrava, mas o moreno percebeu que o choque e surpresa do amigo era por causa de sua acompanhante. Com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios o moreno procurou Fred e George com os olhos e os encontrou em um lado do salão sentados em uma mesinha com alguns alunos do quinto ano, mas ambos os garotos também estavam lhe olhando, mas diferente da expressão de Rony a dos gêmeos já haviam passado da fase de incredulidade e quando eles perceberam que Harry os olhava, ambos deixaram escapar sorrisos idênticos e maldosos, algo que o moreno entendeu como um mais tarde a gente se acerta, ao que ele apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça antes de desviar seus olhos para sua acompanhante novamente.

\- Eu já mencionei o quanto você está linda essa noite? – perguntou Harry baixinho para que apenas Gina escutasse, a garota meramente sorriu enquanto concordava com a cabeça. – Se eu matasse cada um dos garotos que está olhando para você nesse momento, haveria uma pilha de corpos nos jardins amanhã.

\- Não exagere, Harry. – a ruiva exclamou baixinho e em tom descrente enquanto olhava para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- É verdade, ruiva. – disse Harry com firmeza e a ruiva forçou-se a passear com os olhos pelo Salão Principal e teve de concordar com o moreno, pois alguns garotos estavam olhando diretamente para ela, o que a fez ficar levemente vermelha.

Mas a atenção não apenas de Gina como a dos outros integrantes do Salão Principal foi desviada para o diretor Dumbledore que estava examinando atentamente um menu que havia a sua frente, não havia nenhuma comida nas travessas de ouro em cima das mesas, apenas os pequenos menus diante de cada um dos convidados.

\- Costeletas de porco! – a voz do diretor de Hogwarts soou alta e clara quando ele ordenou o pedido ao seu prato, fazendo as costeletas de porco aparecerem no mesmo, a idéia foi rapidamente percebida pelo restante dos convidados que também começaram a fazerem seus pedidos aos seus próprios pratos, Harry apanhou seu menu assim como Gina e ambos começaram a olhá-lo, de relance Harry observou Hermione completamente absorvida em uma conversa com o jogador búlgaro, ela parecia nem ter percebido o que ela estava comendo naquele momento, ela nem ao menos lembrava-se do F.A.L.E. naquele momento, pois certamente aquele método complicado de jantar significava um trabalho a mais para os elfos domésticos. Harry percebeu que Vitor Krum estava falando com Hermione de maneira bastante entusiasmada, por isso pediu um prato de gulache que apareceu instantaneamente e em seguida passou a prestar atenção ao que o búlgaro dizia.

\- Pom, temos um castelo também, non é ton grrande quanto este, nem ton conforrtável, acho. – dizia Vitor Krum com um esforço enorme para conseguir falar em inglês, embora o sotaque saísse forte e carregado. - Temos só quatro andarres, e as larreirras só são acesas parra finalidades mágicas. Mas a prroprriedade em que ecstá a escola é ainda maiorr do que esta, emborra no inverrno a gente tenha muito pouca luz solarr, porr isso não aprroveitamos muito os jarrdins. Mas no verrão todo o dia sobrrevoamos os lagos e montanhas...

\- Ora, ora, Vitor! – interrompeu Igor Karkaroff com uma risada falsa e que não lhe chegou aos olhos que estavam frios. – Não vá contar mais nada agora ou a nossa encantadora amiga vai saber exatamente onde nos encontrar.

\- Igor, para que tanto segredo... – comentou Dumbledore sorrindo enquanto seus olhos pareciam estar cintilando. – A pessoa poderia até pensar que você não quer visitas.

\- Bem, meu caro Dumbledore... – disse Karkaroff mostrando um sorriso ainda mais falso e deixando a vista os dentes amarelados. – Todos nós precisamos proteger os nossos domínios, não é mesmo? Todos não guardamos tão zelosamente os templos de saber que nos foram confiados? Não estamos certos em nos orgulhar de que somente nós conhecemos os segredos de nossas escolas e mais uma vez, não estamos certos em protegê-las?

\- Ah, eu nunca sonharia em presumir que conheço todos os segredos de Hogwarts, meu caro Igor. – disse Dumbledore de maneira amigável e calma enquanto olhava para o diretor de Durmstrang. - Ainda hoje de manhã, por exemplo, a caminho do banheiro, virei para o lado errado e me vi em um aposento de belas proporções que eu nunca havia visto antes, e que continha uma coleção realmente magnífica de penicos. Quando voltei para investigá-lo mais de perto, descobri que o aposento havia simplesmente desaparecido. Mas preciso ficar atento para reencontrá-lo. É possível que só esteja acessível às cinco e meia da manhã. Ou talvez só apareça com a lua em quartil ou quando quem procura está com a bexiga excepcionalmente cheia.

Nesse momento o moreno percebeu a risada que Gina tentava ocultar ao escutar as palavras do diretor, Harry deixou apenas escapar um meio sorriso enquanto percebia o cenho franzido de Percy, além é claro de uma piscada quase imperceptível que Harry vira Dumbledore lhe lançar, então o moreno fez seu papel e sorriu divertido para o diretor, embora seu sorriso não chegasse a seus olhos que naquele momento encontravam-se impassíveis.

\- Eu não entendo como alguém pode ser tão antipática. – murmurou Gina próximo ao ouvido de Harry que virou-se para olhar para a ruiva, a garota meramente moveu os lábios enquanto murmurava a palavra Fleur, então Harry olhou em para a esquerda de si bem em frente de onde Gina estava sentada e percebeu que Fleur Delacour estava criticando as decorações de Hogwarts enquanto comia e olhava para Rogério Davies.

\- Isse non é nada. – Fleur dizia enquanto estava contemplando as paredes cintilantes do Salão Principal com ar de pouco caso. - No Palace de Beauxbatons, tems esculturres de gelo em volta da sala de jantarr no Natall. Eles não derretem, é clarro... parrecem enorrmes estátues de diamante, faiscande pela sala. E a comida é simplesman superrbe. E temes corres de ninfes das mates, cantando serrenatas enquanto comemes. Não temes essas armadurras feies nos corrredorres e se um dia um polterrgeisr entrrasse em Beauxbatons, serria expulso assim.

Nesse momento ela bateu com a mão na mesa para reforçar suas palavras enquanto Rogério Davies observava a francesa falar com uma expressão completamente aturdida e abobalhada no rosto, a toda hora ele errava ao tentar levar o garfo a boca, Harry sabia que o corvinal estava mais ocupado admirando a beleza de Fleur e provavelmente não estava ouvindo uma única palavra do que a campeã de Beauxbatons falava.

\- Absolutamente certa. – foi o que o corvinal disse de maneira apressada enquanto repetia o gesto feito pela francesa e socava a mesa com a própria mão. – Assim. É claro.

Harry riu sem disfarçar seu divertimento enquanto pensava na maneira levemente fútil como a francesa agia, ela não estava se preocupando em enfeitiçar o pobre corvinal e parecia muito a vontade naquele momento. Desviando sua atenção deles Harry correu seus olhos pelos Salão Principal e avistou Hagrid sentado em uma das mesas que estavam reservadas para os professores, ele voltara a vestir o mesmo terno marrom horrível e peludo que o moreno o vira usando na noite em que ele revira os dragões, os olhos do meio gigante estavam fixos na mesa principal, nesse momento Hagrid fez um aceno levemente discreto e percebeu Madame Máxime retribuindo o gesto com a mesma discrição do Professor de TCM.

O jantar continuou normal, havia algumas conversas dispersas, mas a maioria dos ocupantes do salão estavam mais preocupados em terminarem o jantar, Harry puxara uma conversa banal e leve com a ruiva enquanto comiam, a garota optara por um prato mais leve o que o que o moreno pegara. Enquanto jantavam Hermione tentava ensinar Vitor Krum a pronunciar seu nome de maneira correta, ele não parava de chamá-la de Hermio-ni-ni ou Hermy-on, os olhos de ambos acabaram se encontrando mais ou menos nesse momento e a garota percebera o riso nos olhos do amigo, algo que ela não pudera resistir e também sorrira.

Depois de quase uma hora o jantar finalmente chegou ao fim, a comida fora praticamente toda consumida, então o diretor Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e pediu que todos os estudantes fizessem o mesmo, assim que os alunos obedeceram Dumbledore fez um aceno de sua varinha e as mesas se locomoveram encostando-se as paredes e deixando o salão praticamente vazio, em seguida uma plataforma foi conjurada pelo diretor por toda a extensão da parede direita do salão, com mais um aceno de varinha do diretor sobre a plataforma apareceram alguns violões, uma bateria, um alaúde, um violoncelo e algumas gaitas de fole.

Saindo de uma porta lateral os integrantes da banda As Esquisitonas se dirigiram para a plataforma e se posicionaram em cima dela enquanto aplausos delirantemente entusiásticos soavam dos estudantes, elas eram todas extremamente cabeludas e trajavam vestes negras que tinham sido artisticamente rasgadas, o que era a marca registrada da banda. As integrantes apanharam imediatamente seus instrumentos enquanto as luzes provenientes das lanternas das mesas haviam sido apagadas magicamente, em seguida os campeões e seus pares começaram a se levantar, quando Gina fez menção de se levantar Harry a impediu segurando a mão dela, mas antes que a garota pudesse expressar sua surpresa, o moreno levantou-se da cadeira e inclinou-se galantemente em direção da garota enquanto lhe estendia a mão e murmurava.

\- A senhorita me daria a honra de me acompanhar nessa dança? – a voz de Harry não passava de um sussurro, mas mesmo assim deixou muitas pessoas intrigadas pelo que ele acabara de fazer enquanto os outros campeões já encontravam-se de pé com seus pares.

\- Com prazer, Harry. – respondeu Gina sorrindo enquanto pegava na mão do moreno e se levantava da cadeira, no momento seguinte os dois dirigiram-se ao centro do salão acompanhados dos outros campeões.

Assim que os quatro casais estavam posicionados adequadamente no centro do salão a banda As Esquisitonas começou a tocar uma música lenta e triste, Harry colocou uma de suas mãos em torno da cintura fina e delgada da ruiva enquanto com a outra segurava a mão da garota, o moreno não precisou olhar para seus colegas de turma para saber que eles estavam rindo entre si enquanto o olhavam, mas ele não era um idiota que não sabia dançar, o moreno lembrava-se muito bem da experiência horrível que tivera com Parvati, naquela vez tivera a sensação de ser um mero boneco enquanto girava pelo salão e era conduzido pela garota.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele fizera questão de aprender fora dançar, nunca mais queria passar verginha daquela maneira na frente das pessoas, por isso havia se inscrito em algumas aulas de dança, agora ele podia dizer sem nenhuma arrogância que era um excelente dançarino, o que provou-se enquanto ele conduzia a ruiva pelo centro do salão.

\- Você dança muito bem, Harry. – comentou Gina depois de quase um minuto em que eles estavam dançando, a garota tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Obrigado Gina, você também é uma excelente dançarina. – disse Harry sorrindo de leve para a ruiva que meramente balançou a cabeça sabendo muito bem que somente estava dançando tão bem por causa do parceiro, a ruiva jamais imaginara que o moreno soubesse dançar daquela maneira, mas pelo visto ele era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Aos poucos as outras pessoas começaram a se juntar aos campeões e seus pares no centro do salão, portanto os quatro casais deixaram de ser o centro das atenções, Harry viu Neville e Luna passando a sua frente, os dois dançavam um pouco atrapalhados e pela careta que ele percebeu Luna fazer soube que Neville não era muito melhor do que ele fora, o diretor Dumbledore estava valsando com Madame Máxime e ele parecia muito pequeno comparado com a diretora de Beauxbatons, a ponta do chapéu de Dumbledore mal roçava o queixo da bruxa, mas mesmo assim Madame Máxime movia-se graciosamente para alguém de seu tamanho. Olho Tonto Moody estava seguindo um compasso de dois tempos extremamente desajeitado enquanto dançava com a Professora Sinistra, que tentava a todo custo e nervosismo evitar a perna de madeira do professor.

\- Bela roupa, Potter. – rosnou Moody ao passar por Harry e Gina enquanto seu olho mágico girava pelas vestes do moreno que arqueou a sobrancelha em curiosidade.

\- Eu não gosto do jeito dele, Harry. – murmurou Gina assim que Moody afastou-se deles enquanto batia a perna de pau no chão do salão. – Eu não sei exatamente porque, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me sentir a vontade com ele.

\- Eu entendo. – murmurou Harry ao pé do ouvido da ruiva que estremeceu levemente no momento em que a última nota da gaita de foles soava trêmula, As Esquisitonas pararam de tocar e então o salão encheu-se de aplausos entusiasmados dos estudantes. – Você quer se sentar ou prefere continuar dançando, Gina?

\- Se você não se importar eu gostaria de dançar, Harry. Agora vem a melhor parte! – respondeu Gina no momento em que As Esquisitonas começavam a tocar uma nova música, dessa vez uma bem mais movimentada que a anterior.

Harry e Gina dançaram quatro músicas agitadas e de bastante movimento antes da garota pedir para se sentar por alguns instantes, então o moreno a conduziu para fora do que se transformara em uma pista de dança, no caminho eles passaram por Fred e Angelina que dançavam de maneira tão exuberante que algumas pessoas a volta deles se afastavam com medo de acabarem se machucando, em seguida Harry e Gina dirigiram-se para uma mesa um pouco afastada da pista de dança onde Rony e Parvati estavam sentados.

\- Como é que vocês estão indo? – perguntou Harry em tom divertido enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo e Gina se sentava a seu lado, a garota pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e a abriu bebendo um gole logo em seguida.

Harry também pegou uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto observava Rony meramente dar de ombros em reposta a sua pergunta e continuava a olhar carrancudo para Hermione e Vitor Krum que estavam dançando ali perto, Parvati Patil estava sentada com os braços e as pernas cruzadas enquanto um de seus pés balançava ao ritmo da música. De momento em momento a garota lançava um olhar aborrecido para Rony que a estava ignorando completamente, mas a garota esqueceu seu aborrecimento no momento em que um garoto de Beauxbatons apareceu e a convidou para dançar, a garota nem mesmo disse uma palavra a seu acompanhante antes de seguir com o francês para a pista de dança, depois disso Parvati não voltou mais a mesa. Enquanto Harry e Gina bebiam suas cervejas amanteigadas Hermione apareceu e se sentou na cadeira vazia que fora deixada por Parvati, o rosto da garota estava um pouco afogueado por causa da dança.

\- Oi Mione. – disse Harry sorrindo para a amiga que retribuiu, Gina também cumprimentou Hermione com entusiasmo antes de beber mais cerveja.

\- Está bem quente, não acham? – disse Hermione enquanto se abanava com a mão direita enquanto Rony lançava um olhar irritado para a garota. – Vítor foi apanhar alguma coisa para a gente beber. Vocês não querem se juntar conosco?

\- Vitor? Ele ainda não lhe pediu para chamá-lo de Vitinho? – perguntou Rony debochadamente fazendo com que Hermione olhasse para ele surpresa.

\- O que é que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Hermione levemente preocupada enquanto olhava surpresa para o ruivo.

\- Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vou lhe dizer. – respondeu o garoto de maneira sarcástica e zombeteira.

Hermione estava mais do que chocada com a atitude do amigo e ficou olhando demoradamente para o ruivo para em seguida olhar para Harry, mas este meramente sacudiu os ombros e negou com a cabeça, Gina também não disse uma palavra enquanto sacudia sua cabeça e olhava com simpatia para Hermione.

\- Rony, o que é que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Hermione com um pouco de cautela na voz.

\- Ele é de Durmstrang. – Rony vociferou enquanto se virava para encarar Hermione de maneira direta. – Está competindo contra o Harry! Contra Hogwarts! Você está, bem... Você está... – Rony parou por um segundo enquanto procurava as palavras certas e suficientemente fortes para descrever o que ele achava da atitude de Hermione. – Confraternizando com o inimigo, é isso que você está fazendo com aquele...

\- Não seja tão burro! – respondeu Hermione após um momento em que apenas pode olhar boquiaberta para o ruivo. – Confraternizando com o inimigo? Que inimigo? Francamente Rony, quem é que ficou todo excitadinho quando viu o Vitor Krum chegar a Hogwarts? Quem é que queria pedir um autógrafo a ele? Quem é que tem um modelinho dele no dormitório?

\- Suponho que ele a tenha convidado para vir com ele quando os dois estavam na biblioteca? – perguntou Rony ignorando as perguntas de Hermione.

\- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Hermione enquanto as manchas rosadas em suas bochechas começavam a se intensificar. – E daí?

\- O que aconteceu? Estava tentando convencê-lo a participar do fale, é? – perguntou Rony em tom de voz sarcástico.

\- Não, eu não estava não! Se você quer realmente saber, ele... – Hermione disse começando a falar muito depressa enquanto corava tanto que chegou a ficar da cor dos cabelos de Gina. – Ele disse que estava indo todos os dias a biblioteca para tentar falar comigo, mas não conseguia reunir coragem o suficiente...

\- É, é... – começou Rony sem saber exatamente o que responder ao ouvir a declaração de Hermione, mas em seguida completou em tom levemente completamente desagradável e carregada de ciúme. - Isto é o que ele conta.

\- E o que é que você quer dizer exatamente com isso? – perguntou Hermione enquanto semi-cerrava os olhos em duas fendas.

\- É meio óbvio, não é mesmo? – retrucou Rony cheio de indignação e aborrecimento. – Ele é aluno do Karkaroff, não é? E sabe que você anda em companhia do... Está na cara que ele só está tentando se aproximar do Harry, tirar informações sobre ele ou até mesmo chegar perto o bastante para poder azarar ele...

Harry e Gina estavam ali meramente como espectadores da discussão entre os dois amigos, embora Harry tivesse que lutar consigo mesmo para não interferir na briga, pois sabia muito bem que poderia causar efeitos colaterais graves no futuro relacionamento de ambos, mas a expressão magoada de Hermione quase o fez interferir.

\- Para sua informação, Vitor não me fez uma única pergunta sobre o Harry, nem umazinha... – disse Hermione com a voz trêmula enquanto olhava para Rony ainda com a expressão estranha como se houvesse sido esbofeteada.

\- Então ele deve estar com a esperança de você o ajudar a decifrar a mensagem do ovo! – disse Rony mudando o rumo da conversa com a velocidade da luz. – Suponho que tenham andado juntando as cabeças durante aquelas sessõezinhas íntimas na biblioteca...

\- Eu nunca o ajudaria com aquele ovo! – exclamou Hermione furiosa e com o rosto expressando totalmente sua indignação com o comentário de Rony. – Nunca! Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas... Eu quero que Harry vença esse torneio. Harry sabe disso, não sabe, Harry? – terminou a garota perguntando diretamente para o moreno de olhos verdes, mas antes que Harry sequer abrisse a boca o ruivo voltou a carga.

\- Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso. – Rony disse demonstrando todo o deboche e desdém que conseguiu empregar em sua voz.

\- O objetivo principal do torneio é justamente para se conhecer bruxos estrangeiros e fazer amizades com eles! – exclamou Hermione com a voz mais aguda do que o normal, naquele momento a discussão dos dois amigos estava começando a chamar muita atenção.

\- Ronald... – disse Harry em tom de voz baixo e ameaçador fazendo o ruivo e Hermione voltaram-se para ele. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho nada contra a Hermione ter vindo ao baile com Vitor Krum, e em segundo lugar isso não é da nossa conta...

\- Mas é claro que é. – exclamou Rony com firmeza antes de se virar para Hermione novamente. – Porque você não vai procurar o Vitinho, ele deve estar se perguntando aonde é que você se enfiou desde que o deixou...

\- Pare de chamá-lo de Vitinho! – exclamou Hermione furiosa enquanto ficava de pé e marchava decidida para longe deles atravessando a pista de dança e desaparecendo no meio da multidão enquanto os três a observavam.

Harry suspirou pesadamente enquanto repassava mentalmente o motivo de não se meter naquele assunto, em seguida virou-se para olhar para a ruiva a seu lado, a expressão da garota revelava claramente o que ela achava da atitude do irmão, o olhar dela estava faiscante na direção do ruivo que continuava olhando para o local onde Hermione desaparecera com uma expressão no rosto que brilhava raiva e ao mesmo tempo satisfação.

\- Onde está Hermi-o-nini? – uma voz um pouco arrastada e baixa foi ouvida pelos três que imediatamente se voltaram para observar Vitor Krum parado ao lado da mesa deles, o búlgaro estava segurando duas cervejas amanteigadas.

\- Ela acabou de sair daqui. – respondeu Harry antes que o amigo sequer pensasse e abrir a boca, afinal o estrago que ele fizera já fora o suficiente, em seguida o moreno apontou a direção por onde Hermione desaparecera. – Ela foi por ali.

\- Obrrigado. – resmungou o búlgaro antes de se afastar meio encurvado em direção de onde o moreno indicara.

\- Fez amizade com Vitor Krum, Harry? – Percy apareceu ao lado de Rony e ele parecia bastante animado, esfregava as mãos com um ar satisfeito e quando voltou a falar seu tom estava extremamente pomposo. – Excelente mesmo Harry! Essa é a idéia, sabe, da Cooperação Internacional em Magia entre as escolas.

Para contrariedade de Gina e do irmão, Percy sentou-se imediatamente na cadeira que Hermione acabara de deixar livre, em seguida o ruivo iniciou uma conversa um pouco chata sobre os objetivos principais do Torneio Tribruxo, embora os dois irmãos mais novos revirassem os olhos de maneira entediada o moreno escutava tudo atentamente, como se realmente estivesse interessado naquele assunto.

Enquanto Percy falava com ele, Harry observou pelo canto dos olhos que a mesa principal estava vazia naquele momento, o direto Alvo Dumbledore estava dançando com a Professora Sprout, Ludo Bagman dançava com Minerva McGonagall, Madame Máxime estava valsando com Hagrid e ambos abriam um enorme espaço pela pista de dança devido ao tamanho deles, mas Igor Karkaroff não se encontrava a vista, embora o moreno soubesse exatamente onde o diretor de Durmstrang estava, bastou perceber que o Professor de Poções também desaparecera. Os aplausos soaram novamente no momento em que a música terminou, o moreno observou Ludo Bagman beijando a mão da Professora McGonagall e cutucou Gina mostrando para a ruiva o que estava acontecendo, mas quando o juiz do torneio começou a refazer seu caminho pela pista de dança foi assediado por Fred e George.

\- O que é que eles pensam que estão fazendo ao importunarem um funcionário do primeiro escalão do Ministério da Magia? – sibilou Percy enquanto observava os gêmeos de maneira desconfiada, o moreno sabia exatamente o que os gêmeos estavam pensando em fazer, mas também sabia que seria uma tarefa inútil. – Isso é uma grande falta de respeito.

Nesse momento Gina e Rony também observavam o funcionário do Ministério e testemunharam o momento em que Ludo Bagman desvencilhou-se habilmente dos dois garotos e quando viu Harry Potter sentado a uma mesa imediatamente acenou par ao moreno e começou a se aproximar da mesa em que estavam.

\- Espero que meus irmãos não o tenham incomodado, Senhor Bagman! – disse Percy no momento em que o juiz aproximou-se da mesa.

\- O que? – exclamou Bagman surpreso enquanto olhava o ruivo, mas em seguida sorriu. – Ah não, de modo algum, de modo algum. Não, eles estavam me dizendo mais alguma coisa sobre aquelas varinhas falsas que inventaram. Queriam ver se eu podia sugerir como comercializá-las. Eu apenas prometi colocá-los em contato com alguns conhecidos na Zonko's...

A expressão facial de Percy revelou que ele não havia gostado nem um pouco de saber daquilo e o moreno sabia que ele contaria para a mãe na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, mas Harry estava mais interessado em prestar atenção na expressão de Ludo Bagman, pois estava no rosto dele que estava mentindo, o moreno somente se perguntava porque não havia notado aquilo antes, no momento em que Bagman voltou os olhos para Harry e fez menção de perguntar-lhe algo Percy voltou a falar rapidamente.

\- Como é que o senhor acha que o torneio está correndo, Senhor. Bagman? O nosso departamento está bastante satisfeito, o probleminha com o _Cálice de Fogo_ – nesse momento Percy lançou um olhar a Harry. - foi lamentável, naturalmente, mas as coisas parecem ter corrido muito bem até agora, o senhor não acha?

\- Ah sim, com toda certeza. – respondeu Ludo Bagman de maneira animada. – O torneio se tornou um grande divertimento. Mas como anda o velho Bartô? É uma pena que ele não possa ter vindo para o baile do torneio.

\- Ah sim, tenho certeza de que o Senhor. Crouch não vai tardar a melhorar e voltar ao trabalho. – respondeu Percy com um ar cheio de importância - Mas nesse meio tempo, estou preparado para cobrir a lacuna. Claro que não é somente comparecer a bailes... – nesse momento Percy Weasley deu uma breve risada. - Ah não, tenho precisado cuidar de problemas de todo o tipo que surgem na ausência dele, o senhor ouviu falar que Ali Bashir foi apanhado contrabandeando um carregamento de tapetes voadores para dentro do país? E que temos tentado persuadir a Transilvânia a assinar uma sanção internacional aos duelos, tenho uma reunião com o chefe da cooperação em magia transilvano no próximo ano...

\- Ei Gina... – Harry sussurrou enquanto se inclinava em direção a ruiva que estava olhando para a pista de dança e ignorando propositalmente a conversa entre Percy e Bagman, quando a ruiva o olhou Harry murmurou. – O que você acha de sairmos daqui e irmos dar uma volta?

\- Com certeza. – respondeu Gina levantando-se em um pulo, Harry também se levantou e junto da ruiva saiu de perto dos outros três, Percy e Bagman estavam tão concentrados na conversa que nem viram os dois saindo dali, mas Rony olhou-os demoradamente enquanto saiam.

De braços dados Harry e Gina saíram da mesa e contornaram a pista de dança seguindo logo depois para o Saguão de Entrada, as portas estavam totalmente abertas e as fadinhas luminosas no roseiral piscavam e cintilavam quando o moreno e a ruiva desceram pelos degraus da entrada e então viram-se cercados por plantas que estavam formando caminhos serpeantes e de grandes estátuas de pedra, os dois ouviram um rumorejo de água caindo, o que se parecia muito com uma fonte. Pelo caminho eles encontraram pessoas sentadas em bancos entalhados, os dois pegaram um caminho que atravessava por um roseiral, mas tinham dado apenas alguns passos quando ouviram vozes, mais especificamente uma voz desagradável que ambos bem conheciam.

-... Eu não vejo com o que você tem que se preocupar, Igor. – a voz arrastada e fria de Severus Snape soou nos ouvidos de Harry e Gina, a ruiva muito surpresa e um Harry que já esperava encontrar os dois bruxos ali.

\- Severo, você não pode fingir que isto não está acontecendo! – a voz de Igor Karkaroff era baixa e ansiosa, como se estivesse cuidando para que ninguém pudesse ouvir. – Tem se tornado cada vez mais nítida nos últimos meses, estou começando a me preocupar seriamente, não posso negar o que está óbvio...

\- Então fuja. – a voz de Severus Snape soou seca e firme. – Fuja, eu apresentarei suas desculpas no momento certo. No entanto, eu vou permanecer em Hogwarts.

Os dois professores contornaram um canto quando terminaram a conversa, Karkaroff parecia irritado e Snape levava a varinha na mão direita e estava estourando roseiras, com uma expressão que ultrapassava todos os conceitos de mau-humor. Ouviam-se gritinhos em muitos arbustos e vultos escuros saiam correndo para fora deles.

\- Dez pontos a menos para Lufa-Lufa, Fawcett! - rosnou Snape, quando uma garota passou correndo por ele. - E dez para Corvinal, também, Stebbins! – o professor voltou a falar quando um garoto passou no encalço dela. - E o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo? - acrescentou ele, avistando Harry e Gina um pouco mais adiante no caminho.

Igor Karkaroff pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável ao ver ambos parados ali, a mão do diretor de Durmstrang subiu de maneira nervosa a sua barbicha e então ele começou a enrolá-la com o dedo da mão direita.

\- Estamos apenas passeando, Professor Snape. – respondeu Harry em tom seco e frio enquanto olhava para o professor. – Não é contra as regras da escola, é?

\- Então continuem passeando. – rosnou Snape enquanto passava por eles enquanto roçava sua longa capa negra em Harry, Igor Karkaroff apressou-se a acompanhar Snape enquanto Harry e Gina desciam pelo caminho.

\- O que será que deixou o diretor de Durmstrang tão preocupado? – perguntou Gina depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – Além do mais, desde quando os dois se chamam pelo primeiro nome? Parecia até que se conheciam a muito tempo.

\- E eles se conhecem a muito tempo mesmo. – respondeu Harry em tom baixo enquanto olhava de relance para a ruiva.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Gina estranhando aquela resposta e olhando interrogativamente para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Que Karkaroff e Snape serviram juntos como comensais da morte, os dois pertenciam ao circulo interno de Voldemort. – respondeu Harry com firmeza, embora seu tom de voz estivesse um pouco baixo para evitar que outras pessoas os ouvissem.

\- Sério? – exclamou Gina surpresa e viu o assentimento do moreno.

\- Sim. – concordou Harry baixo. – E sobre a coisa que estava se tornando cada vez mais nítido, Karkaroff estava se referindo a marca negra que ele possui no braço esquerdo, assim como o Professor Snape também.

Nesse momento Harry e Gina haviam chegado a uma enorme rena de pedra,m por cima da qual puderam avistar o jorro cintilante de um chafariz alto, eles também conseguiram avistar as silhuetas escuras de duas pessoas sentadas em um banco de pedra, ambas as pessoas estavam observando a água a luz da lua.

\- O momento em que eu vi você, eu soube. – a voz de Rubeo Hagrid chegou até os ouvidos de Harry e Gina, a ruiva ofegou surpresa e esqueceu completamente sobre o que eles estiveram conversando antes de chegarem ali.

A ruiva e o moreno ficaram parados por um momento, Harry queria se afastar dali e não ouvir a declaração do amigo meio gigante, mas sabia que precisava continuar onde estava, o moreno olhou de relance par ao lado esquerdo do caminho e viu Fleur Delacour e Rogério Davies, ambos estava parados e meio escondidos por uma roseira próxima, não quis mostrar a ruiva uma sessão de amassos de sua futura cunhada, por isso forçou-se a continuar olhando para Hagrid e Madame Máxime no momento em que a meia gigante falava.

\- O que é que você soube, Agrrid? – perguntou Madame Máxime com um audível ronronar em sua voz baixa.

Harry realmente não queria escutar aquilo novamente, sabia que Hagrid odiaria se soubesse que estava sendo entreouvido numa situação romântica daquelas, mas sua atenção foi subitamente atraída para um besouro que estava rastejando pelo dorso da rena, seus olhos verdes estreitaram-se lentamente ao reconhecer Rita Skeeter, o moreno sabia que não podia impedir aquilo de acontecer, pois cedo ou tarde alguém deixaria escapar que Hagrid era um meio gigante, então o melhor que se podia fazer era deixar acontecer de uma vez.

\- Eu simplesmente soube... – respondeu Hagrid com um sorriso no rosto barbudo. – Soube que você era como eu... Você puxou ao seu pai ou a sua mãe?

\- Eu... – Madame Máxime hesitou por um segundo. – Eu não sei exatamente o que você querr dizerr com isso, Agrrid...

\- Puxei a minha mãe. – murmurou Hagrid em voz baixa. – Ela foi uma das últimas na Grã-Bretanha. Claro, eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem dela. Ela foi embora quando eu era bem pequeno, entende. Acho que eu tinha uns três anos nessa época, ela não era um tipo muito maternal. Bem, mas é a natureza delas, não é mesmo? Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com ela, pode até ter morrido pelo que eu sei...

Madame Máxime não respondeu enquanto continuava olhando para a fonte de água, mas Harry percebeu a tensão que havia nos ombros dela, a diretora de Beauxbatons havia entendido onde Hagrid queria chegar. Ao seu lado Harry sentiu a ruiva um pouco tensa por estar escutando a conversa do meio gigante.

\- Meu pai ficou com o coração partido quando ela foi embora. Era um cara miudinho, o meu pai era. Quando cheguei aos seis anos podia levantar e colocar ele em cima da cômoda quando me contrariava. Isso costumava fazer ele rir... - A voz grave de Hagrid quebrou ao falar sobre isso. Madame Maxime o escutava, imóvel, aparentemente contemplando o chafariz de prata. - Papai me criou sozinho... Mas ele morreu é claro, logo depois que entrei para a escola. Meio que tive de abrir o meu caminho sozinho depois disso. Mas veja, o Professor Dumbledore foi uma grande ajuda para mim. Muito bom para mim, isso ele foi... – nesse momento Hagrid puxou um grande lenço de seda encardido do bolso e assoou o nariz com bastante força. - Então... Em todo o caso... Chega de falar de mim. E você? De que lado você herdou?

\- Está frio. – disse Madame Máxime repentinamente enquanto se colocava de pé, mas o clima não estava tão frio quanto a voz da mulher. – Acho que vou entrar agora.

\- Ah? – murmurou Hagrid sem entender exatamente o que acontecera. – Não, não vá, nunca encontrei alguém igual a mim antes...

\- Alguém exatamente como? – perguntou Madame Máxime em tom cortante olhando para Hagrid com frieza.

Harry poderia ter dito a Hagrid que era melhor não responder, mas limitou-se a ficar parado ali nas sombras, cerrando os dentes e desejando por tudo no mundo que o amigo não respondesse, mas não adiantou nada.

\- Alguém _meio gigante_ , é claro. - disse Hagrid com os olhos brilhando de confusão pela reação da meio gigante.

\- Como é que você se atreve? - gritou Madame Máxime, sua voz explodiu na noite tranqüila como uma buzina de nevoeiro, às costas deles, Harry ouviu Fleur e Roger despencarem da roseira em que estavam e Gina desviou os olhos por um instante para ver quem causara aquele barulho, mas em seguida voltou a olhar para a cena diante dela. – Eu nunca fui mais insultada na minha vida! _Meio gigante_? Moi? Eu tenho... Eu tenho os ossos grraúdos!

Em seguida, Madame Máxime saiu intempestivamente do local, grandes enxames de fadinhas multicoloridas se ergueram no ar quando ela passou, empurrando arbustos para os lados. Hagrid continuou sentado no banco, acompanhando-a com o olhar parado. Naquele instante estava escuro demais para distinguir a expressão do seu rosto, mas o moreno sabia que devia ser algo comparado com desolação. Depois de quase um minuto inteiro em que Hagrid apenas ficou ali, ele finalmente se levantou e se começou a se afastar, mas não voltou ao castelo, saiu pelos jardins escuros em direção à sua cabana.

\- Você sabia? – Gina sussurrou a pergunta em tom de voz surpreso e um pouco confuso. - Que Hagrid era _meio gigante_?

\- Sim. – respondeu Harry, sacudindo os ombros. - E daí?

\- Não é nada importante Harry, eu apenas fiquei surpresa com a descoberta, embora eu devesse estar mais surpresa por não ter imaginado isso antes. – respondeu Gina balançando a cabeça enquanto estava falando.

\- Vamos para dentro? – perguntou Harry olhando para a ruiva com os olhos fixos no rosto dela. – Acho que ainda dá tempo da gente dançar algumas músicas.

Harry e Gina voltaram para o salão principal e passaram o restante do baile dançando na pista ao som das Esquisitonas, as músicas variavam entre românticas e lentas para agitadas e movimentadas, em uma seqüência que não deixava ninguém se enjoar das músicas, Hermione e Vitor Krum também dançavam e a garota parecia muito animada.

Quando finalmente as Esquisitonas terminaram de tocar por volta da meia-noite, foram saudados com mais uma rodada de aplausos animados e em seguida os estudantes começaram a sair em direção ao Saguão de Entrada, muitas pessoas expressaram se desejo de que o baile pudesse continuar por mais algumas horas, mas outros como Rony estavam absolutamente satisfeitos de irem se deitar. Quando saíram no Saguão de Entrada, Harry e Gina viram Hermione se despedindo de Vitor Krum antes do garoto se retirar a caminho do navio de Durmstrang, a garota lançou um olhar frio para Rony enquanto passava por ele a caminho da escadaria de mármore. Rony seguiu Hermione logo depois e Harry estava para acompanhar o amigo com Gina quando a voz de Cedrico chamou seu nome fazendo-o parar no mesmo momento e virar-se para ele.

\- Ei Harry! – chamou Cedrico novamente enquanto Cho Chang esperava pelo garoto na entrada do saguão, a corvinal lançou um aceno de mão para o moreno de olhos verdes quando seus olhares se encontraram, aceno que Harry retribuiu educadamente.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Harry calmamente enquanto olhava para o lufa-lufano, Cedrico olhou para a ruiva a seu lado com um pouco de receio e pela cara dele o moreno soube que ele não queria falar nada na frente da garota. – Pode falar.

\- Bem... Olha... – Cedrico começou a falar baixando a voz para pouco mais do que um sussurro. – Eu lhe devo um favor por ter me falado sobre os dragões. Então, sabe o ovo de ouro? O seu também solta um frito agourento quando você o abre?

\- Solta. – respondeu Harry em tom indiferente enquanto a seu lado a ruiva olhava interessada para a conversa.

\- Então, vê se toma um banho, ok? – disse Cedrico um pouco mais rápido do que gostaria, nesse momento Gina arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar as palavras do garoto.

\- O que disse? – perguntou Gina em tom baixo e cético enquanto olhava para Cedrico com curiosidade. – Acho que quem vai precisar de um banho é você...

\- Não Gina. – disse Harry em tom firme antes que a ruiva sacasse a varinha, pois sabia que era exatamente aquilo que a garota faria, em seguida o moreno virou para Cedrico deixando uma expressão confusa aparecer em seu rosto, pois o moreno sabia que Moody estava os observando. – O que quer dizer Cedrico?

\- Bem... – começou o garoto olhando de relance para a ruiva. – Tome um banho e... Hum, leve o ovo de ouro junto e... Reflita um pouco de baixo da água quente. Vai ajudar você a pensar um pouco. Acredite em mim. – quando Harry apenas o olhou Cedrico continuou. - - Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, use o banheiro dos monitores. Quarta porta à esquerda daquela estátua de Bons, o Pasmo, no quinto andar. A senha é _Frescor de Pinho_. Tenho que ir... Quero dizer boa-noite...

Em seguida Cedrico sorriu para Harry e desceu depressa as escadas para se juntar a Cho Chang sob os olhares do moreno e da ruiva.

\- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Gina com curiosidade enquanto se encaminhavam para a Torre da Grifinória alguns segundos mais tarde, a garota ainda não havia conseguido entender aquele conselho estranho que Cedrico havia dado para Harry.

O moreno não respondeu imediatamente, mas seguiu para um caminho alternativo que dava em uma sacada, Gina olhou surpresa para o local, pois nunca havia visto aquela passagem antes, muito menos sabia que havia uma sacada naquela parte da escola.

\- As vezes eu venho aqui para pensar. – disse Harry enquanto se aproximava da ponta da sacada e observava os jardins da escola, a ruiva também se aproximou e se colocou logo ao lado dele. – Cedrico estava me dando um conselho para conseguir desvendar a pista no ovo de ouro, mas ele também não podia saber que eu já sei como ouvir o enigma.

\- Você já sabe o que o ovo diz? – perguntou Gina surpresa com aquilo.

\- Não, ainda não a ouvi. – respondeu Harry calmamente enquanto balançava os ombros de maneira indiferente. – Mas gostaria que você não comentasse nada com ninguém.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou Gina sem questionar o motivo do garoto lhe perguntar aquilo, sabia que ele possuía suas razões.

\- Eu já lhe disse o quanto você está linda, Gina? – murmurou Harry desviando o olhar das estrelas e da lua para voltar-se para a ruiva que corou com as palavras do moreno, sem conseguir se conter Harry se aproximou de Gina impedindo-a de falar qualquer coisa no momento em que ele levantou a mão direita e a pousou na bochecha da garota. – Você fica linda quando está ruborizada.

\- Fico? – murmurou Gina tão baixinho que até mesmo ela teve um pouco de dificuldade em escutar o que dissera.

\- Com certeza. – respondeu Harry igualmente em tom baixo enquanto aproximava seu rosto do da garota, foi praticamente automático quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Harry havia jurado a si mesmo que esperaria pelo menos até o final daquele período letivo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se conter no momento em que viu o rubor de prazer nas faces da ruiva, por isso havia se inclinado iniciando um beijo calmo e leve.

Harry não forçou o beijo, apenas encostara seus lábios aos da ruiva e os movia em uma carícia suave e instigante, o moreno percebeu a surpresa da ruiva no momento em que seus lábios haviam se tocado, mas em seguida ela fechara os olhos e se entregara movendo os lábios contra ele, a mão esquerda de Harry subiu da cintura da ruiva e foi parar na nuca da garota onde iniciou uma carícia provocante e tentadora enquanto a empurrava gentilmente contra ele, em certo momento a ruiva soltou um ofego que mais parecia um gemido de prazer e foi nesse momento que Harry aproveitou a oportunidade deixando sua língua deslizar para dentro da boca da ruiva, em um primeiro momento a garota reagiu surpresa e tentou se afastar, mas em seguida ela gemeu enquanto correspondia a carícia do moreno com sua própria língua, foi nesse instante que o beijo literalmente explodiu incendiando o sangue de ambos os adolescentes.

As mãos de Gina subiram do peito do moreno onde ela havia colocado e em seguida rodearam o pescoço de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que a mão direita do moreno descia para as costas da ruiva e a puxava mais contra si, queria sentir um pouco mais da maciez da garota, já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele sentira aquela ruiva de uma maneira tão íntima.

Mas ele sabia que não poderia deixar as coisas saíram tanto do controle ou então correria o risco de acabar cometendo uma insanidade, por isso deixou o beijo lentamente a morrer até que finalmente pode se separar da garota, mas mesmo assim não se afastou muito ficando a meros milímetros da boca da ruiva, então cuidadosamente o moreno plantou alguns beijos carinhosos no rosto afogueado da ruiva antes de depositar um beijo casto nos lábios da garota e se afastar alguns centímetros, somente nesse momento ele percebeu o estado em que a ruiva ficou.

Algumas mechas do cabelo da ruiva estavam fora de lugar e as bochechas do rosto dela estavam em um vermelho intenso, os lábios rosados e um pouco carnudos estavam inchados devido ao beijo que eles trocaram, mas foi no brilho dos olhos castanhos que Harry se concentrou, havia tanta felicidade naqueles belos olhos que tudo o que o moreno pode fazer foi sorrir para a ruiva que retribuiu o sorriso de maneira quase inconsciente.

Foi um acordo mudo que os dois tiveram de não falarem sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, por isso depois que se ajeitaram da melhor maneira que puderam os dois retomaram o caminho em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

Gina tinha seus pensamentos completamente voltados para o beijo que ela e o moreno haviam trocado poucos instantes antes, mas o que ela não sabia era que encontraria uma cena no Salão Comunal Grifinório que a faria esquecer momentaneamente aquele beijo.


End file.
